Con Ella
by Chris Mc.Raven
Summary: Sin palabras se puede decir todo, sin importar que sea. ¡STE!
1. Con sus Sentidos

**_Semana del Tokka en español, esa es la razón por la cual escribí este fic tan pronto XD. Espero que lo disfruten y porfis, dejen reviews, se los agradecere muchisimo_**.

_**Con Ella**_

_**Por Chris Mc.Raven**_

* * *

Tomaba su taza de te, tranquila, silenciosa, como siempre, parecía poder sentir toda la energía del planeta en su ser

Tomaba su taza de te, tranquila, silenciosa, como siempre, parecía poder sentir toda la energía del planeta en su ser. Tomaba su te tranquila, como siempre, junto a mi, como siempre.

Como siempre, cuando había tiempo, nos sentábamos a tomar la rutina de una vida juntos y silenciosa, con heridas, con sabor a desilusión.

Cada te con ella era diferente, a veces sabia a felicidad, a veces a estrés, a veces a incomodidad, o a paz, a veces sabía a tristeza, o a pena, o a desconsuelo… o a soledad. Nunca sabían igual.

Mientras veía al vacío, me preguntaba como sería su mundo, ¿Cómo veía las cosas?, ser ciego no debe ser fácil; y mientras pasaba el tiempo, con ella, a solas, con el te entre las manos y sin nada mas que decir, poco a poco caí en cuenta que, estábamos casados.

Ciertamente las cosas pasaron muy rápido, después de años del termino de la guerra y la unión de las tribus Norte y Sur, descubrieron que la línea de la realeza no seguiría mas, por eso, nombraron a mi padre rey; él era perfecto para el trabajo, además, era un héroe de guerra, con dos hijos que ayudaron a detener el conflicto, héroes de guerra igual que él. Así fue como el jefe Arnook se convirtió en el segundo al mando.

Pasaron unos años más, y todo iba relativamente bien, pero de nuevo me vi inmiscuido en cosas políticas. Todo fue tan repentino.

A la vez que mi hermana me ayudaba a acomodar mi traje de bodas, le pedí que me explicara exactamente ¿Por qué era yo el que estaba en esa situación?. Ella compresiva contó, que desde el término de la guerra, El Reino Tierra había tenido algunos conflictos, y aun dudaban que La Nación del Fuego fuese aliada, dijo, que como nuestra tribu tenía tan buenas relaciones con "Los vecinos de fuego", no estaban convencidos de estar a salvo, que ellos no podrían soportar otra guerra contra La Nación del Fuego, y menos con "Las Tribus Agua" como aliadas a este. Era todo cuestión de política, solo eso.

Claro que me negué hasta quedar afónico, no quería casarme, por lo menos no bajo esas condiciones, quería que fuese por amor… por lo menos. Aunque, si lo veía desde otro punto, me casaba por amor a mi gente,… y a la gente del Reino Tierra.

Ya no recuerdo cuantas noches pasé sin dormir antes de la boda, cuatro, cinco, talvez más; era todo tan confuso, pero ya nada se podía hacer.

Al verla a mi lado en la ceremonia, pensé que al menos no me casaba con una extraña, al menos. Algo bueno tenía que haber en todo esto… aunque no sabía que. Al llegar a la cúspide de la ceremonia, y mientras hacíamos cada ritual que nos exigían para la unión, no dejaba de pensar: ¿Estará feliz?, ¿Estará triste?, ¿Confundida acaso?, ¿Enfadada?. Preguntas que nunca responderé.

Ni collares, ni brazaletes, ni tiaras, nada; Solo le coloque una flor de loto en la cabeza, en señal de nuestra unión; fue algo… raro, una boda extraña. Katara no lloró, Aang tampoco lo hizo. Los padres de Toph y el mío nos felicitaron de manera comprometida. Zuko sabía que todo era una farsa, y Iroh, aunque lo sabía también, fue el único que nos deseó lo mejor de manera sincera; yo se lo agradecí claro, ella sin embargo, no emitió palabra durante la "Festividad".Lástima, se veía tan hermosa, era una verdadera pena que se desperdiciara una mujer tan bella, al casarse con migo.

La noche… fue un tanto rara, nunca nos llegamos a hablar, en lo más mínimo. Debíamos dormir en la misma habitación, no queríamos mas problemas entre naciones, reinos o tribus, y con la servidumbre, los chismes vuelan.

Dormí en el suelo, no podía ser de otra forma, todo era una farsa, y ella lo sabía también.

No sé, no supe lo que pensó o pensaba, solo se quito su vestido, se puso algo más cómodo y se fue directo a la cama. Duro algún tiempo conciliando el sueño; daba vueltas, cambiaba de posición, pero al final, se durmió. Pobre, su vida había cambiado tan de repente. Me quede observando el techo, pensando, o más bien, imaginando, como sería todo de ahora en adelante. Pero no todo era malo, el aroma de Toph inundaba el ambiente, era como un aroma suave, que yo nunca había notado, un aroma a bosque, fresco, relajante.

Era extraño, muy extraño la verdad, tomar el te con la misma chiquilla necia y arrogante, solo que ahora, no era tan chiquilla. Había cambiado para convertirse en una espectacular mujer, y al verla sentada, justo frente a mi, oliendo el vapor de su bebida, callada, descubrí que yo también había crecido.

La primera noche se había ido, la luz se reflejaba en todos los rincones de la verde habitación de Toph, nuestra verde habitación, por ley. Me dolía un poco la espalda, era normal. La casa de piedra, casi en su totalidad, era hermosa; estaba seguro que la había hecho ella misma, se notaba su espíritu en cada rincón.

El sueño nunca me ha dejado en paz, siempre se aferra a mi cada mañana; prefiero simular estar dormido algunos minutos mas para engañarlo un poco, aunque este totalmente conciente. Cierro los ojos y disfruto del momento; de vez en vez, los entre abro para saber como va todo, ¿Todo en su lugar?, ¿Todo bien?.

Entonces vi su cara arrastrarse por la orilla de la cama, no quería despertar. Seguro, ya había olvidado el día anterior, el día que nos casamos, o estaba a punto de recordarlo, no sé. Abrió sus translucidos ojos y los posó en los míos, me gustaba pensar que me veía… aunque no fuese verdad. Se quedo pensativa, deslizó la mano por la orilla de la cama y dio un profundo suspiro; si, ya tenía claro el día anterior.

Puso un pie y luego el otro en el suelo, y salió de ahí, se aseó, regresó para peinarse justo frente del espejo, en su mueble tocador, (¿Un espejo?, vaya broma de mal gusto) y sin perder el tiempo salió de ahí. Yo lo vi todo, fui testigo de esa rutina por mucho tiempo.

Parecía que no quería hablar del tema, así que no lo hice. No se podía mencionar siquiera el hecho de nuestra unión.

Los primeros días fue difícil hablar con ella, ¿De qué?, lo que fuese sería bueno, tarde o temprano lo tendíamos que hacer.

Pasaba días encerrada en su oficina, dirigiendo y organizando, no sé… ¿Cosas?. No la culpo, yo hacía lo mismo, y aunque los empleados de la casa me trataban bien, eso no equiparaba el hecho de sentirme solo… simplemente, me lo habían quitado todo, mi hogar, mis amigos, mi familia… mi nieve. Me encerraba por horas en mi oficina, y en medio de tanto silencio, pensaba, que talvez, yo fui el que mas sacrifico en todo esto.

Otra vez la veía levantarse, peinarse e irse, como siempre; ahora eran semanas sin hablarnos, no era justo, me aburría. Por eso, salía de vez en vez a pasear por los territorios del Reino Tierra, solo, viendo esto y aquello, pero todo era tan verde… que me recordaba a nosotros.

Cuando llegue la vi sentada en la mesa, esperando, quien sabe que cosa. Pase a su lado sin emitir palabra, pero ella no. "¿A dónde vas?" pregunto fría como el metal, "¿Me vas a dejar comiendo sola?"concluyó. "No hay comida servida" respondí sin sorpresa alguna, a lo que ella alego "Claro que no "Cabeza Hueca", te estaba esperando"… Esa noche hablamos, no mucho, solo lo necesario, pero… a pesar de todo… fue muy reconfortante, puesto que la soledad se había ido, por lo menos… en lo que duro la cena.

Al día siguiente nos "Hablamos", no mucho, solo frases entre cortadas y secas, pero palabras son palabras. Ya no respondía el eco o el viento al calor de un "Buenos días", no, ahora su voz resonaba como respuesta ceremonial a mi cotidiana pregunta.

Se encerró de nuevo en su oficina, debe tener mucho que hacer. La verdad, me comía la curiosidad por saber que pensaba de todo esto… del matrimonio. Ella era muy tolerante, sus padres la habían acostumbrado a eso, a aceptar cosas que ella no quería… como a mí.

La tarde estaba fresca, para ella, estaba fría. Diferencias climáticas, nada de que alarmarse. Salí de nuevo a pasear por el gigantesco Reino Tierra, ya no tenía nada que hacer y ella no estaba con migo. Recorrí las viejas y sabias calles del lugar, todo era suyo, era una buena gobernante. Me acerqué a un puesto, nada fuera de lo común; el señor tendero me ofrecía todo lo que había, "No gracias, solo observo" conteste mientras ojeaba lo que tenía que ofrecer. Vi curioso algunas pulseras, ni grandes, ni pequeñas. Las tomé entre mis manos y las palpe curioso. Algunas tenían grabados, otras incrustaciones, otras eran lisas, otras no. No me resistí, compre 3, de diferentes texturas, todas muy hermosas y distintas.

La tarde caía, justo como en el polo sur, suave y delicado. Entré a la casa de piedra, que no sentía mi hogar. Como siempre, todos me recibieron con amabilidad; como siempre, ella no estaba para recibirme, pero seguro sabía que estaba ahí, que acababa de llegar, "Seguro", me gustaba creer eso también.

Ingresé a la habitación verde de aquella casa de piedra, pude percibir, antes de poner el primer pie, ese aroma a bosque, ese aroma fresco, a ella. Estaba ahí acostada entre las sabanas de seda verde que contrataban con su piel. Se quedo quieta, con la mirada fija a la nada, como era común en ella.

Francamente, me daba miedo verla así, ya que parecía estar muerta, esa era la idea que me cruzaba instantáneamente por la cabeza; no soportaría nunca tal cosa, no otra vez, perderla me dolería mucho.

"¿Toph?, ¿Que haces aquí?", pregunte, aunque ya sabía que pasaba, estaba empezando a conocerla. "Es _mi_ cuarto", respondió áspera como siempre, "Tengo Frío", era cierto, su piel estaba aun más pálida. Acercándome le dije que pensaba que estaba en su oficina, sellando papeles, ¡O que se yo!; pero no, ella no explico mucho, solo repitió que tenía frío incorporándose un poco, en una posición sentada. Le explique que a mi el clima me parecía agradable, que prefería eso al calor de La Nación del Fuego que era insoportable para todos. Bufando agregó que no le gustaba ni el frío, ni el calor, y que por eso, su reino era perfecto; fue su último alegato.

"Te traje algo", comente con normalidad, sabía que le gustaban los regalos, desde que era pequeña; sin embargo, desde que vivía ahí, nunca me pareció ver el brazalete "Espacial", aquel que hizo con la roca que le regalé,… que lástima.

Abrió infantil sus ojos opacos, me gustaba ver esa cara en ella, me traía recuerdos nostálgicos y lejanos. Sonrió levemente, mientras, yo buscaba su obsequio en mi bolsillo, y al entregárselo, supo inmediatamente que era. "!Me encantan!, ¡Son bellísimos!" pasaba sus dedos blancos por los bordes de las pulseras, tocando cada detalle, sintiéndolo, por mínimo que fuese. Se los colocó en su lugar, y feliz los inspeccionaba una y otra vez.

Quizá mi obsequio no era del todo espectacular a la vista, quizá no era lo más increíble, y quizá, existían cosas mas lindas para ella, pero no importaba; yo sabía que un regalo para Toph debía ser "diferente" de cierta forma, y debía ser especial desde el momento de su elección, puesto que ella no veía colores o trazos, sino más allá, formas, texturas,…vibraciones.

Me gustaba eso de ella, que pudiese ver el interior aunque no supiese como era la envoltura. Por eso, cuando elegí aquel regalo para ella, aquellas tres pulseras, lo hice con los ojos cerrados, deslizando mis dedos en su superficie, como ella lo hacia ahora, puesto que no importaba como se viese, sino lo que había mas allá.

"!Gracias Sokka!" dijo agradecida y sonriente, "… fue un placer" respondí con toda sinceridad.

* * *

_**Me encanta la STE, espero que me de tiempo de terminar este fic, pero si no, no importa XD, disfuten montones!!**_


	2. Con sus Problemas

**"_Hola!, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero es que en verdad me gusta esta historia y quería hacerla cuando tuviese un poco mas de tiempo. Es el segundo capitulo de "Con ella" (que creo que la lo notaron), es pero que les guste y, ya saben, un reviewsito por ahí no me caería mal XD"_**

**_Con Ella_**

_**Por Chris**_

* * *

**_Con sus Problemas_**

Otra vez vi su cara en la orilla de la cama, de nuevo la vi alejarse, y otra vez estaba encerrada en su oficina. Ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar, pero, talvez no me debía inmiscuir en sus asuntos. Fui a desayunar solo, esa era la consigna. La vi pasar confundida en el pasillo, sosteniéndose la frente, y… si, parecía enfadada.

Arriesgando mi vida deje salir su nombre de mi boca; ella se encogió de hombros y dio la vuelta, a la vez que me pedía silencio por lo más sagrado. Al parecer le dolía la cabeza… al parecer mucho. Dentro de mi no hallaba la manera de preguntarle como estaba, como que, en las condiciones que estábamos, no era muy conveniente decir: "!Hey Toph!, no es que me importe, pero, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?", no… la verdad, apreciaba demasiado mi vida como para perderla de esa manera tan estúpida.

Ella dio el primer paso, contó dijo su molestia de forma seca y directa, "Me duele la cabeza.". Un descanso, eso era lo que necesitaba. Coloque algo de mi comida en un plato y compartí algo de mi bebida con ella, nos sentamos a la mesa a comer… en silencio.

"Ella no vino" dijo después de casi comer todo lo que le di, "La persona que escribe todo lo que le dicto no vino", esa era la causa de sus males, al parecer, sin un asistente que trascribiera sus ideas, y datos relevantes de su reino, debía memorizarlo todo. Estaba loca, eso no era normal, ella era increíble.

"Tengo muy buena memoria" alegó, no dijo mas. Era admirable, siempre buscaba una manera de superarse a si misma, a pesar de… sin importar que… pero, eso era inhumano. Sacudió sus manos entre si para quitarse las boronitas que la comida le pudo haber dejado, suspiro resignada, para después decir que tenía trabajo que hacer. Temeroso la detuve, no sabía como acomodar mis ideas, y por su mirar, ella se estaba desesperando. Pasaron segundos interminables, y ante la presión del momento, no tuve mas remedio que decir, sin honor y sin pena, que si ella lo deseaba yo podía ser su escriba.

Otra vez sus ojos vacíos se posaron en los míos, sentía como si pudiese escudriñar hasta mi más ínfimo secreto, era raro… como todo.

Esa noche, me deje desplomar en mi improvisada cama en el piso, me dolían los oídos, las manos, la cabeza, el cuerpo, todo. ¿Cómo ella era capaz de hacer todo eso sola?, ¿Cómo era posible que resistiese tal tortura?. No quería ver un solo pincel en mi vida. Enterré el rostro en la almohada.

Semiconsciente, percibí su presencia, su aroma a bosque, sus pisadas firmes y desnudas. No pude mas, poco a poco fui separándome de este mundo para poder entrar en el de los sueños. Sentí algo correr sobre mi piel, pero no podía moverme, es mas, no sabia si era real o no. Percibí que el frío de la noche se había ido, y algo cubría mi cuerpo. "Gracias Sokka", escuche a la distancia, antes de ella que se fuese a dormir, cuando termino de abrigarme.

* * *

**"_Mil gracias por leer y mil disculpas por lo que he durado en actualizar… ud´s saben que mi vida es un caos… pero ahí voy, nada me detiene. Besos, abrazos y PLZ un review. CHAO!_**

**_La Fugitiva__: Gracias amiga por tus palabras y lamento poder responderte hasta ahora. Espero que te guste este segundo cap, y no importa lo que dures en leer, lo importante es que siempre estas ahí XD TKS!_**

**_Miyiku__: gracias por tus lindas palabras. La verdad para mi es un poco mas difícil escribir en primera persona, pero en esta oportunidad haré el esfuerzo. Me subes el ánimo con las cosas tan dulces que dices, espero tenerte aquí todo lo que sea posible… ah!, lamento la tardanza XD."_**


	3. Con su Ayuda

"_**Hola!!, Como están?!. Bueno, espero que bien, y rompiendo con las expectativas de mi misma ;) acutualicé cuanto tenia que hacerlo. Espero que hayan disfutado del capítulo anterior, y les juro que lei cada uno de sus reviews y tome nota de toda sugerencia hecha. Gracias y ya saben dejen reviews aunque sea solo para decir que no les gusto o amenazarme XD. Bueno, no les quito mas tiempo."**_

**_Avatar: The last airbender, no me pertenece_**

_**Con Ella**_

_**Por Chris**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Con su Ayuda  
**_

Aunque me dolía admitirlo, las cosas no andaban bien en casa, y me refiero a mi casa, no a la casa de Toph… ahí… las cosas nunca andaban bien.

La reconstrucción y desarrollo de mi tribu era costosas, y aunque "Los hermanos del norte" ayudaban lo más que se podía, no era posible trasladar materiales de un lado del mundo a otro, sin mencionar que ellos también debían rehacer esto y aquello, por la guerra claro.

Me preocupaba a más no poder, puesto que según la carta, clara y enfática de mi padre, necesitaban ayuda. Por deducción, La Nación del Fuego estaba en condiciones, si no iguales, parecidas, convirtiéndose en la última opción para pedir ayuda. ¡El Reino Tierra claro que era una excelente opción para solicitar una mano! y ¡Claro que yo deseaba ayudar!... pero con lo que no contaba mi padre era que, en toda esta basta y fértil tierra, la única que podía disponer de todo era la emperatriz, Toph. Yo no tenía nada más que la mentira de un matrimonio y la hostilidad de una mujer capaz de hacer lo que fuese por su gente… ¿Y eso de que ayuda podía ser?.

Me jalaba los cabellos ideando la forma de ayudar a mi padre sin recurrir a ella. No tenía por que enterarse de nada, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que pasó y pasaba en su vida y sus terrenos, sin mencionar que las cosas entre nosotros son siempre una batalla constante y agotadora; maldito karma.

Noté como la puerta de mi oficina se abría lentamente sin siquiera esconder alguna solicitud culta detrás de si. Cuando percibí sus dedos asomarse por la orilla de la puerta de madera, caí en cuenta que estaba ante la emperatriz Bei Fong. Al pasar la trinchera de caoba, cerró la puerta deslizando su figura contra esta, se recostó en ella, escondiendo las manos en la espalda y dirigió la cabeza pensativa a alguna dirección a la cual yo no pertenecía.

Silencio, era todo lo que había. Detuve labores solo para esperar… esperar… lo que sea que ella me estaba haciendo esperar. La sentí rara, digo, mas rara de lo normal, y mientras examinaba su pacifico rostro y como había cambiado casi frente a mí, dejó salir unas pocas palabras, "¿Qué pasa?", preguntó… de nuevo silencio… lo odiaba.

Obviamente sabía a lo que se refería, sin embargo no deseaba que se preocupara más por ello. "Nada", respondí, "No me mientas", dijo casi inmediatamente. Se empujó a si misma de la puerta y se acerco al escritorio, colocándose frente a una esquina repleta de papeles, "Te noto raro", agregó mientras deslizaba sus dedos por sobre las desordenadas hojas rayadas esparcidas por doquier. Dije que era cansancio y talvez idea suya, adicione que no pasaba nada… y no me creyó, "Soy yo el que te nota rara" "Es por que estoy preocupada Sokka"; ¿Preocupada?, eso era algo nuevo.

Seguía pasando sus dedos de mármol por mis documentos, haciendo caminos oleados e invisibles. No sabía que mas decir. "Es la comida", "El clima hace que me canse mas rápido", "No he dormido bien", lo que fuese para despistarla… pero no, continuaba bajo ese silencio mortal, con su rostro inquebrantable.

Era… no sé… peculiar verla ahí con migo, aunque fuese en circunstancias un poco… pesadas. No sabía ya que pensar.

Sus ojos inservibles se llenaron de confusión, "¿Toph, pasa algo?", pero no expresó nada, solo seguía moviendo sus dedos sobre el papel… intrigada. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante una situación así?, no tenía la mas remota noción del por que su cambio de actitud tan repentino, me estaba alarmando.

De confusión paso a sorpresa, después a inquietud, dio cabida a la comprensión y por último a la ira reprimida, más o menos esas fueron las expresiones que pude monitorear en ella. Agitada la cabeza y se tocaba estupefacta la frente; luego de un suspiro, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. "Sokka…", preguntó, conteniéndose a si misma, "¿Por qué no me dijiste que la Tribu Agua del Sur necesitaba ayuda?". Enmudecí, apenas y podía creer lo que oía, ¿Cómo lo supo?, simplemente no había manera…

Me quedé frío, no podía deliberar con claridad, lo único en que pensé fue en mantener la invención.

"No es verdad"

"!Lo estoy leyendo en este mismo momento!", ¿Leyendo?.

"¡¿Qué?!....¿Cómo?....¿Estás leyendo mis documentos personales?"

"¡¿Me escondiste una carta de la Tribu Agua?!"

Era cierto, la escondí, pero ella jamás entendería "el porque". Era su turno de quedarse sin palabras, me reprocho mi acto, "¿Cómo pudiste?", estaba asqueada, y la verdad, tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. Le dije que so no debía de preocuparle, después de todo, era mi tribu y mi responsabilidad, a lo que ella refuto que eso no importaba, que ella tenía derecho a saber y que le parecía humillante enterarse de esa forma. Rápidamente quite la carta de debajo de sus dedos, pero ya era tarde. No exigió la devolución del documento, eso ahora le tenía sin sobresalto alguno. "cuatro días", dijo, "cuatro días has pasado así"; era cierto, ese era el cuarto día en que intentaba buscar una solución al problema.

"!La carta era para mi¡", le recalque enfático. "!Ya basta de mentiras¡" gritó fúrica pateando el suelo, "!Esa carta estaba dirigida a "La Familia Imperial"!". "¡Nosotros no somos una familia!, ¡Somos una farsa!", respondí, sabía que no era correcto alzar la voz así, menos si se trataba de ella, era peligroso, y aunque los años moderaron su forma de actuar, su genio habitual podía emerger en cualquier momento. Intente alejarme, salir de ahí, dejarla, pero ella haló de mi hombro, obligándome a verla, a observas sus ojos fríos y muertos.

Apretando los dientes, calmándose a si misma para no luchar como en los viejos tiempos contra nuestros enemigos, dijo: "Si, somos una farsa, pero ante la ley y lo que sea que pienses somos una "familia". Y cuando una maldita carta diga "Para la Familia Imperial" eso me incluye a _mi_, te guste o _no_ te guste."; fue cuando me soltó y se fue.

La habitación era la misma, el silencio volvió y estaba seguro de que ella no regresaría, pero estar ahora en esa habitación era imposible. Salí de golpe de esa oficina, no soportaba el olor a bosque.

Cené solo, bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado. Toph no era del tipo de chicas que se enfadan y no se van, no, ella era terca y prefería salir hacia "Ningún lugar" antes que ver a su enemigo… ¡Claro!, a no ser que lo quisiera verlo muerto, en ese caso, era peor que la conciencia.

Estaba cansado, entré a la habitación verde, preparándome para lo peor. Mis pulmones se llenaban de nuevo de ese fresco aroma, impregnándome de ella. Me complacía y enfurecía a la vez ese olor, puesto que, simplemente, no podía olvidarla.

De nuevo era Toph, peinándose en su mueble tocador sin emitir sonido alguno, solo el suyo propio. Me senté a la orilla de la cama a esperar, otra vez. Jugaba con mis dedos, nervioso, como un chiquillo a punto de ser reprendido. No la miré cuando dijo "Quiero ayudar". Fue todo, todo se detuvo… menos su aroma.

Se puso en pie, y luego de unos pocos pasos, se sentó a mi lado, mirando al vació, "También son mis amigos"; no era cierto, aparte del maestro Pakku, Katara y papá, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quienes vivían ahí, no como yo. "… pero son los tuyos…"; sí… pero eso no le daba responsabilidad alguna para con ellos, y sí, ya habían pasado cuatro días, pero yo no los podía ayudar, por lo menos no de inmediato. Sumado a esto, no era justo para El Reino Tierra que me apoderada de su señora y de su bondad, ellos también necesitaban de ella, talvez más que yo.

Golpeó mi hombro un tanto pensativa, tomando un respiro silenció una vez mas, mientras yo solo examinaba mis manos inquietas por el nerviosismo y la cobardía. Comprensiva, con voz serena y armonica preguntó ¿Cómo los iba a ayudar?; debía confesarlo, no lo sabía puesto que no tenía nada para hacerlo, estaba maniatado. Entonces, gitó su cabellera de ébano para hacerme entender que me equivocaba, y dijo algo que todavía hoy cala en mi mente: "¿Te encanta mentir verdad?. Eso no es cierto. Todo lo que tengo, lo que poseo, lo que tendré y lo que no, todo… es tuyo… te pertenece, y puedes hacer con ello lo que te plazca. Y no lo digo o lo hago porque algo me lo exija, eso me tiene sin cuidado. Lo digo… y lo hago, porque somos amigos y confío en ti, y sé que nunca harías algo que me provocara un mal. Por eso, no me ocultes cosas como esa carta. Ocúltame tus secretos, tus memorias, tus cosas, pero no cosas como esa carta, cosas nuestras, que nos afectan o que podemos resolver juntos…¿Está bien?"

¿Cómo es posible que fuese así?, tan buena, tan peligrosa, tan… tan… no lo sé, realmente no lo sé, era Toph, esa era la mejor palabra para describirla…Toph.

Era un crimen aprovecharme de su bondad, de su casa, de su comida, de su paciencia, sin embargo ella no renunció a ayudar. Insistí, insistió, me negué, se negó, cedí… ganó, como siempre… o más bien, como la mayoría de las veces, sino no estaríamos discutiendo… juntos.

"Te recompensaré de alguna manera", le aseguré, y es gracioso, pero aun tengo grabado el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda cuando sonrió maligna asegurando "Eso júralo"

* * *

"_**Bueno, no se que les pareció pero rezo que al menos no se hayan dormido a la mitad. Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias y/o amenazas, apreten el botoncito que dice review y dejen su comentario, sugerencia y/o amenaza, se los agradecería millones. Los dejo, un gusto tenerlos y se les agradece por leer. LOS AMO A TODOS!**_

_**Azrasel**__**: JAJAJA!. Gracias por leer "Las Cosas Cambian" y de paso lamento todo lo que duré en actualizar esa historia… y si, escribí es te fic desde la STE pero no me daba tiempo de subirlo todo, así que solo subí un capitulito XD. También, ahora que lo mencionas, si es cierto que siempre comprometen a Katara, pero eso es muy divertido para mi. Te agradezco las cosas tan lindas que me has dicho, y si… como que a Toph por el momento no le ha tocado como que una participación muy WAU!, pero creo que así es un poquitito mas dramatico todo. En este capitulo actuó un poco mas, pero no quiero adelantar detalles importantes (por que yo odio cuando estoy leyendo un fic y entre líneas cuentan lo que va a pasar XD). También me ENCANTA Toph, ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Avatar; me alegra muchísimo que a ti también te guste. Y por último, el Zutara no es lo mió… pero por ti, intentare escribir uno. La verdad no me ha llegado una buena idea a la cabeza, solo imágenes dispersas o situaciones que pondrían funcionar, pero nada más. No prometo nada pero si voy a intentar intentarlo ok! XD. Gracias y espero verte pronto por aquí. **_

_**SweetMarshmellow**__**: Si, en el primer capitulo parece que va a terminar… es que es un poco largo, jajaja!. Me encanta ponerle drama a las cosas, por eso detallo mucho, pero espero no poner demasiados detalles por que eso hasta a mi me cansa XD. Me haces muy feliz al decir todas esas cosas y al leer mi fic. Espero que leas este y que te guste. Muchas gracias. Chao!**_

_**Hinoiri-san**__**: Tome nota de todo lo que me dijiste e intente aplicarlo en este capítulo… en lo de las tildes no se si mejore o estoy peor… para variar… pero te juro que hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Gracias por ser tan sincera. Me encanta cuando alguien comenta cosas así, ya que sé en donde estoy fallando y puedo remediarlo de una u otra forma. Gracias por lo que dices de mi narrativa, y si, aunque mi ortografía es pésima, me encanta colocar correctamente los signos de puntuación, eso es mi delirio…. Que raro verdad?!. Mil gracias una vez mas y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y si no, pues házmelo saber para tratar de corregir mis errores. Besos!**_

_**Danika44**__**: jajaja!, si tienes mucha razón mi niña, tardo mucho en actualizar, es que esta era una idea que tenia en papel pero hasta ahora la estoy pasando poco a poco, es mas, hasta está incompleta XD. Ya vez que no me tarde hasta el año que viene… me tienes que dar crédito por eso ;). Y por último, la paciencia es la madre de todas las ciencias… o algo así, ya vas a ver que pronto se dan un besito… pero a su tiempo. Bueno, me despido y muchas gracias por escribir, me dio gusto leerte XD."**_


	4. Con su Cordialidad

"_**De nuevo estoy aquí, con un aliento de tranquilidad en todo aspecto ya que solo cosas buenas han ocurrido y lo que no puedo cambiar… bueno, creo que será mejor que se quede así entonces. El destino nos da lo que necesitamos y algunas cosas mas. Buen, suficiente de esto XD. Gracias por leer este fic y PLZ, PLZ, PLZ Reviews!!!!. Besos!!"**_

_**Avatar: The last airbender, no me pertenece**_

_**Con Ella**_

_**Por Chris**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Con su Cordialidad **_

El sol y la luna bailaron a su propio ritmo, el cual era áspero y sereno, con momentos interesantes, algo curiosos, pero nunca felices. Con ella, el tiempo corría diferente, a su ritmo, no al mío.

Por seis meses vi el sol salir por la ventana de "La Fugitiva"; 180 veces en las cuales vi la luz acariciar su rostro, aunque ella nunca supiera que es "Luz". Por más o menos 180 ocasiones fui el primero en verla abrir sus ojos turbios, en ver su cabello alborotado y ese rostro el cual gritaba que odiaba la hora de despertar. 180 veces que salió sin decir una sola cosa.

_De nuevo va a tomar la tetera, lo sé debido a que puso la taza de esa manera especial, casi inexistente para el que omite esos detalles. Le gusta saber donde esta exactamente el recipiente, por eso coloca la taza así, para provocar vibraciones, y de esa forma, poder ver la tetera. Era lista y discreta, por eso, a veces el té, después que ella me servía, tenía un ligero sabor a astucia._

Había llovido por varios días, me gustaba, me recordaba a mi gente, a mi madre, padre y hermana, y claro, a Gran-Gran, pero sobre todo a Katara. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la extrañaría tanto?... de acuerdo…¡Yo!.

Me gustaba sentir ese frío húmedo, tocar el agua con las manos, entrenar en los jardines bajo la lluvia y ese olor a tierra mojada. A ella no le gustaba, odiaba el frío, eso lo sé, ella misma me lo decía sin palabras, aunque sabía también que aun le gustaba el lodo y todas esas vibraciones que el agua creaba, puesto que, gracias a ellas, podía ver más lejos, "Como en la cima de una montaña", me explicó.

Amaba la lluvia, eso no se podía negar, pero aun así, no me agradaba mucho por la noche. Mi cama no era más que el duro piso de la casa de la emperatriz y, a diferencia de mi hogar en la tribu agua, no había abrigadoras pieles en el suelo o confortables chimeneas en las habitaciones.

Temblaba, me tornaba azul como las ropas de los míos, pero podía resistir. Ella entró, como siempre, ignorándome; con el cabello suelto y ropas verdes como su gente, nos veíamos tan distintos. Vi pasar a mi lado sus pies bancos y desnudos desde mi incomodo lecho. Escuche que buscaba algo, talvez su cepillo, no sé, estaba tan ocupado temblando que solo tenía cabeza para buscar como mantener mi propia temperatura.

No sabría decir a que hora exactamente, pero después que se fue a la cama, después de que el silencio reclamo todo mientras el agua de lluvia se esforzaba por interrumpir, la oí solo a ella. "Estas temblando", afirmo desde lo alto, su voz era, en ese momento, la dueña del espacio, y como si fuese una diosa, la oía en todas partes y en ninguna.

Claro que negué lo que me había dicho, después de todo, yo era una persona orgullosa de haber sido forjado por el frió invernal interminable del Polo Sur, pero existía una gran diferencia entre "Frío" y "Humedad"… eso ella lo sabía.

Repitió sus palabras seria, al igual lo hice yo. Le dije que no importaba, que durmiese tranquila y pareció que me había obedecido. No escuche mas su voz, solo la lluvia, ya no estaba ese sonido que la caracterizaba, y al estar en lo alto, parecía provenir de todas partes y de ningún lugar.

Me di entonces a la tarea de acurrucarme en el abrigo que tan poco calor me proporcionaba, a causa de la humedad del suelo y el clima. Ya había aceptado mi incomodo destino cuando la oí decir: "Duerme aquí".

Era impensable el simple hecho de la proposición en si. Yo no podía hacer eso, era como faltar le al respeto.

Vi otra vez sus ojos turbios asomarse por la orilla de la litera, deslizando por los fines de la piedra lustrosa y pulida de esta sus dedos finos, para luego decir que si seguía ahí me iba a enfermar y ella no quería oírme quejar todo el día. Recalque mi opinión una y otra vez mientras ella guardaba silencio; expuse argumentos enfáticos que apoyaban mi idea inicial, junto con palabras como "indebido", "amoral" y "aprovechamiento".

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace algunos meses atrás?", preguntó tranquila, a lo cual tuve que darle una respuesta negativa… no sabía lo que hablaba, por eso continuo: "Todo lo que tengo te pertenece, incluyendo esta cama; y si yo no me preocupo por que duermas a mi lado, mucho menos tú. Recuerda que confío en ti plenamente. Ahora no seas obstinado y sube que tengo sueño."

Tuve que acceder temeroso ante tal argumento. Lleno de pena me acosté a su lado, guardando la distancia en la medida de lo posible y utilizando mis propias cobijas azules, para respetar por completo su espacio.

Me dio la espalda y durmió profundamente, sin embargo, a pesar de que el frió se esfumo, no pude dormir tan hondamente como ella lo hizo.

Vi el techo por algún tiempo, escuché a la lluvia azotar inmisericordemente el techado de la lujosa estructura y admiraba la habitación verde entre penumbras místicas. Fue entonces cuando llego de nuevo a mí, ese aroma inolvidable, inconfundible, tranquilo, a bosque, a ella. Era extraño, puesto que en si, la casa tenía un cierto olor que me traía su imagen a la mente, pero no era su aroma, no era ella… era distinto.

Me invadió un sentimiento de paz al percatarme de su perfume selvático, y al inconcientemente voltear a verla, noté que ahora su cara era visible a mis ojos. Quien sabe cuando involuntariamente al dormir, giro en si misma; seguro para estar mas cómoda.

Fue raro, pero al ver su rostro apacible, el movimiento hipnótico y natural de su respiración y su piel pálida entre el claro oscuro del sitio, me percaté que ella me hacía recordar la blanca nieve de mi pueblo natal.

_Poco a poco sin darme cuenta ella me hacia cambiar, pensar… no se. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque no fuésemos mas que un teatro, todo se volvió nuestro, nuestra mañana, nuestra tarde, nuestra riña… nuestro te. Me recosté sobre la mesa a esperar que se enfriase un poco aquella bebida que había hecho para mí… Ella no sorbió ni un trago mas… que irónico, me estaba esperando._

_

* * *

  
_

"_**Bueno, comentarios, sugerencias y/o amenazas, apreten el botoncito que dice review y dejen su comentario, sugerencia y/o amenaza, se los agradecería millones… como siempre jajaja. Se que parezco disco rayado pero PORFAAAAAAA SIIII!!!. Jiijii!, muchos besitos**_

_Azrasel__:__** jijiji, Gracias!!!, y no te preocupes por eso, te prometo que pronto habrán patadas o por lo menos uno que otro grito por parte de alguno, jjajaja!. Solo dame tiempito, prometo no defraudarte… espero XD. Gracias una vez mas y espero te haya gustado este cap.**_

_Danika44__**: JAJAJA!, me has sacado una o dos carcajadas con lo que has dicho. Con lo de los fics… bueno, yo creo que a todos nos pasa, por ejemplo con este no tengo idea de cómo va a seguir, escribo pero pronto lo borro por que no me gusta y así voy XC, pero no importa, todo saldrá bien xd… espero. En fin, gracias por tus lindas palabras, y si, a mi también me encanta la personalidad de Toph y no te preocupes por tus "desvíos", eso nos pasa a muuuuchos jajaja!. Una vez mas, paciencia mi pequeña saltamontes, veras que los misterios serán revelados (ay que miedo sonó eso). Besitos, abrazos y fortuna. TQM!. Ah! Y gracias por leer mi otro fic, lo aprecio mucho.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer, lo aprecio mucho y espero tenerlos aquí la próxima, Los amo a todos, BYE!"**_


	5. Con sus Particularidades

"_**Hello!, disculpen la tardanza. Hoy fue un día hermoso .Hicimos una pseudo fiesta para un amigo que se nos va para China. Desde este momento le deseo lo mejor y que todo le salga bien. Es una gran persona y yo sé que la fortuna esta de su lado. Para todos ustedes, mil bendiciones y gracias por los comentarios tan hermosos que me han enviado o por el simple hecho de leer esta historia. Los amo. Y ya saben reviews PLZ!!!"**_

Avatar: The last airbender, no me pertenece

_**Con Ella**_

_**Por Chris**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Con sus Particularidades**_

De todas las ventajas que puede dar una cama caliente, de todos los lugares en que he dormido, en La Nación del Fuego, en La Tribu Agua del Norte y del Sur, incluso en los Templos Nómada Aire, ninguno, sin excepción, me había dado tal espectáculo, es mas, dudo mucho que en El Reino Tierra hubiese algo remotamente similar, puesto que lo que veía no tenía dueño… ni hogar. Podía decir que era uno de los pocos placeres que realmente gozaba, y otra vez, me lo daba ella.

Sus ojos inservibles e inertes eran un tesoro que pocos tuvimos la dicha de descubrir. Si era tranquilizante verla asomar su cara por la orilla de la cama, verla despertar no tenía palabras. Me acostumbre a mi mismo a despertar minutos antes que ella… ¿Cómo?, aun trato de averiguarlo.

Entre las sabanas y sedas que acompañaban su descanso y sumando el mullido colchón, para la emperatriz, era verdaderamente imposible sentir vibración alguna. Vendita la luna por ello.

Se puede decir que me especialice en sus despertares. A veces se despertaba como un rayo: violenta, sin tiempo que perder. Otros días se levantaba enfadada, síntoma de que algo andaba mal. Pateaba las cobijas y se incorporaba pesada como roca, mientras balbuceaba maldiciones: si se despertaba así era a causa de algún ruido lo más probable. ¡Pobre de aquel quien lo provocó!.

También se levantaba a medias, era como entre traji-cómico, puesto que sabía que debía levantarse, pero se dormía, creando un conflicto en ella.

Me asustaba cuando se levantaba tarde, ya que corría como loca de acá para allá gritando improperios y ofensas para aquel con el que se había citado a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, al mismo tiempo que buscaba sus objetos de aseo personal.

Mi favorito, sin embargo, era cuando despertaba lentamente; el sol se reflejaba en su piel de blanca como la nieve, lo recuerdo…se oía un respirar profundo y luego ese leve movimiento que anunciaba lo que estaba por venir; hacia un gesto sutil, en ocasiones arrugaba un poco el semblante, a veces se restregaba la cara con las manos, de vez en cuando se envolvía a si misma con las cobijas ó estiraba su cuerpo para prepararse para la rutina diaria,… y después era cuando abría sus ojos color cristal… lentamente… sin prisa, parpadeando un par de veces para irse acostumbrando al entorno, viendo hacia abajo primero, y por último… hacia mi… fijamente. Me encantaban sus ojos, eran hipnóticos, atrayentes, y lo mejor de todo, únicos.

Cuando despertaba así, lentamente, afloraba en mi un sentimiento… no se… peculiar. Me recordaba a casa, al amanecer… y a mi. Pero de todo, de su primer suspiro, de su cara infantil, de sus gestos, de sus ojos turbios mirándome, de todo, lo que mas me gustaba era oírla decir: "Buenos días Sokka" adormilada y perezosa, después de haber dicho yo las mismas palabras para ella.

* * *

"_**Bueno… yo se que la historia va un poco lenta pero todo a su tiempo… denme tiempito por favor XD. Mil gracias por leer y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, que es pequeñita pero con mucho cariño para ustedes… besitos!**_

Miyiku:_** Hola como estas?, tenia tiempo de no verte por aquí. Mil gracias por tus comentarios. Y si tengo que estar más atenta en cuanto a la ortografía, le pondré todo mi empeño en eso. Las cosas que dices son tan hermosas, siempre emotivas y llenas de sentimiento. No sabes cuanto me alegró verte de nuevo. Un millón de gracias por tus hermosas palabras y consejos. Si te soy sincera, este fic también me conmueve mucho. Estoy "estancada" en la historia pero espero que eso pronto se aleje para seguir con esto. Corazón ya sabes, lo que te gusta, lo que no, cualquier cosa házmela saber… aunque sea para molestarme XD, no mentira, tus palabras no son una molestia, por el contrario son un honor. Besos y abrazos a la distancia y gracias nuevamente.**_

Danika44_**: jajaja!, tus divagaciones me recuerdan un poco a mi, y yo tampoco tengo buena memoria así que no te puedo exigir lo mismo. A mi me pasa algo similar con mi nombra… bueno mi segundo nombre; aunque ambos nombres me gustan, si me llaman por el segundo ni cuenta me doy de que la cosa es con migo xp. Jajaja, es como gracioso. Con lo de los chicos… tienes razón, nunca se dan cuenta de nada, pero eso no es malo, algún día te darás cuenta de que es hasta divertido xD. Por lo de Sokka… también estoy completamente de acuerdo con tigo ( jijiji), sin embargo, no quiero dar adelantos para no arruinar la historia (SHA SHAN!) –espero que me haya salido bien la onomatopeya **__****__** -. Bueno besitos y gracias por leer. Me volviste a sacar una sonrisa XD."**_


	6. Con su Esencia

"_**Hola, como están?, realmente espero que bien. Gracias por todo y espero que este cap les guste, es muy pequeño pero creo que es algo lindo. Les deseo suerte y fortuna a todos y un gran abrazo desde donde sea que estén. Porfis un comentario, aunque sea chiquitico XD"**_

Avatar: The last airbender, no me pertenece -_-

_**Con Ella**_

_**Por Chris**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Con su Esencia**_

_El buen Iroh… ¿Dónde estará ahora?. Siempre lo recordaba en momentos así, momentos aromáticos decía yo, momentos de reflexión decía ella; cual sea la cosa, me r__ecordaban a él. Toph me contaba entre palabras que, cuando era niña, el noble general le enseño a servir el te. Recordaba, sus grandes manos ásperas cubrir las suyas tan pequeñas para enseñarle a servir aquella bebida. Contaba, con una sonrisa en los labios, como él, amablemente, le enseño todo, y aseguraba que lo que mas le gustaba era oírlo decir: "Exquisito. Bien hecho Toph…", después de una ardua lección. ¿Dónde estará el buen Iroh ahora?_

Una vez mas estaba solo, entre la nada y la incertidumbre; y mis pensamientos vuelan,… y yo con ellos. ¿Dónde estará?.

Eran, no se, más de media noche ó las tres de la mañana. ¿Quién cuenta las horas?... Talvez yo.

Al principio no lo quería creer. "Cosas mías", pensaba al sentir mas ligero el lecho. "Se alejó un poco", volvía a dormir. Siempre buscaba excusas veloces para tranquilizarme a mi mismo, y así, conciliar el sueño tan rápido como se había ido.

Era mas de media noche… ó las tres de la mañana. Era mejor no pensar en eso… era lo mejor.

El sonido de la nada me martirizaba, su aroma inexistente me recordaba la hora… y la hora hacía que me preocupara más. ¿Dónde estará?, ¿Estará bien?.

Con las manos detrás de la cabeza observaba atento el techo ya más que memorizado, mientras pensaba bizarras situaciones… y otras no tanto. No, no debía hacerlo, después de todo, no tenía derecho a pensar en eso siquiera; desde un principio las circunstancias lo pactaron así… pero… no podía evitarlo… fue un accidente…

Espero que no llueva, se podría enfermar. La brisa que se colaba por la ventana era fría, la noche obscura y el sonido de los árboles, movidos por el viento a la distancia, me hablaba de ella… pero… no los podía entender. Entonces… ¿Está bien?.

Extrañaba ese sonido, ese respirar y exhalar, respirar y exhalar, respirar y exhalar tenue, etéreo, que me indicaba que estaba bien, que nada pasaba, que todo seguía su rutina de siempre.

La noche era fría, y yo, no sabía que pensar… ó que sentir. ¿Ira?, ¿De qué?. ¿Tristeza?, ¿Por qué?. ¿Angustia?, no lo creo… no tenía derecho a sentir, no debía.

Rápidamente, me envolví entre las cobijas y fingí estar dormido, como siempre, al oír sus pasos. Era mas de media noche ó las tres de la mañana, ¿Quién cuenta las horas?... talvez ella.

Se introdujo de nuevo a su habitación verde, dejando volar su silueta silenciosa, serena, furtiva por el espacio. Se deslizó delicada entre las abrigadoras cobijas color esmeralda. No dijo nada. Con cautela, para no despertarme, apoyo su cabeza en la almohada haciendo que su cabello de ébano besara las telas que la cubrían,… ignorando mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

Me daba la espalda, mejor así. Presta se adentró en el mundo de los sueños, otro lugar donde no podía seguirla, junto con los murmullos de los árboles a la distancia que solo ella podía entender. Oía el inhalar y exhalar relajante una y otra vez, delineaba su pálido cuello largo y el subir y bajar natural de su cuerpo, por su respiración, con mi mirada.

Todo bien.

Pero, ya no estaba ese aroma, esa delicada fragancia a frescura, a bosque, a paz; aquel perfume ya no inundaba el espacio, aquella verde habitación. Ahora se percibía en el ambiente un olor distinto… que emanaba de ella. Un olor a tierra mojada. ¿Dónde has estado mi emperatriz?, ¿No ves que la gente habla?.

¿Quién cuenta las horas?... tal vez nosotros.

* * *

"_**Eso es todo hasta el momento. Gracias y PLZ comentarios siiiiii XD**_

_**Danika44:**__** jajaja, entindo lo de la pantallita, a mi me ha pasado en algunas ocasiones XD, pero que lindo que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para escribir este increíble comentario. Lo de leer mente… bueno, a mi me pasa con la tele, sobre todo con los simpson, en ocasiones pienso " ¡Que bueno ese capitulo donde pasa tal y tal cosa" y en la noche lo dan. Ya me ha pasado varias veces y es realmente raro 13. Pero bueno… creo que tiene sus ventajas. Lo de la pelea… dame tiempito y si, Sokka estaba despierto XD. Talvez no me exprese bien, lo lamento. Mil bendiciones por todo y me has hecho muy feliz con tus palabras. Sigue practicando tus poderes de jedy, yo haré lo mismo con los mismos XD.**_

_**Miyiku**__**: Muchísimas gracias… y bueno, lo que quería demostrar en ese capitulo era exactamente eso, que tan profundo el la esta conociendo y a que nivel. Por lo de parpadear de los ciegos… bueno, yo tengo amigos que si parpadean (y son ciegos) cuando despiertan y durante todo el día, como alguien que ve… ó seguro me lo imagine XD. Sea cual sea el caso (que lo mas probable es que yo me haya equivocado por que soy demasiado despistada y me gusta ver lo que quiero), me parece de los mas tierno que ella parpadee antes de despertar, se debe ver demasiado dulce XDD. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, es mas, soy yo la que tiene que corresponder todas tus atenciones para con migo, por que sacar tiempo para leer un fic, en ocasiones, no es fácil. Mil gracias y cuídate mucho!.**_

_**Hinoiri-san**__**: ok!, tomare en cuenta mis puntuaciones, tratare ser mas cuidadosa con ello. Espero que estés muy bien y te agradezco lo que me has dicho. Me complace verte por aquí. Me encanta que me digan en lo que fallo para corregir mi error. Voy a intentar hacerlo mejor la próxima XD. Un gran abrazo!!"**_

Azrasel: jajaja!, una computadora en coma!, nada de pedir perdón, mas bien que amable en leer a pesar de todas las dificultades. Eso de las compus muertas yo lo e vivido igual, el lo mas feo que hay… o por lo menos una de las cosas mas feas que hay. Lo de la historia del lado de Toph… creo que te la he de quedar debiendo, pronto entenderás por que. Por favor perdóname. Un millón de gracia por todo y cuídate muchísimo.


	7. Con su Confianza

"_**Lo se, lo se…. tarde… días difíciles XD"**_

Avatar: The last airbender, no me pertenece -_-

_**Con Ella**_

_**Por Chris**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Con su Confianza_**

El silencio y las preguntas se apoderaron de mí. Preguntas que solo podía tratar de responderme, puesto que no podía hacerlas a nadie más. Por eso, el tiempo siguió su curso despiadado, obligándonos a estar juntos por solo los dioses saben cuanto tiempo. ¿Y qué más podía hacer yo?, ¿Qué más que aguardar mi vejez junto a la mujer que, seguramente, ansiaba huir de mi lado, que parecía odiarme y apenas me dirigía la palabra?... sí, independientemente de los años, tendría una larga vida.

Pero de nuevo me sorprendió buscándome entre los pasillos… ¿Buscándome?, sí, claramente la oí decir mi nombre. "Sokka, te quiero proponer algo", fue la primera frase que siguió a la impactante palabra que salio de su boca. Bueno… en el pasillo, dijo cosas que no entendía muy bien, historias inconclusas y excusas poco creíbles para luego ir al punto.

Me contó que ella había comprado unos viñedos pero que no tenía la mas mínima idea de que hacer con ellos. En ese lapso ínfimo pensé comprensivo para con su idea: _"!¿Entonces?!... ¡dah!"_… y también pensé que no era muy brillante decir lo que pensaba si quería vivir, así que silencie y seguí escuchando atento. El punto era que no los quería destruir, ¡Claro que no!, pero realmente el vino que producían era digno para limpiar pisos o pulir metales. Verdaderamente la cosecha era espantosa y el sabor era lo que encabezaba la lista de "Los puntos a tratar". "Entonces, estuve pensando que si querías hacerte cargo de ellos. Tu tarea sería relativamente sencilla; solo consistiría en hacer que estos vinos sean los mejores del Reino Tierra y de las demás naciones, por que si no, tendré que deshacerme de ellos y las familias que trabajan ahí quedaran sin empleo y a la deriva… sin ninguna presión claro está"

No se que estaba pensando ella, y la verdad no me importaba, lo que si me incumbía era que yo no sabía nada de vinos. Yo sabía de nieve, focas, pesca, caza y peleas, ¿Pero de vinos?, definitivamente ¡NO!.

Me negué con excusas elegantes: Que el clima, que me estaba adaptando, que no sabía _nada_ de vinos. Intente convencerla que yo no era el indicado… porque definitivamente yo no lo era… pero… pero…ella es _tan_ terca…

Me propuso que todas las ganancias que se obtuvieran, después de pagarle a los empleados y cubrir los gastos que el viñedo en si exigía, todo pasaría a mis manos, "Así podrías ayudar a tú gente con tú propio dinero, ya que dispondrás de el como tu quieras. Entonces este viñedo seria prácticamente tuyo, yo no me inmiscuiría en nada, te lo juro.". Era una buena opción, ciertamente lo era, pero de cualquier manera… yo no sabía nada de eso. "Tampoco sabias manejar espadas."… y una vez mas, fui derrotado por la emperatriz.

* * *

"_**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y soportar todo lo que pase sin actualizar, intentare hacerlo regularmente los sábados, que es cuando me queda mas cómodo, antes eran los jueves pero se me complico un poquito. Bueno, cuídense y no s vemos!**_

Azrasel_**: jajaja, tranquilo, nada pasa. La STE significa, Semana del Tokka en Español, fue un concurso que se organizó en esta página, la verdad fue muy hermoso, espero que haya otro pronto. El ganador fue Friendlymushroom (que sus fics son muy buenos) y yo fui la segunda XD (Me enorgullece decir eso). Y una vez más estoy de acuerdo con tigo, yo amo al tío, es todo lindo… siempre quise tener un tío así pero nunca se dio… bueno. Lamento la tardanza. XD. Besitos cuídate."**_


	8. Con sus Reservas

"_**Lo que dije, actualicé cuando tenia que ser. Tienen que felicitarme por ello XD"**_

Avatar: The last airbender, no me pertenece -_-

**Con Ella**

**Por Chris**

**

* * *

  
**

**Con sus Reservas**

Parecía que el planeta entero se ensañaba en mi contra, ¿Pero por qué seguía con eso, con ese sentimiento de que ella debía responder algo que no me incumbía?... no lo sé… realmente no lo sé.

El negocio no andaba bien. Ya han pasado algunos meses y la industria de vinos sigue igual, por más que me esfuerzo y analizo la situación nada pasa. Aunque su calidad ha aumentado a gran escala gracias a los esfuerzos de todos, simplemente los vinos no se venden como yo esperaba.

He estudiado como loco cada punto, detalle y posible causa del error…y no he conseguido nada. A veces me pregunto si ella pensó bien las cosas antes de darme semejante responsabilidad a mí… No quiero fallar en esto, realmente no quiero fallar. Muchas personas dependen de mí… No quiero desilusionarla.

Y aunque cualquiera pensaría que mi único problema es aquel viñedo, la realidad distaba muchísimo de aquella hipótesis. Aparate de ese campo verde he inútil, otras cosas me robaban el sueño… por ejemplo mi pueblo y las mejoras que necesitaba, la ayuda que requería, ayuda que yo sabía que rogaba a gritos pero que papá no volvió a mencionaba en sus cartas para quitarme un peso de encima. Sin olvidar El Reino Tierra, cuya pobreza y devastación después de la guerra era tal que no sabíamos que hacer.

Por alguna razón la población no era muy paciente, pedían respuestas, acciones, que yo no les podía dar, solo ella. Apenas me estaba acostumbrando a la geografía del sitio, apenas hacía pocos meses comencé a estudiar la historia del Reino Tierra… era demasiado para mi.

Y por ultimo ella, Toph, quien me preocupaba al alba, me torturaba por las tardes y me desvelaba al anochecer.

Por el día la observaba presurosa, amarga y distante; preocupada y desesperada por solo Kioshi sabe que cosas. Por la tarde, durante las horas pasajeras, el pensamiento de defraudarla me hacía trabajar como loco, terminando con la visión cansada y borrosa, sin olvidar apenas conciente de mi mismo y de lo que hacia en ese lugar. Por las noches… escuchaba sus pasos alejarse de mí clandestinos, dejándome solo, atestiguando la desolación del cuarto verde, preguntándome por su seguridad; y cuando regresaba (seguro con la idea de que yo nunca había abierto los ojos), se colocaba a mi lado… como siempre, llegando a mi ese olor a tierra mojada. "¿Dónde has estado mi emperatriz?" me volvía a preguntar mientras espiaba aquel rostro infantil que parecía que el tiempo no afectaba "¿No oyes los murmullos de la gente?"

Fingiendo como los actores de la isla Amber, reaccionaba positivo ante la pregunta esporádica "¿Cómo va el viñedo?" de la emperatriz de metal. Entonces mentía para que no se preocupara, no obstante algo me decía que los mullidos almohadones de la mesa de te no eran escudo suficiente para mi.

Calló, no dijo nada ante la respuesta… como siempre.

* * *

"_**Muchísimas gracias por soportarme hasta aquí. Les prometo que el prox cap va a estar un poco mas interesante. Esto es como una pequeña pincelada de lo que siente Sokka con todo lo que esta pasando. Bueno, no quiero hacer spoilers, así que fortuna y bendici**__**ones a todos, y de nuevo gracia.**_

Danika44: _**Jiijijijij!, otro interesante review!, no importa que sea largo, me encantan!. Espero que estés mejor, una enfermedad con un nombre como ese no debe ser nada bonita. Tenia entendido que uno solo puede comer cosas frías cuando tiene algo así, si es cierto, entonces como mucho helado para que te sientas mejor XD. Y si, podríamos ser hermanas perdidas…. CHACHAN! **__****__**. JAJAJA!, no se, eso poderes son muy raros, pero muy divertidos, no importa si los demás no llaman raras, eso es pura envidia por que no los tienen XD.**_

_**En serio espero que estés mejor para que cantes y hables todo lo que quieras, a mi también me encanta hablar y cantar, y si no pudiese, para mi seria terrible. Gracias por leer y mucho besitos desde la distancia!"**_


	9. Con su Diplomacia

"_**waau!. Dos actualizaciones seguidas en el día que prometí. Me sorprendo a mi misma XD. Gracias por leer, los quiero un montón."**_

Avatar: The last airbender, no me pertenece -_-

**Con Ella**

**Por Chris**

**

* * *

  
**

**Con su Diplomacia**

_Me encanta hacerla reír mientras tomamos el te. Le cuento historias que me han pasado, en las cuales, por lo general, termino mal, pero no importa. Su carita se tiñe de un rojo carmesí y sus ojos se hacen un poco más pequeños. A veces se lleva la mano al rostro y se ve como toda una dama; a veces se retuerce hasta más no poder y se ve como una chiquilla traviesa. Respira profundo, recupera el aliento y sorbe un poco de te, me sonríe y agrega un comentario a mi historia; me hace reír también. Pensándolo detenidamente, creo que a ella también le gusta hacerme reír._

Las cosas estaban poniéndose color de hormiga y la frase "Pero y peor" ya era común en nuestro vocabulario. Toph se encontraba en la esquina contraria del carruaje, el cual lo impulsaban los maestros-tierra. Estaríamos pronto en casa, pero eso solo sería entrar en la boca del infierno.

Dirigía su rostro cansado a la ráfaga de viento que se colaba por los ventanales de piedras talladas, mientras yo enviaba la vista a cualquier lugar que no fuese ella. Mi emperatriz entrelazaba dúctil sus manos de leche sobre su regazo, parecía pensativa; bajaba la mirada parda con melancolía y luego la subía abstraída en dirección al viento.

No ha hablado desde que salimos de la fiesta… no se si esta enojada…

--

Aquella mañana llegó una invitación para la familia real, yo la recibí… aun lo recuerdo. Tome dudoso el documento y me dirigí donde se encontraba Toph alimentando a los peces dorados del estanque. Le mostré el documento aun sellado, o mejor dicho, lo coloque en sus manos para que constatara mis palabras. Pronto rompió el sello de aquel trozo de papel y me entregó el contenido, una señal discreta que indicaba que leyera lo que en el se escribió. Sonreí ante el acto de mi señora, puesto que de inmediato vino a mí mente el último incidente con respecto a documentos reales. Lo leí claro y seguro, mientras ella, seguía alimentando pacifica los peces del estanque.

"Respetados y distinguidos emperadores del Reino Tierra (decía):

Con motivo de la celebración de los... (No se cuantos, no lo recuerdo)… años del Rey Bummi de Omashu, se les invita muy cordialmente a la festividad en honor a su natalicio, que será efectuada en el palacio real de Omashu, iniciando a las... (Amnesia de nuevo)... de la noche.

Sería un gran honor para los pobladores de la ciudad, y una alegría por parte del Rey Bummi, que nos ennoblecieran con su presencia la noche del… (Decía una fecha… no soy bueno para las fechas. De eso se encargaba Katara)…, día de la ceremonia, y anticipadamente, agradecemos su presencia en la medida en que las circunstancias, ajenas a ustedes, se los permita.

Suyos,

Ciudad de Omashu."

¡Omashu!, ¡Bummi!, ¡Me encantaba la idea de ir allá!, tenía tantos años sin ver a Omashu ó a Bummi, además era la excusa perfecta para divertirnos y olvidar por un instante lo que estaba pasando. Cerré el pedazo de papel y le dije emocionado lo que pensaba, al mismo tiempo que ella continuaba alimentando a los peces. Por alguna razón la idea no la entusiasmaba en la misma medida que a mí, ni en lo más mínimo. "Si quieres no vamos, no hay ningún problema", sugerí al verla tan ensimismada. "No tranquilo. Solo estaba pensando en… que debía usar para la ocasión… es todo…". Clave mis ojos en Toph, en su rostro de hielo pulido, en su expresión lejana y pensativa, y en el mas profundo silencio decidí alimentar a los peces… junto a ella. No soy maestro-tierra, eso lo tengo claro, no obstante… algo me decía que la emperatriz me estaba mintiendo….

El día llego mas pronto de lo que esperaba, sería una gran noche como para olvidarla, esta vez solo nos divertiríamos. ¿Cuánto había pasado sin bailar?, sabía que no era muy bueno, pese a ello tengo el mismo derecho que los demás para intentarlo, ¿Ó no?.

Me preparé desde temprano, nos iríamos por la tarde para llegar en la noche; el plan era perfecto. ¡Gracias al mar por los maestros-tierra!.

Rebusque entre mis cosas y encontré el traje azul, que mi hermana me había enviado, pero no había tenido una ocasión para estrenarlo, hasta el momento. Me lo coloqué deprisa, quería verlo puesto en mí. Tenía que admitir que Katara tenía buen gusto. Peiné mi cabello como era debido, coloqué luego los ornamentos, necesarios para la festividad, y contemple satisfecho los bordados que representaban los orígenes de los míos. Era raro, pero una sonrisa se pintó en mi rostro de repente. "Como un emperador", me dije a forma de broma frente al espejo, tomando una posición erguida y levantando la nariz de manera orgullosa.

Salí para esperarla en el salón principal… maldita costumbre de hacernos esperar. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero súbitamente sentí ese aroma tan común que me advertida de su llegada. Bajó primero una doncella la cual me anuncio del próximo arribo de mi acompañante, y unos segundos mas tarde, vi la puerta del salón deslizarse.

Ahí estaba la emperatriz, parecía flotar en el aire con sus pasos ligeros y casi inaudibles para el que no está acostumbrado. La belleza del bosque se ennegrecía al compararse con ella. El verde le sentaba mucho mejor que a la madre naturaleza. Su cabello sujeto y ornamentado me recordaba a las noches realmente oscuras de mi niñez, donde ni siquiera la luna ó las estrellas osaban aparecer por la imponente negrura del firmamento. Sus calmos ojos nebulosos detenían cada cosa a su alrededor. "Lamento la demora", dijo taciturna y sublime. A ella se le perdona todo.

Una sonrisa embelezada se apodero de mi expresión, al mismo tiempo que agradecía a mis dioses por el milagro de mis ojos, y a los de ella, por negarle la vista. Me coloqué frente a ella y, después de algunas palabras de bienvenida, agregue: "¿Nos vamos?". Asentó la cabeza para luego dirigirse a aquel hermoso carruaje impulsado por maestros-tierra. La seguí.

Ya en el carruaje, que nos llevaría a nuestro destino final, noté sorprendido que se posó a mi lado como una mariposa grácil, sin decir nada. La verdad, no me di cuenta cuando los maestros-tierra dieron pie a su labor, estaba embelezado por los ojos plomizos de aquella y su perfume natural. "Como toda una emperatriz" pensé. Deseaba llegar de inmediato a la celebración para que todos pudiesen admirarla, para que todos supiesen que la tierra deseaba mostrar a la mujer más hermosa que ella misma había y esculpido y dado a luz, y, que por ironías suyas, no la acompañaba uno de sus hijos. A veces las naciones no están tan lejos.

Sin embargo, no todo fue como lo esperaba. Es cierto que nos recibieron como era debido, nada por que quejarse de la hospitalidad del Rey Bummi, nada de que quejarse del lugar o la comida; no obstante, cuando entramos, al bajar las gradas de piedra que conducían exactamente al salón de fiestas, las miradas se clavaron en nosotros, pero… no eran esas miradas que nos daban normalmente, no, eran miradas muy distintas, miradas que me incomodaban.

Nos veían con repulsión, con rechazo, con menos precio. Murmuraban cosas que eran imperceptibles para mi y ruego a los dioses que para Toph también. Las damas se cuchicheaban cosas al oído, tapando sus bocas con abanicos verdes como el reino mismo. Los caballeros decían dos o tres palabras antes de asentar con la cabeza ó tomar un sorbo se su bebida, y la servidumbre, dejaba escapara miradas de vez en vez mientras realizaba su labor.

Intente no hacer obvia mi confusión ante estos actos, sin embargo no puede evitara ver de reojo a mi emperatriz. Ella solo dio un respingo sutil y bajo las gradas de manera suntuosa, como era de esperar en ella.

Opacaba con su perfección a cada mujer de ese lugar, se comportaba como toda una dama y sus modales no eran la excepción, pero aún así esas miradas persistían. "¿Qué esta pasando?", me preguntaba en mi mente a cada instante.

No me quejo del modo en que nos recibió Bummi, fue como en los viejos tiempos. Viejo loco. Incluso retó a Toph a pelear, claro que ella desistió, pero fue mas por que su vestido no le daba la libertad que requería y mis constantes suplicas de no hacerlo. De lo que me quejo es de los que intentaban apantallarnos.

Con los "Caballeros" que conversé parecía no agradarles mucho la idea de que una mujer fuese su gobernante. Para ellos, la hija de los Bei Fong debía ser una esposa trofeo, de esas que esperan en casa después de la guerra y te reciben con un rico pie de lo que sea, que solo usan su cabeza para llenarla de caros objetos y que si se rompen una uña son capaces de llorar por meses… ¡Por la Luna!. Y ni que hablar de que su emperador fuese un campesino de La Tribu Agua del Sur, claro que sus comentarios eran sutiles. Entre frase y frase escondían su verdadero objetivo, ofender. Varias veces trataron de burlarse de mi, lo recuerdo, con preguntas de finanzas, de política de su propia nación y otros detalles de los cuales ellos creían ser los únicos que sabían, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que todo lo que había estudiado de este lugar, junto con lo que aprendí en el viñedo, estaba dando frutos… solo digamos que no pudieron con migo. Soy un lobo de tierra y nieve ahora.

Las "Damas" apenas me hablaban, Seguro era por ser yo un simple aldeano a fin de cuentas, pero creo que no andaban muy lejos, en cuanto a conducta, de sus contrapartes masculinas. Mantengo en mi memoria como Toph volvía la mirada al saber que se acercaba una de esas brujas, era gracioso en cierta forma.

La peor parte la llevo ella, no solo tenía que lidiar con esas brujas, sino también con los bastardos esos que trataban de hacerla quedar mal… sin éxito alguno lógicamente. Era demasiado lista como para ser derrotada por "esos".

Era mucho el bullicio e insoportable el estrés de estar en ese nido de víboras, necesitaba aire fresco, tal vez así, podría despejar un poco la mente. Salí de ahí sin siquiera decirle a Toph, la había tomado prisionera uno de los bastardos. Seguro en este momento le estaría preguntando de los impuestos de Ba-Sin-Se ó de su taza de desempleo ó que se yo.

Cambiar de ambiente es bueno… en algunas cosas. Al salir de aquel recinto, lo primero que hice fue escabullirme por la entrada principal, perderme por el lado este del palacio justo en las afueras y buscar un balcón para poder admirar aquellos extraños carros de piedra que hacían tan famosa a la ciudad… y tan felices a Aang y a Bummi.

El verde se torno de nuevo el color dominante, haciendo que extrañara los tintes de mi nación: Azul como el cielo, como el mar, como yo… y no como ella. Respire profundo ese aroma a carbón que despedía la ciudad; Bummi también olía así… que curioso. Apoyé las manos en el muro del balcón oyendo a lo lejos la música vibrante llena de júbilo. "Las cosas no salieron como lo planeé", solté en un inaudible suspiro. Pese a todo, si algo he aprendido al vivir con ella, es que cuando piensas que has tocado fondo y crees que ya conoces todos los significados y sinónimos de "Desgracia" ó "Mal día", la vida te sorprende, aun puedes caer mas bajo o agregar algo en el diccionario.

Sinceramente, en lo último que pensé fue en _ella, _mi mente trataba al máximo de no perder la cordura y mis pulmones de recuperar el aire que deje escapar. Si, no se como, ni me importa, pero en algún momento Sukki llegó al palacio de Omashu… ¡Oh que Roku me ayude!. Solo me di cuenta que estaba ahí cuando me di la vuelta para volver a la… "Festividad tan amena". Mi rostro palideció cuando la vi, tornándose tan blanquecino como los copos del Sur. Vi su semblante con esa sonrisa comprometida que conozco bien, acercándose a mí tímidamente… pienso. Eran tantas preguntas las que afloraron en mi cabeza en ese momento que ya no las recuerdo, pero "¿Qué hace ella aquí?" fue la que lideró las otras.

Me saludo dulcemente al mismo tiempo que se posaba justo en frente de mí, alabó mis vestimentas y yo su cabello, la consigna. Le exprese mi sorpresa al verla, después ella me contó como había irrumpido en palacio, pan comido para una mujer guerrera. Luego, un silencio incomodo, solo podía escuchar esa música de fondo y el callar mortal de la ciudad entera junto con la brisa del viento jugando con nosotros.

"Sokka perdóname", fue lo que rompió el silencio. Atrapándome entre sus brazos, repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, mientras yo, inmóvil, escuchaba atento aquello. Decía que me amaba, que me necesitaba, que cambiaría por mi, que enmendaría cualquiera error del pasado, que le diera una oportunidad. Entonces la alejé, nuevamente di distancia entre nosotros, aun tengo encerrada en la mente su cara de sorpresa, sus manos tratando de aferrarse a mi, escurriéndose sin remedio.

"Te di cientos de ellas.", era la pura verdad, la Luna no me deja mentir, simplemente habían cosas que no tenían solución, esta era una más. Negó impactada con su cabeza, sus ojos brillaban y oscilaban de manera imperceptible. Me exigió razones que no le di, ¿Para qué?, entre nosotros quedo todo claro. "…Es por ella verdad", dijo con una pincelada de ira en su voz,… y ahí va de nuevo. Avatar Kuruk, dame paciencia.

Silencie mientras se acercaba a mi, repetía una y otra vez lo mismo: "…¿Es por ella no?, ¿Ó acaso me equivoco?". Se estaba volviendo loca. Volteé la mirada reprimiendo cualquier cosa que no debía salir en ese momento, lo último que quería ver era una de sus escenitas.

"¿Crees que no lo sé?", me decía entre dientes, "… que no sé que casaste con la niñita rica esa y es por eso que estas aquí. ¿Crees que no sé que ahora eres el emperador del Reino Tierra y que vives con la emperatriz en su palacio de piedra y jade?. Lo sé Sokka, lo sé todo.", reprochaba como si yo tuviese la culpa de algo. _Yo_ no pedí la mano de Toph, _yo_ nunca soñé vivir en "Su palacio de piedra y jade", _yo_ nunca pedí la vida tan miserable que nos estábamos dando mutuamente, sin embargo, las cosas estaban hechas para bien o para mal.

No negué lo obvio, pero como pude, traté de explicar que las cosas no se podían cambiar, que lo que restaba era aceptarlo y que lo único que ella podía tratar de hacer era rehacer su vida, por que la mía ya estaba hecha.

"…yo se que no la amas", soltó seria, mirándome fríamente a los ojos, haciendo que me quedara absorto ante su seguridad. "Eso no es de tu incumbencia." "Acéptalo, no la amas. También se que tu matrimonio con la emperatriz no fue mas que por razones políticas, que ella fue la que solicitó que _tú_ pidieras su mano y me atrevería a apostar que ella te desprecia por que _tú_ le robaste su libertad. Ahora esta atada a ti para siempre, así como tú a ella; y todos saben lo que para Toph significa no tener cadenas. Además, ¿No has pensado que ella podría estar pasando por la misma situación que tu?, en otras palabras, ¿Qué este enamorada de alguien mas, y no obstante, deba vivir su vida con tigo, con su captor?. Igualmente, ¿Qué te asegura que ella no se esta viendo en este momento con aquel que mueve su mundo, como tu y yo. Que busca cualquier excusa, cualquier momento para escapar a algún lugar donde ni siquiera tus dioses o los míos puedan hallarlos?. Ella no te ama, tu tampoco a ella, entonces, ¿Qué hay de malo en que estés con migo, en que seamos felices así como ella lo es con "el"?. Sokka… yo te amo… y se que tú me amas a mi."

Las palabras de Sukki que llegaban de una manera que no puedo describir aun, y no era por que fuesen hirientes, con intenciones ocultas, llenas de rencor de odio, si no por que esa era y sería mi vida con ella, con Toph. Nunca pedí el corazón de la emperatriz, su cariño ó compresión… y nunca lo espere… sé que le quité su libertad, pero… ¿Acaso ella no hizo lo mismo con migo?, y aunque las cosas nunca hayan sido buenas entre nosotros, de laguna u otra manera, nos hemos respetado… a nuestro modo claro.

"Lo acepto…", agregue, "… no somos un cuento de hadas, ¿Pero quién lo es?, tu y yo nunca lo fuimos, ella y yo tampoco. Ella siempre ha hecho su vida y yo la mía, la única diferencia ahora es que estamos juntos. No me importa que no me ame, que me odie ó que este con… ¡lo que sea!. El punto es que con su compañía me basta, me escucha cuando necesito que me oigan y me ayuda cuando no se que hacer, aunque ella no quiera… pero lo hace. Me da cosas que no creí que pudieran existir y veo en ella cosas que jamás había visto en alguien más… aunque nos rechacemos mutuamente."

No tenía más que decir y no deseaba escuchar más a Sukki. Me hubiese marchado de inmediato si ella no hubiese tomado mi mano, obligándome a verla, a encararla por vez final. "Yo puedo darte algo que ella jamás te dará. Yo puedo darte…", y las palabras de Sukki fueron interrumpidas por la voz de la última persona en que pensé. Las cosas se ponían peor y peor.

La voz de Toph hizo que tanto Sukki como yo nos paralizáramos. Sentía un efecto eléctrico en la espalda y un vació en el estomago mientras mi corazón paraba de latir. Sukki abrió de par en par sus grandes ojos, al mismo tiempo que entreabrió la boca por el sobresalto. Aun persiste en mi cabeza la forma en que ella, después de una delicada reverencia, nos saludo cordialmente, para luego pedir disculpas por la interrupción. "Sokka, las personas en el salón me están preguntando por ti y yo… yo realmente no sé que mas inventar" dijo con una risita irónica y una mueca de alegría que pronto se desvaneció, "Me podrías acompañar un rato por favor, solo para terminar de ser hipócritas con todos, es cuestión de que estés ahí por un tiempo, nada mas, lo prometo… ¿podrías venir dentro de 10 minutos al salón?, te estaría muy agradecida por ello. Buenas noches… y disculpen la por intromisión nuevamente, no fue mi designio.". Se alejó fundiendo su silueta entre las sombras, mostrándose inalterable y comprensiva; una vez más solo la música y el viento se hacían presentes.

Me aleje del balcón sin decir nada, sin despedirme, las cosas entre Sukki y yo habían quedado claras hacía mucho tiempo y… mi emperatriz me necesitaba.

…Y ahora, ahí estaba, justo frente a mi, "viendo" por la ventana del carruaje de piedra, pensando en solo los Avatares saben que cosa, analizando la vida que tiene que soportar a mi lado y que tiene que sufrir como mártir por los suyos. Su cabello de carbón se mueve por el tambalear del carruaje y por el viento juguetón. Suspira de vez en cuando, levanta la mirada y se queda pensativa una vez mas… está jugando con sus dedos… mala señal.

Seguro esta pensando en la reacción que hicieron todos cuando me aparecí después de tanto tiempo… o de lo incomodo que fue estar juntos después de lo que pasó en le balcón… ¿Por qué no me ha reclamado por Sukki?... tal vez porque no le importa…. No, "tal vez" no; verdaderamente no le importa.

Ahora acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y yo sigo de brazos cruzados viéndola disimuladamente con la colita del ojo… sin saber que decir… como siempre.

* * *

_**Bueno, lo unico que me queda por decir es que: dudas, comentarios o amenazas escriban un review. Ya saben, para lo que sea. Gracias y nos vemos XD**_

Azrasel_**: Lo primero que te quiero decir es que me perdones por no haberte agradecido en el cap pasado por tu comentario, hasta hoy lo vi, que pena. Pido mil disculpas por ser tan grosera con tigo y te doy mil gracias por tu comentario. En serio que no lo había visto, no fue mi intención.**_

_**Gracias por tus hermosas palabras y por lo de la duda, no fue nada, al contrario, fue un gusto y me trajo buenos recuerdos de la STE. Deberías leer las historias que publicaron, todas eran muy buenas. Lo de Sokka pues vamos a ver lo de los vinos, y espero que te guste esta cap. Es un poco largo, pero creo que es como lo mas interesante hasta ahora. De nuevo, mil perdones y muchas gracias por todo.**_

Danika44_**: me alegra muchísimo que estés mejor. Siento lo del helado, es que me dijeron que era bueno XD, pero por lo menos comiste todo lo que quisiste, eso en alguna medida es suerte. Yo por buena fortuna gozo de semi-buena salud **__****__**, y aunque no he estado exenta de enfermedades, pro suerte nunca ha sido nada que no pueda comer. Me encanta la comida, sobre todo los dulces, pero lo malo es que luego tienes que hacer mucho ejercicio para bajarlo XP. Bueno… con lo de la pantallita, no se que decir, tal vez si le aplicas presión psicológica te deja de molestar, creo que esta vez si salio todo lo que pusiste (espero) si no, inténtalo hasta que venzas a la pantallita. Este cap es un poquillo largo pero creo que hay como mas emoción. Espero que te gusté y gracias por tus comentarios tan llenos de vida. Te mando un besote y un abrazote a la distancia my friend **__****__**.**_


	10. Con sus Aliados

"_**Dios… me estoy cayendo de sueño, así que no dejare el testamento que siempre dejo antes de comenzar. Solo un gracias por leer y espero que les guste…."**_

Avatar: The last airbender, no me pertenece.

**Con Ella**

**Por Chris**

**

* * *

  
**

**Con sus Aliados**

"_¿Cómo es el mar?", buena pregunta, ¿Cómo describir algo tan hermoso como el mar?. Buscaba las mejores palabras, las más precisas y exactas para poder decirle como era aquel oleaje o aquellas ondas, la espuma o su color. Con cada palabra ella tomaba un poco mas firme su taza de te humeante y tibio, asentaba con la cabeza, se mordía el labio inferior volteando los ojos para arriba, como tratando de recordar alguna cosa con que comparar lo que le decía. Creo que fue algo complicado. "…ya veo… que no eres muy diestro describiendo cosas", adicionó con una sonrisa maligna, llevando después la blanca taza a sus labios. "Si no lo soy", confesé, guardándome para mi el hecho de que describir cosas a alguien que no veía no era sencilla labor. Ella sonrió una vez más. "…y dime Toph…" continué después de una pausa, al mismo tiempo que me serbia otra taza de te, y antes de que el líquido llenara aquel recipiente de porcelana con verdes trazos, dije: "¿Cómo es el subsuelo?"._

Necesito un milagro… si, eso es lo que necesito. Ya no se que hacer, cada vez que avanzo un paso retrocedo dos mas, estoy cansado de esta situación. Siento los pies fríos, claro, debe ser por que el suelo es tan indiferente como la emperatriz que los rige. No entiendo, no entiendo nada.

Entreno con los pies descalzos y medito sobre lo que pueda estar pasando, el sonido tenue de la espada cortando el aire no me ayuda en lo mas mínimo, no me dice que hacer, no me dice que pasa, no lo entiendo tampoco. Un paso atrás, vuelta, giro, estocada. No… no lo entiendo, y eso no es justo. Los árboles del bosque le dicen todo a ella, el suelo no tiene secretos para ella, los metales se doblegan ante ella. Esta espada no me dice nada, no me dice que hacer, no me dice que esta mal o si ella esta cerca, ¿Por qué las cosas hablan con ella y con migo no?.

Salto, blandir, vuelta, defensa, espera. ¿Que pasa con ella?, son las 8 de la mañana y no ha salido a alimentar a los peces, es casi lo primero que hace… después de toda la rutina previa que ya la tengo memorizada. Seguro sabe que estoy en el jardín entrenando y no quiere verme,…¡Bien!, si no quiere "verme" significa que me odia, y si me odia eso implica que alguna vez se preocupo por mi…¡Que rayos estoy diciendo!. Si no sale es por que no quiere matarme (Ya que eso implicaría otra guerra entre naciones… espero), debe de ser vomitivo el simple hecho de "verme". Seguro los _bastardos_ y las _brujas_ la hicieron sentir incomoda por mi ausencia… seguro le preguntaban constantemente donde me encontraba; debió ser muy agobiante.

Espero… ataco, blando, posición, ataco, vuelta, defensa. La mañana es fresca, las hojas de los árboles caen y la luz me hace ver cada detalle de este infinito jardín. No estoy tan lejos de la casa, de su casa. Pero no importa, ni alejándome mil pasos dejaría de ver el "Palacio de piedra y jade". Que verde es todo aquí, el follaje de las copas de los árboles dibuja patrones de sombras en el suelo que no puedo descifrar, se ve hermoso.

Ataque, ataque, ataque, ataque, ataque, vuelta atrás, posición inicial. Lo de ayer fue un desastre y la llegada a casa fue angustiosa. Actuó como si nada, se porto fría, pero no como de costumbre, me asustaba, sentí miedo de ella como nunca antes lo había sentido. Su aroma a bosque no expresaba ira, ni rencor, ni paz… expresaba algo aun más escalofriante… nada, la ausencia de todo en ella… eso expresaba.

Descanso. Y no se que pasa y esta estúpida espada sigue sin decir nada. Si me hablara diría algo de Suki seguramente. Creo que por ser un arma entiende a los guerreros y, por ello, me diría que hacía Suki ahí. No, ¡Ya basta!, ni siquiera quiero pensar en ella. Como si las cosas no estuviesen mal, aparéese ella justo ese día, justo antes de que Toph viniera a buscarme, justo cuando mi vida era un infierno.

Talvez si agito esta espada me diga algo. Le doy un par de vueltas en el aire y nada… mmm… quizá también me odia. Como es de metal no me extrañaría.

Por fin, después de la hora que ella misma se ha pactado, ha decidido salir a alimentar a los peces; lo se porque percibo su aroma a bosque. En pocos segundos saldrá por el pasillo que lleva al jardín. Veo primero su pie blanco y desnudo, después su vestido de seda verde que se mueve con ella y con el viento. Baja las escaleras que llevan al jardín, siguiendo, como siempre, el camino que se ha trazado para llegar a su destino… a pocos pasos de donde estoy entrenando. Me quedo de pie esperando a la emperatriz, ¿Por qué?, no lo se. Pasó justo frente a mi sin emitir sonido alguno, sin voltear siquiera para mejorar la audición; sin siquiera detener un poco el paso o ejercer mas presión es sus pisadas para crear hondas mas claras. La veo alejarse a su destino…

… No me odia… No le importo…ni siquiera doblo mi espada… que mal.

Lo mejor será llenarme de trabajo para olvidar lo que pasó… como si eso fuese posible… pero no importa, es mejor intentarlo. Después de verla fingir que realmente estaba muerto, o sea, ignorándome de la manera tan magistral que solo ella sabe. Me introduje en la casa, me aseé y me fui a ver como estaba el viñedo. ¡Sorpresa!, las cosas no han cambiado en lo mas mínimo… yo creo que hasta están peor. El capataz dice que los vinos ahora son mucho mejores que antes, que el nuevo sistema de manufactura y tratamiento de uvas ha ayudado mucho y que almacenar el vino casi al lado de donde se le fabrica evita que la manipulación arruine el producto. Eso es bueno… pero (por que siempre hay un pero), los administradores me dicen que el vino no se vende, que en ciertos sectores el consumo ha bajado y en otros sigue igual, que a este ritmo quebraremos sin remedio alguno; apenas ganamos para mantener el viñedo… esto no esta bien.

Ahora estoy revisando papeles y comparándolos con algunos documentos para averiguar que puede estar incorrecto, pero por más que analizo no sé. Estas cuentas no encajan y estos números tampoco… ni siquiera quiero ver este libro de aquí, debe estar repleto de cifras rojas… ¡Demonios!.

Entonces lancé lo que tenía en las manos en dirección a algún lugar el cual no me percato, arrojo todo mi peso hacia atrás y me apoyo en el respaldar de la silla con tallados de tejones topo. Me froto el cabello con las manos y respiro hondo, para luego, botar todo el aire de una buena vez. "Océano dame fortaleza de tus profundidades".

"¡Que fue eso!", y como un rayo me levante de mi asiento; el suelo se estremecía y algunos adornos del escritorio se cayeron, unos volviéndose pedazos. Un nuevo sacudón, el terremoto no para. El movimiento es tan violento que me arroja al piso. La tierra brinca, nunca había visto esto. Intento dos o tres veces levantarme pero sin éxito; apenas pongo un pie en el piso este se sacude mas fuerte y me bota sin que yo lo pueda evitar… y entonces todo se calma.

Me pongo de pie, "Gracias a los…" y de nuevo se mueve el adoquinado lustroso y reflectante bajo de mi, arrojándome contra mi escritorio, golpeándome la espalda con aquel artefacto de madera. Me sostengo firmemente con las manos y, apenas puedo, me doy a mi mismo un empujón hacia la puerta para salir de ahí, a la vez que libros, papeles y plumas caían estrepitosos sin poder evitarlo.

A como podía corría por los pasillos, volteando mi rostro al jardín para admirar el volar asustadizo de los pájaros y el caer severo de las hojas, pero eso me tenía sin cuidado. "¿Dónde está?", no la veía, no estaba en el jardín, ¿Pero por que no?, estaba atardeciendo, a ella le encanta sentir la brisa del atardecer. "¡Toph!", gritaba y ella no me respondía, todo seguía moviéndose, se pudo haber caído y dado un golpe que la hizo perder la conciencia ó simplemente el movimiento del suelo no la deja levantarse si quiera. ¿Dónde estas?...

Se detenía y proseguía, se detenía y proseguía, este terremoto era muy raro… como todo en El Reino Tierra. ¿Por qué aquí no es como mi casa, donde el piso se queda quieto y son las personas las que se mueven?. Caí nuevamente, nuevamente me levante, hacia de lo que me era posible para avanzar por los pasillos. La buscaba en las habitaciones pero no había nada. "Esto no esta pasando…". De repente, vi a una doncella que apenas podía caminar por el movimiento, llevaba un cesto de fruta el cual sostenía con su mano y con la cadera, mientras que con su mano libre se aferraba a la pared. Vino otro violento sacudón. Me aproximé a ella lo mas rápido que pude, y cuando casi estuve a su lado, ella se desplomo por el último movimiento del piso, era tremendo, apenas me dio tiempo de sujetarla. Las frutas rodaron por todas partes, bailando sin dirección aparente. "Gracias mi señor", articulo ella, aferrada a la pared, casi de rodillas. "¿Dónde está?. ¿La has visto?", pregunte a la asustadiza muchacha casi a gritos, el sonido de la tierra removiéndose era tan fuerte que apenas podía escucharme a mi mismo.

-¿A quien mi señor?-

-A la emperatriz. ¿Dónde… dónde esta?-

-En este momento entrena mí amo. ¿Qué acaso no se a dado cuenta?-

Silencie y voltee a ver los jardines verdes, cayendo en razón de lo que estaba pasando. Esto no era un terremoto, era ella, estaba entrenando. Su poder era abrumador, era como presenciar la ira de la naturaleza. ¡Por los dioses!... era impresionante.

Cavilé callado por un instante, a la vez que la joven comentaba que solo después de que su señora entrenara, podría recoger la fruta. Pero antes que se fuera hice una última pregunta:

-¿Crees que este enfadada?- dije al presentir que esta situación no acabaría pronto.

-No lo se mi señor. Con su alteza nunca se sabe-

Ahora si tengo miedo…

* * *

"_**Tengo mucho sueño, así que solo diré gracias… como siempre… pero es sincero, se los juro….**_

Azrasel: _**jijiji!, si, si entendí todo todo!, no te preocupes y de nuevo gracias por tus lindas palabras. Bueno, por lo de tus preguntas… pues si se va a saber como llego al poder pero mas adelantito, te lo prometo. Lo de los demás personajes… la verdad no lo se, ni siquiera había pensado en eso, y lo del tío, te prometo que así será… pero mas adelante XD esta bien?. Mil gracias una vez mas por tus comentarios y es un gusto tenerte por aquí mi amigo. Cuídate, un beso y un abrazo!**_

Danika44_**: mi amiga, eres afortunada de comer y no engordar… me da envidia XD. Me encantaron las conjeturas que derivaste de este ultimo capitulo. Realmente eres alguien de mucha perspectiva, eso es genial!. Gracias por tus palabras y me alegra de corazón que te haya gustado, ya era hora de ponerle acción al asunto, verdad?. Felicidades por derrotar a la pantallita, ahora eres una maestra jedy, solo debes usar la fuerza con sabiduría mi niña XD. Gracias por todo, te mando un abrazo y nos vemos."**_


	11. Con sus Respuestas

**_Con Ella_**

_**Por Chris  
**_

* * *

**_Con sus Respuestas  
_**

Mi cuerpo estaba tensó con el solo hecho de pensar que era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Era una locura, por Gran-Gran que así lo era. La presión que ejercía en mi quijada era abrumadora, sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado en las palabras exactas que iba a esbozar, que no sentí cuando mi boca se entumeció. Yo soy fuerte, y puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga… ¡Si, yo si puedo!.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente violento. Sin pensarlo más, coloqué en mí una careta de indiferencia, para luego deslizar delicadamente la puerta de la emperatriz Bei Fong.

La sala de te era su santuario, en el cual, yo nunca había puesto un pie, hasta ahora. La brisa del jardín infinito de esmeraldas vivientes se colaba irrespetuosa, junto con el sonido de esto y aquello, por los paneles abiertos que mostraban uno de los orgullos del Reino Tierra, el verdor de su salvaje vegetación. Las hojas caían y la frescura no tenía igual. Una habitación digna de una reina, pero a mi parecer, era poco para Toph. Los bajos relieves en las paredes que narraban hechos vitales para su cultura como: la historia del Avatar Kioshi ó La Guerra de los Lotos Verdes, los cuales estaban cubiertos de oro y plata, adornando el lugar junto con finas esculturas de sus animales favoritos, los tejones-topo. Las rocas del piso eran tan diversas que solo recordar el nombre de cada una me daría dolor de cabeza. Desde ópalo hasta peridoto, desde cuarzo verde hasta malaquita, sin pasar por alto mármol a más no poder, formaban parte del mosaico del emblema de su familia encerrado en un círculo, cuyos bordes (al igual que el jabalí) eran de oro puro.

No había un solo espacio en las paredes que no estuviese barrocamente arreglado, ya sea con tallados o frescos, todo en las tonalidades que solo El Reino Tierra permitiese. La mesa de te no era menos hermosa; 4 tejones-topo hacían de patas para su mueble esculpido en roca volcánica. Simplemente exquisito. Y por ultimo, las telas verdes traídas desde los más recónditos rincones del reino tierra, creaban _su espacio_, tan perfecto como ella.

La vi sentada, sin sobresalto alguno por mi arribo. Seguía tomando te tranquila con aquel juego de tazas de porcelana que, si mal no recuerdo, alguna vez utilizó el General Iroh para compartir la misma bebida con nosotros. Un obsequio de su parte podría apostar.

No sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero las cosas entre nosotros no podían seguir así, llevábamos días sin hablarnos después de la fiesta, y sinceramente, a mi me incomodaba bastante. Yo se que nuestra relación no era exactamente del tipo comunicativa, era mas bien del tipo "Háblame lo necesario", mas paso de 0 a nada en dos segundos… y teníamos que tratar de hacer la tortura llevadera… ¿Verdad?.

Sin que me invitase, tome asiento frente a ella… y no le importo. Coloqué las manos en mi regazo y apreté los puños tan fuerte que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos por la presión. No dejé de verla ni un instante. Ella llevaba aquella infusión a sus labios como si todo siguiera su ritmo habitual. Entre abría y cerraba los puños nervioso aunque mi faz no lo demostrara así. Controlé mi respiración para que la pregunta: "¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos así?", saliera con la mayor naturalidad posible.

En medio del último sorbo, detuvo su acción en seco. Sabía lo que estaba por venir. Colocó la taza en la meza, atrapándola entre sus manos delgadas y finas como la nieve al caer. Levantó la cabeza hacia mi (parecía que me miraba) diciendo: "¿Seguiremos?. Eso suena como si alguna vez no hubiésemos estado así." Otro comentario bajo, como los que solía hacer cuando era niña. Al parecer algunas malas mañas no se han ido en usted mi señora.

"Esto esta llegando al punto de ser insoportable"

"Como todo entre nosotros supongo"

"Antes nos hablábamos"

"¿Ahora no lo estamos haciendo?"

"Digo… más. Antes al menos me decías 'buenos días'"

"He estado ocupada." Refutó, "Te saludare mas seguido entonces"

"si…claro….", y un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación. Dejando que solo los sonidos distantes interrumpieran nuestro tenso infierno. Dejando que el vapor de la taza subiese por el aire enmarcando el rostro de la emperatriz del Reino Tierra.

"¿Estas enfadada?"

"¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?"

"Por la fiesta"

"…¿O por Sukki?". Mi alma se perdió en el limbo en ese momento. Tocó el tema que estaba evitando de una u otra forma… aunque fuese imposible. Resé a mis santos para que no cayera en cruz y convulsionara del nerviosismo, además de que las cosas no se salieran de control.

"… si… la verdad si." Admití.

"Sokka, eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo."

"¿Cómo no te va a importar?."

"Simple, no me interesa. Los hechos hablan por si mismos"

"No, te equivocas. No es lo que crees. Déjame explicarte lo que paso."

"No quiero oír mas del asunto."

"Toph, por favor, deja que te cuente lo que ocurrió esa noche. Ella apareció de la nada y yo no supe que hacer…"

"Sokka…" interrumpió, levantando un poco la mano y agachando la mirada en señal de que era necesario que me detuviera; inmediatamente prosiguió "… eso a mi me tiene sin cuidado. No tienes que inventar más mentiras. Esto entre nosotros no tiene importancia. Querías ir a la fiesta y fuimos. Perdimos el tiempo ¿Y que?. Tú lo disfrutaste, yo lo disfrute. Guardemos esa velada en nuestros corazones como 'Una de las noches más hermosas que hemos vivido'. ¿Esta bien?"

¡De que estaba hablando esta niña!. ¿Cómo no le va a importar?... ¿Cómo que mentiras?, ¿Por qué cree ella eso?. Mi rostro se fragmento de repente, entre abriendo la boca de la impresión. Luego, osé a refutar los comentarios de la emperatriz.

"¡¿Mentiras?!. ¡Yo no estoy mintiendo!. ¡Yo nunca te he mentido!", entonces rió silenciosa y sarcástica, agitando un poco la cabeza en negación, levantando la mirada a un lado como para que yo no pudiese ver su faz con claridad.

"¿Enserio?.", Dijo después de un rato. "Cuéntame Sokka, ¿Cómo va el viñedo?, ¿Cómo esta La Tribu Agua del Norte?, ¿Les enviaste lo que necesitaban?"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"¿Eres cínico además?. ¿Crees que soy tonta?, ¿Que no me iba a dar cuenta?. Desde hace meses sé que los viñedos están peor de cómo estaban antes; y ni hablar de La Tribu Agua del Sur. Se que preferiste que pasaran penurias antes de aceptar la ayuda que te ofrecí. ¿Tanto te duele aceptar algo de mi parte?. ¿Tanto me odias como para dejar que tu pueblo se muera poco a poco?"

"¡Eso no es cierto!", argumente, pude percibir el odio en sus palabras. Lo que ella decía no era del todo cierto. Solo no quería preocuparla… yo… yo no la odiaba… pero, con lo último que dijo me puse a pensar… ¿Por qué no acepte el dinero que me ofreció?... sería que yo en el fondo… No, eso no… yo no podría.

" ¡Claro que es cierto!… ¡Eres un farsante!… que encaja con todo esto que estamos viviendo"

"!¿Y que hay de ti mi perfecta emperatriz?. Tú también me ocultas cosas, tú también mientes. Si no es así, ¿Entonces a dónde vas todas las noches cuando crees que estoy dormido?. ¿Creías que eso lo iba a pasar por alto?, ¿Qué no lo notaría?!."

" ¡Es mi vida!", dijo levantando un poco la voz, arrastrando las palabras con furia, golpeando la mesa para dejar de escapar la violencia que la inundaba en ese momento. La conocía, no le gustaba que la cuestionaran en esos aspectos.

"!No Toph, estas errada. Nuestras vidas ya no son nuestras del todo, ¿Acaso se te olvida?. La gente habla. ¡Las palabras vuelan!."

" ¡Y volarán Sokka, y hablarán de mi como siempre lo han hecho desde que soy emperatriz!. La verdad, a ti no te importa a donde voy por las noches, así como a mi no me interesa lo que hagas o no."

"!Claro que me importa Toph!. ¡Me preocupo!"

" ¡¿De que?!. ¡¿De mi o de lo que piensen de ti?!"

"¡De la gente Toph!..., de todo esto. Comprende, eres una figura pública. Tu deber es ser casi una santa, un símbolo de puraza y perfección en todos los aspectos. ¿O pretendes que el pueblo seguirá a alguien que deambula a deshoras de la noche?, ¿Crees que sentirán orgullo de su propia emperatriz sabiendo que se escapa a solo los dioses saben que lugar?. Piensa Toph ya no eres una niña."

"Si, ya no soy una niña y mis asuntos son míos. Soy responsable de mis actos y me importa un bledo lo que puede pensar la gente. Me parto la espalda para que ellos estén bien, lo mínimo que merezco es un tiempo para mí. ¿Es justo no?"

Fue cuando tomé una decisión drástica… y no se de donde saque fuerzas para enfrentarla, pero debía hacerlo. Lo nuestro no era como esas relaciones en la cuales dices lo que no te gusta y nada pasa, lo nuestro era como vivir separados pero juntos, estando prohibido meterse el uno en la vida de el otro… pero… pero… era lo mejor; Kuruk sabe que yo nunca haría algo para lastimarla. Con voz clara y tranquila, la dije

"… te pido, por favor, no salgas por las noches nunca mas."

"… ¿Perdón?...", Arqueo una ceja en ese instante. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, debió pensar que era algún tipo de broma seguramente. ¿Cómo yo le iba a imponer algo a ella, una persona con mas libertad que el viento y mas testaruda que la misma tierra?

"Toph… no quiero que vuelvas a salir por las noches… no a hurtadillas… no así…"

"¿Quién te crees que eres?", pregunto asqueada.

"Tu esposo"

"No Sokka, estas muy equivocado. Tú no eres _nadie_. Tu no eres nadie en mi vida para quitarme mi libertad"

" ¡Entiende que eres una maldita figura pública!. ¡¿Sabes lo que la gente pensará si se da cuenta de tus costumbres?!, yo si lo se; pensaran que no respetas valor alguno, que no respetas el ceno familiar ó cosas peores que ni siquiera quiero mencionar. Las relaciones con la gente no andan para nada bien si no lo has notado. Tenemos que evitar comentarios de todo tipo en la medida de lo posible. Por eso quiero aclarar lo que paso con Sukki esa noche. No te digo que no salgas, si no que no lo hagas por las noches, es todo."

"Creo que el que no entiende aquí eres _tu_ Sokka. La gente…" se detuvo… como parando sus propias palabras, como si no quisiera que algo saliera de ella. Cerro los ojos respirando profundo, para luego, levantar la mirada y proseguir "…Hace mucho tiempo que me dejó de importar los murmullos de la gente. Y no me interesa lo que paso esa noche. Es mas, en mi memoria esa noche _no existe_."

"Toph, te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente"

"Yo no quiero, _ni necesito,_ tu asquerosa amabilidad. _Nunca_ la necesite y no creo necesitarla ahora."

" ¡Toph, te lo suplico, hazlo por el Reino Tierra!. Si no, llegaremos a un punto donde no nos soportaremos más…. No me obligues a tomar una decisión que no quiero."

"¿Cómo cual si se puede saber?"

"Como tener que separarnos… a sabiendas que todas las naciones se verán afectadas."

Fue cuando ella enmudeció. Dio un respingo, volteo la cabeza y se quedo pensativa con la boca ligeramente entre abierta, pude monitorear rabia reprimida en ella. Respiro profundo y contuvo el aire un breve lapso, seguro estaba recapacitando detalladamente las cosas. Vi sus ojos bailar sutiles antes de voltear la cabeza hacia mí. Y soltó palabras llenas de ira...

"…muy bien… haré lo que me ha pedido… mi señor", para luego retirarse sin mas.

No se si actué bien… pero juro que lo hice por ella.

* * *

Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, no tengo excusas así que pido disculpas. Mil gracias por su apoyo y espero que esta historia les agrade… aunque ya haya pasado tanto tiempo.


	12. Con su Espera

_**Con Ella**_

_**Por Chris**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Con su Espera**___

"Bueno… no hay te… hay que ir a comprar supongo. Que pena, el agua estaba caliente, solo era cuestión de poner en ella aquellas hierbas que hacían del agua una bebida mágica… pero talvez este equivocado, quizá haya un poco de te en algún sitio. Me equivoque una vez más…. No importa, eso me dará tiempo de pensar que te quiero probar hoy. Te verde, suave y vitalizante… no, creo que hoy no es día de te verde. ¿Qué tal un te blanco?... no, ese lo probé hace poco…mmm… ¿te de invierno?... puede ser… no, tampoco, no quiero de ese te, por el momento. ¡Ya se!, te de jazmín. Al General le encantaba y Toph lo sabe preparar justo como el viejo Tío Iroh lo hace. Recuerdos en una taza.

Estaba a punto de dejar la mesa de te para iniciar mi recorrido al mercado en busca de las maravillosas hojas, cuando ella apareció en la habitación, en esa habitación en la cual el tiempo se detenía y nosotros no. Saludo y se sentó frente a mi, como usualmente pasaba. Dirigió sus ojos muertos a ningún lado y me comento esto y aquello de su salida de 2 o 3 horas. Mientras preparaba los utensilios para tomar nuestro te de la tarde, nuestro te de rutina que se había convertido en algo así como un pacto silencioso, tuve que dar la terrible noticia; "Lo siento Toph" interrumpí un tanto afligido "No hay te". Su carita atenta cambio a una sonrisa amable y brillante, agregando: "Vaya, es una suerte que haya comprado un poco… Es de jazmín, ¿No hay problema verdad?"

No se que estoy haciendo aquí, la verdad hasta me siento culpable. Decirle a ella que no saliera a deshoras. Llamarle la atención como una chiquilla incontrolable para que dejara sus costumbres. Tener el descaro de recordarle que esta bien y que no, prácticamente regañándola, y ahora veme aquí… en el Estruendo Tierra.

Bueno… me gustaría decir que no es todo culpa mía… y de hecho no lo es. Con hoy, Toph y yo llevamos nueve días con siete horas y 13 minutos sin dirigirnos la palabra. Es tortuoso, tortuoso y cansado vivir de esa manera, pero ya nada se puede hacer; la vida es así, solo nos queda vivirla….que bueno, ¿No?...

Ya ni quiero pensar en el viñedo, quiero dejar de lado los problemas de mi gente y deseo olvidar la indiferencia de la emperatriz. Ella habrá nacido en El Reino Tierra, bajo la frescura del bosque y la fertilidad del suelo, no obstante, si no supiera sus orígenes, parecería que es oriunda de cualquiera de las Tribus Agua, y no por que ella ha reflejado alguna de las características de sus pobladores: ese espíritu de unión y de preocupación desmedido, ¡NO!, sino por su frialdad e indiferencia, como la nieve que cae cruenta sin tomar consideración de nada ni de nadie… un enemigo elegante y hermoso.

Es de madrugada, la hora exacta la desconozco, salí de la casa de la emperatriz un poco mas tarde de las ocho; ¿Y ella?... la verdad no se, salió desde temprano, no dejó dicho a donde iba… espero que este bien… ó feliz…

El ruido es ensordecedor, la gente ruge y anima a su luchador favorito. Las discusiones sobre habilidad y estrategia de uno u otro peleador son argumentos clásicos en esta clase de aglomeraciones. El lugar esta repleto. Me pierdo en el mar de puños elevados siendo agitados por el entusiasmo de sus dueños. ¡Dioses!, debo ser solo un puntito imperceptible en este sitio.

Para no llamar la atención, me he vestido como todo un nativo del Reino Tierra, un traje cómodo y ligero; siempre con mi amada espada tras de mi, solo en caso de…. Irónicamente, aunque estoy intentando huir de ella, el color de estas telas me la recuerdan, estas personas totalmente expectantes me traen a la cabeza quien es su emperatriz y la arena de lucha… bueno… hasta creo poder ver a "La Bandida Ciega" levantando su bracito en señal de victoria, pero eso es una locura…son solo recuerdos de épocas mas felices.

Las primeras filas están completamente vacías, algo común en los Estruendos Tierra. No volveré a cometer el mismo error de sentarme ahí. Si bien es cierto que la vista en los asientos iniciales es espectacular y parece como si uno es parte de la acción, el riesgo de ser aplastado por una roca a toda velocidad, ser incrustado por estacas de piedra o algún otro accidente el cual no me viene la cabeza en este momento, me es razón suficiente para quedarme sentadito en mi sitio. Espero que pase por aquí el vendedor de bocadillos. Tengo hambre.

Por fin, puedo sentir la tierra estremecerse, eso anuncia lo que todos hemos estado esperando. La gente se impacienta, tengo que ponerme de pie para tan solo ver lo que esta pasando en la arena de batallas. El color verdoso de las rocas luminosas hacen el ambiente un poco mas emocionante, el techo esta lleno de ellas; pronto veré si valió la pena lo que tuve que pagar por estar aquí.

Con un grito lastimero se rompe la tierra y sale de ella Xin-Fu. Es increíble, no ha cambiado nada. ¿Cuántos años puede tener ahora?, podría apostar que sigue siendo un poderoso maestro-tierra y que su entrenamiento no ha cesado desde la última vez que nos vimos… o se enfrento a Toph. Ja!, ella es buena.

Las personas brincan emocionadas, gritan, silban, aúllan, todo para demostrar que realmente deseaban estar ahí. En ocasiones, durante el evento, me tuve que poner de puntillas para no perderme un solo segundo vital, y de vez en vez, no pude impedir dar un salto de agitación ante tanta adrenalina.

Xin-Fu se colocó en aquel pedestal de roca, en el cual se podía apreciar el símbolo del Estruendo Tierra. Levantando la mano, el veterano maestro-tierra dijo su nombre, en donde estábamos (como si no lo supiésemos) y nos dio la bienvenida. Mientras tanto, los tejones topo con sus domadores limpiaban el campo de batalla que pronto sería utilizado como la Luna dictaba.

Ágilmente anunciaron a los peleadores, "La Piedra" era uno de ellos claro esta, mi favorito, después de "La Bandida Ciega" lógicamente. Las personas se apaciguaron un poco mientras Xin-Fu argumentaba esto y aquello, las reglas y cosas por el estilo. La luz verdosa de la gradería se elimino por completo, viéndose así todo el esplendor de la arena únicamente, bajo la iluminación insuperable. No cabía ni un alma mas, y pude escuchar conversaciones parciales sobre los peleadores, ¿Pero cual era el mejor?, no sé.

"La Piedra" hizo su aparición intimidante. Una vez mas el ánimo del pueblo se levanto y el mío también. Verdaderamente habían más contrincantes que la última vez, algunos ni siquiera los conocía, como por ejemplo: Tierra-movedizo, El diamante, Granito Puro, El Arenero, Señor del Pantano, La Excavadota… bueno, esos son los que recuerdo mencionaron en una u otra ocasión.

El premio, como siempre jugoso, fue mostrado a los participantes. Algunos reaccionaron con una sonrisa en los labios, otros con un ligero movimiento y uno de ellos ni siquiera se inmuto. Wau!, eso es tener nervios de acero.

"La Piedra" fue el primero que se enfrento contra "El Topo". Sus palabras tontas y con poca filosofía… a demás de referirse a si mismo en tercera persona, conmocionaron a todos, claro que "El Topo" tampoco se quedo callado.

Las rocas volaban por doquier, los movimientos debían ser precisos y bestiales. Sus ataques eran tan brutalmente atemorizantes, que hubiesen hecho temblar al mismísimo Chris , un tipo que me acabo de inventar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de "El topo", de aquella demostración y astucia que duro minutos inolvidables, el ganador lo había dictado el destino antes de que la disputa se diese y "La Piedra" fue el legítimo vencedor de esta contienda. Levantando los brazos, se anuncio a si mismo como el último en pie. Casi me atraganto con lo que le compre a ese vendedor en las graderías. Él era un sujeto muy talentoso. Seguro dentro de unos años mas, el autógrafo que obtuve de él, en aquella nota de rescate, valdrá muchas piezas de oro.

Este evento era fabuloso, me divertía como nunca y seguro quedaría afónico, ¡Pero que mas daba!. Los nuevos peleadores también eran dignos de respeto. Según escuche de algún tipo que gritaba con otro (a manera de conversación) detrás de mi, ellos llegaban de todas partes del Reino Tierra solo para darse su oportunidad aquí. Esta bien, entonces que se luzcan. ¡Vamos Piedra!, ¡Hazlos polvo!.

Era el turno de otro par de luchadores. Xin-Fu apareció de nuevo diciendo algunas cosas, y de nuevo, los tejones-topo limpiaron el campo de batallas. Cuando todo estuvo listo, de un solo salto los pies desnudos del maestro de ceremonias tocaron la arena. Con entusiasmo y presumiendo de sus habilidades de orador, anuncio a los siguientes luchadores.

"…Desde la región noreste del Reino Tierra…" algo así dijo, no lo recuerdo con exactitud, " …saluden a ….. ¡El Mazo!". Era un hombre más o menos corpulento, como Xin-Fu, cabello negro y ojos verdes, lo usual para un nativo de estas tierras. La gente se conmociono, y al parecer algunos amigos de "El Mazo" también habían venido a verlo. Eso lo deduje por esa pancarta que decía ´Te amamos Mazo´ en letras muy poco varoniles.

"Y… oriundo de las arenas del desierto. Donde el sol inmisericorde quema su espalda como un maestro-fuego y por las frías noches la Luna no tiene piedad como un maestro-agua…" ¡Hey!, "…Donde el pan de cada día se gana con astucia y suerte. Aquí esta…... ¡El Arenero!".

Entro sin hacer mucho alarde de la situación. Vestía como aquellos sujetos que conocimos en el desierto, aquellos que nos robaron a Apa y nos hicieron pasar un mal rato. Cubría su rostro con… como se llama… tar… tur… un sinónimo de concentración de personas…. ¡Turba!... sonaba como eso… Turba… Turba…. ¡Turbante!. Bien, lo hice otra vez, soy lo máximo.

Continuando, cubría su rostro con un… turbante… y sus ojos con unos lentes raros muy característicos de su pueblo. De contextura… bueno, no era lo más increíble. En comparación con los otros, era uno de los más bajos y, definitivamente, el más flacucho, no obstante, a pesar de eso, se mantenía en pie con una elegancia y un orgullo que los demás no poseían. Sus ropas flojas lo debían de azar a medida que el combate se acaloraba. Tenia toda clase de trapos y vendas colgándole de todas partes, una especie de bufanda, incluso las manos vendadas. Solo dejo parcialmente libres las plantas sus vendados pies, seguro para asirse mejor… bueno, no sé, por algo todos los luchadores peleaban descalzos.

Xin-Fu dejó la plataforma, ahora era territorio de "El Mazo" y de "El Arenero". Espero que esto sea interesante.

Las habladurías de "El Mazo" fue lo que rompió el silencio entre ambos luchadores. Vanagloriándose a si mismo, repetía seguro que "El Arenero" no era más que un principiante, un chiquillo en pañales que debería estar llorando en los brazos de su madre; y asi, contarle a las arenas que lo vieron crecer como fue estar al lado de "El Mazo". "El Arenero" calló, en un silencio espectral, colocó las manos en su cintura y agito la cabeza lastimero, moviendo las telas que se asían a su turbante y volteando la mirada lejos de su oponente.

Los gritos sonaron de nuevo en la arena. "El Arenero" sabía como ofender sin una sola palabra. Pude percibir un ligero movimiento en el pecho del oriundo del desierto… ¿Una risa?, si eso era.

"El Mazo" estaba histérico, era capaz de morderse el antebrazo y arrancarse un trozo solo de la ira. "¿Te crees muy listo chiquillo suertudo?. ¡No olvides quien eres y en donde estas. No eres mas que un amateur en un torneo de profesionales!". El tipo este no se andaba por la ramas… debía ser muy bueno. La reacción del arenero fue como la espere: Tranquila, despreocupada. Levantando los brazos agito la cabeza con aire de compadesencia hacia su enemigo, para luego tomar su posición de ataque inicial. "El Mazo", ya cansado del joven, también tomo su posición. La multitud estaba al borde de sus asientos, los puños se levantaban con furia y el apoyo no falto en ningún momento. Respire profundo y rece para que ninguna roca nos cayera en cima, fue cuando todo comenzó

La primera piedra fue lanzada por "El Mazo", basto con introducir una de sus manos en el piso para sacarla de su lugar. Pero al parecer "El Arenero" era mas rápido de lo que todos pensaban. Avanzo de lado dos o tres pasos tranquilamente, como si de un caminar se tratase; esquivando aquel objeto que le habían lanzado. Lleno de ira, "El Mazo" repitió su ataque nuevamente, solo que esta vez las piedras iban una tras otra. Ya no era suficiente con caminar, así que el joven del desierto se valió de piruetas y acrobacias para esquivar todo lo que le arrojaban. Daba una vuelta, levantaba un muro que pronto era destruido, se agachaba, un escombro pasaba por su cabeza, tomaba los proyectiles con las manos y los arrojaba a su enemigo solo para destrozar las piedras venideras.

Magnifico, era la palabra que lo describía. Un muchacho que en simple apariencia no resaltaba, ahora tenía todo en sus manos. "El Mazo" dejo ver una vena pintada en su frente, producto de la ira, me atrevería a decir. Por otro lado, el amateur no mostraba mas que tranquilidad en cada fluido mover de si mismo; si fuera mas incrédulo, diría que todo fue planeado, como si fuese una coreografía, pero se que no; el desprecio de aquel hombre hacia "El Arenero" era la única prueba que necesitaba.

Por más tierra-control de alto nivel que "El Mazo" empleara contra aquel chico, este se esforzaba en hacerla parecer solo un juego de niños. Deje escapara una mirada furtiva a Xin-Fu, quien se encontraba en una parte remota de la arena (difícil de diferenciarlo para un novato en el Estruendo Tierra). Se veía analítico, hasta se podía decir "ensimismado" en la pelea… aunque, algo en su mirada me llamaba la atención. Quizás alguno de los peleadores era su favorito, quizás esa lucha le traía memorias del pasado perdidas en el viento, solo quizás.

Volví de mi transe al sentir un busco empujón de mi compañero al lado, junto a los alaridos potentes de la multitud ante tal lucha titánica. "El Mazo" bramaba de cólera, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. "¡Te are comer polvo!" gritaba alterado, ya eran más de 15 minutos y el muchacho del desierto solo lo esquivaba… la verdad, yo también estaría molesto si eso me pasara a mí.

De repente, "El Arenero" cambio su posición a una muy inusual para luchar. Completamente erguido y con los pies juntos, se abrazo a si mismo, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro y la otra en la cintura, al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza. Su oponente confundido, no supo que acción tomar y la multitud enmudeció en espera del siguiente movimiento de aquel misterioso muchacho. Pasaron los dos segundos mas largos que he vivido, y una vez mas, el cuerpo del joven se contrajo un poco, como si el estomago le doliese, para después estirar su cuerpo de golpe hacia atrás, llevando la cabeza completamente elevada. Y fue cuando ocurrió, las sólidas rocas del campo de batallas se levantaron, pero no como lo que eran, sólidas rocas, sino como arena pura y suave. Una nube de arena cubrió todo el escenario y en el momento en que se levantó justo debajo de "El Mazo", este no pudo hacer mas que cubrir su rostro para evitar que la ola envolvente de arena le raspara la cara.

No podía percibir cosa alguna, frases como "Que esta pasando", "No puedo ver nada" se hicieron presentes. Yo hacia tiempo no estaba sentado en mi sitio; ahora estaba de puntillas esperando a que aquella nube desapareciera. Eso no podía ser, como alguien convierte la roca en arena tan rápido… debía admitirlo, el muchacho era bueno.

La nube comenzó a disiparse, y los granos de arena poco a poco tomaron su sitio en el suelo, volviéndose roca una vez más. Tuvimos que esperar un minuto para poder delinear las siluetas de aquellos luchadores tan fieros. En su esquina, "El Arenero" seguía en pie, con su porte tan característico y una mano floja en el aire, como si todavía siguiese controlando la arena restante que parecía neblina. Del otro lado, vi claramente la figura robusta de "El Mazo", tirado como un pez muerto, total mente vencido.

Los gritos del público me ensordecieron… ayudados por los míos propios claro. Fue emocionante, impactante, increíble. "El Arenero" se gano el respeto de muchos, pero yo aun tenia una favorita que podía enseñarle más de un truco. Mientras Xin-Fu anunciaba al ganador y la gente vociferaba eufórica, "El Arenero" bajó súbitamente su brazo, haciendo que la arena restante se colocara en su lugar. No hizo falta traer a los tejones-topo para limpiar el desastre, él lo había dejado todo como si nada hubiese pasado.

El equipo de enfermería levanto a "El Mazo" y su grupo de fans desapareció misteriosamente. Él estaría bien, solo estaba inconciente, eso nos pasa a muchos guerreros. Cuando se de cuenta de lo que aconteció, va a querer arrancarse el cabello de raíz con las manos. Por otra parte, el arenero levantaba los brazos y saludaba a la gente agitándolos fuertemente al unísono. Si no fuera por ese turbante, podría apostar que estaba sonriendo. No obstante, algo que me llamaba poderosamente la atención, más que sus ropas y sus técnicas de pelea, era que, en todo el lapso de la lucha, nunca dijo opinión alguna. No había dicho nada, ni siquiera para defenderse de los insultos que le estaban propinando.

Me puse pálido al escuchar accidental mente la conversación privada de las personas a mi lado, aun la recuerdo:

-El es asombroso. Lastima que no pueda hablar-

-¿Y por que no puede?-

-Por que le cortaron la lengua de pequeño para que no dijera nada-

- ¡Qué espantoso!...pero, ¿Y por que alguien le habrá hecho eso?, ¿Por qué no querían que hablara?-

-No se. Seguro vio algo, ó sabe algo ó le enseñaron algo. Tú sabes como son los areneros con sus asuntos y la forma en que los manejan-

No pude evitar darle un ultimo vistazo a "El Arenero" antes que el se retirara de la arena. ¿Cómo le van a cortar la lengua a un niño?, ¿Cómo le van a hacer eso a alguien?. El pueblo del desierto era brutal, y no solo por su clima…. Talvez él tuvo que crecer rápido… como yo.

Era mi turno de entrar hurtadillas a la casa de la emperatriz. No era tan difícil ahora que conocía mejor su fortaleza. No se que hora era, me distraje viendo las demás luchas y hablando con uno que otro espectador. Parecía que el Estruendo Tierra, para ellos, no había perdido su encanto, pero para mi, hacia falta la pálida piel de "Bandida Ciega" absorbiendo la luz verdosa de los cristales del techo.

Salte el muro sin que nadie me escuchara, esquive dos o tres guardias dormidos en el pasillo que conducía al interior de su residencia. Gracias Yue por el cansancio de esos hombres. Nadie podía saber nada de este asunto, tenía que evitar comentarios a toda costa, la situación que estábamos pasando ameritaba toda la discreción de nuestra parte. No quiero siquiera pensar en lo que dirían los demás si me viesen a mi, "El Emperador" entrando a estas horas al hogar de la emperatriz. Mentes sucias.

Seguí el camino que sabía era el menos transitado por los vigilantes. Me sostuve en el techo por un momento hasta que paso aquel guarda con lanza. Me deslicé suave en la habitación de la hija de los Bei Fong, para luego cambiar mis ropas por las habituales para dormir. Vi que ella no estaba, la cama aun seguía desacomodada, como la deje antes de marcharme en la noche del día anterior. En parte eso era un alivio y en parte era una tortura; si bien ella no se enteraría de nada, me preocupaba el hecho de su paradero. Bueno, siempre regresaba en la madrugada… esperaba que esa vez no fuese la excepción.

Me enterré en las cobijas, colocando luego la cabeza en la almohada para conciliar el sueño. Respire hondo y preocupado… por obvias razones. El día ya paso… el día ya paso.

Perdí el aliento al oírla en las profundidades de las sombra, sentada al lado contrario de la cama, donde yo dormía, donde la oscuridad la oculto de mi cuando llegue. Abrazaba sus rodillas y posaba su cabeza en ellas, con su largo cabello de carbón cayendo en su espalda. "Creo… que ya estamos a mano…¿No?", dijo, levantándose del piso, dejando que la poca luz que había delineara su figura, clavando sus ojos únicos en el vació. Se acostó a mi lado dandome la espalda y lo último que oí de ella fue un "buenas noches" sin emoción. No pude decir nada… seria inútil. ¿Qué estaría pensando de mi?. Solo cerré los ojos e intenté dormir, a la vez que aspiraba de nuevo ese maldito olor a tierra mojada.

Ahora son nueve días con trece horas y 20 minutos… y contando…

* * *

Si, estoy viva , mil gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia y se han suscrito con la esperanza de que yo actualizara; pues bien, esta es mi forma de agradecimiento. Vamos a ver si las próximas actualizaciones no son "tan rapidas" como esta. Gracias de nuevo, espero que les gustara este cap, y si fue así, ya saben, dejen un mensaje. No saben cuanto me alegran el día.


	13. Con sus Palabras

_**Con Ella**_

_**Por Chris**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Con sus Palabras**_

"_Esta cansada, claro que lo está. Ha pasado todo el día de acá para allá sin cesar. Las personas la acosan y la molestan todo el tiempo. Yo trato de aligerar su carga, pero definitivamente, ella sabe más de estas cosas que yo, así que siempre, al final, yo también termino molestándola. Ella dice que no es así, que prefiere mil veces estar con migo que con esas lampreas de "buenas familias", yo le creo, aunque no fuese cierto._

_Le encanta dormir en el suelo; es su elemento después de todo. Nos servimos un poco de te; decidimos acostarnos en el piso, solo por que ella así lo quería, yo viendo el techo y ella sintiendo el planeta a su manera. Hablamos de esto y aquello, levantándonos solo unos segundos para beber aquel líquido caliente. Luego vino un silencio, un vacío que existía solo para disfrutar la compañía del uno y del otro… pero no la escuche más._

_Voltee a verla notando conmovido que se había quedado profundamente dormida… en el suelo… en los regazos de su madre. Sonriente por tal escena me quite el abrigo y lo coloque sobre ella. No vaya a ser que se enferme. Retire delicadamente de sus manos la taza de porcelana, la cual aun sostenía sutil sin darse cuenta. Coloqué ambos recipientes en la meza de te para después sentarme a su lado, y observar el jardín obscurecido a medias por el atardecer falleciente. Esta cansada, y aun así, se ve llena de energía… como la tierra"_

No voy a llegar temprano, no lo voy a hacer, ya no me importa. Me quedaré aquí viendo las peleas hasta que me canse, no me importa. Tomaré el camino que me plazca para llegar a dormir, atravesaré los pasillos como si fuese medio día y, si está o no, no me importa. No voy a dar explicación alguna, porque no me importa. Y si ella está o no… no me importa.

Ver las piedras volar y a la gente gritar no me aparta de mis problemas… aunque diga que no me importa. Ahora, sin importar a que hora llegue, ella siempre esta ahí; esperándome en la entrada de la puerta, en el jardín, el la cocina, en el cuarto, siempre, siempre esta ahí, esperándome, con esa mirada sin vida y esa expresión muerta que tanto odio. ¡¿Por qué no me grita?, ¿Por qué no me golpea?, ¿Por qué no me ataca?... ya no es la misma, algo la frena, algo la esta deteniendo y no me dice que es.

Por la noche continua ese olor a tierra mojada, me perturba. Me da la espalda y no dice nada… siento que algo definitivamente no anda bien. Es como… como si hubiese obedecido de mala gana lo último que le dije. No la volví a ver salir por las noches. Cuando no voy a ver las luchas, cuando me quedo a su lado por las noches, no se mueve ni un centímetro e irradia ese aroma a frescura que me fascina. Pero otros días, cuando regreso y la encuentro dormida placidamente en su cama… ese olor a tierra mojada llena el lugar. ¿Por qué?.

Otra pelea de "El Arenero", un sujeto con grandes habilidades que hoy me tiene sin cuidado. Mientras cada ojo esta puesto en ese luchador del desierto, mientras cada uno se encuentra en pie para no perder ni un segundo de acción, yo estoy aquí pensando en ella; diciéndome "No me importa", sabiendo que no es así.

"Ya entiendo…" me dijo aquella noche que llegue tarde, en la cual, ella me esperaba en la entrada de la puerta, sentada, con una taza de te entre las manos y el cabello suelto. Yo aun tenía la mano sobre la puerta, la veía sin expresión alguna, pero los dioses saben que puse todo mi esfuerzo para ocultar mis sentimientos. "…tu puedes salir por las noches…" ,dijo , "…pero yo no".

Mientras la gente grita y Xin-fu parece anunciar otra victoria de "El Arenero", en mi mente baila _ella, _ alejándose de mi aquella noche; totalmente desilusionada y con un aire a impotencia. Los árboles crujían y me reclamaban cosas que no podía entender, como siempre. Lo más probable es que la estaban defendiendo.

Pero… tampoco me he portado bien con Toph. Hoy en la mañana no sé que me ocurrió. Había pasado todo el día pensando en lo mismo, remembrándola, trayéndola a mi mente en contra de mi voluntad. Por más que tratase de escribir, los trazos delicados se trasformaban en unos duros y ásperos producto de mi estrés. Murmuraba cosas ofensivas, la mayoría en su contra debo admitir, y cuando no lo soportaba más, arrugaba furioso la indefensa hoja de papel, para luego lanzarla lo mas lejos posible. Apretaba la quijada, al igual que los puños. Estaba furioso.

Harto, salí presuroso de mi oficina, aventando la puerta, plantando los pies por el paso veloz que llevaba, haciendo retumbar el piso. Seguí ese camino que conozco muy bien, lo he memorizado con el tiempo. Toda mi vista se nublo y solo podía ver como un sendero espectral hacia ella. Estaba en su salón de te, eso podía apostarlo.

Alguien me saludo mientras me dirigía a mi destino… o eso creo, la ira cerraba mis sentidos, mis perspectivas, olvidando donde estaba y con quienes vivía. Por fín llegué a su amada habitación. Su fortaleza espiritual que usa para darle tiempo al tiempo.

Aventé la puerta que nos separaba y la cerré inmediatamente con fuerza. Ella solamente estaba ahí de pie, sintiendo la brisa de su amado jardín con los paneles, que daban a este, completamente abiertos, llenando de luz aquel recinto. Sorbía el te con tal pacifismo que cualquiera podía jurar que ignoraba por completo mi presencia. La brisa sacudía algunos mechones, al igual que a aquellas flores que le encantaba colocarse en el cabello.

"Estoy harto", le grité… y ella silencio por completo. "Si te molesta algo de mi dímelo de una maldita vez. Estoy cansado de intuir que te pasa y porque te enojas. Sé que estás enfadada, ¡Pero te juro por mis dioses que no sé el porque!"

De nuevo… silencio. No hacía nada más que sorber tranquila el humeante te de su taza, dándome la espalda, pasando desapercibidas mis palabras. Exigí dos o tres veces que me diera alguna clase de respuesta, fue inútil. El único que me contestaba era el bosque que siempre estaba de su lado… Traicionero color esmeralda.

Me acerqué bufando hacia ella y la obligué a darme la cara, halando de su delgada muñeca mármol. La forcé a dar la vuelta y a enfrentarme; con el movimiento, sus cabellos flotaron violentos al igual que las delicadas caídas de su vestido. Los colgantes de en su pelo se tambaleaban confundidos y veloces, y hasta creo recordar que algunos pétalos se desplomaron de su peinado.

El rostro de Toph me perturbaba… pero no sé si era por ese semblante de sorpresa junto con su boca semiabierta por lo ocurrido, ó por sus ojos aterciopelados e inertes. La taza tan blanca como ella se hizo pedazos en el piso de complejos mosaicos… ella no pudo evitar soltarla.

"!¿Qué te pasa?", le dije… de una manera que no me siento orgulloso, si he de ser honesto… "Responde. ¡Dime algo!, cualquier cosa. ¿O acaso te burlas de mi?. ¿Estás jugando con migo Toph?. ¿Me estás manipulando como cuando eras niña?. ¡Dime algo, lo que sea!".

"…Esa taza…", contestó, de forma pausada y tranquila, volteando el rostro en dirección a la taza completamente destruida, sin embargo, era mas que evidente que lo que deseaba era alejarse de mi lo más posible. Aun la tenía firmemente sujeta de la muñeca; observaba a la emperatriz con rencor e ira… por los dioses, si me hubiese visto Katara… estaría completamente desilusionada. "…me la regaló mi madre…", continuó, "…era parte de un juego de te. Pretendía usarlo cuando ella viniese, pero ahora no creo que se pueda. Esta incompleto…".

"…Eso…¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?"

"…Estaba pintada a mano…"

Tenía que ser una broma. Rodé los ojos y aspiré profundo. No sabía ni por donde empezar. ¡Que importaba esa estúpida taza!, como esa hay mil más. ¿Acaso no era importante resolver lo que sea que estábamos viviendo?.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Ya entendí, era una maravillosa taza. Ahora contéstame de manera clara y simple…. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"...Que más da. No puedes hacer _nada _para remediar las cosas", fue como una sentencia de muerte para mi. ¿Cómo que no podía hacer nada?, claro que podía si ella se dignaba a decirme que hacer. Sus ojos de nuevo se encontraron con los míos, y ese olor a ella una vez mas hizo suyo el ambiente. Silencio… como lo odio.

"No soy adivino. No puedo saber que te ocurre. Desde lo de la discusión no me has vuelto a dirigir la palabra y me estoy cansando Toph"

"Lastima que nunca fuiste paciente. La vida me ha enseñado a ser cautelosa, tranquila, como…"

"La tierra si si ya sé", interrumpí inmediatamente, "La tierra y lo que haga hoy me tiene sin cuidado. Solo quiero saber hacia donde vamos"

"Nunca hemos ido a ningún lado Sokka. Desde que nos casamos lo único que hemos tenido claro es que tenemos que estar uno al lado del otro, eso es todo. _Esto_ es una farsa, ¿O acaso has visto algún futuro mas allá de la responsabilidad y el deber?"

"Ciertamente no, ¿Pero no podemos estar bien aunque sea solo para variar las cosas?"

"Define bien, porque aquí el significado de bien que yo noto es clavarse una espada en el vientre y salir a arar la tierra todo el día, a sabiendas de que el la tortura no terminará jamás porque los dioses te dieron el regalo de no morir. ¿A eso es lo que llamas bien?"

"No, para mi bien, en este marco, es como hundirse en el agua con un peso atado a los tobillos, el cual te permite ir a la superficie el tiempo suficiente para respirar lo necesario y luego volverte a hundir. Esa era nuestra definición de bien. No eres feliz como migo, eso ya lo noté, ¿Pero no existe la probabilidad de tener algún tipo de relación laboral sin rechazo o cosas por el estilo?"

"No"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Por esto…" Dijo amenazante, clavando sus ojos en mi, colocando frente a mi rostro el dorso de su mano, para que así viese con claridad su muñeca... y como mi mano, áspera y vil, que la sujetaba sin piedad alguna, "...quieres saber lo que me pasa,_ esto_ es lo que me pasa. Tu no comprenderías nada de lo que me ocurre, tu no comprenderías lo que ha pasado y lo que va a pasar. Tu no puedes ayudarme, nada ni nadie lo puede hacer. Ahora vete, vive tu vida feliz como si yo no existiera que al parecer lo haces muy bien… y suéltame antes de que yo misma me convierta en viuda."

"Perfecto. No me importa, ¡No me importa lo que pase con tigo, ni con tus problemas ni con nada!. Quédate sola resolviéndolo todo por ti misma… no me importa." Le dije, en voz baja y entre dientes, acercándola a mi antes de que ella halara su mano fuertemente para liberarse. Su mirada fiera se dejo ver por sus ojos muertos, su respiración pesada producto de la cólera no la pudo evitar. Luego, me dio la espalda, rodeándose con un brazo la cintura y llevando su mano libre a la boca; se estaba conteniendo. Bufé por última vez y salí de ese lugar… Soy un canalla.

_Voy a llegar a la hora que quiera, voy a hacer todo el ruido que quiera, voy a hacer lo que quiera, no me importa_… claro, como no. Por eso ahora estoy oculto entre uno de los pilares de su palacio, escabulléndome entre las sombras, evitando a los guardas en turno solo para entrar sin molestarla… y decía que no me importaba.

Me quito cauteloso los zapatos antes de entrar en el sacro terreno de su habitación verde. Dando brincos, y con dificultad, puede al fin deshacerme de ellos del calzado. Coloque entonces mis pies vendados sobre los adoquines de mi señora y profano como un vil Dai-li las calmas llanuras de su cuarto.

La luz se hace mi aliada una vez más. Creo que es la única que no esta de _su_ _lado_… ¡ya era hora!. Ella tiene al bosque, a la tierra, al metal, a la brisa y quien sabe que otros aliados. Veo a la emperatriz dormida a un lado de la cama. Su cabello largo se desparrama por la almohada y resalta su piel de leche. Es el único momento del día en que puedo ver su cabello color azabache… cuando entro como un vulgar ladrón.

Silenciosamente, me despojo de todo aquello que pueda molestar mi dormir y con excelso cuidado trato de no molestarla. Tiene un oído prodigioso después de todo. Coloco mi valiosa espada en el pedestal de la pared. Es hora de soñar, mañana será un largo día. Levanto sutil las cobijas, que seguramente ella arreglo para mi, y me dejo caer en el colchón suave de mi señora. Contemplo su cuello largo, comparando mentalmente su tono pálido con el mío bronceado… no nos parecemos en nada. Saboreo ese olor a frescura que despide, que llena todo y me tranquiliza a la vez que escucho ese respirar sereno como las olas al chocar con la costa.

Parece una muñeca de porcelana, fina, delicada y silenciosa… creo que eso querían sus padres que fuese, pero irónicamente, hasta cierto punto, no lo lograron. Gracias Avatar Kioshi.

Poco a poco me iba quedando atontado, hasta que escuche su voz suave y tranquila decirme: "¿Porqué eres tan complicado?" y después se volteo, dejando lucir sus impresionantes ojos verdosos, dejándose sentir tan cerca de mi. El sueño se esfumo sin remedio, me quedé mudo, sin embargo, estaba totalmente sereno, seguro por aquel aroma que me embriagaba, seguro por su hipnotizante mirar.

Cavilé la respuesta y aquel silencio tan común entre nosotros hizo su jugada oportunista. Viendo su rostro de nieve, sus ojos de hielo, recordé lo linda que era y el desperdicio de que estuviese con una persona que no amaba.

"… no sé…" fue todo lo que pude decir. Era complicado, ¿Por qué hacía lo que hacía?, ¿Por qué a veces me sentía tan bien y a veces tan miserable?. ¿Por qué a veces deseaba tirar todo por la borda y regresar al Polo Sur?, ¿Por qué a veces sentía que la necesitaba y a veces que era la mayor desgracia de mi vida?... no sé, verdaderamente no lo sé. "Perdóname", dije, sintiendo su respirar en mi piel y su tranquilidad en mi alma. No sé como después de lo que le dije… ella… solo lo olvido todo.

"...no Sokka", susurro tenue como el viento del bosque, "la que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo", aseguro con el mismo tono sublime de voz, colocando sobre mi mejilla una de sus frágiles manos, ¿Quién pensaría que una maestra tierra tendría manos como mantequilla?... este lugar es tan extraño. Cerré los ojos al sentir el contacto de su piel contra la mía. Realmente no estaba pensando en nada, no se que me pasó. En ese minuto solo ella estaba y todo se combino con su ser. Ella era todo y nada, era una con su tierra… ¿Por qué?.

"...Perdóname…", dijo, y me atrajo hacia ella con sus brazos, haciéndome suyo con sus labios, obligándome a necesitarla cada vez más.

Deje ocurrir lo que no debía… soy un miserable.

* * *

Gracias una vez mas por leer y por su tiempo. No saben lo que significa esto para mí. En serio espero que les guste este cap… es algo largo lo sé, espero que no les aburra. Ya saben, lo que quieran decir, bueno, malo o un saludo dejen un review. Es muy lindo saber de ustedes. Gracias mil veces más.

Alexander Frost: JAJAJAJAJA!, no sabes como me han hecho reír tus palabras, como que lo tuyo es el humor negro XD. Espero que te haya dado tiempo de leer ;D y que te gustara este cap. Espero verte en la prox amigo. Chao! Mil gracias.

Lobo Hibiky: Por un segundo pensé que no continuaría, pero recibí unos reviews después de tanto tiempo que pensé que era injusto dejar las cosas así, mas por gente como tu que se toma la molestia de leer. Disculpa por tardar y gracias por leer.

Javier de Jesús Segura Salas: Gracias por tus lindas palabras, me suben mucho el animo, te lo aseguro XD. Espero en serio que te gustara la parte "romanticona" XD, no es mucho pero creo que de algo sirve. Gracias nuevamente.

danika44: Amiiiiiigaaaa!, que gusto me da verte de nuevo. Lo siento por que tuvieses que leer el fic otra vez, pero es que la verdad no se porque tarde tanto… y si Sokka es malo XDD. Espero que te gustara este nuevo cap. Besos.


	14. Con su Ausencia

1

_**Con Ella**_

_**Por Chris **_

_N/A: Avatar the Last Airbender es propiedad de Nickelodeon._

_**

* * *

**_

**_Con su Ausencia_**

Soy un miserable… es oficial. ¿Qué hice?, no lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé… estoy tan confundido.

Apoyado en los barandales de uno de los balcones de este gran palacio, siento el aire, escucho el bosque, veo el atardecer, pero no a ella en el horizonte. La melancolía y la ira se unen en un nuevo y extraño sentimiento… deje pasar lo que me prometí no iba a pasar… estoy tan avergonzado de mi mismo.

Los tonos naranjas del atardecer tiñen mi piel de arena y mis ropas azules. Hace un poco de frio, eso a ella no le gusta. ¿Dónde demonios estará?. Seguro no quiere ni verme y hasta cierto punto es lo mejor, puesto que no sé como voy a enfrentarla. ¿Qué estará pensando de mí?, ¿Qué estará pensando de lo ocurrido?. A veces me gustaría poder creer un poco en Madame Wu.

En mi cabeza los hechos son tan confusos… las imágenes me atacan y no puedo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago por lo ocurrido. Lo tengo todo tan vivido. Recuerdo el nerviosismo que corría por mi ser, la confusión y como todo se disipo poco a poco. Me sentía torpe, profano, impuro como un vil ladrón, pero no me importo. Recuerdo sus manos en mi, impregnándome su aroma con sus labios, delineando mi rostro con sus manos. El tiempo no existía y el mundo tampoco, solo estaba ella, la perfección de la naturaleza misma. Olía como la brisa de la mañana, como la tierra fértil, como el bosque mismo, como la tierra herida, a paz y a angustia.

Despacio fui desenterrando sus miedos, sus alegrías e inseguridades sin una sola palabra. Enredando mis manos en su cabello negro como carbón, me di cuenta que estaba asustada al igual que yo. Su respiración pausada me contaba secretos que aun no entiendo y su espalda, junto con sus delicadas líneas, me mostraba la historia y el sufrimiento de los suyos y de si misma.

Por primera se mostró frágil y débil, dejando ver lo que había ocultado con tanto esfuerzo en su alma. Contemple en su rostro de nieve su amor incondicional hacia su reino y en sus ojos de esmeralda translucida su espíritu indomable necesitado de libertad. Viví sus iras, frustraciones, impotencias y alegrías, todo en un instante que nunca debió ocurrir. Un error maravilloso, milagroso. Un error que aunque sé que nunca debió pasar, no me arrepiento de el… no sé porque.

Yo temblaba como una hoja; si yo pude ver su espíritu, seguramente ella hizo lo mismo con migo y con mayor facilidad. La noche era inmisericorde, pero ella estaba con migo. Elegante y suave, posó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, escuchando mi corazón palpitar con fuerza y sintiendo mis músculos tensarse por la incertidumbre, "Tranquilo", fue todo lo que dijo susurrante, cerrando sus aterciopelados ojos, haciéndome saber que en ese instante, solo el presente existía y ella no era la emperatriz, ni yo su emperador.

La vi dormirse entre mis brazos completamente fascinado por su perfección. Notando como ella no era mas una niña, ni yo tampoco. Después de aquel momento etéreo y sublime, me asuste como como nunca lo había hecho. Caí en cuenta de mi error… dejé pasar lo que nunca debió haber pasado.

Al despertar no la vi… abrí los ojos y ella no estaba. Era lógico de suponer. No puedo negar que había pensado en algo distinto para ese despertar… algo más feliz, pero solo era una estupidez mía. Observaba su espacio vacío, las sabanas desordenadas y las almohadas mullidas que marcaban el peso de una persona que las utilizo recientemente. Me quede viendo aquel espectáculo que me provocaba un acogimiento difícil de describir… mientras me atormentaba ese aroma. El mismo que percibí solo al finalizar lo que jamás debió tener un inicio. Entonces ese aroma se encuentraba encerrado en su verde habitación, ese aroma a tierra mojada.

¿Quién soy para juzgar a la gente?, es más, ¿Quién soy para juzgarla a ella cuando ha pasado lo mismo que yo?. Es humana, lo sé, su perfección no me ha podido engañar. No soy nadie para criticarla o meterme en su vida… porque… si soy parte de ella fue por una broma cruel del destino.

Me quede acostado, cerrando los parpados para simular un sueño inexistente, porque la verdad pensé en muchas cosas. ¿Qué pasó, qué estaba pasando y qué pasarían?. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar esto?, no lo sabía, por Kuruk que no lo sabía. Sin embargo, ese instante en el que realmente sentí su ausencia, lo quería reservar para mí.

Ahora estoy aquí…en el balcón, viendo el atardecer morir lentamente y que, seguramente, morirá de nuevo al día siguiente… o hasta el fin de los tiempos, lo que sea primero. ¿Valdrá la pena sacrificarlo todo solo por un bello instante?, otra pregunta que no me puedo contestar.

Los colores naranjas se van, el viento hace su aparición con mas ahínco y el bosque comienza a hablar, a decirme cosas que no entiendo… como siempre. La luna sale a saludarme, por fin un amigo. Y así cae la noche.

Es hora de ir a dormir a aquella verde habitación que me trae a la memoria el rostro de la emperatriz. No puedo evitar la preocupación que me aprieta el alma en este momento; ¡¿Cómo hacerlo?. Con esta noche, se cumplen 10 días sin verla.

* * *

**Sorry!, he estado super ocupada con esto de los estudios... para variar. espero que les gustara. **


	15. Con sus Miedos

_Con Ella_

_Por Chris _

_N/A: Avatar the Last Airbender es propiedad de Nickelodeon._

* * *

**Con sus Miedos**

"_A veces pintaba, me encantaba pintar y dibujar. Desde la humillante muestra de talento que di frente a mi maestro Pian-dao, me di a la tarea de mejorar en mis habilidades artística. Me gustaba pintar cuando el momento lo dictaba, cuando el día estaba tranquilo y cuando había algo que pintar. No era raro que lo hiciese en la sala de té, junto a ella._

_Mientras pasaba el pincel con cargas de color en el lienzo, ella se dedicaba a servirme el té, a hablar con migo, a escuchar los trazos y opinar _esto y aquello_. "¿Qué es lo que más pintabas en la Tribu Agua?" decía, y yo respondía _esto y aquello_ con una sonrisa en los labios._

_ "Me gustaría ver tus dibujos" dijo, con una sonrisa tierna y amable, mientras tomaba un sorbo de aquel oloroso y suave brebaje. Tomé entonces la taza que ella había llenado para mí con aquel te que solo ella sabía preparar, bebí de ella y coloque el recipiente en su lugar, todo sin despegar la mirada de mi creación. Después, la volteé a ver, a mi emperatriz, y con una sonrisa idéntica a la que ella me regalo; le dije "No te sorprenderías mucho creo"… y se rió dándome la razón…. Sabía que era un retrato de ella…"_

La había esperado por mucho tiempo. Me preocupaba la posibilidad de si le había pasado algo. Solo cruzaban por mi mente desenlaces fatales donde la emperatriz era la protagonista. Si algo le ocurría, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Debo admitir que por muchos días no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde ir a buscarla y ante la pregunta de "¿Dónde está la emperatriz?" me tuve que valer de ingenio para despistar cualquier sospecha; era lógico que empezaran a sospechar de su ausencia… tuve que asumir muchos de sus cargos… los que pude… los demás, no me quedo de otra que dar pretextos ingeniosos.

Fue grave lo que hice, lo entiendo, pero nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño.

Los días pasaban, por más que pensaba en lugares donde ella se podía esconder, me daba cuenta que cualquier sitio podía ser su guarida. La tierra la protege, eso es una gran ventaja a su favor. Sin embargo, si lo analizaba mejor, descartaba ciertamente las Tribus Agua y La Nación del Fuego, puesto que: 1) tendría que cruzar el mar y ella odia el mar, 2) no puede ver en la nieve y 3) a como estaban las cosas lo mejor era que no la viesen en el hogar de Zuko. Así que, todo el mundo se redujo a la nación más grande para ir a buscarla…

"No salgo si no es para dar con ella." esa fue mi meta personal, así que, tomando mapas analice día y noche donde podía estar. Con forme las lunas pasaban recibía respuesta de los halcones mensajeros que había enviado, a personas de confianza, preguntando por ella… y nada, ni en el norte, ni en el sur, ni en el este, ni en el oeste… nada, ni siquiera en los pantanos.

Era el "n" día sin recibir noticias de ella y la 3 noche de no dormir buscándola. En mi oficina lo único que habían pegados en las paredes eran mapas, mapas de aquí y de allá, casi todos marcando los sitios donde no estaba. En mi escritorio, la misma historia, mapas y notas que había tomado de regiones donde _no_ estaba… además de una tetera casi vacía.

Tomaba té para ver si así seguía despierto. En "casa" todos conocían lo que estaba pasando, más disimulaban y pretendían que yo no sabía lo que ellos estaban al tanto de todo. "No pienses lo peor" me aconsejaba como una especie de mantra, mientras frotaba mis cabellos desordenados y sueltos… mientras tomaba otra taza de té.

No me iba a dar por vencido, eso nunca. Si una vez la abandone iba a redimir mi error, por mis antepasados que así lo haría. Entonces, comencé a repasar todo, las zonas que habíamos peinado, los lugares que habíamos contactado, incluso, fui al Estruendo Tierra a preguntarle a Xin-Fu por ella, _"…¿Toph?... ¿'La Bandida Ciega'?... no su alteza, no la he visto por aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo único que nos acerca a su presencia son los tejones-topo que tanto ama, aparte del recuerdo de verla pelear en la arena. ¿Le ha pasado algo?",_ pregunto "_No…no se…_", lo admití, en la más absoluta confidencialidad, la cual Xin-Fu me aseguro previamente. "_No se preocupe señor", continuo, "Si la emperatriz esta por los alrededores la encontraremos y usted será el primero en darse cuenta. Confié en mí, pondré a mis hombres a buscarla… y pobre de aquel que hable del asunto, porque sin lengua queda…_". Es extraño donde puedes encontrar un aliado…

Pero él no encontró nada… ¿Y ahora qué?. Si no hubiese cometido aquel error… soy un estúpido y un canalla. La bebida aquella bajaba por mi garganta mientras posaba los ojos en ningún sitio. Coloque la taza en el escritorio y un libro fue un excelente portavasos. Sentado en mi silla, me recosté sobre el escritorio de maderas talladas un poco desesperanzado. "¿Dónde estás Toph?" pensé y de nuevo el silencio fue mi único compañero.

Estaba cansado, y la verdad así no iba a ayudar a nadie. Era de noche, me dirigí al lugar que más me recordaba a ella, el jardín. Los sonidos de los animales y el viento se burlaban de mi "No la conoces" seguro decían, "Se fue por tu culpa" seguro me recriminaban. Hacía frío, pero que más me daba… ella no estaba.

Me senté en el pasto, respirando ese aire tan ausente de ella, y me deje caer sobre mi propia espalda. El césped era como una suave cama y la tierra pronto ensucio mi piel de mar.

Lo hubiese dado todo por verla, por saber que estaba bien, deseaba decir tantas cosas, deseaba salir a buscarla y dejar todo estas responsabilidades atrás, deliraba con tomar el primer barco a casa para estar con mi familia, dejar estas ropas finas y vestir las _mías_… pero no podía, solo podía estar _ahí_..

De repente entendí que mi búsqueda por ella era inútil. Ella era la ama y señora de la tierra, del bosque y de si misma. ¿Qué me aseguraba que, al estar a 6 metros de ella, simplemente no se esfumara entre la tierra?, ¿Qué me decía que no estaba en la Nación del Fuego en este instante?, ¿Quién me aseguraba que haría de mi al solo sentir mi presencia?, ¿Quién me decía que yo podía alcanzar lo inalcanzable?. El viento es sabio, poco a poco me revelaba facetas de ella que nunca me imaginé y el bosque me lo dijo, ella era una prisionera de si misma.

Era mi turno de esperar… y así la encontraría, sin buscarla…. Si nunca regresaba, sería porque encontró su libertad y su felicidad… si lo hacía, significaría que el destino tenía deparado algo para nosotros… bueno o malo… eso era lo de menos.

Cuantas veces vi en amanecer con la esperanza de verla a ella, cuantas veces me dijeron que quizás ella no volvería y cuantas veces dije completamente seguro "Ella volverá" terminando con una sonrisa. La extrañaba, le debía muchísimo, por ello me di a la labor de cuidar su reino como ella misma lo haría. Deseaba que cuando regresara se sintiera orgullosa de mi… o algo parecido. El día entero lo pasaba en reuniones, discutiendo proyectos, aprendiendo del Reino Tierra. Pero, no importa quién me buscase o que quisiese, al ser las 6 de la tarde me dedicaba a la única cosa que me daba fuerzas para no tirarlo todo por la borda. Me dedicaba a esperarla.

En aquel salón verde como ella, en su santuario, me sentaba a esperarla. Siempre hacía más té de la cuenta con la intención de tomar una sola taza junto a ella. Luego caía la noche y me encontraba solo, era una lástima…

Mientras la esperaba, me dediqué a preparar un regalo de bienvenida para la emperatriz. Tenía el tiempo del mundo, por ello me empeñé con cada detalle lo mas que pude. Cuando lo estuvo terminado, se me ocurrió ponerlo en una caja recubierta de tela, para que sirviera de resguardo y de confidente al ocultar el presente ….Ahora solo restaba esperar….

No me fue extraño verla ahí sentada aquel día nublado y frío, sin embargo, no puedo decir que la alegría y la emoción no se reunieron en mi pecho… fue realmente difícil ocultarla… y ahora que lo pienso, fue estúpido intentarlo siquiera.

Cerré los paneles verdes para que nadie nos molestara mientras ella permitía que el viento golpeara su rostro y el jardín la mirara a la cara. Poco a poco me acerqué a ella, y como parte de mi rutina, comencé a preparar el té, sin decir nada.

Estaba cansado, estaba aturdido, estaba muy feliz. Yo sabía que ella regresaría y el tiempo me dio la razón. El agua se calentaba encerrada en su prisión de porcelana, el vapor decía que pronta estaba la hora de disfrutar el té… y ella solo se quedaba ahí inmóvil.

Lleno de nerviosismo, jugaba con mis manos ocultas en mis túnicas imperiales y, de cuando en cuando, me rascaba la oreja o la nuca. Sinceramente, ya había pasado mucho tiempo como para perderlo de esa manera, la había estado esperando; deseaba hablarle, decirle cuanto la había extrañado, pero a como estaba nuestra situación mejor sería andar con pies de plomo.

Me tranquilicé lo más que pude, tome una gran bocanada e intente articular alguna palabra, más ella me interrumpió, "¿Por qué no te fuiste?". Sus palabras me golpearon como mazas. ¿Por qué no me fui?... por ella.

Alma ingrata tienen las rocas, no obstante no estaba enojado, sino triste. Miraba el mosaico del piso mientras me preguntaba a mí mismo si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal. Silencie, no había nada que decir.

Y de nuevo esa pregunta...¿Qué acaso no se cansaba de hacer daño?.

No sabía que le ofendía tanto mi presencia, soy un estúpido. ¿Cuándo dejaría de vivir en un mundo de fantasías, imaginando lo que quería imaginar y que nunca pasaría?. Nunca iba a aprender, al parecer nunca dejé de ser un tonto soñador. No respondí… ¿Y cómo hacerlo?, ¿Cómo?.

"¿Por qué no te fuiste?", tajante como siempre la emperatriz de la tierra y el bosque. Todo lo destruye cuando quiere, sin piedad ni resentimiento. Y como quería una respuesta, le di una respuesta, "¿Por qué regresaste?".

"Tonto…" susurró casi inaudible mi señora a la vez que yo servía el té para hacerme el desentendido. Coloqué una taza en la meza que había sido tallada solo para ella, a su gusto y placer. Ella suspiro profundo tratando de calmarse a si misma y dejó a su lengua expresarse.

"Pudiste volver a tu antigua vida."

"Si pude… pero no lo hice…" y de nuevo el silencio, la zozobra, la incomodidad y ese sentimiento de especulación por el futuro. Otra vez la tención era demasiada y, como los actores de la isla Ambar, supimos fingir que no existía tal cosa.

" '¿Por qué regresaste?'... creo que esa es la pregunta indicada Toph, puesto que yo tengo plena conciencia de que tu estas al tanto del porque no me fui.". Le pregunté sin más tapujos. Ya era hora de poner las cosas en claro… fuera la respuesta desgarradora o no.

" ¿Qué porque regresé?... – Dijo ella, ando un espacio a la especulación y luego continuó -la verdad no lo iba a hacer… ¿Para qué?... pero mientras estuve fuera, escuché cosas muy buenas…"

"¿Sobre ti?"

"Jmjmjm!... – rió silenciosa –no. Sobre ti. Escuche… muchas cosas sobre ti, algunas eran cosas locas sin fundamento o cuentos de ociosos, pero la gran mayoría eran cosas dignas de ser contadas. La gente dice que has cuidado de ellos en la ausencia de la emperatriz, con tu alma y con tu corazón. ¿Es eso cierto?."

"Como la nieve del polo norte y sur."

"Eso me temía…"

"¿Temía?"

"Yo no iba a regresar… o por lo menos lo haría hasta que tú te fueras…- confesó la emperatriz su maquiavélico plan para con migo. Me dejó boquiabierto, la vi con claridad y luego continuó -pero, al escuchar todas esas cosas buenas que has hecho, de cómo has ayudado a las personas, de cómo has enfrentado los obstáculos políticos, pensé "¿Qué le pasa a este loco?. Esta no es su nación, esta no es su gente y aun así los cuida.". Verte poner todo tu corazón en un lugar donde no te quieren me obligó a pensar en muchas cosas. Me di cuenta que huir no era la solución y me di cuenta que he cometido muchísimos errores a lo largo de mi mandato."

"Yo no creo eso."

"No sabes lo que dices…"

"No Toph, si lo sé. Sé que amas este lugar con toda tu alma. Sacrificaste tu libertad por ello. A veces te he visto controlarte a ti misma para no perjudicar a otros y en otras ocasiones he visto como eliminas las "formalidades" para proteger a tu pueblo o para darles algo mejor. Nos has protegido a todos. No eres perfecta, todos cometemos errores… pero, si te soy franco, nunca te he visto cometer error ninguno… así que para mí eres… perfecta."

Toph sonrió, con esa sonrisa maternal y comprensiva que solo ella podía regalar. De pronto, al ambiente dejó de ser pesado e incómodo y volvió esa atmosfera de intimidad y confianza que solo nosotros conocíamos. La mire directo a los ojos y ella, no se cómo, logro clavar sus ojos en los míos, parecía que me miraba -"…lo mejor que he hecho durante mi mandato ha sido nombrarte mi emperador.- dijo y continuó - No creo que haya en este mundo un hombre que cuide a mi gente como tú lo has hecho. Dudo mucho que alguien haya sacrificado tanto como tú lo has hecho por personas que ni siquiera son de los tuyos. Nunca he visto a alguien intentar acoplarse a una cultura y amarla como propia como tú lo estás haciendo… y soy capaz de apostar mi vida al decir que en estos territorios no hay nadie capaz de amar al Reino Tierra como yo lo amo… a excepción de ti Sokka…. Por eso regresé, porque me di cuenta que el único que nos puede ayudar eres tú y sería una cobarde si te dejara solo en esto."

"Toph…"

"Confieso… que creí que te irías al verte solo y con toda esta carga, que no soportarías y que tomarías el primer barco en dirección a casa de Gran-Gran… pero en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Honestamente, no soporté la presión y opté por el camino fácil, por eso me fui. Sin embargo, si tú puedes tolerar todo esto, yo también… después de todo, es mi responsabilidad y yo escogí este camino. No sé si el hecho de que nuestros destinos estén juntos sea para bien o para mal… pero, por alguna razón las cosas ocurrieron como ocurrieron y pretendo llevar todo hasta donde los espíritus, los dioses y el señor del karma lo deseen… ¿No sé si tu también quieres lo mismo?."

"Sí. Ese es mi deseo".

"Eso pensé". Terminó, con esa expresión que me relajaba. Esa cara que me decía que todo iba a estar bien y llenando el aire con su presencia, con su aroma calmo, tan ella.

"…Toph, yo sé que no es la mejor manera de tocar el tema… pero… con respecto a lo de aquella noche… te pido mil disculpas, no sé lo qu.."- pero mis intentos de disculpas fueron interrumpidos por mi señora… y yo… solo esperaba lo peor.

"…Respóndeme con la verdad, ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?"

"… pues… no…". Sinceramente.

"Yo tampoco. Así que no hay porque dar disculpas, sentir remordimiento o pedir perdón."

"Entonces… ¿Seguimos siendo "amigos"?"

"Si, como siempre Sokka".

Entonces, el espacio se llenó únicamente con su presencia y su aroma tan característico. No había más que decir, sin embargo este silencio no era incómodo. Despacio, saqué el regalo que había hecho para ella y que oculto bajo la mesa estaba. "Ten", fue todo lo que dije mientras deslizaba la pequeña caja en sus manos. Un poco sorprendida, deslizó sus manitas por la caja hasta que por fin la abrió. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de mi señora. "¿Tú la hiciste?", fue lo que preguntó. "Si", fue lo que respondí. Con ese regalo se cerraba un ciclo y, con las palabras de mi señora, se despedía el sol. "Ahora mi juego de te estará completo nuevamente".

Mañana será otro día.

* * *

Estoy viva XD. Sorry por el retraso, pero en serio, me han pasado mil cosas. Espero que se acuerden de la historia y que les guste este cap. Besitos a todos X*


	16. Con su Compañia

Aquí les tengo otro capitulito XD. Últimamente no he tenido como "inspiración" para escribir así que por eso duro tanto. No obstante espero que la espera ha ya valido la pena. Que lo disfruten ;D

_**Con ella**_

_**Por Chris McRaven**_

_Con su Compañía_

"¡Levántate Sokka que ya es tarde!" Escuché una voz familiar... distorsionada... pero familiar. Estaba atontado, apenas sentía el cuerpo y hacía mucho frío. "Vas a llegar tarde", de nuevo esa voz, me decía cosas mientras yo me agitaba como si fuera un rodillo haciendo pan entre las cobijas de mi blanda cama.

Y todo se detuvo. No más voz, no más movimiento. Solo nada. Eso es perfecto, así el sueño llega más placenteramente. No obstante, cuando notas que no puedes respirar, no sé porque te levantas de un salto, pálido por la cercanía de la muerte y agitado por lo poco por lo que no estuviste en sus brazos.

Si, fue ella. Toph Bei Fong quien me tapó la nariz para que me despertara. "¡Que te pasa mujer!" dije alterado, mas no enojado, solo asustado. Ella solo dejaba asomar una risita coqueta entre sus manos y luego se las quitaba del rostro para que pudiera ver su belleza de bosque. "Dijiste que te despertara temprano" aseveró. "Si, pero no que me mataras en el intento" aseveré.

Ahora, así era la vida con la emperatriz. Llena de alegrías y de detalles que solo ella podía dar. Mientras me sacaba de la cama a empujones y yo solo trataba de imitar a un cuerpo inerte, cavilaba en lo raras que son las cosas a lo largo del tiempo.

Si antes hubiese vivido estos momentos y luego me hubiesen contado los primeros que pasé con ella, diría que eran puras mentiras. Lucía diferente, radiante y siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. Me arrastraba por la casa para que me levantase y me llevaba directo al baño cuando yo hacía caso omiso de sus despertares. Llenaba la tina con agua helada y me lanzaba con todo y ropa. Luego huía muerta de risa... y yo solo me quedaba ahí tiritando de frío. "¡Toph!" le gritaba mientras oía sus pequeños pies alejarse rápidamente... mas no estaba enojado, estaba más que feliz. Luego, como un loco, reía. Era hora de comenzar mi rutina diaria.

"Hasta pronto Toph. Nos vemos en la tarde."

"Hasta pronto. Cuídate mucho."

Me deseaba lo mejor para mí viaje en la entrada de la puerta, levantando su mano en señal de despedida. Cuando los maestros tierra dieron arranque al vehículo, Toph iniciaba rauda carrera hacia mí. Veía como se volvía un puntito verde en la distancia mientras corría intentando alcanzar mi carruaje… sin dejar de despedirse. Una gran sonrisa se asomaba en su cara y sus sirvientes se alarmaban por el comportamiento tan poco "imperial" de la emperatriz. Pero que importaba eso ya.

Dejé salir la mitad de mi ser por la ventana del carruaje, sintiendo el sol en mi cara. Pronto estaba yo también despidiéndome de mi señora "¡Hasta pronto Toph!" gritaba agitando el brazo… sin pensar que ella no me vería nunca.

-¡Hasta pronto Sokka!- Replicó a la distancia, un poco agitada por la carrera.

No la vi más. Me dediqué a sentarme en el vehículo aquel impulsado por maestros tierra. Solo comencé a reír para mis adentros… "Está loca…" dije para mí mismo. Ahora vamos hacia los viñedos.

-Tengo una idea para hacer de esta porquería el mejor vino del Reino Tierra y de otros reinos de este planeta. ¿Y quién sabe?, tal vez hasta de otros reinos espirituales.- Asevere al cuidador del viñedo mientras me limpiaba la boca con la manga del verde traje que lucía, puesto que había escupido el sorbo que valientemente tomé de aquel licor. ¿Cómo no escupir aquel liquido apenas dando el primer trago?, y sin más, me vi en la obligación de emplear las telas de mi ropa como servilleta. –Haremos todo aquí, desde el cultivo hasta fermentación e incluso embotellaremos aquí. Nada de andar de un lado a otro haciendo las cosas. La exagerada manipulación del producto lo puede dañar. Además, si lo mantenemos toda la producción y empaque en un mismo sitio tendremos un mejor control de calidad. Mantendremos una cantidad estándar por cada vid. Si nacen más racimos los cortaremos inmediatamente. Esto hará que las uvas que crezcan sean de mejor calidad. Controlaremos todo, desde el sol que reciben hasta el agua e incluso los abonos. Absolutamente todo.-

-Pero señor,- dijo un tanto alarmado el administrador, mi mano derecha en el viñedo – Eso aumentara el precio de los vinos y reducirá la cantidad del producto-

-Lo sé amigo. Nuestros vinos serán exclusivos, su precio aumentara significativamente al igual que su sabor. Esta vez dirigiremos nuestro producto a las personas más ricas de todos los reinos y no a las tuberías. ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba contarte. Cambiaremos el nombre del viñedo y de los vinos. También haremos cada etiqueta a mano. Serán pequeñas obras de arte con dibujos y paisajes. Eso hará que las botellas sean coleccionables. Cada cierto tiempo cambiaremos el diseño de la etiqueta, nada de imprentas baratas.-

-Su alteza… ¿No cree que lo que hace es un poco arriesgado?. Digo, los vinos no se venden bien, ahora, haciendo esos cambios… quién sabe cómo serán acogidos por los clientes-

-Amigo.- Dije, rodeando el hombro de mi administrador estrella y aun con la botella de vino en la mano – huele esto, ni siquiera se puede oler. Es veneno puro. De cualquier manera, este negocio apenas y se mantiene, así que si quebramos que sea como los grandes. ¿Me entiendes?. Lo vamos a arriesgar todo. Si logramos salir a flote, podríamos subir los salarios de todos, solventar las deudas de este lugar, extendernos a otros reinos. Todo será mejor para todos. Tengo la esperanza de que de ahora en adelante todo será mejor.- Mi amigo me miro con una cara de desconcierto. Efectivamente mi discurso no había calado tan profundamente en él como yo pensaba. Pero no importaba, sabía que él confiaba en mi a pesar de todo.

-Bueno… y a todo esto…¿Cuál será el nombre del viñedo y de los vinos?-

-El viñedo se llamara _Bei-Fong_ y los vinos se llamaran _Vinos La Doncella de Hierro._- dije, deslizando la mano en el aire.

-… La Doncella de Hierro..- Dijo la emperatriz en la cena, momento en el cual le conté de mi plan. Se veía un poco ensimismada en cuanto las acciones que estaba yo por tomar, pensé que no le gustaba el nombre, pero cuando le pregunte que si era mejor cambiarlo ella se negó "Me gusta" dijo, repitiendo el nombre y levantando la mano en el aire como tratando de ilustrar algo, - La Doncella de Hierro… muy dramático- dijo al mismo tiempo que sonreía, seguramente ella misma se recordó al Tio Iroh.- ¿Y ya pensaste en el dibujo de la etiqueta?-.

-Algo se me ocurrirá- respondí – ya trabajaré en ello más tarde – fue mi comentario final del tema para después pasar al siguiente - ¿ Y qué tal tu día?-. Sonrío de nuevo.

-¡Sokka!- era ella, llamándome, algo alterada pero por primera vez no implicaba ira o enojo en su voz sino entusiasmo. Escuche sus pasos desde lo lejos, ¿Cómo no oírlos?, tiene esa pisada tan característica la cual consta de chocar el talón con toda la fuerza para luego poner el resto de sus pies en el piso. Era tan ella, era su paso, y cuando caminaba así era porque necesitaba llegar a su destino rápidamente.

No pude reaccionar, cuando me di cuenta ella estaba en el jardín, con gotas de sudor en su frente por la carrera y con su excelso peinado un poco caído. Detuve mi entrenamiento y tomé la toalla que estaba cerca de mí para secar su frente blanquecina. Era temprano y los arboles estaban en flor, estaban felices seguramente por ella.

Ponchaba con suavidad la toalla en su frente mientras escuchaba su respiración profunda y agitada. Cuando terminé mi trabajo, coloque el trozo de tela en mi espalda desnuda y comencé la conversación. -¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté preocupado, no ha de ser que la emperatriz este en problemas.

-Es increíble- respondió ella aun con su respiración agitada y con su sonrisa de perla.

-Claro que es increíble- conteste – mira cómo has quedado después de semejante corrida. ¿De dónde vienes?. Avatar Kuruk, que las brujas de alta sociedad no te vean así. Ya sabes que son mordaces al hablar y, la verdad, ya no quiero ver más como las sientas de un golpe… es entretenido sí, pero ya resulta un poco monótono.- comentaba, mientras acomodaba con mis propias manos su peinado. Ella solo arrugo la cara y sacudió la cabeza quitando mis manos de ella con un movimiento coqueto.

-Esas perras se lo merecen. Pero eso es lo que menos importa ahora. ¿Sabes de dónde vengo?- hizo una pregunta que ni me dio tempo de contestar –De ese restaurante idiota, ese ese donde siempre me llevan cuando los políticos inútiles quieren algo de mi.-

- ¿"El Jade del Imperio"?-

-¡Sí, ese!. Vengo de ahí. Vine corriendo apenas pude. ¡Y mira!, ¡Mira lo que traje de ahí!- Entonces, fue cuando expuso lo que había ocultado en sus mangas desde el origen de su rauda huida.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunte extrañado al ver el objeto, mientras seguía intentando arreglar un mechón rebelde sin remedio. La emperatriz volvió a sacudir su mano frente a su cara de nieve para alejarme de ella.

-¿Quieres dejar eso por un instante?- reprocho refiriéndose a mi necedad en el estilo y continuo con el tema. – Sokka, ¿Quién es el ciego aquí?. ¿No ves que es una botella?-

-Sí, eso lo noté desde que la sacaste. Es una botella. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con ella?. ¿Venerarla?- Dije sarcástico sin entender aún el punto de mi señora.

-Idiota. Lo importante no es que, en efecto, _es_ una botella. Lo relevante es _de que es_ la botella-. Silencie un momento y quedé clavado en los ojos de mi emperatriz. La cual fastidiada continuó después de un corto callar. –Para ser un genio eres verdaderamente lento. ¡Es una botella de vino!. ¡De vino!-

-Aja…..-

-¡Dioses!- se quejó rodando los ojos –¡De tu vino!, ves aquí lo dice- comento apuntando a la botella, en un lugar donde no había nada escrito… pero la idea se entendía – _La Doncella de Hierro_. Yo misma los escuche cuando lo pedían y les pedí que volvieran a leer la etiqueta para asegurarme. Sokka, ¡Es maravilloso!.-

-… ¿Me permites?...- Respondí impresionado y dudoso. No podía ser, tenía que ser un error. Ella asintió la cabeza colocando sus ojos en un espacio vacío, como ya era costumbre. Tomé la botella y la observe con detenimiento. La emperatriz no se equivocaba, eran los vino, los vinos del viñedo Bei-Fong. -¿Cómo es esto posible?-, pregunté para mí mismo mientras clavaba mi rostro aturdido en la botella, para luego pasarlo al rostro blancuzco de mi señora.

-¡Yo que sé!. Después de escuchar el nombre del vino, comencé a interrogar a los politiquillos esos, pero pensé que su información no iba a ser tan veraz como yo deseaba. Entonces, me levanté de la mesa y los dejé hablando solos… aunque de cualquier forma lo que hablaban no era muy interesante. Bueno, la cuestión es que me fui directo a la cocina y comencé a hablar con los meseros y los cocineros y con todo el que trabajaba ahí. Y adivina que, el vino les gusta Sokka. ¡El vino les gusta a los comensales!. ¡Es el vino más caro y aun así lo pagan Sokka!. Cuando supe la noticia me dirigí directo a acá. Felicidades Sokka, hiciste lo imposible posible.-

-¿Lo hice?-

-Sí. Felicidades Sokka- dijo sin más… al parecer después de tanto intentarlo los dioses se estaban apiadando de mí.

La vida es buena. Ahora es realmente buena. Ya no recuerdo los momentos de angustia que viví. Los días han pasado y nada puede ser mejor, o por lo menos eso creo. Poco a poco las personas se han acostumbrado a mi presencia, a mis decisiones como su emperador y a ella se le ve más tranquila como emperatriz. Eso es bueno.

La vida es buena, sin embargo me preocupa Toph que está en ocasiones inquieta, no por sus deberes para con su reino, sino por algo más. Se le ve más tranquila como emperatriz, he de admitirlo, pero no así como Toph. La notó distraída y hasta un poco preocupada, cualquier sonido repentino la saca de sí misma, dando un suspiro rápido y agitado por la sorpresa. Deja ideas a medio decir y comentarios sin contestar cuando habla con las personas. Lo que acongoja a Toph no acongoja a la emperatriz. Me preocupo.

Por las noches le digo que todo está bien, que nada pasará, que debería estar orgullosa de sí misma y de las decisiones nobles que ha tomado, pero ella respira profundo y calla. Solo calla. ¿Qué le pasa a Toph, no a la emperatriz?.

Agacha la cabeza no por vergüenza sino para pensar mejor, justo como cuando era niña. Un refugio lleno de paz que se encuentra en donde ella lo necesite. Entre las mangas de sus vestidos verdes esconde las manos para que nadie note que juega con ellas… pero de eso ni ella misma se da cuenta. Y a veces solo asiente la cabeza ante cualquier platica solo para que la dejen tranquila.

Hoy es su día libre por mandato del emperador. Ha sido la única oportunidad en la que he abusado de mi poder como mandatario para lograr que ella deje de trabajar. Es lo justo.

La vida es buena, los negocios van bien, el pueblo está bien, los políticos tan bien, yo me siento bien, pero ella no y eso hace que yo deje de estar bien. La incertidumbre me carcome el espíritu y la curiosidad el alma… pero disimulo, como ella me ha enseñado. Pinto en la verde habitación de descanso de mi señora, su santuario, el paisaje que se cuela por los paneles abiertos de su refugio. Es justo el tema que necesito para mi cuadro. Pongo en el los colores precisos de manera exacta para conseguir el efecto que deseo y junto a mí la emperatriz descansa sintiendo la briza que juega con sus mejillas. Estoy bien.

Sentada en un almohadón sujeta tranquila una taza de calido té y consume la "mirada" en el humo que expele el recipiente. Siente el aroma en su nariz y el calor que choca en su rostro… y ahí lo veo, algo le angustia. La conozco bien mi señora como usted a mí. No obstante el silencio es el adecuado y ninguno desea que se desvanezca. Los trazos del pincel es lo único que obstruye el trinar de las aves y el sonido que producen los arboles al bailar, el día es perfecto y el momento también.

Ahora respira profundo mi emperatriz y se prepara para decir algo, lo sé, la conozco, pero lo que me carcome es saber que quiere decir; ¿un secreto, una mentira, algo superfluo quizá?, lo que sea que venga, todo lo que viene de ella es bueno para mí. Seguramente sabe sobre mi estado expectante debido a las vibraciones que expelo sin poder evitarlo… o tal vez no. Aprieta un poco la taza con sus manos color de nieve y deja salir aquello que le comprime el corazón "Sokka… ¿Deseas ser padre?", y eso fue como la grieta en la escultura.

Inmediatamente deje lo que estaba haciendo para concentrar toda mi atención en ella. Contuve la respiración y abrí los ojos de par en par, ¿Qué era esa pregunta?, ¿a que venía todo eso?, ¿por qué siempre que tenía muchas preguntas ella simplemente se quedaba callada?. Seguramente escuchó el cese de los brochazos en el lienzo, puesto que agrego después de unos instantes "… quiero decir… ¿qué tanto deseas ser padre?. ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado la vida sin serlo o, al contrario, siéndolo?". No entiendo, no entiendo nada.

No me moví de mi sitio, me quede estático pensando en la respuesta apropiada y honesta para mi señora. "Ser padre" un título sumamente valioso he de confesar. Voltee un poco la cabeza solo para notar la mirada perdida de Toph en el horizonte junto con esa cara sin vida que en ocasiones coloca para protegerse o salvarse a sí misma. No hay tiempo para temer ni dudar, es hora de actuar como cuando fui Wan Fuego. Tomo entonces el pincel y vuelvo a lo mío, nada pasa; es solo una pregunta igual que un _¿Cómo está?_ O un _¿cómo le ha ido?_. Una simple pregunta.

"Ser padre" susurre mientras colocaba en una especie de careta pensativa y arrugaba el ceño como reflejo involuntario al análisis de la pregunta, mientras seguía dándole forma a los colores en el lienzo. El pincel hacia aquel sonido tan característico.

"Honestamente… siempre he creído que voy a serlo, ya sabes es algo natural. Yo provengo de un pequeño pueblo y simplemente eso es como el destino, llega tarde o temprano." Comente sereno como las olas del mar, al mismo tiempo que cargaba de pintura una brocha fina, "Creo que toda la vida lo he querido, o por lo menos nunca he deseado no serlo, y supongo que querer es casi igual que desear. También… creo que sería un buen padre, no uno perfecto pero si uno bastante aceptable. Me gustaría transmitir lo que sé y quizás ver nietos… eso sería bueno… pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta?...", pregunté al terminar la línea que necesitaba dibujar con el color amarillo, y proseguí "¿Voy a ser papá?", dejé salir de mis labios aquellas palabras como lo más natural del mundo, como un _¿cómo está?_ o un _¿cómo le ha ido?_.

Francamente, una parte de mi veía venir una respuesta afirmativa de su parte… y si eso pasaba me moría, ¿de qué?, no lo sé, pero fijo me moría… y otra me decía que el señor del karma nunca había sido mi amigo y más bien yo era su juguete favorito. Sin embargo, preguntar no cuesta… más que un susto… ¿o no?... bueno, depende del caso.

Sonrió tenuemente, endulzando el rostro de una manera que jamás lo había visto en ella. Haciendo palidecer las creaciones más bellas jamás hechas por manos mortales o divinas. Ella ladeo un poco la cabeza, dejando que los adornos de su cabello una vez más danzaran, y contesto sin rodeos, con vos suave "…no Sokka.". Diviértete señor del Karma que un día estarás siempre de mi lado.

"¿Segura?" respondí solo para cerciorarme, nada cuesta. "sí" respondió de nuevo mi señora con esa cara enternecida, al mismo a la vez que dibujaba el borde circular de la taza con uno de sus dedos, "… si estuviese en espera, te aseguro que yo sería la primera en saberlo.".

"Debe… ser un poco extraño sentir a una personita creciendo dentro de ti… bueno… me imagino".

"No lo sé Sokka. Realmente lo ignoro".

"¿Y tú?" volví a preguntar sin más, "¿Alguna vez te has imaginado siendo madre?. Tu sabes, jugando, enseñando, cuidando de una personita.". En ese instante su rostro ensombreció, pasando de la sonrisa más dulce que los dioses mismos jamás nunca hubiesen creado en un mortal a la expresión más nostálgica y llena de dolor que se allá visto en eones. La angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos inertes color esmeralda y su alma se volvió gris en un parpadeo.

"…sí…" fue todo lo que dijo para luego voltear el rostro pensativa… y yo solo pude seguir pintando el paisaje que se colaba por los paneles abiertos del santuario de la emperatriz.


	17. Con sus Regalos

**Con sus Regalos**

"_A veces… hay que controlar el carácter…" dijo ladeando los ojos y su boca. Habíamos llegado a la casa ni hacía 10 minutos. Desde que cruzamos la puerta nos dirigimos al santuario de Toph, aquella verde habitación para descansar del largo día. El agua estaba lista, era hora de un té… vaya que sí. _

_Ella solo esperaba sentada frente a la mesa con tejones topo esculpidos que tanto le agradaba. Lleve el juego de té en una bandeja, y por mi caminar las tazas y platitos sonaba uno contra el otro, como temblando de miedo._

_Serví el té a mi señora, el líquido humeante subía por el rostro de la emperatriz. "Sí… a veces hay que controlar el carácter" comente a la única dueña de ojos esmeralda, al mismo tiempo que bajé la mirada para servirme un poco de té. _

_Ella sonrió, con sus manitas blancas tomó la taza y bebió un poco de aquel líquido mágico. "Prometo…" comentó, más como una mentira que como otra cosa, "…controlar mi carácter la próxima vez". "Eso espero" contesté con una sonrisa, a la vez que soltaba la taza para acomodar un poco el cabello desordenado de Toph. Cuando retire la mano, vi de nuevo su cabello revuelto, sus ropas llenas de polvo, los ruedos de su vestido negros por la suciedad del piso, los escombros en sus hombros y algunas telas desgarradas de su atuendo… y yo… yo no estaba mejor. Sucios, repletos de tierra, con la ropa desacomodada y rota nos sentamos a tomar el té. "Eso espero Toph…"_

_Ese día, ella enfureció en el congreso. Lo destruyó todo… y por eso se hizo su voluntad._

-¿Es un tanque?-

-No-

-¿Es un bunquer?-

-No-

-¿Es un submarino?-

-No-

-¿Es una maquina voladora?-

-No-

-….¿Un dragón?-

-No-

-¡Demonios Toph!. ¿Entonces qué es?-

-No te lo voy a decir-

-¡De todos modos no lo quiero saber!. ¿¡A quien le interesa que hay detrás de ese estúpido muro!. Si no me quieres decir que es, ¡Perfecto!. No me interesa…¿Es un coliseo?-

-No-

-¡¿Toph en serio no me vas a decir?-

-No-

-¡Sabes que!, ¡estoy harto!. Si no me lo dices bien… está bien… yo estoy bien… ¡YO ESTOY BIEN!-

-No-

-¡USH!-

Pero no estaba bien. La verdad. Hacía 4 meses atrás Toph elevó un muro tan grande como los de Ba-Sing-Se en medio de su palacio de roca sólida. Rodeó una gran extensión de terreno y nadie podía entrar ahí… ni siquiera yo.

Fue un susto terrible descubrir esa muralla. Solo imagínense, tomar el camino habitual para ir a los jardines y chocar con una pared en medio del pasillo.

La casa estaba de locos, únicamente se podía pasar por una parte de ella. Un tercio de la casa estaba bloqueada por la pared… ¡solo de la casa!. Por otro lado, parte del jardín y más allá de los límites del palacio estaban rodeados por el muro.

Intenté rodear en muro para ver que extensión tenía, como muchos otros lo intentaron; y como muchos otros no pude hacerlo. ¿Qué se traía la emperatriz entre manos para invertir semejante cantidad de energía en levantar una pared y mantenerla erguida?.

Todas las mañanas salía a los jardines a ver el gran muro. Era tan enorme que obstruía la luz de sol. Una gran sombra cubría el jardín y me bañaba siempre que mi curiosidad era llamada por esa pared. En vano, colocaba mi mano en mí la frente para intentar ver más claramente la cima de aquella estructura.

Desde el día que vi el gran muro… y Toph no me dijo que había detrás, me dedique a intentar escalarlo. Desde cuerdas hasta ventosas, todo lo que me pude imaginar lo probé y nada. Mis artimañas necias para esclarecer el secreto de mi señora solo servían para entretener a Toph, que curiosa se sentaba a sentir las vibraciones de mis múltiples caídas.

Y como era de esperar, los rumores e historias corrieron más rápido que el aire. Nadie sabía para que ella hizo eso, pero obviamente nadie se atrevería a criticarla. No obstante, yo me valí del recurso informativo de "los señores que juegan pai-sho todas las tardes en el parque" para averiguar lo. Lo malo fue que ellos sabían muy poco.

Me contaron, en una de nuestras partidas de pai-sho (porque para obtener algo hay que dar algo a cambio), que siempre se veían carruajes cubiertos por verdes telas entrar en la fortaleza, nadie sabía que tenían esos carruajes, pero lo que si sabían era que no tenían hora fija de salida ni de entrada. A veces duraban días en salir, a veces horas, a veces se introducían a la fortaleza con el sol, a veces con la luna. Lo que si era cierto era que la emperatriz lo vigilaba todo, desde los que entraban hasta los que salían. Ella misma se encargaba de abrir las puertas y cerrarlas… nadie podía irrumpir los muros sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿En serio?- comente a mi octogenario competidor, colocando otra pieza de pai-sho. Obviamente no me reconocieron vistiendo mis ropas de "ciudadano normal del Reino tierra" junto con mi querida barba de "Wang Fuego"… sabía que la barba falsa me serviría en algún otro momento.

"¿Qué está planeando Toph?..." me preguntaba a mí mismo mientras desayunaba frente a frente con mi señora. Serena introducía el alimento en su boca, y yo solo clavaba la vista en su silueta. Si no fuera porque la razón me dicta que es imposible, juraría que la emperatriz es capaz de leer los pensamientos. Ante mis cavilaciones maquiavélicas, ella solo volteo a verme obsequiándome esa sonrisa sarcástica que me conozco de memoria. Yo no sé qué pensarán los demás, pero vendito Kuruk que ella no es el Avatar.

"Vamos a jugar algo que se llama "si o no"", comenté esa mañana a Toph, quien practicaba unos pocos movimientos de tierra control en el jardín. Sentado en una roca, enrollé mis piernas y las sujete con las manos. Era la oportunidad perfecta para obtener información. Sudando y con su traje de largas mangas empapado, la emperatriz presto atención, claro, dirigiendo su mirada a un punto muerto del espacio. No dijo nada, y para el que la conoce, significa todo. "Es fácil", continué, "yo diré lo que creo que hay detrás del muro, y si no es lo que digo tú dices 'no', y si sí es, tú dices 'sí'".

La mueca retorcida de la emperatriz hizo su aparición nuevamente y continuó entrenando como si nunca hubiese dicho una palabra. "¿Es un barco?"… silencio, esa fue su respuesta. "bueno… tal vez… no sea eso… ¿y qué tal una estatua?"… silencio, al parecer la emperatriz estaba reacia a hablar. "¿un tren de roca?"… otra vez no había respuesta. Creí que era caso perdido, cuando ella no quiere hablar simplemente no lo hace, eso le enseño la tierra. Cansado de intentarlo, me prepare para ejecutar una retirada estratégica. Mañana sería otro día y ya crearía otra manera de hacerla hablar.

Puse los pies en el suelo y fue cuando su voz interrumpió mi partida. "…No… no es eso…". Sonreí de inmediato y tome de nuevo mi asiento. El juego había empezado y la emperatriz había caído en la trampa… aunque a veces pienso que ella se deja caer a propósito. "¿Una casa de té?...".

El juego se extendió por semanas y, aunque en ocasiones me era frustrante no saber su secreto, era divertido. No perdía oportunidad para pregúntale. Sin que se enterara, me metía en su oficina y le dejaba pequeñas cartas con una pregunta como: ¿Es una fábrica?. Desde mi oficina la escuchaba reír luego de que su asistente repitiera la pregunta que le había escrito. Luego en la cena me decía "no Sokka. Eso no es".

Finalmente un cierto día se levantó antes que yo, aun acostada junto a mí, y de medio lado, sonrió coqueta sin explicación aparente. "Buenos días Emperatriz" dije como saludo ceremonial ante su sonrisa muda, observando con detenimiento su cabello desparramado en la almohada. "¿Te gustan las sorpresas?", respondió de primera entrada, y un frio mortal recorrió mi espalda inmediatamente. Miedo, eso es lo que siento ante las palabras misteriosas de mi señora, no obstante soy adicto a ella. Es algo extraño, pero lo admito; con ella ningún día es aburrido.

Me ordenó entonces que saliera de la cama, a lo cual hice caso rezongando y refunfuñando. Que es muy temprano, que tengo sueño, que porque me levantaba, pero mi señora permanecía muda.

Cuando estuve listo, corrió presta a mis espaldas y antes de poder protestar me cubrió los ojos con una venda. "No hagas trampa" recalcó contenta, y yo asenté con la cabeza para hacerle entender que obedecida estaba la orden.

De repente me invadió un mundo más profundo se olores y texturas. Todo olía a bosque, a ella, sin lugar a dudas el alma del sitio era la emperatriz. Me tomo de la mano y me guió donde ella mejor le parecía. Ella era ella, si bien quería que fuera hasta el fin del mundo a ciegas, no me importaba.

Del cálido clima del hogar pasamos a la frescura del jardín. ¿A dónde me lleva?. Lo que sea está bien. Las hojas pegaban en mi piel de bronce y mis preguntas quejumbrosas eran respondidas por el viento. El bosque se reía con ella y la tierra era su confidente.

Abruptamente paramos, ella solo dejó ir su mano de mármol de entre las mías y se colocó justo a mis espaldas. Podía sentir el brillante sol el mi rostro y los arboles bailando por doquier. No sabía exactamente donde estábamos, no estaba acostumbrado a caminar a ciegas por el palacio de mi señora, por ello, después de bajar la primera escalera y subir la segunda, todo era un completo misterio.

Ella respiró hondo, después de unos segundos de silencio dijo "ahora quítate la venda". ¿Cómo desobedecer a la dueña de todo y de nada?. Al quitarme la venda palidecí, estaba absolutamente sorprendido. Ante mis ojos se hallaba una estructura fielmente hecha bajo el mismo estilo arquitectónico de Las Tribus Agua. Era una especie de sala de entrenamiento, decorada con estatuas de lobos, lunas, relieves del mar, retratos de la historia de mi gente, trajes tradicionales en las paredes, armas, papeles con poemas en perfecta caligrafía, el escudo de la Tribu Agua…era impresionante.

El interior imitaba la casa más fina que jamás un mandatario de la Tribu Agua pudiese siquiera imaginar. Corrían en su dentro de la estructura ríos artificiales que daban ese sonido de agua que tanto extrañaba. Incluso, y no sé cómo, la temperatura dentro de la casa era un poco más baja que la del palacio de roca de mi señora. Era increíble.

Todo era simplemente perfecto, era tan perfecto que las rocas (escogidas para levantar la obra) fueron especialmente seleccionadas para igualar la blancura de la nieve. El mármol estaba perfectamente tallado con todo lo que un nativo de la tribu agua puede desear. Las armas en las paredes fueron elaboradas por artesanos de mi tierra, al igual que las ropas y otros ornamentos como botellas, platos, vasos.

Si por dentro era maravilloso, por fuera no había palabras. La estructura constaba de 3 terrazas bien definidas, en la más alta estaba la casa que también tenía jardines, patio frontal y una pequeña plaza. En la segunda había una plaza para entrenar junto con algunas mesas bajo techo. Y en la ultima un gran jardín con un lago, el cual tienda una pequeña isla en el centro donde se posaba una casa del té. Todo adornado magistralmente con árboles de los cuales brotaban flores bancas que, al caer, simulaban la nieve de mi gente.

Yo no sé de donde ella sacó tantas rocas blancas, pero era todo exactamente igual que mi hogar. Quede boquiabierto, helado de la impresión por tanta belleza; ni siquiera sabía que decir. Creo que mi silencio fue mal interpretado por mi señora, el espanto que corría por mi cuerpo no era por una mala impresión, sino todo lo contrario.

Entonces, el rostro de la emperatriz se fragmento en una mueca de dolor y angustia, seguramente pensó que algo andaba mal.

-No te gusta, ¿Verdad?- dijo más a modo de afirmación que de pregunta,- No puede ser… yo sabía que algo no andaba bien. Te juro que no fue mi intención ofenderte con esto. Pensé que te gustaría tener un trozo de tu hogar aquí.

Mandé a los mejores talladores de roca del Reino Tierra a aprender las técnicas de tallado de la Tribu Agua para que las replicaran. Seguro que la técnica en hielo es totalmente diferente a la de la roca y por eso no lograron la perfección que les pedí. ¡Por Kioshi!. Traje un historiador de arte nativo de la Tribu Agua para que nos ayudara con los detalles de construcción, ¡seguro que era un fraude!. Pero por lo menos las armas, los trajes y la bajilla es importada de la Tribu Agua, eso si te tiene que gustar. ¡Yo y mis ideas!. ¿Quién me tiene haciendo estos proyectos en secreto?. Lo lamento Sokka, yo quería hacerlo todo por mí misma pero, pero por razones obvias no podía. Al parecer me valí de inútiles… hubiese sido haberlo hecho yo todo a ciegas.

La estructura principal la levante yo, pero no podía hacer mucho con la decoración. No creo ser capaz de ver la Tribu Agua para replicarla, ni con mil años de entrenamiento. Apuesto que ni las estatuas de los animales se parecen… ¡Rayos!, seguro fue mi culpa, de una original replique las demás… ¡Me dijeron que eran iguales!. Por Omashu… por lo menos dime que las rocas son blancas, porque si no es así me las van a pagar todos. ¡Que error he cometido!, incluso mandé a traer pasto ceniza, que crece cerca del foco de los volcanes, para que simulara nieve… igual con esos árboles. Siempre escuche que eran blancos, y como la gente dice que la nieve es blanca…. Pero no te preocupes Sokka, si algo no te gusta lo reharemos. Todo es cuestión de…-

-Tu…- interrumpí a mi señora en su monologo culposo incesante,- mandaste a hacer todo esto…-

-… Sí… lo siento Sokka… últimamente las cosas no me han salido bien; solo quería que pudieras sentirte en casa ya que no has podido ir a visitar a tu familia desde que estás aquí. Era una manera de agradecer todo tu sacrificio por nosotros… y lo arruine… pero ¡pero no te preocupes!, mañana mismo mandaré a demoler todo y…-

-…No…- dije para cesar el discurso de Toph una vez más,- … que nadie se atreva a tocar una sola roca de este lugar, por más pequeña que sea. Es… esto…lo… es perfecto Toph. ¡Eres increíble!, ¿Cómo hiciste esto?, ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer estas cosas?. Eres maravillosa. Es igual a la Tribu Agua. Si lo veo de lejos juraría que es todo de hielo. Estos adornos… parecen de hielo translucido… ¿De qué son?-

-Son de una roca, un cristal realmente, muy parecido al hielo translucido, hay miles de columnas y otros adornos con este material para simular placas de hielo… fue difícil obtenerlas. Se trabajaron con la misma técnica que emplean los artesanos de la tribu agua, solo que… los métodos fueron modificados un poco para ser adaptados al cristal-

-Este pasto… es tan blanco que parece nieve. Y las hojas de esos árboles, al caer parecen copos de nieve. –

De pronto, un objeto en medio de la habitación deshizo toda mi concentración. En un perchero había un traje de la realeza de la Tribu Agua. A leguas notaba que estaba pintado a mano, hecho de piel de lobo y de otros animales. El hilo en mi pueblo es muy escaso, así que se hace uniendo el pelo de las pieles hasta formar un hilo y así se hace la tela. Es un trabajo monstruoso, por eso estos artes se reservan a los altos monarca. Este traje en especial estaba hecho de tela y de pieles, pintado a mano y con incrustaciones de zafiros. "¿y este traje?", pregunte anonadado. Era por mucho uno de los vestidos más bellos y finamente elaborados que jamás había visto.

-Es tuyo- dijo ella, y continuó – Nos vimos obligados a hacerle una variante. En la Tribu Agua los cristales de estas prendas son de hielo, la temperatura del sitio impide que se derritan y la luz junto con el agua hacen que den una hermosa tonalidad… o por lo menos eso me han dicho. No obstante, aquí se derretirían, así que los cambiamos por otras piedras preciosas.

También tiene cristales de algunas de las cuevas-yacimiento de piedras preciosas de la Tribu Agua. Pero el color de los "cristales de hielo" no se parecen en nada a las piedras preciosas de las cuevas-yacimiento. Entonces, muy a mi pesar, tuvimos que cambiarlos por algo parecido, y lo más parecido, me dijeron, eran los zafiros. Yo busque los más perfectos, eso sí lo puedo hacer, y los mejores joyeros se encargaron de darle la forma requerida….

…Creo que te lo mereces y también es justo que todos esos idiotas burócratas vean la belleza que encierra la Tribu Agua. Aquí tratamos de hacerte los mejores trajes simulando los estilos de tu pueblo, pero obviamente una simulación no se compara a un original. Incluso en los materiales. La textura de la piel de los lobos del polo no es igual a la textura de la piel de los lobos de bosque. También…-

No la dejé terminar, ¿Para qué?. Sin que ella pudiera anticipar mis movimientos, tome entre mis manos de arena su rostro de porcelana y la besé.

Gracias a los dioses por la vida, gracias a los dioses por ella.


	18. Con sus Juegos

"_hola amigos, siglos sin escribir verdad. Bueno, pues por dicha ya hay un poquito mas de tiempo para dedicarme a esto que me encanta, así que no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad. De paso, como siempre, mil gracias por leer y espero en serio que disfruten tanto leyendo esta historia como yo al escribirla._

_A los amigos que me mandaron un review, que de paso mil gracias, les conteste por MP. Solo no pude hacerlo con el mensaje de _Eikou-chan_ porque__, amiga, tienes la opción de MP desactivada, así que con los perdones del caso te contesto por acá._

Eikou-chan_: jajaja, simplemente gracias por tus tan realmente lindas palabras. En serio__ que dicha que te gusto. De hecho, este fan llevaba como un año detenido pero por suerte ya va avanzando y tengo planes de terminarlo este año, así que te queda bastante por leer. Gracias por agregarme a tus fav's y espero que te guste este capítulo también. Mil gracias una vez mas._

_No les quito más tiempo. Nos vemos."_

**Con Ella**

**Por Chris **

Con sus Juegos

"´_¿Cómo me veo?´, me preguntaba expectante mientras tomaba yo el té. Giraba en sí misma para luego detenerse frente a mí y poner una cara seria, la cual cambiaba inmediatamente a una sonrisa. Se veía muy bien, no hay que ser mentirosos. A modo de broma, tomaba un sorbo más de aquella humeante infusión, tocaba mi barbilla y decía ´_no sé…´_ con un tono de duda._

_Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo, claramente, pero a como es ella… siempre me seguía el juego. Luego me preguntaba _´¿Cómo que "no sé"?´_ aguantándose la risa. Poniéndose las manos en la cintura, colocaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en un pie y levantaba una ceja._

´Sí… no sé´_, y de nuevo volvía esa risa contagiosa en ella. A veces el té sabía así, a pequeñas bromas, ella sabía cómo darle ese sabor. _

_Después se sentó a mi lado un con la parka puesta, y tomo la taza de té entre sus dedos. Ella lo sabía, sabía que se veía bien, pero también le gustaba seguirme la corriente. _´Lo único que me gusta de ir a la Tribu Agua es este traje. Es muy calientito, aquí no lo puedo usar, pero allá es muy acogedor´,_ me comentaba mientras se ponía el gorro de la parca y lo estrujaba en sus mejillas con fuerza, con ese rostro infantil en medio._

´¿Aunque no veas nada?´. ´Aunque no vea nada… siempre que me vea bien, claro está…´_. Y como no se iba a ver bien, aunque el verde le sentaba perfecto, el azul también lograba combinar perfectamente con sus ojos de esmeralda._

´… te ves bien… aunque ya lo sabias, ¿Verdad?´.

´… sí.´"

No sé lo que ha estado pasando últimamente… y me tiene sin cuidado. La vida por fin comienza a sonreírme, por ello es mejor que no haga preguntas… después de todo, siempre que interrogo el primero en responder es el Señor del Karma… y sus respuestas no me gustan a veces.

La vida se respira más tranquila, incluso ella se le ve más tranquila. Trabaja mucho, es verdad, pero he comenzado a notar como su cutis se ve más lozano y como duerme más profundamente, su cuerpo incluso aspira una calma total que antes no la había percibido. Es increíble cómo cambian las cosas de un día para otro.

Ahora paso más tiempo entrenando en mi "mi refugio blanco" que en los jardines del palacio de la emperatriz. El color nieve me da confort, me recuerda a mi hogar y me recuerda el poder que tiene ella para crear lo que sea con solo u chasquido de sus dedos. Desde mi santuario azul y plata puedo ver toda la ciudad, puedo ver también la inmensidad del palacio y la extensión infinita de los jardines de la soberana del Reino Tierra. También veo el agua de del estanque centellar como una espada blandiéndose ante el sol y el pasto danzando a su ritmo. Los arboles me saludan vigorosamente a mí, el foráneo de la Tribu Agua, y creo que estoy comenzando a entender lo que dicen… pero probablemente ha de ser que ella que les está enseñando a entenderme.

La vida es… rara. Sube y baja como el hielo en el mar. Y ella es… simplemente maravillosa; una bruja cuando quiere, una diosa si se lo propone. Las tertulias, las pláticas y los momentos en silencio con ella siempre son distintos, no solo por ese aroma a bosque que expele, sino por la manera tan especial con la que manipula todo para que se dé el momento. Un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, solo un guiño, una taza de más y confecciona situaciones difíciles de arrancarse de los sentidos. Por eso tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo que venga el Señor del Karma y arruine todo lo bueno que ha estado pasando. Por ello le prendo todos los días inciensos de varios aromas… con la única esperanza de que se apiade de nosotros.

Dentro de la casa blanca que hay en la terraza más alta, coloqué el altar a los dioses, a los míos y a los suyos, para que ellos alejen a la mala suerte de nosotros y, sobre todo, la protejan a ella… porque aunque se vea dura como el granito, sé que guarda en el pecho ese corazón puro de niña que se puede lacerar con heridas que no sanan… si no es que ya lo está.

Benditos los dioses por haberla creado. Por haberla dotado de esa intuición para hacerlo todo bien.

Ahora contemplo sereno la obra que ella misma mandó a hacer para mí. Desde las paredes hasta los techos tienen su marca de obstinación y dedicación. No puedo creerlo… piensa en mí… piensa en mí después de todo. Le importo aunque sea un poquito… y si no es cierto, por lo menos eso es lo que quiero creer ahora.

Y ya es hora de comer… ¿y cómo lo sé?, pues desde la altura la veo salir a buscarme.

Y desde ese día descubrí que cada pequeño momento se volvió… suave… eso era… suave. Hablar era lo más maravilloso, ir a los tediosos bailes era lo más horrible… pero era bueno, y discutir pasó de ser una tortura a solo un "gaje del oficio".

No obstante, y definitivamente, lo mejor era cuando llovía. Aunque a veces el frio la obligaba buscar su cama para a arroparse entre las cobijas, a veces la obligaba a buscarme. Me tomaba de la mano y corriendo me llevaba a su verde refugio, a su santuario. _"Lo sientes?"_, claro que no, no puedo sentir como ella, no puedo ver como ella, pero podía intentarlo. _"pones los pies así, en el piso y lo ves todo_" me contaba, como si yo fuera capaz de percibir la vida como ella lo hace, pero… como la iba a contradecir. Cerraba los ojos y me describía lo que había a kilómetros a la redonda, al parecer las miles de ondas provocadas por las gotas ampliaban su margen de visión. Y era cuando yo también colocaba los pies descalzos en la tierra mojada e intentaba capturar la imagen del mundo en mi cabeza como solo ella lo había logrado, era imposible lo sé, pero no me importaba. Las gotas salpicaban nuestras piernas y el viendo golpeaba nuestro rostro, pronto los ruedos de nuestros trajes eran reclamados por el barro y el agua… ¿y eso que?, ensuciarme era el menor de mis preocupaciones en ese momento. _"Es como… ver desde una montaña. Amo la lluvia… ¿Tu no?"_. Claro que sí.

Y cuando llovía era simplemente la mejor excusa. Aunque a veces suspendíamos la rutina de tomar el té, la tomaba de la mano y salíamos de la casa de mármol, del regalo que ella me hizo, a sentir las gotas caer sobre nosotros solamente. Se negaba a mojarse al principio, usando su cuerpo como contrapeso para que yo no la sacara de mi santuario, una réplica de la Tribu Agua. La arrastraba entonces hacia la explanada fuera de mi refugio, pero todo era un juego de su parte. De haber querido, con un solo movimiento de tierra-control, se hubiese anclado al piso, pero nunca lo hizo.

A empujones o arrastrando la sacaba de ahí,_ "Lo sientes?" _le decía. Le preguntaba si podía sentir el agua correr por su ser, como si fueran uno con ella. Si podía sentir la frescura de la vida y lo efímero del momento. _"¡Pruébala!, solo pon tu boca abierta en dirección al cielo"_, y ella lo hacía, entre risas y confusiones hacia lo que yo decía. Parecía que no entendía muchas cosas sobre el agua, como mi felicidad al sentirla o al oírla azotar la tierra con fuerza… peor no le importaba mucho.

Al principio ella se movía un poco torpe por lo mojado del piso, pero después de yo arrojarle lodo en la cara, su fluidez era impresionante. Esa era la mejor manera de obligarla a jugar conmigo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Pronto nos veíamos correr por las terrazas blancas una y otra vez, mientras que la panorámica del Reino Tierra revelaba a los pobladores huir de lo que yo amaba: La lluvia.

Sin embargo ella no era del todo justa, hacia trampa. Con su tierra-control formaba lodo y me lo arrojaba en el rostro, pero yo no necesitaba de habilidades tales para devolverle el ataque… y divertirme con ella. "_Para mi… es como estar en casa nuevamente_", le comentaba al mismo tiempo que ella sentía la lluvia a mi lado. Se quedaba quieta, con una sonrisa en los labios y con su rostro limpio y blanco lleno de paz.

La lluvia era una de las pocas cosas que estaban de mi lado, porque el bosque y la vida entera estaban del suyo. La lluvia me revelaba a veces algunos pequeños secretos de la emperatriz, como que no le gustaba usar maquillaje y solo lo hacía en ciertas situaciones, como que su cabello era naturalmente lizo… y el tatuaje que tenía en el brazo.

No fue mi intención, pero la prenda de seda que usaba para cubrirse los hombros, y que combinara con su vestido, se volvió casi transparente ese día en que estuvimos bajo la lluvia. Solo en esos días de lluvia lo podía ver. Era un tatuaje que iba desde la parte inferior de su antebrazo hasta una sección de su espalda. Era el escudo de su familia, el cerdo dorado alado de los Bei Fong. ¿Para que ella querría eso si no podía ver?. ¿A caso para ella adornarse el cuerpo con dibujos o pinturas no era irrelevante?.

La lluvia era lo único en común que nos gustaba y, ante el momento, me resultaba inevitable pensar que nosotros éramos como los elementos que nuestra nación representaba. Ella como la tierra: reservada, sólida y obstinada. Yo como el agua: insistente, flexible, cambiante… creo.

"_Sí… lo entiendo…"_ comentó mi señora bajo la lluvia… justo a mi lado.


	19. Con su Entusiasmo

Con Ella

Por: Chris McRaven

Con su Entusiasmo

""_Esa palabra no la conozco", me decía de la única manera que ella lo sabía decir, como la tierra misma. Evidentemente esa palabra no la conocía, era una palabra muy antigua que tenía un significado tan particular que no podía encontrar en nuestro idioma una equivalente. Y vaya que me había costado encontrarla, ella lee mucho. Le encanta leer y creo que no hay nadie en el Reino Tierra que sepa más sobre su historia que ella._

_Seguíamos, después de los años, practicando para mejorar el vocabulario, para saber más palabras y que así ella las pudiera escribirlas todas. Su memoria era impresionante, por ello no era de extrañarse que los filólogos más reconocidos de la zona la buscaran para consultarle este o aquel carácter. Por ello, para mí era todo un logró encontrar algo nuevo para la emperatriz, pero si no lo hacía, eso no era pretexto para cancelar nuestra costumbre…"_

"Mira Toph lo que invente". Esa no era la forma en que la emperatriz esperaría comenzar su mañana, pero ya que. Había trabajado durante meses en algo como esto y ella simplemente no me podría dar una evasiva como respuesta. La busque donde siempre está en las mañanas, en su oficina; guiado por el aroma a bosque que expele su cuerpo de manera natural. Sentada junto con su asistente, la encontré haciendo algunos papeleos de rutina, papeleos que odia. Cuando los hace, y sabe que no va a salir a ninguna parte, solo usa una tiara metálica para sostenerse el cabello, dejando ver la cascada azabache que llega hasta su cintura. También su vestimenta cambia, usa trajes más sencillos, desde pantalones hasta una especie de bata, la cual usan mucho las mujeres de estas tierras, pero siempre, siempre se cubre los hombros.

La cara de sorpresa de Toph se dejó entre ver inmediatamente, y sin palabras comprendió que la cosa iba para rato. La saludé afable, a su asistente y a ella, para luego pedirle uno o dos minutos de su tiempo…. Claro… como no… uno o dos minutos, por supuesto.

Mi señora, con su amabilidad, tan poco común cuando era niña, despidió a la joven para dedicarme el tiempo que fuese necesario.

"A ver Sokka, ¿Ahora qué?" inicio la plática, cruzándose de brazos y posando la mirada a la nada… honestamente, era un poco molesto cuando hacia eso al principio, porque sentía que no me estaba poniendo atención, pero ahora que la conozco sé que implica que cada uno de sus sentidos está en mí… y es un poco aterrador.

"Inventé algo que te va a fascinar", continúe, tomando asiento en frente de mi señora, quitando algunos papeles que estaban en su gran escritorio solo para hacer espacio. Entonces puse una caja de madera sobre el mueble, una especie de maletín que contenía en lo que había trabajado por tanto tiempo. "Mira!" exclame y como una ráfaga de aire en el mar recibí la mueca de sarcasmo, esa que ella siempre me da cuando digo una tontería. "Sí Sokka, esta divino…" sarcasmo… a veces pienso que ella es maestro-sarcasmo en lugar de maestro-tierra.

"¡Oh!… perdón… De todos modos lo importante no es la caja, sino lo que está adentro" dije, tomando una nota mental de hacer una caja de metal para ella, y continúe, "¿Recuerdas que no puedes escribir?"

"Se me había olvidado, pero gracias por recordarlo"

"…Bueno… pues aquí está la solución a todos tus problemas" Inmediatamente abrí la caja y saqué lo que con tanto esfuerzo me había costado crear. Una tabla de roca-cristal, delgada y ligera; un pincel y tinta. Los coloqué en el escritorio de roca de mi señora, ella, con su gloriosa virtud, pudo percibirlos inmediatamente aunque no tuviese las manos en la mesa… estaba descalza. Esa Toph.

"Y esta… es la solución a mis problemas…" comento, levantando una ceja y con una mirada apática. Efectivamente mi señora no sabía ni confiaba mucho en mi idea, pero pronto entendería el punto de todo lo que yo había estado tramando todos estos meses.

"No, no es la solución a tus problemas. Es _LA_ solución a tus problemas". Rápidamente, más para no provocar la ira de mi emperatriz que por otras cuestiones, explique que los artefactos frente a ella no eran comunes y corrientes "Están hachos especialmente para ti, gracias a las observaciones que he hecho durante todo este tiempo"

"¡¿Me has estado espiando?" Pregunto impactada, cruzando aún más los brazos, abriendo de par en par los ojos por su sorpresa, hundiendo un poco el rostro por la ira. Ella odiaba que la monitorearán, sentía que le quitaban su libertad cuando hacia eso.

"¡Claro que no Toph!", aclare de inmediato "pero hay cosas muy evidentes que noto… y esta es una de ellas… esa de que no puedes escribir. Además yo no estaba espiando, estaba _investigando,_ que es diferente" y antes de yo continuar, Toph soplo un mechón que caía justo frente de su rostro, lo cual es o mala señal o el momento indicado para cambiar el tema. "En fin, yo estoy más que convencido de que eres capaz de escribir, pero no has encontrado los medios correctos para hacerlo, puedes leer, eso ya me di cuenta, entonces la mitad del trabajo está hecho"

-Al grano-

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!... déjame presumir un poco… lo que sea, invente estos 3 artefactos para probar mi teoría. El primero es esta tabla de roca-cristal, como puedes sentir es ligera y muy delgada. – le dije, colocando en sus manos la pieza fruto de mi esfuerzo - El segundo es este pincel, pero no es un pincel cualquiera, el mango esta hecho de una aleación especial que también lo hace ligero pero que a la vez es un excelente medio para conducir vibraciones, hasta las más pequeñas; es tan perfecto que si lo golpeas hace un sonido muy armónico – hice chocar el pincel suavemente contra el escritorio para que Toph corroborara lo que le decía. El artefacto emitió un suave pero sostenido silbido; luego le di el pincel a mi señora - También, y esto fue lo más difícil, las cerdas del pincel es una combinación entre pelo de animal y minerales. ¡Sí, minerales!. El proceso fue tedioso, pero al final pude dar con la manera para combinar ambos materiales y que las fibras fueran iguales a las de los pinceles comunes. Finalmente, la tinta está hecha con minerales también, eso no fue tan difícil que hacer, pero si me llevó su trabajo"

"Maravilloso…" agregó aun jugueteando con el pincel en una mano, sintiéndolo con sus dedos expertos "… y eso es bueno para mí porque…"

"¿Qué no lo entiendes Toph?, estos objetos combinados te pueden ayudar a "ver" lo que escribes. Cada uno de ellos está hecho para funcionar con tierra o metal control. La tabla de piedra-cristal te ayudara a amplificar las vibraciones que hace el trazo del pincel sobre la hoja, solo tienes que poner tu mano sobre la taba y sentir el movimiento con tu poder. Ahora, el pincel te ayudará a percibir mejor los trazos también, las cerdas son un transmisor de vibraciones y el mango el amplificador. La tinta es más un facilitador para aprender que otra cosa, más o menos sirve para que sigas mejor el trazo sobre el papel mientras te vas acostumbrando"

"Eso está muy bien Sokka, pero escribir no es solo pasar el pincel y ya, tiene que ver con presión, limpieza y esas cosas"

"Ya lo sé, todo lo contemple en mi investigación. Los artefactos son tan sensibles que te permiten sentir la presión. Incluso me atrevo a decir que si practicas mucho solo necesitaras el pincel y cualquier otra superficie de tierra, piedra o metal en lugar de la tabla."

"… No lo sé…" comentó un poco dudosa, como nunca se le ve a ella "…es verdad que yo entiendo los caracteres, pero en la vida he trazado uno…. No sabría ni por dónde empezar"

"Eso no es problema. ¿Recuerdas la tinta? Para eso es. Ya experimente con ella… en mí mismo. Ya no quema la piel"

"¡¿Qué?" Evidentemente la tinta nunca quemó nada… era solo una pequeña broma para intimidar a mi emperatriz. En ocasiones es muy cansado perder todo el tiempo ante ella, por esa misma razón es supremamente gratificante asustarla de vez en vez con bromas inofensivas.

"Mira es sumamente sencillo" continué. Inmediatamente tome mi silla y la coloqué al lado de la de Toph, tome mis inventos y procedí a abrir el tintero. Mientras tanto, Toph estaba expectante en todo momento de lo que yo hacía. En su rostro se veía la duda, pero también la esperanza de que mis ridículos artefactos funcionaran.

Remoje el pincel en el tintero y lo escurrí un poco, siempre advirtiéndole a Toph que cuando realizara el ritual de la escritura no se le olvidara sacudir el exceso, si no provocaría un manchón en la hoja y eso sería muy desagradable. Le pedí con mucha cortesía que se subiera la manga de su traje, a lo cual ella pregunto dudosa y divertida: _para qué_, "Solo hazlo", respondí, y aunque a la emperatriz no le gustó mucho que le diera una orden, porque ella odia las ordenes, lo hizo.

"Está un poco fría" advertí, "Trata de sentir el trazo con tu tierra-control" recomendé, y ella asintió la cabeza. Tomé entonces su delicado brazo con mi mano izquierda, notando la diferencia entre su color y el mío, éramos como la tinta y el papel. Seguidamente, en el dorso de su antebrazo, comencé a trazar algunos caracteres, algo sencillo para empezar. Poco a poco manchaba su piel con la tinta que yo mismo hice para ella, despacio se fue completando la palabra mientras yo rezaba que mi invento funcionara… por el bien de ella.

Terminé, un silencio abrumador llenó la habitación… señal de mi fracaso… de mi logro… no lo sabía. La emperatriz movía los ojos como tratando de comprender, de entender, de sentir, de comprobar que las cosas habían salido como se esperaban.

"¡Ay no!" dije, "¿Volví a fallar verdad?". Y mis esperanzas se fueron por un caño. Estaba seguro que funcionaria… pero no… gracias Señor del Karma, fiel enemigo y aliado. Inicié entonces mi ritual tan acostumbrado de disculparme con mi señora dando excusas como "tal vez fue esto" o "tal vez fue aquello", pero en medio de mi humillación, una risa casi inaudible me obligo a callar.

"Es... es mi nombre… ¡Es mi nombre!. ¡Sokka es mi nombre!. ¡Lo puedo sentir claramente!. ¡Es mi nombre!. ¡Esto es increíble!, lo puedo leer con facilidad. ¡Mi nombre!. ¡Esto es impresionante!. Es la primera vez que lo leo sin pasar los dedos encima de la tinta" Dijo emocionada, boquiabierta, con una sonrisa en la cara y con una mano en el pecho. Reía impresionada, repitiendo una y otra vez lo maravilloso que era poder "ver" por fin su propio nombre sin nada más que su tierra-control.

"¿En serio?", interrogue dudoso. No podía creerlo yo tampoco, era la primera vez que las cosas me salían bien en un único intento. Seguro fue porque estaba decidido a no fallar. Era mi deber no hacerlo.

"¡Sí Sokka!. Lo siento." Agregó emocionada "…El pulso de mi cuerpo hace que pueda verlo. Al parecer es lo suficientemente fuerte como para chocar con la tinta y que yo pueda sentirla. Es increíble. ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer estas cosas?. Eres maravilloso"

"¿Maravilloso?", no recordaba haber escuchado antes ese adjetivo sobre mí en la boca de la emperatriz. Por una vez en mucho tiempo sentía que le estaba devolviendo algo, aunque fuera mínimo, a Toph. Ya había abusado de su cordialidad, de su confianza, de su diplomacia y de su hogar… por eso, verla con ese brillo en sus ojos opacos hizo que todas las horas trabajadas sin parar, toda la búsqueda e intentos fallidos valieran la pena. "… ¡ah sí!, así soy yo: maravilloso".

"¡A ver, cuéntame cómo funciona todo!" Dijó al fin, dirigiendo su cuerpo donde estaba mi silla, obligándome a ver su cara llena de ilusión y su sonrisa que opacaba a la mismísima aurora boreal… obligándome a sonreír de igual forma.

"Bueno, es muy simple. La tinta se quita con agua, como todas las demás tintas. Con un trapo húmedo es suficiente" explicaba al mismo tiempo que quitaba la tinta con un pañuelo que siempre llevaba con migo y un asiento de té que dejó mi señora en su taza… pero ella no tenía por qué darse cuenta de la procedencia del líquido. "… ya está… ¿Aun puedes leer tu nombre?"

"No. ¡Se ha ido!"

"Genial… porque no estaba seguro si dejarías de ver la tinta por completo y en lugar de eso verías un manchón… pero en fin. Ahora… esta es la tabla, siéntela"

Seguidamente tome la tabla de donde ella la había dejado en su escritorio y la coloqué en sus manos, "Es muy suave" comentó, frotando los dedos contra aquel material verdoso.

"Sí, está hecha para que se sienta bien al tacto. Sé que te gustan las cosas con cierta textura, así que escogí ésta esperando que fuera de tu agrado" . No había terminado cuando noté un color rojizo en las mejillas de mi señora. Al tener ella la piel tan clara es muy fácil de identificar ese cambio de tono. Lo más probable es que ella también se haya dado cuenta, puesto que escondió su cara lo más disimuladamente que pudo entre los mechones que caían en su cara. "Ejem…" era momento de cambiar el tema "…como sea. Aquí arriba tiene una prensa. Es por si quieres sujetar el papel o algo así. Al punto, lo primero que tienes que hacer es poner la tabla en un lugar cualquiera, sea en una mesa, en el piso, donde sea. Hice la tabla de roca-cristal puesto que en muchos lugares la costumbre es usar mesas de madera, no de roca; entonces así te evitarás el inconveniente de buscar un sitio idóneo donde escribir. También la tabla es muy ligera, fácil de transportar y es del tamaño justo para llevarla en un bolso."

"Pensaste en todo"

"Intente que fuera lo más perfecta posible y que se adaptara a todas tus necesidades"

"… ese espionaje sirvió después de todo", intervino con una sonrisa pícara y un tono de voz que me recordó a la mismísima Azula.

"!Que es investigación!... en fin… eeesteeee es el pincel. Ahora, sujétalo". De inmediato mi señora lo tomo entre los dedos, y una vez más hizo su inspección de rutina, aquella que siempre hace con los objetos poco familiares, "…El pincel, como te expliqué, está diseñado para aumentar las vibraciones y que así puedas sentir por donde vas en el trazo."

"¡Hey es cierto!, puedo ver mi cara" aclaró a la vez que se sacudía el rostro con esa herramienta que yo inventé solo para ella. Al parecer las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

"Si pones la mano sobre la tabla de roca-cristal y usas el pincel" dije tomándola de las manos, parando su entretenido juego con la brocha y su cara. Ella presta y lista, como siempre, comenzó a hacer líneas imaginarias sobre la tabla para corroborar si lo que yo decía era verdad. "… se te hará más fácil seguir el trazado. Finalmente, la tinta es solo un facilitador mientras aprendes a escribir los caracteres, pero eso ya te lo dije. Todo junto facilitará tu aprendizaje en la escritura… y no dudo que lo lograrás"

"Pero… aún tengo una duda… ¿Cómo aprenderé los trazos?. Cuando yo leo los caracteres ya están hechos; los toco como a mí me place para descifrar su significado, pero no sé cómo se comienzan o se terminan… supongo que tienen un orden… ¿no?"

"¡Pues claro!. Todos tienen un orden. Para que aprendas yo mismo me comprometo a enseñarte."

"¿Tu?"

"Sí, yo. ¿Quién más que yo sabe tanto sobre tus habilidades , que las he sufrido todas?"

"…y espiado"

" _investigado_." Aclare un poco ofendido, pero eso parecía importarle poco a la emperatriz; aunque tapara su boca con su blanca mano se veía a leguas su sonrisa maligna y contenía. Creo que ella no se daba cuenta de eso por obvias razones. "Pero ya en serio…" continúe, "…permíteme ayudarte, para mí sería un verdadero placer y un honor servir de algo a la emperatriz"

"…Sokka… cuando creí que más ayuda de ti no podría recibir me sigues tendiendo la mano… Eres impresionante"

"Gracias". Y de nuevo ocurrió ese efecto que solo ella podía logar con una mirada. Un ambiente de paz y harmonía junto con un aroma a bosque en todo el espacio. Mi vida con ella era complicada, a veces horrible y siempre inesperable pero esos pequeños momentos de felicidad hacían que olvidara todo lo malo por un segundo.

"¡Pero bueno!, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Empecemos de una vez", ordenó obligándome a volver a la realidad.

"De acuerdo. Para iniciar escribiré cosas con mi dedo en la palma de tu mano. ¿Ok?"

"Sí", acento con la cabeza.

"Vamos a ver si adivinas… Que dice aquí", y tracé líneas invisibles en la palma de su mano. Invisibles para el que podía ver, mas no para mi señora.

"… ¿Reino Tierra?"

"¡Muy bien!. Este es el carácter de Reino… y este el de Tierra… pon mucha atención como inicio y como termino porque luego lo escribirás en papel. ¿Lista?... este es Reino… y este Tierra…. Ahora, si le agrego a este carácter esta otra línea cambia la palabra, así que mucho cuidado porque es un error común…"

"…_Le gusta mucho sentir el trazo del pincel, es la única cosa que la hace alejarse del té de la mesa; eso hacía que el té a veces supiera así, a postergación. Le fascina la idea de sentir tantas palabras escritas en su piel, sentirlas todas al mismo tiempo. Era por esa razón que ya no había espacio en sus manos, desde diminutos caracteres que cabían hasta los más grandes ocupaban la blanca piel de la emperatriz. De los brazos paso a las piernas y de las piernas a los pies, pero la historia se repetía, el espacio no era suficiente y la necesidad de saber de mi señora era demasiada. "Escríbeme en el rostro" dijo un día, pensé que era una broma, pero no lo era."_


	20. Con sus Enemigos

Con Ella  
_Por Chris McRaven_

Con sus Enemigos

"…_Cerraba los ojos y sentía el cosquilleo del pincel en sus mejillas, parpados y labios. Era difícil para ella contener las muecas de alegría que las cosquillas le provocaban, pero eso no implicaba que no lo intentara. Y confieso que aquella acción me obligaba a soltar una o dos sonrisas a mí por igual._

_En sus brazos escribía palabras llenas de fuerza, de poder y decisión. En sus piernas frases de esperanza, de insistencia, y de constancia. En su cara dibujaba caracteres de vida, felicidad y tranquilidad._

_Era todo un lienzo. Su ser, como el papel, se llenaba con mi caligrafía segura y limpia. Parecía un manuscrito, seguramente las plegarias de los mortales llegaban a la madre naturaleza a través de su piel de leche, sin importar lo que ella diga aun creo eso. Y sin embargo ella insistía en aprender, ¿pero cómo si ya no había ni un solo claro en ella?... pero la emperatriz le encuentra la solución a todo… se me olvido que ella era quien era. _

_Descubrió su espalda y se acostó en el piso, "Aun tengo espacio". Ni la biblioteca de Wan Shi Tong tenía el privilegio de contar con tan delicado papel ni tan cotizado libro. "_

"Toph… ¿Por qué no has vuelto a luchar?". "Porque ya no tiene sentido hacerlo", dijo desanimada, enrollando las piernas y algo cabizbaja. Ella nunca dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos, pero la arena le traía recuerdos.

Era buena, lo sé. A lo largo de los años la vi convertirse en toda una guerrera. Antes de nuestro compromiso, esperaba impaciente los barcos de la Nación del Fuego, no solo por la visita de los amigos. Los barcos siempre traían rumores, historias de sitios lejanos y las historias del Estruendo Tierra eran de mis favoritas.

"Ella es increíble" decía el sabio conocedor de té, "Se mueve grácil en la tierra, con una fuerza que atormentaría a cualquier armada. Rompe cualquier defensa. Las primaveras no la acaban, la mejoran. Si yo la hubiese conocido en mis días de general, sin duda le hubiese pedido que fuese mi mano derecha ante la campaña de Ba-Sing-Se… Claro, si ella hubiese querido destruir su propio reino, pero eso lo dudo mucho".

Luego, todo paro. Y no más peleas. Siempre me pregunte porque abandono algo que amaba tanto, que obtuvo prácticamente a cambio de dejar a su familia. Al verla sentada en la arena de combate, con ese aire de emperadora, con sus vestidos tan excelsos, es difícil creer que ella es "La Bandida Ciega", o lo fue.

La obscuridad y la luz que irradian las estatuas, los pilares y las arañas de techo gigantes hechas piedras luminosas le dan un aire de melancolía a su cara. Pobre Toph, cuanto sufre. Ahí sentada me parte el corazón puesto que ella misma se encarga de matarse. Solo por su gente, se arranca del pecho el deseo de correr y dejar todo de lado para pelear. ¿Cómo unos ojos tan muertos pueden estar tan llenos de sentimientos?. ¿Cómo algo tan duro como el granito se desmorona en segundos?.

A veces mis oídos indiscretos escuchan palabras en contra de mi señora. Estúpidos niños ricos que no saben que es sufrir. Si bien mi señora es fría, en los momentos más silenciosos irradia un calor que ni siquiera los maestros-fuego llegarían a superar. Si bien la emperatriz es de roca, en ocasiones como esta es tan suave como la mantequilla. Si bien a veces aplana el semblante, no hay en el mundo ojos más expresivos que los suyos; y si bien su voz es firme… no creo los dioses obsequiaran tanta dulzura a una persona como lo hicieron en ella.

"Simplemente… ya no me interesa", me dijo hace tres días en la arena de combate mientras alimentaba a los tejones topo. "… ya no es lo mismo… y tengo mejores cosas que hacer…", mentía mi señora, convencida de que yo, su fiel sirviente, no lo notaría. Su frente tocó la de sus amados tejones, que al parecer la entendían como se entiende la tristeza. Ella les dio una sonrisa para cubrir cualquier sospecha que yo tuviese sobre su decisión… pero así como nadie puede engañar a la emperatriz gracias a su excelso poder, ella misma no puede ocultar un rostro al que sabe realmente ver.

Encontré la guarida me mi señora hace ya bastante tiempo por accidente… bueno… la verdad no hace mucho. Quien diría que los más fieles lacayos de la emperatriz me abrirían camino hasta aquí, la arena de entrenamiento escondida bajo el mismísimo jardín donde a diario entreno. Prácticamente me sacaron de mi entrenamiento a empujones para arrojarme en un agujero que terminaba en este sitio. Benditos tejones topo, ya comprendo porque ella los ama tanto.

La sorpresa en el rostro de mármol blanco de Toph no tenía precio. Su ira duro unos días. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen descubierto su santuario?. Pero ella es astuta, pronto comprendió que fueron los tejones, y no alguno de mis bravíos planes los que provocaron el encuentro. "No le digas a nadie" y así pretendo hacerlo.

Es una arena de combate hermosa, con paredes de mármol, estatuas luminosas de animales varios, con bajos relieves de oro y plata, y otros metales que nunca supe que eran, piedras preciosas y otras más comunes. Con algunos asientos de roca para los invitados, un palco de jueceo e incluso una cascada que coronaba el lugar… junto con varias fuentes claro. Increíblemente lo que me sorprendió fue el agua más que el lujo del lugar, ella la odia, pero presto comprendí que los ríos artificiales que recorrían el sitio no eran profundos, para resguardarla de un accidente, apenas y el agua le alcanzaría un poco más arriba de la cintura. Lo que ella amaba era el sonido.

Igualmente ocurría con toda la decoración, no creo que ella pusiera todos de esos materiales raros para que otros admirarán cuanta fortuna tenía. Evidentemente las texturas y las distintas vibraciones que podía percibir era lo que ella buscaba. Mas he de admitir que para alguien que no puede ver tiene un gran gusto para la decoración.

"Aquí entreno… o algo así… porque ya no volví a pelear…", esa fue mi bienvenida… y su confesión.

Hoy la veo con un aire de depresión que intenta esconder de mí. Encoje los dedos de los pies intranquila y deja que el silencio se apodere de todo. Supuse que estaba en este lugar. No fue a cenar… eso me preocupó. Con solo golpear la tierra del jardín con el pie aparecen los tejones topo. Son tan hábiles que pueden percibir esas tenues vibraciones desde lo profundo de la tierra. Luego de negociar con ellos, y a cambio de una bolsa de manzanas, me llevan hasta la entrada de la arena de entrenamiento. Cruzo las puertas talladas en roca viva y ahí estaba ella, sentada en medio cuadrilátero.

Llevamos callados más de media hora… algo la aqueja… algo la enoja y ese algo la ensombrece. ¿Pero que es mi señora?. Entiendo que hay cosas que no se pueden compartir con otros… pero… maldita sea mi suerte. Cuanto daría por verla ligera y feliz como cuando éramos jóvenes y quitar lo que la lastima en su corazón; pero no, ella guarda más secretos que la vida misma, y prefiere ahogarse en miseria antes que admitir que necesita ayuda.

"La comida se enfría" comenté para animarla, "pasé todo el día esclavizado en la cocina para darte una sorpresa… sé que no soy muy hábil pero por lo menos puedes criticar todo lo que quieras. ¿Qué dices Toph?"… silencio, solo eso.

Hoy ha perdido. Hoy eso que le molesta la ataca sin piedad. Ese algo que la obliga a agachar la cabeza y a ensimismarse. ¿Pero qué es?, ¿Qué perturba a la mujer más poderosa de las 4 naciones?. ¿Qué es capaz de arrancarle su fuerza y arrinconarla en la melancolía?.

Y no dijo nada… como siempre, y yo me quede a su lado… como siempre.

"…_Los trazos delicados de la espalda de mi señora se fundieron con las negras líneas que la tinta formaba al yo deslizar el pincel. Escribí desde historias hasta poemas, desde palabras sueltas hasta oraciones piadosas en el pergamino que era ahora Toph. Con caracteres de pies a cabeza, no podía diferenciar con claridad si era una persona, una obra de arte o una diosa… quizás era todas a la vez. _

_Mil veces escribí cosas que los más estudiosos desearían leer, secretos de mi tribu, historias que solo se contaban al oído los areneros, anécdotas personales de 1000 avatares, poemas de amor que los Señores del Fuego guardaban para sí. Mil veces escribí cosas que los más estudiosos desearían leer y mil veces, los secretos, eran mantenidos y borrados por ella… la mejor guardián. Todos estábamos a salvo._

"_Esa palabra no la conozco", me decía de la única manera que ella lo sabía decir, como la tierra misma. "No creo que la conozcas" le dije de la única manera que sabía decirlo, para ella. Y cuando el aroma del té se combinó con el aroma a bosque de la emperatriz, hable: "Es una palabra muy antigua. Significa algo así como… unión pero no de partes iguales, sino de cosas totalmente diferentes, que a veces no se llevan bien pero están juntas por alguna razón que nadie entiende con claridad". Ella se quedó pensativa, mientras yo continuaba escribiendo palabras en su espalda; analizando la situación como la madre naturaleza le había enseñado, con paciencia… _

"…_impresionante", me dijo,"…esa palabra es… como nosotros."_


	21. Con su Silencio

"Hola amigos, espero que estén muy bien. Yo... bueno, primero perdón por no poder subir este capítulo el domingo, y segundo, pues, darles las gracias por seguir esta historia a pesar de los contratiempos.

Me he propuesto actualizar todos los domingos de ahora en adelante. Mas si surge algo imprevisto, actualizaré los sábados, o sea un día antes. Eso es como para tener un horario... el cual ya empece a irrespetar.

De paso aprovecho para saludar a **AnNa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1, **a** Azrasel ** y a** AryAs ** (y si se me olvido alguno por ahí mil perdones)que son, como dicen en mi país, _una_ _teja_, lo que significa que son personas muy buenas, muy agradables y es muy ameno conocerlas.

Igual, les recuerdo que cualquier comentario, observación, critica, duda o lo que sea se les agradece, ya sea por comentario o por mensaje privado. Eso me ayuda muchísimo para intentar mejorar los miles de errores que tengo al escribir... pero ahí intentamos mejorar poco a poco.

Nuevamente, mil gracias por leer y ya no les quito mas su tiempo. Espero les guste este cap."

* * *

**Con Ella**  
por Chris McRaven

**Con su Silencio**

Comenzó… como todas las historias trágicas… con un día normal. Tuvimos un desacuerdo el día antes, pero nada de qué alarmarse. Fue cosa de conversar y ya. En la tarde teníamos que ir a una "fiesta" para tratar algunos asuntos de esto y aquello, lo normal. De hecho, por eso fue la discusión el día antes, ella no quería ir… más a como estaban las cosas en el reino, y a cómo eran esos burócratas de zánganos y caníbales, ya me imaginaba los comentarios si la emperatriz no se aparecía.

Nos levantamos en la mañana muy temprano, como siempre lo hacemos. Yo antes por supuesto. Yo desperté con una cara que asustaría hasta a una foca-león con solo verme, pero mi señora se amaneció como lo hace el sol de su tierra, radiante, tranquila e imponente. "Buenos día Sokka", se dejó decir, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes hacia mi mientras abrazaba más fuerte la almohada, permitiéndome ver su felicidad y su pereza juntas al hundir su rostro en ella. "Buenos días Toph", respondí, pasando mi mano por lo poco que quedaba de su carita expuesta para poder verla mejor. Ese día iba a ser largo pero bueno… sí… "bueno", esa era la palabra adecuada.

En el desayuno ella me puso al tanto del itinerario a cumplir mientras llevaba algo de comida a su boca, advirtiéndome mil veces que debía ser más que puntual para no tener que reestructurar nada. Siempre soy puntual, pero a ella le gusta repasar cada detalle para que todo sea perfecto. Asentí con la cabeza, asegurándole que diera por un hecho que su mandato se haría a como ella misma lo solicitaba. Ella asentó con la cabeza, una señal de aprobación para mí.

Practicamos caligrafía en la mañana, los avances de Toph eran dignos de admirar. De vez en vez cometía un error ortográfico o manchaba un poco el papel, pero pronto ya no necesitaría que escribieran nada por ella. Cuando hube terminado con la lección, fui a ver el viñedo (el cual iba viento en popa), coordinando algunas entregas para la tarde. Después, de camino, me reuní con empresarios para discutir algunos asuntos de exportación de productos, y al llegar a casa practiqué un poco con la espada. El día estaba siendo muy provechoso, la perfección parecía que se estaba logrando.

En el almuerzo, el cual tomamos en "mi refugio", Toph me contó sus actividades; una reunión con las damas de la "Asociación de Mujeres para el Desarrollo del las Islas del Reino Tierra", la revisión de ciertos proyectos de bien social, inspección de construcción de vías y calles, y finalmente, que uno de sus amados tejones-topo se había rasguñado una pata; por lo que ella mandó a llamar a su veterinario, el mejor del reino tierra, para revisarlo. "Nada grave, solo un raspón. Pero con el diagnóstico del veterinario me sentí más aliviada", confesó. Ella los adora, se siente muy agradecida con ellos por enseñarle a controlar la tierra con tanta destreza. Tanto cariño les brinda que vio justo y necesario nombrar a todos ellos, y nada la pone de mejor humor que saber o que nacieron nuevos tejones topo o que se integró uno nuevo a la manada. Cuando eso ocurre su cara se ilumina, llenando el ambiente de luz y frescura de bosque, y todos notamos su buen ánimo. La verdad… yo nunca he visto tantos tejones-topo como ella asegura que hay en la zona… pero bueno… si ella los ve, yo los veo.

"¿Y qué vas a usar para la fiesta?. ¿Ya tienes un traje particular que deseas lucir?", me comento a la vez que me servía la segunda taza de té. Desde que se alzó la bandera blanca entre nosotros ocasionalmente tomábamos el té juntos, como el General Iroh le había enseñado, con paciencia y elegancia, disfrutando cada momento.

Solía emplear un juego de te diferente y un tipo de te especifico según ella se sentía o percibía que se desarrollaría el día. Yo al principio no notaba mucho sus estados de ánimo para saber que te iba a servir, mas con forme pasaron los "tés juntos" a veces acertaba en la escogencia de mi señora. Luego me percaté que no solo servía la bebida según su humor o el día, a veces lo hacía basándose en la percepción de mi estado de ánimo. Si me notaba muy intranquilo me daba un te específico para relajarme, si me notaba cansado empleaba "aquel" para darme energía, si pensaba que estaba molesto derramaba el té en sí misma para hacerme reír o alejarme de lo que me perturbaba.

Claro, lo hacía de manera tal que pareciese un accidente a causa del descuido. Era tan buena fingiendo que ya me era difícil notar si era al propio o por distraerme. Hacia la misma rutina de mil maneras: un descuido con su manga, con la cuchara, con el codo, mientras lo bebía; a veces derramaba unas gotas sobre ella, a veces toda la taza, en ocasiones regaba el té en la mesa y en otras en el piso, no había limite en su imaginación… y siempre que ejecutaba su maniobra me sacaba el mal humor de las entrañas, puesto que si realizaba tal acto era porque se preocupaba por mí.

Cuando terminó de depositar la infusión en la taza blanca, obsequio de su madre, me la ofreció ligera, como solo el que ama el té lo sabe hacer. Aceptando su obsequio, tome el recipiente en mis manos, y respondí a la emperatriz: "Sí, ya tomé una decisión. Usaré el traje que me trajiste desde la Tribu Agua de Sur. Quiero mostrar a todos las bellezas que mi pueblo hace, a parte de mí por supuesto. Seguramente quedarán impresionados".

"Excelente elección", aprobó mi señora después de ingerir un trago del delicioso té que había servido, para luego sostener la taza y el platito a la altura de su pecho.

Tomábamos tranquilos el té en el quiosco del lago, alrededor del mismo crecía un enorme árbol de hojas y flores blancas, traído especialmente para mí. El viento hacía que las pequeñas hojas cayeran como si fueran nieve, trayéndome recuerdos lejanos de mi pueblo y mis amigos, pero también movía los delicados adornos que descansaban en el cabello de Toph, y le susurraba al oído palabras que solo ella sabía descifrar. La tarde estaba a pedir de boca, en momentos como ese no encontraba diferencia alguna entre la pequeña Toph y la emperatriz. A pesar de sus suaves movimientos y sus expresiones discretas, surgía en su ser la misma vitalidad infantil que nos obligó a fijarnos en ella.

La luz que reflejaba el lago chocaba con sus impresionantes ojos esmeralda y su piel de leche, dándole ese aspecto magnificente que ninguna mujer en el mundo jamás hubiese poseído y hubiese matado por tener. Irónicamente la única que no se daba cuenta de su belleza era ella.

"Yo aún no sé si vestir de verde o de azul", confesó, sacándome de mis casillas.

"¿De azul?. ¿Y por qué de azul?... no es que no te veas bien en el, pero creo que lo más apropiado es que vistas de verde, mas por los asistentes poco amistosos que por otra cosa. Además, si te soy honesto, el verde te queda mucho mejor"

"¿Y el rojo?" Pregunto, bajando la taza para escuchar atenta lo que tenía que decir al respecto. Ella era así, como las olas del mar, suave y peligrosa. Entre frase y frase buscaba algo que solo Kyoshi podía entender… era mejor decirle la verdad, no valía la pena mentirle a la emperatriz.

"También, pero me gusta más como se ven tus ojos cuando reflejan el verde de tus ropas… pero a todo esto…", y ya venía siendo hora de desviar el tema, "…¿Por qué elijes un color si para ti eso es irrelevante?, sin ofender."

"¿A caso no tengo derecho a verme bien?"

"¿Y cuándo te has visto mal?. Solo digo que algunos se sentirán ofendidos o crearan teorías tontas en tu contra. Si quieres vestir de azul podemos ir a la Tribu Agua del Sur. Ahí incluso puedes usar todos los ropajes azules que existan y que no si ese es tu deseo", le sugerí, era la mejor opción. Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que se desataría si veían a Toph de otro color que no fuese el tradicional. Era algo tonto, ella no cambiaría su amor por el Reino Tierra aunque le devolvieran la vista a cambio… pero bueno, así es la gente ignorante: cruel.

"Es solo que me complacería lucir tan hermosa y sublime como de tus tierras. ¿Por qué siempre nos vestimos uno de azul y otro de verde?, ¿Por qué siempre mostramos esa división tan marcada entre nuestros pueblos?. Quiero decir, la razón por la que estamos juntos es para lograr un sentido de hermandad entre ambas tierras ¿Y cómo vamos a lograr tal cosa si el emperador marca su procedencia con un color y la emperatriz con otro?. Es algo antagónico a mi parecer"

"Tu punto es válido…", dije a mi señora con un tanto de seriedad en mi voz. Era cierto, la única razón por la que estábamos juntos era para aparentar y para unir, por más que hiciera castillos en el aire eso no iba a cambiar. Toph tenía muy claro eso, estaba casada con su reino y su gente antes que conmigo, eso era admirable… pero generaba en mi un sentimiento extraño… no sé por qué , "…pero yo, si yo fuera un burócrata que nunca ha tratado contigo ni con el pueblo, lo interpretaría como un acto de negación a tu cultura o de preferencia a la mía. Queremos evitar el mayor número de conflictos de este tipo, por ello recomiendo que recapacites tu idea, más lo que decidas lo respetaré apoyándolo totalmente."

"… en eso tienes mucha razón", deslizó la mirada hacia su taza, intentando asimilar e imaginar las consecuencias de sus osados actos. Ya no era "La Fugitiva" o "la hija de los Bei-Fong", era una figura de autoridad, un icono para su gente; por ello, cada acto debía ser meditado fríamente para no afectar a su amado reino. Después de ofrecerme ese semblante preocupado, alzo la mirada, clavando sus ojos translucidos y muertos en los míos, y continuó, "…. Sé que los colores son importantes pero no tengo un discernimiento real de cuánto. Es mejor que siga el consejo de alguien que si puede distinguir el verde del azul.", finalizó con una sonrisa. Simuladamente me dio la razón… y eso era muy pero muy inusual… este día no podía ser mejor.

" No le des más vueltas al asunto. Podrás vestir todo el azul que quieras cuando vayamos a la Tribu Agua."

"Pero ahí no podré ver nada."

"No te preocupes. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.", entonces escuche la risa refrescante de Toph encerrada entre su boca, volviéndose sus ojos más pequeños por la expresión de alegría… lo cual produjo que yo sonriera también, y no me importaba si ella nunca se daba cuenta, me gustaba sonreír con ella.

Ella era impresionante, a pesar del espacio tan abierto del lugar, podía percibir ese aroma relajante y embriagante que provenía su cuerpo. Ese aroma a bosque que reclamaba el espacio y el momento. Los espíritus salven a la emperatriz, sin ella estamos perdidos.

Ya casi era hora de irnos, las luces del día se habían despedido de nosotros hacía pocos minutos, señal que sutilmente nos avisaba del tiempo del cual disponíamos para terminar de arreglarnos. En mi closed, que era un cuarto entero lleno de esas ropas elegantes para cada ocasión, me vestía frente al enorme espejo que ahí había. El verde dominaba el paisaje, lo único que no podía devorar eran mis ropas azules que guardaba celosamente. No obstante, una parte pequeña de mis trajes eras color verde; nunca había tenido que disponer de ellos, a no ser que me viese inmiscuido en un escape fortuito hacia el Estruendo Tierra o un paseo ocasional en el centro de la ciudad. De no ser por eso, sacaría todo aquello de ahí para dejar el color que tanto me enorgullecía.

Me puse los atuendos que Toph trajo desde mi tribu, aquellos con las figuras bordadas que caracterizaban la cultura de mi gente. Inspeccionaba mi reflejo con ojo de águila, puesto que esa noche todo sería perfecto, me lo había jurado a mí mismo. No permitiría que la gente nos intimidara, no me apartaría de ella ni un segundo y, lo más importante, no Sukkis que arruinaran la imagen de la emperatriz. Oh sí. Cada aspecto estaba cubierto desde días atrás sin que ella lo supiera. Era la manera adecuada de compensar a Toph lo de la vez anterior… que no quiero ni recordar.

Mi largo traje caía cual cascada, brillaba como el hielo más puro y era tan suave como la espuma que trae el mar. Toph se había lució en este obsequio, no solo por la calidad del mismo sino por el trabajo que seguro le costó encontrar a los artesanos indicados, sin duda el tiempo invertido en este traje lo hacía más una creación artística que un vestido para presumir en una reunión cualquiera… todos quedarían boquiabiertos al verlo.

Amarré entonces mi cabello negro como la noche en una cola de caballo, como me habían enseñado desde niño, y coloque algunos colgantes en el, como papá lo hacía. Viéndome en aquel trozo de cristal reflectante me imaginaba en mi pueblo, todo ese azul sobre mi piel tostada pintaba en mi imaginación los rostros de Katara, papá, gran-gran, Bato y todos los amigos que dejé atrás. Era un momento alegre y triste a la vez, ya que si por un lado yo mismo lucía como la representación misma de la Tribu Agua del Norte y del Sur, por el otro no era más que un prisionero del Reino Tierra, condenado a simular una vida que no me pertenecía.

Pero, la tenía a ella, alguien que de mil formas seguramente sentía lo mismo que yo… sí, suena cruel, pero la idea tonta de que ella pasaba por lo que yo pasaba me confortaba para no dar un paso atrás, no solo por mí, sino también por mi señora. Pensaba que, tal vez, de su parte podía obtener un poco de comprensión, falsa o real, no importaba. Estar a su lado me hacía olvidar muchas cosas e intentar otras más osadas, borrando de mis recuerdos nuestro compromiso político y la soledad. Me esforzaba entonces para que ella olvidara todo tal como yo lo hacía a su lado, más nunca supe si logré lo que buscaba… pero si antes hube fallado, esta noche lo intentaría y alcanzaría el éxito.

Sonreí entonces ante la idea de que ese día todo sería diferente, que reivindicaría mis errores y que ella pasaría una gran noche. Era la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo para los dos. Ese era el plan, un plan perfecto del cual me encargaría de cumplir. No obstante, mi cruel y benévolo conocido, el Señor del Karma, amigo y enemigo, tenía otros designios para nosotros.

Finalmente me coloqué los zapatos en su sitio y fui a buscar a Toph, quien seguramente también estaría lista. Al ser ya tarde, muchos de los empleados se habían ido a sus casas, a sus habitaciones o a hacer otras labores por ahí o allá alrededor del palacio de jade, dando la impresión de que el hogar de mi emperatriz por completo vacío y más grande.

"Toph, ya es hora", llamé, pero no contestaba. Toqué la puerta de la habitación que frecuentaba para vestirse, probablemente repleta con muchísimos más trajes que la mía, pero nada. La llamé una vez más… la misma respuesta. Toqué la puerta hasta que mis nudillos enrojecieron, pero nada. Osado, gire el pomo de la puerta, el único que me podía dar una respuesta definitiva sobre si estaba o no la emperatriz ahí… y vaya sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta. ¿Abierta?, ¿Por qué habrá dejado la habitación abierta?. Pidiendo disculpas, entré en el lugar pero no estaba, ni ella ni su aroma a bosque, la soledad me escupió en la cara que ignoraba donde se había ido la única dueña de los ojos profundos… pero decidí mantener la calma… aún quedaban muchos lugares para buscar por ella y sus impactantes ojos profundos.

¿Dónde estará?, ella nunca se atrasa, jamás llega tarde, sus padres le enseñaron la importancia de la puntualidad… ¿Por qué esta actitud tan atípica?. La busqué en su verde habitación del té, pero solo la llenaba la nada. Fui a la recamara y nada, lo único que faltaba ahí aparte de ella era su tiara. Me dirigí al jardín y no… ni rastro. Incluso, tomé algunas manzanas de la cocina para pedirle a los tejones topo que me dieran acceso a su arena, lo único que me recibió fue su ausencia. Pensé en todo lo posible, e incluso lo imposible: en el jardín, en el lago, en mi santuario… pero no.

Decidí entonces dar una nueva inspección al palacio, nada perdía. Al ver a uno u otro guardia en su turno preguntaba por ella, más me daba la misma respuesta: "No la he visto su alteza". ¿Dónde te has metido Toph?. Mira la hora que es.

Por ocurrencias de los santos espíritus del agua, pensé buscarla una vez más en la parte profunda del palacio de roca, pero tomando el pasillo que está frente al jardín. Habían muchos caminos para llegar a haya y, no sé porque, decidí usar ese. La oscuridad ya era evidente y únicamente se desvanecía ligera por una que otra lámpara de aceite colgada en este o aquel lugar. Una medida de precaución para evitar que alguien se golpeara con algún obstáculo imprevisto.

"Toph, ¿Dónde estás?", y el viento y los arboles fueron los únicos que reprocharon en ese idioma que solo ella entiende, "Si estás jugando, esto ya no es gracioso. Se nos hace tarde.", pero nada… me estaba empezando a preocupar. La frase "¿Dónde demonios se metió?" cruzo como un rayo mi mente en infinitas oportunidades y, lo más irónico, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra literalmente. "Toph", volví a llamar, con la ilusión ridícula de que respondiera, que saliera de algún lado y me diera una explicación jocosa de su retraso… pero no…

Y caminé por el largo pasillo, atento a cualquier señal de ella, no obstante la negrura de la noche también la ocultaba de mí. Con forme avanzada, vi una figura difusa a la distancia, no más que un manchón blanquecino que simulaba un espectro o un jarrón mal colocado en el suelo. Ajuste mejor la vista, pero las sombras y el vaivén de las llamas en las lámparas encandilaban mi ojo, confundiendo mi percepción. Luego, no sé porque, tuve esa sensación de que algo no andaba bien, esa sensación extraña que se siente en el pecho y te aprieta los pulmones, alterando tu alma. Con una careta de confusión y extrañes, deteniendo la velocidad de mi andar como reacción natural de autoprotección, llamé: "¿Toph?", ladeando un poco la cabeza, esforzando cada uno de los sentidos para comprender aquello que se me presentaba.

Después de algunos pasos más, la cercanía hizo que distinguiera un poco mejor aquella forma espectral, transformando las líneas difuminadas en otras más claras. Sí, había algo, algo que comúnmente no está ahí, pero no era un jarrón… y tampoco un animal perdido… ¿Qué era entonces?. Pero la tranquilidad llego a mí al percatarme que, en efecto, ese dibujo entre el claro-oscuro del pasillo era ella. Un misterio más que se había resuelto… y un problema menos para mí…. O sea, ¿Quién querría explicarles a los señores Bei-Fong que su hija había sufrido de algún percance?. Por lo menos yo no.

"Toph, benditos los ojos que te ven, te he estado buscando por todas partes. Mira la hora, ya se nos hizo tarde… ¡Bueno bueno!, ¿qué importa?, así haremos una entrada triunfal. Muy dramática, como las que al general le gustan. Con esa tensión que solo él po… dría… dar…". Algo no andaba bien, me lo decía una voz al oído. Veía a Toph venir hacia mí con lentitud, con el paso cansado de una anciana y la paciencia de las flores al crecer. No podía ver su rostro, el velo nocturno me lo tenía prohibido, aumentando en mí el sinsabor de lo que no se llega a comprender. "Toph… ¿Me estás oyendo?, pero nada, como el vapor del té en el aire seguía caminando, y no podía asegurar que pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Pero por qué no respondía?, simplemente era iluso pensar que su oído privilegiado no se percataba de mi voz… ¡Oh espíritu de la luna, que sea solo una broma!.

Contraje entonces los parpados y las cejas ante la duda que me invadía, que era eso, ¿Era Toph?. Miles de ideas cruzaron mi abrumada mente en cuestión de un instante, desde las más lógicas hasta las más locas, todas en un lapsus mínimo. Y mientras caminaba hacia mí la mujer que se reflejaba en mis pupilas, noté que su paso era pesado, rítmico, lento y lastimero, como el que nunca se ve en la emperatriz. Se ayudaba en la labor deslizando la mano derecha por la pared, sin mencionar que tenía un poco curva la espalda. Pero esa era Toph, yo estaba seguro de que lo era, ¡por los mil demonios!, yo reconozco cada uno de sus vestidos y cada uno de los minúsculos adornos que se coloca en el cabello; reconozco ese aroma selvático que solo ella expele, ¿Entonces qué pasa?. Mirándola más detenidamente, vi que su mano izquierda sujetaba su vientre, aferrándose a las telas de su vestidura excelsa. Las cosas se ponían cada vez más raras.

Entonces palidecí al posar mis ojos sobre su rostro, el cual había levantado para poder decir mi nombre de una forma que aun hoy cala mis huesos y fragmentaría el alma de cualquier avatar. Se derrumbó, como se derrumban los sueños al despertar, en un momento efímero. Su mano frágil intentó aferrarse a la pared, su único guardián, y su delgado cuerpo cayó inevitablemente al igual que los arboles al envejecer. Abriendo los ojos de par en par corrí lo más que pude, golpeándome al caer fuertemente sobre mis rodillas contra el piso. Y si, efectivamente era ella, tirada en el suelo, pálida y casi inmóvil; ¿Cómo fui tan idiota de no darme cuenta de lo que ocurría?. Sus ropas finas, color blanco, verde y dorado se expandían por todas partes enmarcando su desgracia, dejando ver sus pies y manos adornadas. Algo había pasado, eso era un hecho obvio, pero la pregunta era "¿Qué?".

La llame una y otra vez pero no me respondía, noté en su rostro de mármol rastros de dolor y sufrimiento que lo fragmentaban sin piedad. Apretaba los ojos fuertemente, presionaba su mandíbula con tal ahínco que marcaba con facilidad los músculos de su quijada en su rostro. La tomé entre mis brazos colocándola sobre mi regazo para darle un poco más de comodidad y para poder examinarla con mi ojo clínico amateur.

Si estaba enferma o no, si estaba herida o no, no lo sabía, lo único que podía asegurar era que si su mal fue causado por un tercero este conocería la ira de un dios en mí. Lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, rogaría ante mis pies perdón por haber cometido tal acto de infamia contra la emperatriz, pero yo no tendría piedad de él. Mi ajusticiamiento sería leyenda, se contaría de boca en boca durante generaciones, pero jamás se escribiría para que no existiese testigo alguno.

En medio de mi rabia por su mal y mi temor por su salud, quité algunos mechones del rostro de Toph para inspeccionarla un poco mejor… y sobre su faz perfectamente maquillada vi gotas de agua caer por miles… esto no podía estar pasando.

Estaba completamente aterrado, ¿Qué le ocurría?, ¿Qué era eso?, ¿No se suponía que hoy todo iba a ser perfecto?. Temblaban con ella entre mis brazos, sosteniendo con fuerza su pequeña y delicada mano blanquecina para que sintiera mi apoyo… pero seguramente no fue lo que ella percibió de mí; realmente yo, Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur, el guerrero que luchó al lado del Avatar Aang contra toda la Nación del Fuego, que había sufrido centenares de calamidades y desgracias agónicas, estaba en shock.

Prefiero enfrentarme a la propia Azula en el mejor de sus días que a una situación como esta. "¡¿Toph, que está pasando?", pero no decía nada. Su cara se inundaba de sufrimiento y angustia, gotas de sudor frió salían de su frente y, al igual que yo, su mano se mecía como copo de nieve en el viento más inmisericorde. Ahogaba en su garganta gritos de dolor, seguramente para que yo no me alarmara… pero para eso ya era demasiado tarde. Sentía que la perdía, sentía que no era nada y que todo lo que aprendí en la vida servía para un carajo. ¡¿Qué más daba el conocimiento si no surgía en mí una sola idea para mermar su mal?.

"!Toph, respóndeme!", pero ella que iba a responder. Estaba totalmente concentrada en los agobiantes y agónicos espasmos que su cuerpo le proporcionaba sin piedad, que le desgarraban su esencia vital como si fuese un castigo por aceptar a alguien que no era hijo de su reino. Se iba, escapaba de mí al igual que se escapa la arena de entre las manos, ¿y yo que podía hacer?. Estúpido Sokka que aun crees que algo bueno te puede pasar.

Simplemente no me podía hacer esto, simplemente no tenía el derecho de alejarse así, sin más; sin decir adiós, sin visitar la Tribu Agua, sin vestirse de azul, sin compartir con migo el último te, sin saber lo que había repujado para ella… sin mí. Le ordenaba con el corazón en la mano "¡Toph, no te atrevas a dejarme!. ¡Toph, por los espíritus, no te atrevas!. ¡No puedes hacerme esto!" como último método absurdo para retenerla, pero, ¿las ordenes de un emperador que sentido tenían cuando el destino ejercía su juicio?. Estaba maniatado, al verla así me fue imposible evitar que el alma se me hiciera mil pedazos, ¿Por qué ahora que todo iba tan bien?. ¡Maldito seas señor del Karma!.

La llame nuevamente casi en un gemido desesperado, conteniendo tanto el quebranto de mi voz como las lágrimas en mis ojos. Yo era el único ahí y no me podía dar el lujo de perder la cordura, aunque Kuruk sabe que estuve entado a hacerlo.

"Toph, ¿Cómo te curo?"; nunca había envidiado los poderes que los dioses le habían concedido a mi hermana, pero en ese preciso instante hubiese vendido mi alma a cualquier demonio con tal de poseer por solo una vez su talento.

"…llama a mi médico…", fue todo lo que dijo, dibujando una sonrisa entre sus palabras. ¡¿A caso estaba demente?, ¡¿Creía que con una sonrisa falsa iba a calmarme?. Está loca, ¡está completamente loca como todo lo que hay en el Reino Tierra!. Apreté fuertemente su mano, acercándola un poco más a mí, mientras regresaba a ella ese rostro testigo de la resistencia al dolor.

"!Sí, sí!, tu médico. Yo llamo al médico, yo llamo al médico. ¡¿Dónde está el medico?", monologueaba nervioso, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para ver si por milagro alguien aparecía. Lo último que me cruzo por la mente fue dejarla sola, de hecho, nunca se me ocurrió. Me empecé a sentir un poco más frío e hiperventilado, era la depuración de la impotencia que pasaban la factura. ¿Cómo yo, el chico que siempre tuvo un plan en todo momento, ahora no sabía qué hacer?... los males no vienen solos.

Cuando hacía un barrido visual por el pasillo, que no fue de más de dos segundos, me percaté de que había algo en el piso… un líquido que emanaba de ella, manchando sus ropas y las mías; un líquido espeso y oscuro que irrespetaba todo, no solo el espacio, sino también el momento. "…Por todos los dioses… ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?", pensé en voz alta. Yo ya no tenía cabeza para nada, y la situación no podía empeorar más de lo que ya estaba… mucho menos mejorar. La fortaleza de mis ancestros, esa que yacía en mi sangre, se perdió; era un inútil, un pobre tonto que aun creía en la felicidad.

Una vez más le estaba fallando a mi emperatriz… a Toph. En mi cuerpo solo en pánico tenía cabida, y perdí completamente la cabeza por el miedo al entrever aquel liquido posesionarse de las faldas decoradas del vestido de Toph.

No podía ser, es que no podía ser. ¡Malditos los dioses, eso no podía ser!… pero lo era… era sangre.

"… auxilio…" dije en voz entre cortada, débil y temblorosa. Toph se estaba muriendo entre mis brazos y yo lo único que hacía era sostenerla entre ellos; valiente guardián resultaste ser, que cuando ella ocupaba de ti tu no tenías conciencia de nada. "… por favor, auxilio…", llamé un poco más fuerte, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder por sí algún alma oportuna se aparecía… De nuevo, solo el silencio respondió.

Y no la oí más, ni respirar ni gemir, ni su aroma característico tampoco. Al dirigir la vista a mis brazos la noté totalmente desvanecida… inerte. La llamaba, la sacudía… temiendo lo peor.

Ya presa del pánico, la desesperanza y las ansias, grité como nunca lo hice en mi vida, con la fe perdida. " ¡Auxilio!. ¡Por amor a los dioses y los espíritus ayuda!. ¡Que alguien me ayude por lo más sagrado!. ¡La emperatriz, algo le ocurre a la emperatriz!. ¡Un médico!. ¡Alguien traiga a un médico se los suplico!." Grité… hasta quedar sin voz… hasta que alguien llegó. Grité, abrazando a Toph como si eso pudiera evitar que la muerte me la arrebatara, suplicando humildemente a las deidades que me dejaran estar más tiempo con ella.

* * *

"Gracias por leer. Nos vemos la próxima semana."


	22. Con sus Secretos

Hola amigos. Espero que hayan tenido una hermosa semana. Por aquí han sido 2 días enteros de lluvias sin cesar. Eso no había ocurrido desde hace años, es lindo recordar los viejos tiempos.

Ahora, bueno, les traigo un capitulo muy largo, mil perdones por eso, pero es necesario. Espero que les guste y que se acomoden bien porque les va a consumir tiempo.

Finalmente, saludos a todos los que se toman el tiempo por leer y a los que escriben sus comentarios. Especialmente a mis amigas **Azrasel, AryAs, AnNa-HikAr1-n0-SeNsh1** cuyos comentarios siempre me hacen sonreír y me dan grandes ideas.

Nos vemos, mil gracias por todo y ya saben, dudas, comentarios, recomendaciones o lo que sea escríbanme un mensaje privado o un review que con gusto los responderé todos.

...Bueno, ya no les quito mas el tiempo :) .

* * *

**Con Ella**

Por Chris McRaven

**Con sus Secretos**

Yo sé que es estúpido el solo hecho de decirlo, pero obviamente no fuimos a la fiesta. Gracias a los dioses, y creo que en parte al Señor del Karma (aunque no estoy muy seguro), la ayuda llegó presta. Mis gritos llamaron la atención de todos, incluyendo la de los guardias dormidos y a los que estaban alerta. Incluso, las doncellas que estaban ya en sus cuartos salieron a socorrerme. ¿Qué haría yo sin los habitantes del Reino Tierra?.

Mientras yo me encontraba en shock, las doncellas se acercaron a mi preguntándome que pasaba, mas yo solo repetía como un loco que era necesario llamar a su médico (que ni siquiera sabía quién era). Las mujeres inmediatamente entendieron que su emperador no era el adecuado para asumir el rescate de la emperatriz, y así fue como tomaron las riendas de todo. Unas ordenaron a una parte de los guardias buscar por intrusos por si el estado de su señora era a causa de un ataque furtivo y a la otra parte ir en busca del médico lo más rápido posible, otras me pidieron llevar a la emperatriz a su cuarto (claro, escoltado por ellas), mientras algunas otras se fueron a preparaban agua, mantas, paños, ropa limpia y lo que fuese necesario para Toph.

Estaban como sincronizadas, cada una sabía exactamente qué hacer. Claro, solo lo mejor para la emperatriz.

-Por aquí señor-, dijo una, la más anciana, para sacarme de mi trauma histérico y poder ayudar a Toph lo más pronto. La seguí por el camino que me conozco bien, el que lleva a su recamara… ¿o a la nuestra?. Deslizando la puerta, las doncellas me dejaron pasar para colocar el cuerpo inerte de Toph en la cama verde. Su aroma ya no se percibía… y yo presentía lo peor.

La mitad del traje de la emperatriz estaba manchado de rojo, color que se fue develando con forme las lámparas y las rocas luminosas hacían su aparición. Maldije por lo bajo ese color que debía estar solo en la Nación del Fuego, no en las vestimentas de mi señora, pero esos no eran más que pensamientos paranoides. Quiero decir, ¿Qué culpa tiene la sangre de ser roja?, ¿Si fuera azul odiaría a mi tribu?. Esas ideas solo eran vulgares válvulas de escape de mis temores e iras por ser tan inútil ante la emergencia.

Al dejarla su lecho las mujeres se hicieron cargo de todo. Sabanas limpias, paños estériles, ropa adecuada, todo eso comenzó a surgir de la nada mientras yo me quedaba estático como un tótem en medio del cuarto. Mis ojos no se podían separar de ella, veía como esas mujeres quitaban el chal que le sentaba tan bien a Toph, desenredaban los adornos y su tiara (su amada tiara) de su cabello solo para dejarlo desparramarse en la almohada. Retiraban cada pieza ornamental estorbosa, limpiaban el rostro de mi emperatriz con paños húmedos para retirar el maquillaje, tomaban su pulso y colocaban sus oídos en su pecho para saber si respiraba.

Boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, me cuestionaba si en realidad yo era de alguna ayuda en su vida. Al ver a esas mujeres tratando de arrancarla de las garras de los espíritus del otro lado, comencé a filosofar sobre mí mismo junto a ella. Aquella imagen que homenajeaba la desesperación por hacer volver a Toph corría aletargada en mi cabeza, como si el movimiento decidiera ese día no seguir su ritmo normal, sino uno suave.

Salí de mis lamentaciones silenciosas al sentir el brazo de aquella anciana tocar el mío. -Su majestad, no deseo sonar grosera, pero necesitamos todo el espacio posible para trabajar-, la vi con mi semblante atónito y asenté con la cabeza. Sutilmente la mujer me empujaba hacia la salida, -Confíe en nosotras.- me pedía… pero ni siquiera me salía la voz para agradecerle o preguntar algo.

Di una última mirada hacia la cama donde yacía mi señora, rodeada de doncellas trabajando como si el cansancio fuera un mito urbano. Llegue hasta la salida y luego de unas palabras amables de la dulce señora, que resonaban en mis oídos como murmullos incoherentes, me pidió mil perdones y comenzó a cerrar la puerta en mi cara. Noté entonces que le quitaron la faja que enmarcaba su perfecta silueta, ¿La estaban desvistiendo? ¿Qué tan necesario era eso?. Y su imagen se alejó de mi cuando las puertas de su cuarto se cerraron y un vacío ansioso se apoderó de mí.

15 minutos después llego el médico, en ropa de dormir. Prácticamente los maestros tierra lo hicieron expulsado de su casa para que fuera a socorrer a Toph, sin importar la hora. Son buenos soldados los que están al servicio de mi señora.

Sentado prácticamente al lado de la puerta del cuarto de Toph esperaba alguna noticia esperanzadora, y solo me levanté del piso cuando el medico llegó. Dándole un saludo ceremonial, le conté lo poco que sabía, -Ella… se desmayó. Estaba sudando frío y parecía sufrir de un gran dolor. Luego… apareció un rastro de sangre manchando su vestido…-. El médico asintió con la cabeza a cada frase importante que salía de mí, al mismo tiempo que inspeccionando mi vestidura enrojecida por secciones, mis ojos desesperados y mi respiración acelerada. Fue cuando ordenó me calmara. Dijo que alterándome no la ayudaría, que lo mejor sería que me cambiara de ropa y tomara un té para relajar los nervios porque, de seguir como estaba, pronto yo sería su paciente. Luego entró al cuarto de Toph y no supe más de él…

…¡¿Un té para relajarme?, ¡por favor!... voy a hacer una olla entera de té solo para empezar.

Pasaron las horas y las horas y las horas. De vez en vez salía una muchacha apresurada a traer algo y tan rápido como salía se metía a la habitación de Toph… dejando en mi cabeza la desconfianza de sus acciones. Sin embargo no me parecía correcto dudar porque ¿yo que hacía?... esperaba sentado en una sala contigua con ropas limpias… con una olla de te…

Algunos guardas se acercaron a mí para darme palabras de consuelo, -No se preocupe su alteza. Yo la he visto romper piedras con la cara y levantando muros enormes, esto lo superará sin problemas-, decían. -Vamos señor, ánimo. Si pierde la fe los espíritus dejaran de ayudarla-, recomendaban, todo con tal de sacarme de mis preocupaciones. Pronto me vi con 3 guardas sentados a mi lado, ayudándome con la olla de té, conversando de cosas sin importancia para desviar el estrés del momento y hacer más llevadera la espera.

-Usted es un buen hombre…- Continuó el más joven de todos-, seguramente los espíritus del bosque y de la tierra bendecirán su vida concediéndole todo lo que desea. Ellos ayudaran a la emperatriz a recuperarse en recompensa por todo lo que usted ha hecho por nosotros, sin tener el deber de. Y cuando se recupere, sembraremos un árbol en el jardín en honor a los espíritus y para que bendiga a todo aquel que pase bajo el-, terminó, dibujando con las manos su idea.

-¡Es una magnífica idea!. Los dioses estarán sumamente complacidos-, respondió su compañero, totalmente convencido que tal acto traería prosperidad al palacio.

-Gracias- Fue todo lo que hice… su fe me hacía recordar la mía.

La conversación con aquellos entregados hombres hizo la pena menos amarga. Luego de unas horas el medico salió de la verde habitación de Toph, al igual que algunas doncellas. Él agradeció a cada una por su ayuda; algunas se fueron a descansar, mientras las más experimentadas continuaron con algunas tareas que había que finiquitar para el cuidado posterior de la emperatriz.

Al verlo, de inmediato me levante de la mesa de té para hablar con él y saber sobre la condición en la que se actual de Toph. El afable caballero me saludo, me preguntó que si ya estaba más relajado… cosas de rutina que me hacían perder el tiempo.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- escupí sin más rodeos, necesitaba conocer si todo había salido bien o si era necesario viajar por las 4 naciones en busca de una cura, pero al parecer eso último no era necesario. El médico me pidió hablar a solas con él, pero no fue necesario pedir a los presentes que nos dejaran solos. Los discretos empleados del lugar escucharon las palabras del galeno, alejándose en el acto sin más, dejando el espacio para lo que sea que el médico tuviese que decir.

-Ella está bien. Está estable.- inicio, con lo cual me quito un gran peso de encima -Necesitará unos días para reponerse y pronto la verás como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso sí, debe tomar sus medicinas, ella las odia, pero ahí tendrás que usar tu ingenio para que ella las consuma. Por suerte la auxiliaron rápido, de haber estado sola hubiese muerto desangrada. Por ello no me cabe duda que son sus más fieles amigos, siempre la cuidan.-

-Pero…¿Qué le paso?, ¿fue un ataque con un arma o algo parecido?-

-¡Oh no, nada de eso!. Nadie a herido o atentado contra la vida de la emperatriz. Fue una reacción de su sistema seguramente por las presiones del trabajo y el estrés, el cual debió ser mucho, lo intuyo por el colapso tan drástico que sufrió su cuerpo.- , honestamente, las palabras del médico me sonaban un poco incoherentes. Ninguna mujer que yo conozca le pasan esas cosas por el hecho de estar estresada. Los secretos de la emperatriz son demasiados y todos muy difíciles de descifrar. Ante tal acontecimiento que había presenciado, solo una teoría había llegado a mi cabeza que pudiese explicar el colapso de Toph.

-… ¿Fue una perdida?. ¿Acaso Toph estaba en espera?- Dije sin más. Definitivamente no estaría tranquilo hasta oír una respuesta a mi pregunta, afirmativa o negativa, no importaba.

Francamente, dudaba mucho que yo fuera el padre de esa supuesto criatura… solo una vez tuve el permiso de la emperatriz para acercarme a ella y nunca más, fue un error que no se volvería a repetir. Así lo había establecido… y probablemente ella también. Asimismo, si ella estaba en espera, no tendría más d meses, puesto que la hinchazón en su vientre no se notaba y seguía teniendo esa espectacular silueta que hacía lucir aún más bellos los vestido que empleaba. Sin obviar el hecho de que habían pasado más de 3 meses desde _aquella_ noche.

No obstante, que fuera o no mi hijo no era lo que me preocupaba en ese momento, puesto que no soy nadie para meterme en su vida… ese era el trato que habíamos pactado desde el día de la unión. El verdadero problema estaba en como tomaría Toph la noticia. Pero las palabras del noble hombre disiparon mis dudas y preocupaciones… e indirectamente las de ella.

-¡No, no. Por suerte no!, ¡La madre tierra nos cuide ante tal desgracia!. La emperatriz no estaba en espera gracias a los espíritus. Yo he sido su médico desde que era una niña y le puedo asegurar que lo que pasó es algo relativamente normal en ella. No había sufrido estas hemorragias desde hace unos años, pero no es raro que le ocurran. Usted sabe que todo eso es a raíz del "incidente"-

-¿Cuál "incidente"?- Pregunte lleno de duda, ya que nunca había escuchado hablar de tal cosa. Me interesaba mucho el tema, puesto que a raíz de eso casi perdemos a la emperatriz. Sería lo mejor estar preparado para la próxima y saber qué acciones tomar.

-… ¿A caso la emperatriz no le ha contado sobre el "incidente"?- Y ahí estaba, la frase que gritaba que la intención de Toph era que no descubriera jamás el "incidente". Mas no soy nada tonto, ¡oh no!. Al ver el pasmado rostro del médico cuando cayó en cuenta de su insensato comentario, rápidamente tome acción evasiva, fingiendo que el tema que a él le atormentaba ocultar era de lo más común para mi… su esposo.

-… ¡A sí, el "incidente"!, ¡Claro!. Sí señor, de hecho, fue lo primero que me dijo antes de que nos casáramos. Usted sabe, no hay misterios entre nosotros. Somos un matrimonio muy estable. La comunicación es la base y el secreto de todo. Solo que con todo este alboroto he notado que tiendo a perder los hilos de las conversaciones. Mil perdones por casi provocarle un infarto-

-¡Que suerte!, creí por un instante haber cometido una imprudencia. Bueno, ya que sabe del suceso entonces también entenderá que en ocasiones esas cosas pasan como resultado inherente a lo que ocurrió. Lo importante ahora es que ella esté tranquila. Conozco perfectamente el carácter de la emperatriz Bei-Fong y apuesto a que no ha cambiado mucho desde que era pequeña-

-No, de hecho no-, dije cruzando los brazo y alzando una ceja, para luego mover sutilmente la cabeza.

-Me lo temía… Bueno, entonces le espera una dura tarea para mantenerla en reposo. Dele las medicinas- dijo, para luego sacar un papel de su bolsillo con varias cosas escritas en el -…esta es la dosis, las cantidades y el tiempo en que se las tiene que dar junto con los nombres de cada una. Los frascos los dejé en la habitación de la Señora Bei-Fong, en la mesa de noche. No olvide que aunque ella se sienta bien debe terminar el tratamiento, sino habrá un retroceso en su salud a mediano o largo plazo.-

-Sí señor, haré todo lo que me dice.-, agregué tomando el papel de las manos del médico.

-Y finalmente… sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con la salud de la emperatriz, pero… me alegra mucho que ella tenga una persona como usted a su lado. Desde que era niña me pregunte con qué clase de hombre uniría su vida y me alegro mucho que haya sido con uno bueno. Yo la he visto crecer… le tengo un gran cariño y un gran respeto, por eso deseaba con toda mi alma que alguien velara por ella así como ella lo hace por todos. Al verlo a usted junto a ella a pesar de su condición, a pesar del "incidente", noto que realmente la ama, lo cual me tranquiliza como no tiene una idea. Usted es una persona realmente admirable. Hombres tan honorables como usted en estas tierras hay muy pocos, … creo por eso ella buscó en la Tribu Agua del Sur. -

-Gracias por sus palabras. Me alagan y me hacen caer en cuenta de mi deber para con ella. Mientras esté a mi lado velare por su seguridad, eso es un hecho. Este tranquilo- ¡¿Pero de qué demonios estaba hablado ese hombre por los espíritus?. ¡¿Qué eran ese montón de palabras incoherentes?. ¿Se habrá vuelto loco?, y lo más importante ¡¿Qué rayos es "el incidente"?. Algo no andaba bien…ooooooh no, por los dioses que no; es más lo siento aquí, en la boca del estómago… siento que pronto vendrá el señor del Karma, ¡maldita sea!.

-Es grato escuchar eso. Bueno, creo que me voy para que usted descanse un poco. Fue un placer conocerlo más allá de los buenos comentarios que han llegado a mí. Por favor, salude a la emperatriz de mi parte cuando despierte.-

-Así será.-

Despedí al médico con el agradecimiento que solo una persona temerosa de la muerte puede hacerlo, ordenando que los guardas lo llevaran hasta la puerta de su casa… era lo menos que podía hacer por el pobre hombre, quien no objeto jamás ni por la hora en que fue convocado ni por la manera en que fue traído. Lo vi alejarse en uno de los carruajes impulsados por maestros tierra, esos que son tan efectivos, una maravilla del lugar.

Solo hasta que el transporte se fundió con la noche entre a la casa, pero le faltaba algo, se veía totalmente vacía a pesar de las personas que aún seguían en vigilia por ahí… y luego caí en cuenta lo que faltaba, faltaba ella. El pensamiento atormentador del estado de salud de Toph me molestaba aun. Sin importar lo que había dicho el médico, hasta no verla en pié, flotando por los pasillos, sonriendo discreta ante el comentario estúpido de un burócrata o sirviendo el té con esa finura que a Iroh tanto le había costado conseguir en ella, no le creería.

Reuní a todo el personal que estaba despierto y agradecí toda la atención y la ayuda que nos habían brindado, -…son realmente una fortuna para nosotros- dije, recibiendo la más grata muestra de aceptación de mis palabras, las sonrisas de todos ellos.

-Entonces… ¿nuestra señora está bien?-, preguntó el joven guarda preocupado, el que hacía poco estaba tomando té con migo. Su interrogante prendió las miradas verdes de todos sobre mí, estaban ansiosos de recibir noticias de ella. Evidentemente les informé el estado de salud de la emperatriz y todas aquellas palabras relevantes que el médico me había dado. -Tendremos emperatriz para rato-, bromeé para calmar un poco el ambiente, y nuevamente vi los ojos verdes de todos hacerse pequeños por las caras felices que emergieron.

-A manera de agradecimiento, por favor, les pido que se tomen libre el día. Deben descansar y están todos desvelados e inquietos por la situación. No se preocupen por nada. Los empleados y guardas que vendrán en la mañana serán suficientes para cubrir las labores básicas del lugar. Yo mismo ayudare en ellas para amortiguar la carga.-. Mi frase final alarmó a todos, ¿Cómo era posible que el emperador hiciera tal cosa como ayudar en los quehaceres?, pero bueno… ya lo había dicho y como emperador… aunque no me gusta decirlo o hacerlo… tengo cierta autoridad.

Los guardas del turno de la noche dijeron que no era necesario, puesto que es su deber vigilar por las noches y lo que pasó solo era parte de su oficio. Las mujeres objetaron que era parte de su labor también, por lo cual era impensable el abandonar a la emperatriz, más bajo las condiciones de salud que se encontraba. Además argumentaron que los trabajos del palacio eran la razón por las cuales ellas estaban ahí, y hacer que se retiraran les provocaba un sentir como si les robaran lo que les daba de comer.

Creo… que ellos solo obedecen a Toph… pero más bien digo que estaban tan preocupados por ella que no se querían ir de su lado. Después de escuchar los argumentos de todos, notando que definitivamente mi proposición les parecía una ofensa, decidí plantearles un mejor acuerdo : -Ya que los guardas nocturnos ven las cosas desde ese punto de vista, no me queda más que agradecerles y pedirles disculpas por las molestias que les hicimos pasar. Para ustedes chicas, por lo menos complázcanme entrando a trabajar en la tarde y no en la mañana como siempre lo hacen. Véanlo como una reposición del tiempo que perdieron de sueño a causa del alboroto. Ustedes también deben descansar y estar en óptimas condiciones para cumplir su trabajo; no me perdonaría si algo les llegara a pasar debido al cansancio o la falta de sueño. Sin mencionar que todos tienen el permiso de faltar un día al trabajo, el día que mejor les parezca. Pienso que es lo mínimo por el momento que puedo hacer por ustedes. ¿De acuerdo?-

Todos aceptaron las condiciones del trato… aunque ellos no lo veían necesario, mas yo sí. Los habitantes del Reino Tierra son como su patria, testarudos pero firmes y leales. Ellos darían todo por su emperatriz, y lo demostraron. Trabajan como lo hace la tierra misma para dar vida, hasta parece que odian descansar… ahora veo porque _ella_ es así.

Finalmente todos volvieron a la actividad que realizaban antes de lo ocurrido; era hora de descansar, incluso para mí. Me dirigí al cuarto de Toph para ver cómo se encontraba… y claro, estaba dormida. Reposaba de esa manera que odio tanto, esa que la hace lucir como muerta, con las manos a los lados de su cuerpo y boca arriba. Respiraba tranquila, el rostro de agonía lo remplazó por uno relajado, era grato ver eso al menos. Y ahí estaba, ese aroma a bosque que solo ella posee, una señal clara que estaba mejor.

Me senté a su lado… y acaricie su frente. Su vestido fue sustituido por una bata cruzada color verde claro… y aun así, sin toda la ornamentación que su rango exige, me parecía que se veía mejor que nunca. Con solo contemplarla mi espíritu se llenaba de tranquilidad… ya lo peor había pasado. Solo restaba ver como evolucionaba el asunto… y tal vez velando su sueño por fin demostraría que yo servía para algo.

… por la luna, casi la pierdo frente a mis ojos…

No obstante, a pesar de que todo regresaba a su ritmo habitual… ahora tenía miedo, uno diferente, uno que no sabía de donde venía ni si se iría pronto. Con el corazón en calma, a la vez que repasaba el rostro prohibido de la emperatriz con el dorso de mi mano, llegaron a mí las palabras que desajustaban muchas cosas de mi mente ya perfectamente estructuradas en relación a mi vida junto a la emperatriz, o la consigna política como la llamo yo.

"…Usted sabe que todo eso es a raíz del ¨incidente¨". El _incidente_, ¿Qué _incidente_?, de qué estaba hablando ese hombre. Algo no andaba bien… y el miedo apareció desde ese instante. ¿Qué tiene que ver el ¨incidente¨ con que yo sea ¨un buen hombre¨?, ¿Qué tiene que ver el maldito ¨incidente¨ con que yo esté o no con la emperatriz?... claro… no hay misterios entre nosotros, ¿verdad emperatriz?

Ahora escucho cada palabra que dijo el galeno… me desgarra y me invade la curiosidad. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?, ¡Obligar a Toph a decirme lo que no quiere!. Si en todo este tiempo no me ha dicho dónde iba por las noche a hurtadillas, si tuve que descubrir por mí mismo su arena de entrenamiento y tuve que averiguar, de la peor manera, que podía leer como cualquiera, ¿Qué probabilidad hay que me cuente del ¨incidente¨?... ¡ah sí, yo sé!, ¡ninguna!

En mi pecho la sensación de que los secretos de la emperatriz eran más oscuros que la profundidad del mar afloraba. Tenía miedo por eso, tenía miedo porque poco a poco, y sin darme cuenta, comencé la construcción de castillos en el aire, de recuerdos sin futuro y de esperanzas vanas, todo en base de comentarios o acciones de Toph. ¡¿Pero qué acciones de Toph?, si todo lo que hacía era por su gente; "acciones de la emperatriz" debería decir… ¿ O no?.

Era confuso… sospechaba que en realidad nunca la había visto y que la mujer que todo este tiempo se había erguido a mi lado no era más que la soberana del reino Tierra, no Toph. Pero cuando me atacaban las imágenes de ella sonriendo, de ella enojada o de ella triste todo se enmarañaba. ¿Hasta qué punto ella es _ella _o no lo es?... y lo primordial, ¿Era ¨el incidente¨ relevante o no para mí?. Espíritu de la luna, que no lo sea, porque si lo es… estoy perdido.

De esa noche en adelante prometí pondría un kilo de incienso diario en el altar de los dioses… tal vez así se apiaden de nosotros y alejen al señor del Karma.

Resguardé su sueño durante el crepúsculo… me dormía y me despertaba cada media hora para ver cómo estaba. Me encontraba exhausto, pero nunca para cuidar de ella. Dejé solo una pequeña lámpara encendida, lo justo y lo necesario para verla entre el claro oscuro. Era como ver a la nieve en una noche sin estrellas, solo ella resaltaba. Su pálido color emergía entre la negrura de la habitación que intentaba ocultarla, y por un momento desee estar en casa…

A veces me cuestionaba si estar con ella era lo correcto. Debí haber pensado mejor las cosas… no debí haberle hecho caso a papá.

El día llegó saludando desde la ventana de la emperatriz, anunciado por los cantos de las aves y otros ruidos rutinarios de la mañana. Yo amanecí con ellos también. Sentado en una muy incómoda silla al lado de la cama de Toph, esperando a que abriera sus ojos únicos. Tenía que saber si realmente estaba bien de su propia boca. Aunque se le veía mejor color y respiraba con normalidad, con ese ritmo hipnotizante, para mí no era garantía de su bienestar.

Colocando los codos sobre mis rodillas, busqué una posición cómoda para poder tomar la mano de la emperatriz mientras aún estaba sentado. Quizá en algún momento ella daría una señal de vida, contrayendo sus dedos finos o que se yo. Acariciaba el dorso de su mano al mismo tiempo que me inmiscuía en mis propios pensamientos sobre lo que pasó; mas mis cavilaciones irrelevantes se rompieron al escuchar la voz de la emperatriz ¿llamándome?. Sí, era mi nombre, de eso no había duda. Fue bastante peculiar que fuera su primera palabra, y no voy a mentir, me sentí muy alagado por eso. Al menos era una señal de que tenía presente que existía.

Apreté su mano para confortarla, sabiendo que de esa forma podía sentir mejor mis vibraciones… que supongo que son únicas en cada persona. Estaba aturdida, seguramente por la medicación, desde que se desmayó no había vuelto en sí… por lo menos yo no había visto eso, pero realmente se le notaba un cambio drástico en el semblante.

-Aquí estoy-, susurre, siendo el efecto inmediato de mi acto la tranquilidad en ella, dirigiendo su rostro hacia donde mi voz provenía.

-Sokka… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué hora es?...-, de repente se golpeó la frente con la mano libre, -¡Por Kyoshi, la fiesta!, ¿Aun podemos llegar a tiempo?-. Sin lugar a dudas no tenía idea de lo que pasó, me fue imposible no mostrar una sonrisa irónica en mi cara al percatarme del grado de estrés de mi señora por llegar tarde a la celebración. ¿Qué acaso nunca toma un receso?.

-No lo creo Toph-, dije sardónico, para luego ponerla al tanto de los acontecimientos. La expresión de la dama del Reino Tierra paso de preocupación a impacto, era como si no aceptase los hechos, como si lo que le estaba contando le hubiese pasado a alguien más.

¡Oh por Kuruk!, ahí viene esa cara de "lo eché a perder" que tanto me gusta porque significa que gané una… y _eso_ si es poco común. Otra mueca feliz salió de mí, pero era a causa del sentimiento que me provocaba la entrega de Toph por sus labores como emperatriz.

Dándole una o dos palmaditas en la mano le aseguré que eso no era el fin del mundo, que ya veríamos como callar las habladurías de la gente… quizás hasta podía usar su metal-control en algún estúpido burócrata… -eso te encanta-.

Pensó entonces que seguir mi consejo era lo mejor. En el silenció, analizó lo que había dicho recientemente, lo cual genero la ronda de preguntas obvias de cualquiera que transcurriera por lo que ella sufrió.

-…pero…¿Qué pasó?-, preguntó, refiriéndose evidentemente al hecho de que mágicamente estaba en un cuarto, con otra ropa y en una cama.

-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti. ¿Qué pasó?-, y su mente se concentró en lo último que recordaba, imágenes difusas de las últimas horas.

-No… estoy muy segura. Recuerdo que terminé de alistarme… y le dije a las chicas que me estaban asistiendo que prepararan el carruaje para irnos, que luego las alcanzaría. Después… fui a la parte de atrás de la casa… no… no recuerdo porque… y… me comencé a sentir muy mal. Me empezó a doler la parte baja del vientre…. Ahora que lo pienso…me había estado doliendo desde la mañana.-

-¿Y porque no dijiste nada?-

-No era un dolor tan grave el de la mañana. Pensé que era común… tu sabes, dolores _normales_ de las mujeres… pero cuando el dolor se agudizo, me di cuenta que no era tan normal.-, asentí la cabeza como si ella lo pudiera ver. Luego Toph continuó con su relato, -Caminé unos pasos con la tonta idea de tomar alguno de los medicamentos que tengo aquí, en la mesa de noche, para casos como ese, pero el dolor de repente se hizo insoportable y caí de rodillas. Como ya era de noche, pues, ¡¿Qué iba a haber gente por los alrededores?. Creí tontamente que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, me levanté y seguí caminando, mas el dolor llegó a un estado en que pasó de insoportable a agónico. Comencé a sentirme mareada, con mucho frío y me temblaban las piernas, así que me sostuve de la pared para poder caminar… pero en un momento dado se me extinguieron las fuerzas, ni siquiera podía hablar por el dolor… y fue cuando los espíritus de la tierra te pusieron en mi camino. El resto ya lo sabes.-

-Toph eres una tonta.- lo admito, le reproche con un poco de ira, pero es que me daba tanta rabia su necedad; si hubiese dicho lo de su dolor en la mañana nada de eso hubiese pasado -¿No ves que por tu orgullo, por no pedir ayuda desde un principio, casi te mueres?-

-… no me regañes…-, bufó, -admito que fue una estúpida idea, pero te juro que pensé que no necesitaba ayuda. Además ya era tarde y no quería molestar.-

-Eres la emperatriz Toph, deberías cuidarte un poco…. Bueno, lo importante es que estas bien-

-No has respondido a mis preguntas- interrumpió llena de intriga, -¿Qué pasó?. ¿Dónde estoy y porque estoy postrada en una cama, sintiéndome cansada y con otra ropa?... ¿y cómo es eso de que casi muero?-

-…Pues es la verdad. Casi te mueres. Vamos en orden sí. Estás en tu cuarto y en tu cama, no has salido del palacio. Supongo que te sientes cansada por los medicamentos que te suministraron, que de eso luego vamos a hablar. Y tienes otra ropa porque… porque fue necesario retirarte la que traías.-

-¿Y porque fue necesario retirarme la que traía?-

-… porque… ay por el mar, como decir esto…- ¿por qué ella se esmeraba en ponérmela difícil?. Es tan complicado para mí hablar de esas cosas tan _personales. _-… porque… porque la falda de tu traje estaba toda ensangrentada… y cuando caíste de bruces también manchó otras partes de tu ropa… y de la mía cuando fui a ayudarte.-

-¡¿Qué?-

-… sufriste una hemorragia Toph, muy severa. Casi mueres desangrada. Por un momento pensé que estabas… tu sabes… en _espera_ y que habías sufrido una perdida.-

Y fue cuando la emperatriz palideció por la sola teoría, dando una aspiración alterada para después taparse la boca por la impresión, abriendo sus ojos profundos como dos platos. El solo hecho de mencionar el descenso de uno de los suyos, de uno que no ha visto la luz, la llenaba de terror. Al parecer para los nativos de estas tierras es impensable tal acto. -¡Por Kyoshi, no!, ¡eso no!. Yo sería la primera en saberlo y me cuidaría muchísimo para que nada le pasase. Además no sería tan imprudente de actuar como lo hice si estuviese esperando un niño. Te lo juro por mi vida. Jamás lo lastimaría, yo soy incapaz de tal acto.-

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, tranquila, yo lo sé-, necesitaba calmarla, no tenía idea de cuánto afectaría la hipótesis a mi señora, -…pero era tanta sangre que fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Estaba muy asustado. Toph, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. Eso no es normal, en lo mínimo. Yo sé sobre los procesos y los cambios naturales de las mujeres. ¡Por la luna!, ¡me crie entre mujeres!. Te doy mi palabra que por más que quise evitar saber de _esas cosas_ supe todo lo que necesitaba saber y más, pero lo que te pasó Toph… ni gran gran, ni Katara, ni mi padre, ni Bato me contaron de un caso así.-, y entonces la emperatriz se detuvo a procesar lo que dije.

-… Sokka… si sabes tanto de los ¨procesos¨ normales de las mujeres, ¿Por qué te desmayaste en el parto de aquella niña?... ese del Paso de la Serpiente-

-Primero, era muy joven. Segundo, fue muy gráfico.- aclare para luego volver al tema, -Pero ese no es el punto aquí. El punto es qué… casi te pierdo Toph. Estuviste a punto abandonar este mundo. ¿Por qué?- Confesé con la preocupación que el caso ameritaba. Estaba aterrado por la idea de que algo como lo que paso volviese a pasar. Necesitaba una explicación para calmarme, por eso preguntaba insistente a mi señora sujetándole la mano. Ella solo veía al vacío, levantaba la cabeza y buscaba palabras que nunca dejaba salir de su boca. No sé si lo hacía porque todo resultaba ser muy confuso… o porque ocultaba algo.

-Es… no lo sé. Simplemente no lo sé.-, agito la cabeza, levantando las cejas y los hombros en una clara marca de desentendimiento.

-… El médico me dijo que eso es normal en ti… a causa del ¨incidente¨…-

-¡¿Te contó lo del ¨incidente¨?-, nuevamente vi sus ojos redondos como la luna llena, pero esta vez no por la sorpresa, sino por la ira, -... lo voy a romper en mil pedazos por traidor.-

-Aun no tomes decisiones aceleradas… no me contó exactamente lo del ¨incidente¨. Más bien fue un error de su parte el mencionarlo. Me dijo que todo lo que te pasó era a raíz del ¨incidente¨, pensando que yo sabía del mismo, pero no tengo una idea de que rayos es eso del ¨incidente¨ y, honestamente, ya me está cansando la palabra. También creo que merezco saber exactamente de qué se trata el tal ¨incidente¨.-

-¿Qué más te dijo?-

-¡Te juro que nada más!.- escupí al sentir el peligro amenazante que procedía de la pregunta de Toph, -Solo dijo eso. Dijo que te quería mucho porque te conoce desde niña, me agradeció por estar contigo y mencionó que le alegraba ver que me preocupara tanto por ti, o algo así. No lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba muy cansado y muy alterado.-

-¿Nada más?, y dime la verdad porque si no…-

-… bueno… también dijo algo muy raro…- interrumpí.

-¿Qué?-

-… dijo que… que yo debía amarte mucho por estar contigo a pesar de tu condición, a pesar del ¨incidente¨. ¡No sé a qué rayos se refería!. Yo le dije "sí, sí, que la madre tierra lo cuide" y luego se fue. Todo es muy confuso para mí, por eso me carcome la curiosidad de qué es lo que te está pasando y que tiene que ver el bendito ¨incidente¨ en todo, porque al parecer es un tabú en esta casa.-. Suspiró entonces la dama de hierro, soltándome la mano solo para frotarse la cara a forma de frustración. Yo solo clavaba mis ojos en ella, en cómo se pasaba las manos por el cabello dejando ver en toda su gloria el rostro de mármol que todos los foráneos de esta nación comentaban. Calló por un instante y luego dijo lo que me intrigaba desde que hablé con el médico.

-Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que lo sepas… No quería que te enteraras así pero ya lo hecho, hecho está. El ¨incidente¨, en efecto, es una condición de salud. Es algo que les pasa a algunas mujeres Bei-Fong. Nosotras somos fuertes como la roca, pero toda roca sede de una u otra forma. Nosotras sedemos ante ciertas condiciones de estrés que provocan problemas en el organismo, como ya lo habrás notado; por ejemplo cansancio, a veces pérdida del apetito, vomito o hemorragias repentinas.

Generalmente no llega a provocar hemorragias, solo bajo condiciones muy específicas y muy extremas. Todas esas anomalías se produce a raíz de dolores severamente fuertes en la parte baja del abdomen, como resultado del simple estrés. No me los estas preguntando, pero eso en ocasiones dificulta la ejecución del tierra-control; es muy complicado controlar rocas mientras sientes que te arrancan el alma.

Le colocamos el nombre del ¨incidente¨ para llamarlo de alguna forma. A todas nos ha causado muchos problemas, porque cuando aparece, aparece y ya. No respeta lugar, tiempo o actividad. En pocas palabras, es un "defecto" de salud que se transmite de generación en generación a las mujeres Bei-Fong. Unas nunca lo sufren, otras sí. Mi madre y yo, por ejemplo, tuvimos la ¨suerte¨ de padecerlo, pero no es nada grave. Aquí estamos.-

-¿Y porque le llaman el ¨incidente¨?-

-Porque incide en nuestras vidas. Aunque ya te dije que es un nombre genérico. Fue el que se le ocurrió darle a la primera que lo tuvo. Nada más.-

-¿Y eso afecta en algo tu vida?-

-Para nada. Soy una mujer perfectamente normal física y mentalmente. Es como tener una alergia o algo así-

-ya veo… ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?-

-No lo creí necesario-

-¿Qué tan frecuente es?-

-Muy poco frecuente, por lo menos al nivel que lo sufrí hoy. Rara vez, en _esos días_ el dolor es un poquito más intenso, o me dan nauseas. Por lo general, si lo padezco, me siento cansada y ya.-

-¿En cuestión de un año cuantas veces lo has padecido?-

-Dos o tres a lo mucho.-

-¿Tiene cura?-

-No. Se controla con medicamentos cuando es molesto, pero no tiene cura.-

-¿Y porque el médico dijo que yo debía amarte mucho para quererte con esa condición?-

-¡Casi me muero Sokka!. A muchos hombres no les gusta casarse con mujeres que se mueran de un día para otro, o que necesiten de cuidados específicos y muy costosos, o que sus hijas puedan tener la misma condición. Es por eso que, bueno, es una costumbre de la familia no hablar del caso, por eso se le dice ¨el incidente¨. Al parecer nuestro mal dificulta conseguir esposo- Terminó, rodando los ojos.

-Debo admitir que la noticia es toda una sorpresa- Agregué para terminar mi interrogatorio, y vaya que estaba mucho más tranquilo, -Me alegra que no sea tan grave como pensé… aunque este ataque que sufriste si lo fue. Es una advertencia de tu cuerpo de que debes descansar. No eres de roca aunque así lo creas, eres un ser humano, por eso debes descansar po días… o hasta que te recuperes. Lo segundo primero.-

-¡4 o 5 días!. ¡Tiene que ser una broma!- vociferó impactada. Era demasiado tiempo para ella. Seguramente le cruzaba por la cabeza todos los proyectos que se aplazarían en su ausencia.

-No lo es. Aparte, el médico te dejo unos medicamentos que tienes que tomar religiosamente hasta que se acabe el tratamiento. Te gusten o no.-

-Conozco de que medicamentos me hablas. Saben a agua de pantano-, arrugó la cara, - No me los pienso tomar-

-Pues se va acostumbrando, porque se me los toma o se me los toma. Ya le prometí al señor que te los iba a dar y no pienso romper mi palabra- Dije militante, en eso si no me iba a hacer ceder.

-… de acuerdo-, suspiró, -… supongo que es por mi bien…- cerrando con una mueca en sus labios a forma de protesta.

-¡Y nada de _cucharitas_!-

-¡No estoy haciendo _cucharitas_!-

-Te estoy viendo Toph… en fin, vamos con la primera medicina que ya viene siendo hora de suministrarte el remedio según este papelito que me dio el señor- Le comunique, leyendo para mí el papelito que había sacado del bolsillo, el cual tenía todas las indicaciones necesarias.

Y entonces la mente maquiavélica de la emperatriz se puso a trabajar y notándome distraído, comenzó su plan-…déjame ver ese papelito- me pidió, extendiendo la mano como lo más normal del mundo-

-Sí, claro por supuesto. Aquí tie…- y estuve a punto de dárselo, pero luego recordé que Toph no puede ver, -¡No!. ¡Crees que soy un tonto Toph Bei-Fong!. ¡Lo que quieres es quitarme el papelito!-

-Tenía que tratar- Confesó, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasé los días cuidando a la emperatriz. Durante esa semana estaban canceladas todas las reuniones de cualquier tipo, a no ser que fueran vitales para el beneficio del reino; y como niñero de su majestad, mi deber era levantarla, obligarla a tomar un baño, tender su cama, darle las medicinas a sus horas, peinarla, entretenerla y llevarle la comida. Todo para que se sintiera más cómoda y relajada.

Si se sentía con algo de fuerzas, salíamos a hablar al jardín. Nada le hacía mejor que estar en contacto con su elemento, puesto que yacer en una suave cama le imposibilitaba el ver cualquier cosa… y ella se aburría mucho.

Cuando íbamos a tomar el sol, le avisaba de mis planes y la felicidad afloraba en su rostro inmediatamente, la cargaba entre mis brazos hasta el jardín por el temor que sus piernas colapsaran y callera inevitablemente, al mismo tiempo que ella se aferraba a mi cuello aterrada. Clavaba su cara pálida en mi cuello, dejándome a la vista la cascada negra y larga como la noche que era su cabello, sin mencionar ese olor que me encanta, ese olor a bosque.

Fingía que la iba a dejar caer solo para escuchar sus gritos desesperados y suplicantes; "¡Te voy a soltar Toph!. ¡Solo puede sobrevivir el mejor!" le decía e inmediatamente ella me rogaba o me amenazaba para que no lo hiciera… era divertido.

La sentaba debajo de un árbol, sin mantas o alguna cosa bajo ella, ¿Para qué?, necesitaba saludar a su madre, a la tierra, y estar en contacto con su poder. Deslizaba entonces sus manos por su amado elemento y respiraba profundamente relajada.

Inmediatamente aparecían sus amados tejones-topo a saludarla, a asegurarse que estaba en perfectas condiciones… desconfiados tejones-topo.

-¡Hola!. ¿Cómo están?. Yo también los extrañe-, les contaba al oído, acariciando sus gigantescas cabezas, ellos en consecuencia lamían el rostro blanquecino de Toph, lo cual la obligaba a reír. A forma de respuesta, ella también lamía la cara de sus amigos… y aunque a mí eso me parecía asqueroso… bueno… ella podía hacer lo que le diera la gana… ¿Quién era yo para prohibirle algo?.

-Toph… se te va a caer la lengua por hacer eso-, le reproche con cara de "iug", creo que era prudente que supiera las consecuencias de sus actos después de todo.

-No se me cayó la lengua de niña, no se me va a caer ahora. No seas ridículo Sokka. A ellos no les molesta lamerme, sería una grosería que a mí me molestara hacerlo-

-Sigue siendo antihigiénico-

-Dales una lamida para que compruebes que por hacerlo no se le cae la lengua a nadie-

-¡¿Estás loca?, ¡mi sentido científico no llega tan lejos!- Y como siempre… se burló de mí. Acarició con su frente, de una manera muy particular, la cabeza de uno de los tejones-topo. Yo por mi parte no le di importancia al asunto, eso era cosas de ellos. Pero lo que no sabía era que una simple caricia significa muchas cosas para esos animalitos, al parecer, se comunican así, por medio de vibraciones y caricias. ¿Qué cómo lo descubrí?, cuando me vi rodeado por 3 enormes tejones-topo… que me comenzaron a lamer.

Toph solo se abrazaba al cabeza del enorme animal que tenía a la par y reía como una loca al sentir el ataque de los 3 tejones-topo sobre mi persona. "¡Se te va a caer la cara entera Sokka!", era todo lo que me decía. Por más que supliqué e implore que se detuvieran… no lo hicieron… y una vez más fui derrotado por la única dueña de los ojos profundos.

En la noche le suministraba el último medicamento, no le gustaba, pero no tenía más remedio que beberlo si quería recuperarse. La medicina la noqueaba, en una hora estaba total y profundamente dormida; no importaba el ruido a su alrededor o cuanto la moviesen, no se despertaba con nada. No me gustaba ese efecto secundario, pero… si le hacía bien….

Le daba la medicina y me sentaba a su lado, peinaba su cabello y hablábamos de cosas sin importancia. A veces se emocionaba y, muy expresiva, contaba miles de cosas, levantando sus manos, haciendo muecas, tapándose el rostro cuando sentía vergüenza ajena. Era como si quisiera dejar salir el último poco de energía para luego poder dormir. Le seguía la conversación, notando que cada vez sus bostezos eran más frecuentes, siendo esa la justa señal para ir a descansar.

"No tengo sueño", recriminaba entre bostezos, frotándose la carita con las manos cuando le salían lágrimas involuntarias de sus ojos verde opaco a raíz de los mismos, yo le decía que intentara conciliarlo aunque no lo tuviera… siempre le seguía el juego a mi señora. Tan rápido como tocaba la almohada se dormía, pero claro, ella no tenía sueño. ¡Oh Toph!.

La arropaba bien y salía del lugar para trabajar algunas horas en cosas de oficina, era el único momento del día en que podía ocuparlo para tales labores, porque durante las horas diurnas mi tiempo era de ella.

Eran ya la 1 de la madrugada… y no había señal de terminar rápido el papeleo… bueno, era mi deber después de todo, no tenía derecho a quejarme. Estaba realmente cansado, mañana me tendría que levantar temprano para atender a Toph, era mi deber también, y ya me imaginaba la guerra que me iba a dar convencerla de que "su capa protectora de tierra" debía ser removida.

Como sea, era tedioso pero no molesto… se podría decir que hasta era entretenido cambiar la rutina de vez en cuando. Leía los papeles en mi escritorio a la luz de la pequeña lámpara de aceite, sosteniéndome la cabeza para ver si de esa manera me podía concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo, más el sueño estaba ganando la batalla.

En eso, entre mi labor obligatoria, escuche un ruido, tenue pero ruido al fin y al cabo. Estaba seguro que provenía de la habitación de Toph. La había dejado sola, de eso estaba seguro, siempre soy el último en salir de su habitación y el primero que entra en las mañanas. Además, era imposible que se hubiese levantado, los medicamentos eran demasiado fuertes como para permitirle eso.

Como un rayo me levanté de la silla, tome una de las espadas que adornan mi oficina y salí cauteloso de ahí. Sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando en la habitación de la emperatriz, si era humano, no iba a salir entero. Atravesé el pasillo que lleva a ella, no había guardas, nunca les habíamos pedido vigilar esa parte del palacio, ya que Toph siempre pensó que era innecesario y le molestaba ver gente merodeando cerca de su habitación. De todos modos, era un lugar muy seguro, había que pasar miles de otros cuartos con miles de guardas para tan solo llegar a el sector donde estaba los aposentos de mi señora… y aparte de eso, tenían que evadir el oído infalible de la emperatriz para llegar hasta ella, eso último era imposible. Pero ahora la historia era diferente, como estaba completamente drogada no se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, menos de ruidos suaves y bajos.

Camine sigilosamente por el pasillo para llegar a un objetivo, mi señora profundamente dormida. Levantando la espada al nivel de mi cabeza, estaba listo para lo que viniera. La luna esa noche estaba llena, la luna entonces estaba de mi lado. Las líneas plateadas de la sagrada luz nocturna se colaban por ciertos sectores del hogar, dándole a todo un aspecto lugubre. Cada vez estaba más cerca de los aposentos de Toph… y nada pasaba por mi cabeza más que la idea de protegerla.

Noté entonces a lo lejos que la puerta de la habitación de la emperatriz había sido abierta, puesto que yo cierro completamente las mismas al salir y ahora tenía un espacio donde debía empatar. Había algo o alguien ahí a parte de mi señora, y eso no me gustaba, no me gustaba en lo mínimo. Respiré profundamente y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron al darme cuenta que pronto tendría que luchar. El único objetivo era no herir a Toph, de ahí en fuera cualquier invasor debía morir.

La adrenalina se apodero de mi cuerpo, agudizando mis sentidos, escuchando ruidos poco comunes dentro de la habitación imperial. Olía su aroma a bosque, estaba bien, eso era bueno, pero había alguien más, podría apostar mi vida de haber sido necesario.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, súbitamente corrí la puerta del cuarto de Toph, para contemplar una terrible escena que me obligo a contener el aliento.

-Tan dulce la emperatriz- dijo sarcástica, sentada en la cama justo a su lado, acariciando los negros cabellos de mi señora con sus dedos blancos, pero no tanto como la piel de la emperatriz. Miraba a Toph fijamente con una ternura macabra, con rencor, resentimiento y frustración -… duerme tranquilamente pensando que nadie puede prolongar su descanso hasta la eternidad. Debe ser porque cree que nadie llegará hasta ella porque tú la protegerás. Pobre niña, pobre tonta.-

-Suki… ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Cómo entraste?- Le dije bajando el arma para luego envainarla; viéndola a través de la poca luz que irradiaba la lamparita de aceite que siempre dejaba encendida en el cuarto de Toph. Por suerte me percaté que era ella, estaba a punto de partirle la cabeza como un melón.

-Por la puerta de atrás, estaba abierta… si tú me entiendes- dijo, dándome una sonrisa que poco tenia de honesta. Seguía tocando los cabellos de Toph, y luego poso una de sus asquerosas manos sobre el brazo de la emperatriz… eso me enfermaba. Deseaba arrancarle las manos por su atrevimiento.

-Te infiltraste querrás decir-, Replique enojado.

-Toqué pero nadie me oyó, tuve que tomar una decisión en el momento y aquí estoy-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero saber sobre el estado de la emperatriz.- argumentó, volviendo el rostro hacia la cara de mármol de mi señora, al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una cara de ternura. Y Toph solo se acurrucaba felizmente sin captar nada. -Soy una súbdita preocupada, ¿A caso no tengo el derecho de velar por mi señora también?-

-No seas ridícula.-, era una hipócrita.

-¿Ridícula yo?, ridículo tú que niegas la realidad.- , reprocho, clavando sus ojos de serpiente en mí.

-Te voy a creer que vienes a ver si Toph está bien, ¿crees que soy estúpido?, se cuánto la odias.-

-Yo no la odio, lo que odio es lo embelesado que te tiene con sus mentiras, sus embrujos y su cara de niña buena. No sé qué te ha hecho, pero te ha convertido en otra persona. En un títere.-

-Soy el mismo de siempre. Y baja la voz que puede despertarse… lo mejor es que salgas inmediatamente. Aquí no eres bienvenida.-

-¡¿Despertarse?- dijo sorprendida, para luego voltearse hacia la mesa de noche donde colocaba todos los medicamentos que Toph necesitaba. Tomando un frasco, y sin despegar la mirada de la etiqueta, continuó, -... conozco todas estas medicinas…- y dirigió nuevamente su cara hacia mí-… no se va a despertar ni aunque le toquen el cuerno tsungi en la oreja a todo pulmón. Está totalmente drogada, incluso es incapaz de defenderse a sí misma.-, colocó el frasco en su sitio.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?. Vete de una vez y no causes más problemas, te lo pido por favor o…-

-¿Llamarás a los guardas?-, interrumpió, -¿Los mismos inútiles que no me detectaron?. Se serio Sokka. Asústame con algo mejor- Terminó con una respingo triunfante, y tan pronto como termino de hablar silencio para luego dirigir sus ojos y caricias a la emperatriz, -mira como duerme… es realmente fuerte… ¿verdad?-

-¡No la toques!- ordené entre dientes fúrico. Estaba realmente arto que ella siempre llegara a hacer problemas. Me llenaba de nauseas ver sus sucias manos tocando a Toph, me asqueaba el solo hecho de pensar que ella se acercara a la emperatriz y más aún porque mi señora estaba en ese estado de parálisis total. Ver a Toph durmiendo tan tranquilamente, respirando y exhalando sutil, como si no existiera la maldad en el mundo, a la par de esa bruja me llenaba de cólera. En otras circunstancias Suki me hubiese escuchado, pero ahora no sabía que se traía entre manos… era mejor esperar.

-… como usted diga su majestad…- expresó, alzando las manos y encogiendo los hombros, junto con su clásica mordacidad estampada en sus facciones, - ¿Y cómo está su salud?. Se rumorea que casi nos quedamos a la deriva en el Reino Tierra.-

-¡Tan preocupada la guerrera Kyoshi!-, en ese instante afloro mi sarcasmo, -Para tu información, está muy bien… gracias por preguntar-

-… es muy común en ella ese tipo de descensos… no es la primera vez que le ocurren…-

-Sí, ya lo sé. Ella misma me lo contó-

-Vaya!, eso sí es impresionante viniendo de una mentirosa-, agregó, levantándose de la cama, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndose hacia mí, -… entonces ya sabes sobre _la condición_ de la emperatriz del Reino Tierra-

-…Se todo. Sé que es un mal de familia y que se genera por el estrés. Me lo conto todo-

-¡¿Eso te dijo? , ¡¿Y te creíste esa estupidez?. ¡Vaya Sokka!, como has cambiado, antes eras más astuto. ¿Cómo esta niña puede jugar con tu mente así?.- alardeó frente a mí, aun con los brazos cruzados, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia donde Toph yacía profundamente dormida, y continuo- Al parecer su afamada sagacidad es cierta. Ya entiendo como se ha mantenido tanto tiempo en el poder … a pesar de todo.-

- ¿De qué hablas?. Es la verdad, ella misma me lo confesó y yo le creo-

- Pues deberías recapacitar en quien creer y en quién no. La condición de la emperatriz está muy lejos de ser solo eso.-, y de nuevo clavo sus ojos verdes en mí, levantando una ceja como aviso de que algo sería develado - ¿A caso nunca te has preguntado porque una mujer hermosa, de familia, con fama, fortuna y poder nunca tuvo un pretendiente, a tal punto de ser ella la que pidió tu mano?. ¿No te da curiosidad?-

-Sus razones habrá tenido. Conozco a Toph, seguramente nunca quiso casarse con "los niñitos de papi y mami" de aquí-. No me estaba gustando para nada donde ella estaba llevando la conversación.

-Que quiera o no quiera no está en sus manos. Era mil veces mejor casarse con algún rico empresario influyente del Reino Tierra, que maneja muchas cosas en este lugar, que con alguien de la Tribu Agua que no sabe ni los 3 nombres de las familias más importantes de por acá. Sin mencionar el hecho de que a los burócratas de esta nación no les agrada mucho tener a un foráneo de emperador.-

-Bueno, es genial porque a mí no me agradan mucho ellos. Sumado, estoy aquí para servir al pueblo del Reino Tierra, no para simpatizarle a personas que solo se preocupan por ellos mismos, y para ayudar a los pobladores creo que no es tan necesario saber "el nombre de las 3 familias más importantes" sino lo que ellos, la gente, piensan. La verdad no me preocupa mucho eso-

-Pero debería preocuparte, porque a largo plazo te va a afectar-, agacho la ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió; un destello diabólico centelló en sus ojos. Algo se traía entre manos, ¿pero qué?. nuevamente esa sensación de que algo andaba mal apretó mi pecho, y cuando estaba a punto de sacarla yo mismo, continuó, -El mal de la emperatriz no tiene nada que ver con su familia, para empezar, solo le afecta a ella y a nadie más…-, mis pupilas se llenaron de asombro, -… ¿sorprendido?. No deberías estarlo, ella te lo cuenta todo… ¿o no?- se acercó dos pasos a mi aun con los brazos cruzados, colocando su cara justo en frente de la mía como para que no perdiera detalle de sus palabras, levantándose un poco de puntillas. Yo no hacía más que verla y fruncir un poco la boca; la duda me carcomía, al igual que la indecisión. ¿Cómo podría creerle a Suki?, ella odiaba a Toph y su único objetivo era separarnos… pero no pude dejar de escucharla, no pude, y ese fue mi error, -En este reino todos saben el secreto de Toph, menos tú al parecer… es por _eso_ que nadie la desposó… es por _eso_ que buscó a alguien del otro lado del mundo para casarse, alguien que no tuviera una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, o mejor dicho, de lo que _le_ _estaba_ ocurriendo-

-… no creeré una sola de tus mentiras desesperadas te lo advierto. Controla la lengua si vas a blasfemar en contra de la emperatriz…-

- ¡No son mentiras, es verdad!- declaro enojada, desenclavando sus brazos para poner sus puños apretados al lado de su cuerpo - La última noche que nos vimos te lo dije. Ella podrá tener todo lo que quiera, dinero, poder, renombre, ella podrá darte todo lo que deseas, pero hay algo que yo te puedo dar que la emperatriz no…-, y silencio, maldito silencio que eleva la tensión. Mis oídos estaban atentos a el veneno que ella dejaba salir a forma de palabras, la intriga que envolvía en ambiente me devoraba. Pronto me vi rodeado por ella, paso a paso formó un circulo a mi alrededor hasta quedar a mis espaldas, pero yo estaba tan cautivo por su comentarios que ni siquiera cambie mi posición. Entonces, cuando menos me lo esperé, susurro detrás de mí oído lo que jamás me hubiese imaginado oír, -… un hijo…-

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Del impacto giré mi cuerpo, solo para encontrar un semblante enmarcado con expresión triunfante en Suki. Cayendo en su juego con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Todos los habitantes de este basto, inmenso y fértil reino saben que la única tierra estéril que hay en los cuatro puntos cardinales de nuestra nación es la propia emperatriz. Ella no puede concebir, ella no puede darte un heredero y es por eso que nadie la había desposado. ¿Quién quiere a una mujer que no puede dar a luz?. Ese es el secreto de la emperatriz y la causa de su mal. Esa es la _condición_ de tu señora y el "porque" sufre de esos males que atentan con arrancarle la vida… no es más que un castigo divino por no ser capaz de dar una. Es una mujer incompleta. Ha visto a los mejores médicos en las 4 naciones secretamente y todos le han dicho lo mismo, que pierda las esperanzas de ser madre ya que nunca lo será. Y ahí la tienes, durmiendo tranquila, reteniéndote a su lado para cumplir con sus planes, que solo Kyoshi sabe cuáles son…. Pero ella no te miente, ella siempre dice la verdad… ¿no es así? -

-¿Y le voy a creer a la persona que me dice que la deje cada vez que puede?. ¿Qué clase de individuo crees que soy?, ¿Un iluso?-

-Te diría que le preguntes a la misma emperatriz pero lo negará como siempre lo hace. Su mal afecta a su reino, la gente se pregunta por un heredero que ella no puede dar y las altas familias se han peleado por su trono argumentando lo mismo. Solo que ella se ha sabido defender. Tu matrimonio con ella le ha dado al reino la tranquilidad de poder contrarrestar un ataque de la Nación del Fuego, claro si se diera, pero aparte de eso, de seguridad y tiempo, ¿Qué significas para ella?. Nada, esa es la respuesta…. Yo te amo Sokka. Sé cuánto ansias ser padre, de tu boca lo oí infinidad de veces, no me lo niegues ahora. Por eso me parte el alma ver como desperdicias tu vida al lado de esta mujer que ni siquiera te quiere, que ni siquiera te puede dar un heredero, un hijo. Para ella no eres más que una ficha en un tablero de Pai-sho, cuando ya no le seas útil te sacrificara sin más, sin remordimiento… pero yo no, que más prueba quieres que el verme aquí quitándote la venda de los ojos.-

-Sukki… lo nuestro terminó hace mucho tiempo y tú sabes bien porque. Sí crees que me voy a tragar otra de tus mentiras estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Te felicito por toda esta historia de "la emperatriz que no puede dar un sucesor a su reino", ha sido muy original, pero siguen siendo patadas de ahogado. ¿Cómo hago para que entiendas que ya no te quiero?, solo déjame en paz. Vete, por favor. No quiero que te vuelvas a aparecer con tus intrigas ni tus escenitas cerca de mí, menos en la casa de la emperatriz y, peor aún, bajo estas circunstancias. Ahora tanto ella como yo necesitamos descansar… muchas gracias por tu visita, puedes retirarte.-

Suki aplano el rostro, frustrada de que sus palabas cayeran en oídos sordos, indignada ante mi posición incondicional con Toph. Retrocedió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, dejándome ver su espalda,-…Incluso hablas como ella…- dijo sin voltear, posando la mano en la puerta, pero luego giró un poco su cuerpo, mostrándome su semblante para encararme por vez final, - Muy bien,… me voy. Pero te darás cuenta tarde o temprano lo que ella está haciendo contigo… y cuando tu corazón este hecho mil pedazos, como dejaste el mío, vendrás a mis brazos como siempre. Pero yo, a diferencia de ti, no escondo lo que siento… te juro que estaré esperándote cuando tu amada emperatriz termine su juego de Pai-Sho.-

Sin más se fue, el sonido de sus paso diluyéndose eran la factura del acto. Entonces, me quede solo en el cuarto de la emperatriz, siendo el silencio el testigo y cómplice de lo ocurrido. Voltee la mirada hacia donde estaba mi señora, que soltaba inconsciente mente una sonrisa entre sueño y sueño, acurrucándose para sentirse más cómoda o más cálida entre las cobijas.

Me acosté a su lado, contemplándola para intentar mantener en mi memoria cada detalle de su rostro, desde su piel de nieve hasta sus cabellos de carbón. Disfrutando del aroma que solo su piel poseía… por si nunca más lo volviese a sentir. Y la tristeza vino a mí, no podía arrancar las palabras de Suki de mi cabeza. Estaba convencido de que ella, Suki, solo era una mentirosa y una obsesiva, pero, ¿Si por solo una vez en su vida dijera la verdad?.

Osé a posar los dedos de mi mano de arena sobre el rostro blanco de la emperatriz, rezando para que todo lo que Suki dijo fueran mentiras, porque si no lo eran eso significaría que Toph ocultaba algo tan grande que ni siquiera los dioses eran capaces de imaginar. Eso me asustaba.

… Señor del Karma, algún día jugaras de mi lado…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	23. Con sus Peticiones

"Hola amigos. Esta semana fue terrible, muchos compromisos, por eso les pido perdones por no poder actualizar mas temprano. En recompensa les hice un capítulo mas largo, esperando que eso recompense mi falta.

Como siempre mil gracias a todas las personas de tantos hermosos países que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic, no tienen una idea de lo feliz que me hacen sentir. Además entré hoy y mañana responderé los mp's que me han enviado... ni tempo he tenido para eso.

Igualmente, le mando un saludo muy especial a** Eikou-Chan**, a **Azrasel**, a **Mitzka** **Avatar** y a **AryAs** que son tan divinas y mil gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir con esto, al igual que muchos comentarios que me enviaban cuando no actualizaban, fue por eso que continué.

Bueno, ya no les quito mas el tiempo. Que lo disfruten."

* * *

**Con Ella**

Por Chris McRaven

**Con sus Peticiones**

"_¿Qué haces?. Le pregunté al verla tan concentrada y pacífica, colocando flores en el altar. –Rezo-, esa fue su honesta respuesta. Me acerqué a ella, sentándome a su lado para acompañarla. Contemple el altar que ella misma había hecho, nada complicado, solo una roca sobresaliente donde se podía poner incienso y flores, no había nada más. ¿Para qué?, era perfecto._

_Se quedaba entonces ahí, con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquila. Era algo atípico verla rezar… por lo menos no tenía la costumbre de hacerlo cuando todos la podían ver… pero así era ella, impredecible. -_y… ¿Cuándo rezas?_-. -_Todo el tiempo. Desde el momento en que despierto, cuando estoy peinando mi cabello, lanzo una plegaria a la madre naturaleza. Le agradezco por todo. Lo hago en silencio, pero hoy creí que era necesaria una ofrenda_-. Sentado de cuclillas a su lado, puse mi mano sobre la de ella, una conversación silenciosa para el que la sabe interpretar. Ella apretó mis dedos con los suyos de sal, -_Desde que te despiertas_…- pregunté. -_Sí… digo una pequeña plegaria por ti_-. Ese día el té supo a misericordia."_

-Mira quien vino a verte Toph- Anuncié alegre a mi señora antes de que el médico hiciera su aparición en la habitación. Yo sabía que el vendría, pero le guardé el secreto a la dueña de los ojos profundos para que ella no se pusiera ansiosa durante el día, ya que deseaba con muchas ganas que la dieran de alta.

Si tenía la leve sospecha de que hoy la visitaría el medico daría por un hecho de que ya estaba bien… y a como es ella de seguro se inscribiría al Estruendo Tierra en la tarde. Había que evitar otra desgracia.

Desde temprano se encontraba presentable para cualquiera, fuera humano o deidad, con ropa muy sencilla pero siempre muy elegante. Peiné su cabello con una larga trenza, como lo hacen las mujeres en mi tribu porque… porque no se peinar como lo hacen en el Reino Tierra. "Me veo como Katara seguramente", reclamó al palpar su cabellera de carbón y sentir el moño que iniciaba su trenza. Pero que se queje todo el día si quiere, tenía que aprovechar oportunidades como esta para poder verla como una nativa de la Tribu Agua.

…Lo admito, era una especie de juego hacerla lucir como los de mi nación, ¡pero que me encierren por ello si quieren!, lo volvería hacer siempre que pudiera.

La cara de mi señora se llenó de alegría al ver a su gran amigo, aun mas a sabiendas que él daría o no el visto bueno para volver a su vida normal. Dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo solo para poner toda su atención en el galeno. Él se sentó al lado de la emperatriz e inicio con preguntas de rutina, rompe hielo les llaman. Mientras tanto yo contemplaba la escena frente a su lecho, de pie, muy contento porque todo hasta el momento había resultado como lo esperábamos.

-Te voy a hacer una revisión de rutina. No sé si deseas que la hagamos en presencia del emperador, con todo respeto a mi señor, o a solas- dijo y era lógico que preguntara tal cosa a Toph, después de todo ella era su paciente y necesitaba la aprobación de quien o quién no podía estar ahí junto a ella en algo tan privado.

-No hay problema.- alegó al buen hombre para luego dirigirse a mí – pero si no quieres estar aquí tampoco lo habrá-. Repliqué que por mí no habría problema, más bien que me gustaría aprender un poco sobre qué hacer en casos de emergencia, puesto que la última vez resulte ser un fiasco. Vi después de mi comentario la sonrisa satisfactoria de aquel hombre al yo admitir mi preocupación por ella. Creo que era el único que se alegraba que nos hubiésemos casado.

E inició el examen, nada muy complicado. Vio sus ojos por aquello de una coloración extraña, su piel, sus oídos por cualquier anomalía. Le pidió que abriera la boca y sacara la lengua, obligándola a hacer una mueca muy graciosa. Le dijo que moviera sus brazos y se tocara la nariz con las puntas de los dedos, seguramente para ver si su sistema motor no había sufrido daños. Luego le preguntó si podía mover los dedos de los pies, no hubo problema. Igualmente le solicito que doblara las piernas de manera tal que tocara la cama con las plantas de los pies, no hubo nada inusual tampoco.

En general parecía que todo iba a pedir de boca. No había nada extraño en ella aparentemente. Su color estaba como siempre… su color pálido normal. Su piel estaba hidratada, sus uñas con la tonalidad típica, todo como debía estar.

-Ahora-, habló en hombre, – si me permite, y mil perdones anticipadamente, quisiera que se descubra un poco el vientre. Voy a presionar un poco sobre el para ver si hay dolor o no en ciertas zonas. Emperador, le pido que se acerque para que observe.- me requirió muy educadamente, más para que fuera testigo que no haría nada indebido que por otra cosa. Realmente era muy respetuoso.

Poco después Toph descubrió un poco su estómago para que el medico procediera con el examen. "Lo que hare será presionar un poco en esta área", anticipó, para luego hacer exactamente lo que dijo. Mientras realizaba el ejercicio, constantemente le preguntaba a la emperatriz si le dolía o no. Casi todas sus respuestas fueron negativas… digo casi puesto que en un momento dado ella contesto positivamente.

Ante tal acontecimiento el médico repitió la presión en esa parte de su cuerpo. Toph cerró los ojos, como intentando reprimir un pequeño dolor. –Listo, es todo su alteza- anunció el médico para que ella se cubriese de nuevo su estómago, lo cual hizo.

-¿Y que fue ese dolor? Disculpe la pregunta- interrogue curioso… ¿Era algo bueno o algo malo?.

-No es nada malo. Solamente que aun su cuerpo sigue resentido por lo que pasó. Pero ella está muy bien… -, luego se dirigió una vez más a mi señora - … emperatriz, ¿me permitiría hacerle unas preguntas más?-, ella dio permiso inmediato, por ello el buen hombre continuó - ¿usted recibió un golpe en el vientre, me refiero a uno fuerte, el día en que enfermó?-

- El día de lo ocurrido… bueno… no que yo recuerde…-

- o antes… trate de recordar-

-… antes…creo que sí… ¡Sí!, lo recuerdo.-

-¿Qué?. ¿Cuándo?- exclamé sorprendido. Estaba más que seguro que frente a mi ella jamás se había accidentado.

-No sé exactamente cuántos días antes, pero estaba entrenando, practicando un poco de tierra-control. Creo que me emocione mucho…las rocas volaban y… bueno una de ellas me fue imposible detenerla. Usted comprende, soy ciega… y, aunque suene ridículo, no la vi. Me golpeó el estómago, me sacó el aire incluso… pero después de un momentito me sentí bien, normal. No le di importancia. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Puede que eso, junto con las presiones de su trabajo, fueran los ingredientes para su contratiempo. También explicaría el pequeño dolor en su cuerpo. Probablemente al roca lastimo su sistema interno y por eso el colapso. Mas, viendo su recuperación tan satisfactoria le aseguro que ya está fuera de peligro. En 2 días podrá realizar su rutina normal… pero nada de tierra-control a no ser que sean movimientos suaves.-

-Eso es maravilloso. Y tengo que admitir que mi enfermero personal es el responsable de todo.-

-Así que es usted el que ha estado ejerciendo como enfermero.- dio un pequeño vistazo hacia mi.

-¡Ay sí!. A veces es terrible. Me obliga a tomar los medicamentos y no me deja hacer nada, pero es por mi bien, tengo que ser honesta-

-¡Toma sus medicinas!… usted ha hecho en unos cuantos días lo que yo no pude en años-… no sé si era un alago o qué eso último, pero verla reír nuevamente me daba mucho gusto y anunciaba que mi trabajo había valido la pena. Esa imagen de la emperatriz del Reino Tierra que lucía un peinado de la Tribu Agua disipaba de mi cabeza todo lo que dijo Suki sobre ella. No eran más que mentiras, envidia y no sé qué otras cosas más. Papá siempre me aconsejo que tuviese cuidado con la fama porque muchos intentarían arruinar a una persona por ello, probablemente eso le pasaba a la emperatriz. La gente no podía soportar ver lo bien que hacía su trabajo, lo honesta que era con su gente y como anteponía a su pueblo antes que a sus convenios personales. Solo por esas acciones me alegraba estar con ella; si bien todo era una farsa, por lo menos muchos se beneficiarían de ella.

Aunque debo admitir que soy humano y una parte de mi seguía dudando. Claro es que no se duda de la emperatriz… pero … ¿Y si era cierto?. ¡No!… ella no jugaría jamás con algo de tal manera. Ella no sería capaz de planear tan malévolo plan solo para mantener el poder. Eso lo haría Azula, no ella.

Por fin la revisión del médico concluyo, ya venía siendo hora que emprendiera viaje puesto que habían otros que también lo necesitaban. Estaba vigilante para llevarlo hasta su carruaje cuando Toph le pidió conversar con él a solas. Lo cual el aceptó, lo cual yo entendí.

Salí de su verde habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. La conversación no me incumbía… más ese sentimiento de "algo no está encajando" regreso a mi pecho. Y dude, me avergüenza decirlo pero dude. Tomé la tonta decisión de inmiscuirme en su privacidad. Sabía que ella no podía percatarse de mi presencia, el mullido colchón y las suaves almohadas impedían que sintiera cualquier cosa… era tan oportuno el momento.

Me coloqué al lado de la puerta, en el punto perfecto donde el medico no me pudiese ver mi silueta a contra luz pero yo los pudiese oír… y nuevamente me convertí en un vulgar espía de la vida de mi señora…

-… entiendo… Ahora todo tiene más sentido…- Por desgracia no pude escuchar desde un inicio, perdí valiosos segundos buscando una ubicación ideal.

-… sí… no fue el estrés, estoy segura. He llevado ese ritmo por mucho tiempo y no me afecto en absoluto. Fue el golpe con la roca lo que ocasionó todo-

-¿Por qué sigue con eso si sabe que le hace daño?. Ya lo hizo una vez, puede ser peligroso-

-¿Y qué más da?.- comento un tanto despreocupada -Lo que pasó dejémoslo en el pasado. Además, las consecuencias de mis actos les importó más a mis padres que a mí… usted sabe que a mi _esas cosas_ no me importaban mucho. Hasta que me metí en esto.- ¿ "En esto" ?

-… Entonces… supongo que el emperador no sabe.-

-No, nada. Más bien le quería decir que guardara silencio al respecto. Sé lo que le dijo al emperador y sé que fue un accidente de su parte, pero si _él_ pregunta alguna otra cosa, solo dígale lo que le ordene que le dijera,… verá, no quiero preocupar a Sokka. No es el momento adecuado.-

-No lo sé señora Bei-Fong. No me parece lo correcto. No me siento bien con esto. Usted sabe que si me pide silencio yo se lo daré, pero por la relación que he mantenido con usted y su familia por años, creo que es mi deber recomendarle que piense mejor las cosas-

-Las he pensado desde que uní mi vida con Sokka. Para nadie es un secreto que este matrimonio es una farsa… pero es necesario…-

-…No obstante él se preocupa por usted, se ve en sus actos y en sus ojos… es un buen hombre.-

-Al igual yo me preocupo por él, créame. _Esto_ es lo mejor para el emperador por ahora, se lo aseguro-

-Si su alteza lo dice es verdad. Mi lealtad está y estará con usted siempre…-

-Gracias… necesito aliados más que nunca y soy muy feliz al oír que aún sigue conmigo. Me devuelve la tranquilidad… y… con respecto a mi condición… usted cree que…-

-Emperatriz, sufrió un colapso sumamente grave. Una hemorragia interna. Por suerte su cuerpo es bastante resistente, debe dar gracias a los dioses por eso. Mas, su recaída afecta significativamente su condición, sin olvidar el "incidente". La verdad es poco probable que su diagnóstico varié… lo siento.-

-Comprendo…-

-Pero no se aflija. Es usted una mujer fuerte, los espíritus están de su lado. El destino no está escrito, tenga fe.-

-Fe… ya me cansé de tener fe… mas… no debo reprochar. La madre tierra ha puesto en mi vida muchas cosas maravillosas, sería una herejía decir lo contrario. Creo que los designios de cada persona son por una razón. Aun no sé el porqué de mi condición… no obstante debe de haber una razón para ella… solo que aún no se me ha develado. -

-Verá que pronto lo averiguará-

-Gracias… es bueno hablar con un amigo-

- Y a usted verla sana y salva. Nos ha dado un gran susto a todos otra vez.-

El resto de la conversación ya no tenía importancia, no eran más que habladurías de temas cotidianos de los cuales yo estaba al tanto, así que era mejor dirigirme a la habitación contigua a esperar al médico y así fingir que siempre había estado ahí, que no tenía la más remota idea de lo que había hablado con Toph.

Contemplando uno de los cuadros que adornaban aquella habitación de espera, crucé los brazos y me dediqué a hacer un repaso de lo que sabía hasta ahora. Era obvio que algo andaba mal, por Kuruk que sí. Tenía que ser un completo idiota para no darme cuenta de eso. No obstante, la pregunta no era que pasaba, sino ¿A quién creerle?... y desgraciadamente Suki iba ganando.

Si por un lado la Guerrera Kyoshi era una mentirosa guiada por los celos y el rencor, no dejaba de ser ciudadana del Reino Tierra. Tenía la experiencia de una vida de vivir aquí, de conocer como andaban las cosas y como se manejaban… pero su características personales como su hipocresía y su arte para calumniar le quitaban mucha fuerza a su testimonio. Por otro lado estaba Toph… y la emperatriz, la misma persona y a la vez diferente. Ella… no ha sido muy honesta conmigo… guarda sus secretos, ¿pero qué persona no lo hace?. ¿Cómo voy a desconfiar de la mujer que se entrega en cuerpo y alma a su gente?. No, no podía… sería un acto profano… digno de los más desleal. No obstante… el meollo distaba de ser "los secretos de mi señora"… el punto era ¿qué estaba construido en base a ellos?… y, si se descubrían, ¿Qué se llevarían abajo?.

Entonces desee tener la sabiduría de Gran-Gran, pero no la tenía, y desee tener los consejos de mi padre, pero la distancia no lo permitía. Esta no era una dicotomía de la cual era capaz de deliberar por mí mismo. Mi posición estaba muy clara, con Toph, y ese era el problema primordial. Necesitaba una segunda opinión, una neutral… ¿pero de quién si todos estaban con ella?. El Rey Tierra… digamos que era la persona menos apta para discutir, el general Iroh estaba total y completamente de su lado, Xin-Fu era, bien que mal, su aliado, ¿pedirle opinión a los señores Bei-Fong?... hasta la sola idea era ridícula. Harú posiblemente también la apoyaría, Teo y su padre la seguían todo el patrocinio que les daba para sus inventos, incluso esos hombres extraños del pantano la adoraban…. ¡Demonios!...

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, con alguien que supiera algo de lo que estaba pasando aquí… o por lo menos tuviese un conocimiento general de que acontecía en las cuatro naciones. Era evidente que en el Reino Tierra no lo iba a conseguir a esa persona… lo mejor sería ir a otra parte fuera de esta nación para averiguar respuestas, o el indicio de una. ¿Por qué todo era tan complejo?.

La voz del médico llamándome me regreso al mundo real. Saludándome con una sonrisa en los labios dijo que estaba listo para partir. Dirigí toda mi atención al noble señor, dejando de lado el cuadro aquel en la pared. Mientras lo acompañaba hasta su carruaje, me dio las últimas indicaciones sobre como proseguir con los cuidados de Toph, asegurándome que ella podía volver a su vida normal dentro de 2 días. Con respecto al tierra-control si debía de ser un poco cuidadosa. Aunque su cuerpo se mostrara completamente sano externamente, internamente no era prudente darlo por un hecho. Con un mes llevando un ritmo controlado y prudente de vida, me dijo, nos aseguraríamos que estaba totalmente sana. Eran un alivio sus palabras.

El médico partió, convirtiéndose en un puntito en el horizonte y una nube de polvo de la cual pronto no quedaría nada. Era hora de ver a la emperatriz para iniciar las rutinas del día, teníamos muchos ejercicios de relajación que hacer y muy poco tiempo para terminarlos… a no ser que ella deseara hacer otra cosa.

Nuevamente me introduje a aquella habitación tan verde y tan fresca como el bosque, su cuarto y lugar de descanso, iluminado por las luces del día y coronado con la brisa que coqueta se colaba osada para rozar la piel de mi señora.

Deslicé la puerta tras de mí luego de entrar, dirigiendo una mirada al rostro de la dueña de los ojos profundos, el cual me obsequiaba una leve sonrisa de bienvenida… sonrisa que me partía el alma en dos. Me senté a su lado, justo en aquella silla que había traído para velar su sueño en caso de emergencia, y la vi, una imagen que vanagloria a los dioses mismos, enmarcada con esos iris aterciopelados que fueron diseñados por la tierra únicamente para ella. ¿Qué guarda?, ¿Qué secretos fatales oculta mi señora?. La duda me mata y me llena de un sentimiento extraño que no puedo explicar… y su aroma selvático me confunde, haciéndome dudar si es necesario o no saber que silencia. Juega sucio mi señora… aunque ella misma ignoré que lo hace.

-¿Qué te parece?- comente inicialmente, refiriéndome obviamente a la visita del médico, esperando su opinión que pronto se dejó venir. Exaltada confesó su alegría por volver a las labores que le eran propias, mas por el bien de los suyos, puesto que ella odiaba las reuniones y esas cosas. Hablo sobre la revisión de rutina del galeno, "me sentía un poco tonta" me dijo, puesto que debía hacer cosas que a ella le parecían innecesarias. "Saca la lengua", recordaba imitando al buen señor, repitiendo el ejercicio, quejumbrosa por las muecas horribles que tuvo que hacer. Y aunque yo estaba muy contento por las buenas nuevas, mi cara plana no lo expresaba. Tenía muchos problemas en mente que tomaban toda mi atención. Los problemas de ella eran importantes… pero los míos eran, esta vez, ligeramente más grandes…

Ella no es nada tonta, ¡oh no!, por algo es quien es y ha llegado hasta donde ha llegado. Mi silencio fue el delator aliado de mi señora. No podía sentir las vibraciones de mi cuerpo a causa de las telas que la aislaban de su elemento natural, pero sí que solo su voz se apoderaba de todo. Se detuvo, no dijo ni una sola palabra para ver si yo me percataba de su mutismo, pero nunca lo hice. Mi mente flotaba saltonamente entre la confesión de Toph en cuanto a su estado de salud, la revelación de Sukki y la conversación de la emperatriz y el médico… ¿Qué era verdad y que no?. Ella lo sabía… pero no me lo decía…¿Por qué?, ¿No he demostrado acaso mi lealtad para con ella?, ¿No confía en mí?, o peor ¿Me quiere proteger?, ¿De qué?.

Vi de reojo su mano buscándome y oí difusamente su voz llamándome, fue lo que me sacó de mi mundo de conspiraciones sin bases. Respondí a su llamado disculpándome, pero nunca le di mi mano, no quería que supiera como me sentía o que me hiciera preguntas en las cuales me viera obligado a mentir… no deseaba que ella se diera cuenta de cómo se encontraba mi espíritu en realidad.

-¿Todo bien?-. Y ahí estaba, la frase que me mata cuando la hace ella, puesto que empiezo a imaginar cosas donde no las hay, cosas como que le importo o que soy parte de su vida. Más debía mantener las apariencias, ella estaba en recuperación, no quería que le pasara nada malo… eso no me lo perdonaría jamás…

-Sí, todo bien. ¿Por qué no ha de estarlo?-. mas mi vida se ve siempre llena de virtudes y desgracias, siempre mescladas, siendo ese día la perspicacia de la bella mujer frente a mí la maldición de mi persona.

-Déjame ver tu rostro. Hace tiempo que no lo hago. Seguro has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi-, me pidió de forma maternal, comprensiva, de esa manera que solo ella sabe, disfrazando una orden como una súplica… y me duele. Sí, me lastima, me lastima ver tanta amabilidad en ella, me lastima ver sus ojos llenos de amor sobre los míos… por que no están llenos de eso. No, no es amor… no es nada, soy yo el que piensa que es eso pero no es amor lo que poseen; es comprensión, es ternura, es amabilidad, es bondad, es todo menos amor. ¿Pero eso que me importa si yo no la amo?, ¿A caso soy tan egoísta?. ¿Por qué viene a mi mente el recuerdo de ese aroma a tierra mojada que su piel posee cuando regresa furtiva en las madrugadas, en mismo que desprendía la noche en que cometí ese error, cuando ose a tocarla?... ese aroma que detesto y aborrezco pero que solo por una ocasión me parecía sublime.

¿Qué me pasa?. Suki tiene razón, ella me controla como un títere. Con solo una mirada me hace cuestionarlo todo, lo que es y lo que no… es una hechicera que usa las virtudes que la madre naturaleza le dio para hacer su voluntad. Maldita sea. ¡¿Qué he hecho señor del Karma para que te ensañes conmigo?!

Me negué, por increíble que suene, a segur las ordenes de mi señora, eso la sorprendió. ¿Cómo yo, un simple mortal, osaba a negarse a las órdenes de la diosa hecha mujer?. Los árboles se sacudieron con violencia, seguramente juzgan mi osadía. Que la luna me proteja si lo que hago está en contra de todo en el Reino Tierra, ya que nadie más lo hará.

-Lo siento- dije en voz suave, captando el interés de ella, - pero no quiero que me leas como solo tú puedes. Quiero mantener ciertas cosas conmigo hoy… perdóname-

- ¿Qué pasa Sokka?... ¿Fue algo que hice?-… de nuevo, he ahí esa preocupación que me hiere lentamente. ¿Qué si fue algo que hizo emperatriz?, no lo sé. Negué rotundamente que mis males fueran causados por ella. Dije que tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar, posiblemente serios, y que no quería que ella se preocupara ya que el médico así lo recomendó. Y en parte era cierto, de ella saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza seguramente se hubiese alterado. Lo más importante en ese momento era su salud, era ella, eso estaba dicho desde un inicio.

Regalándome una sonrisa, asentó con la cabeza, dando el mensaje de respetar mi decisión. El silencio se reclamó del lugar nuevamente, yo solo dirigía miradas de niño regañado hacia ella… ella solo mantenía su rostro plano y sus ojos centrados en el vacío.- claro, comprendo… pero aún quiero verte-, continuó, -…déjame poner mis manos en tu rostro. Te prometo que no haré ninguna pregunta, solo… déjame verte. Quiero dibujar en mi cabeza tu imagen así como tu plasmas en el lienzo las tuyas. Puedes sentarte en la cama, separando los pies del piso y así asegurarte que no puedo leer tus signos vitales tan claramente como para saber qué sientes. ¿Me permitirías el honor de imaginar tú rostro?-, ¡Toph pidiendo!, ¡¿Qué está pasando?!. Esto no me gusta nada, siempre que me pasan cosas buenas es porque viene algo malo, muy malo. Sus suplicas siempre surgen efecto en mí, sé que ella lo sabe y tampoco sé cómo ella sabe que yo lo sé, pero lo sabe. Se aprovecha de mi debilidad como un estratega veterano, y yo, adicto a su aroma, le permito que se acerque a mi cuanto ella quiera.

De rodillas me siento frente a ella. Toph corre su cuerpo para darme espacio en el mueble, colocándose de igual manera justo delante de mí. El colchón se hunde por mi peso que se acerca a mi señora. Levanto entonces mi rostro hacia ella, posando las manos en mi regazo, imitándola. Toph acomoda su figura para poder tocar mi cara más fácilmente, ¿Qué pretende y por qué no la detengo?. Coloca sus delgadas manos sobre mi faz cubriendo totalmente mis ojos y mi boca, es cuando siento las yemas de sus dedos en mi piel junto con ese maldito aroma que me aturde y me encanta. Delinea mis cejas y mis ojos, sonríe, sonríe un poco maliciosa, forzándome a dibujar duda en el semblante, ella lo nota. "¿Qué pasa?", interrogo, ¿acaso mi cara tiene algo gracioso?.

-Es solo que las personas siempre comentan lo lindos que son tus ojos. Al sentirlos, notó que tienen la forma de los de tu padre.-

-¿Has tocado el rostro de mi padre?-

-Sí, me gusta mucho. Es fuerte, muy marcado, forjado por momentos dulces y tiempos difíciles, por la unión familiar y la lucha por los suyos. Esa es una de las características de los rostros de las Tribus Agua, pero son más fuertes los de los nativos de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Seguramente porque son más entregados a su grupo.-. Siguió dibujando mis orbes, tocando los huesos que hay alrededor de las mismas, dejando que el único contacto entre sus manos y mi piel fueran las puntas de sus blancos dedos alrededor de mis cejas, lagrimales y en las esquinas de mis ojos, descansando el dedo meñique en el puente de mi nariz. Puede después abrir los parpados, apreciando la imagen que se colaba entre sus dedos de ella misma frente a mi imaginándome, soltando insinuaciones de felicidad por algún recuerdo.

- … pero creo..-, continuó, -… que la gente se refiere al color de tus ojos. Dice que son azules, como el mar y el cielo. Dicen que son muy claros, muy brillantes, que son impresionantes, como la luna llena… que son los más vibrantes que han visto en un nativo de la Tribu Agua… y que son muy expresivos. A las jovencitas les encantan… bueno, a las mujeres de aquí en general, siempre cuchichean entre ellas para halagar tus ojos cuando creen que no las escucho…. En las fiestas siempre oigo cumplidos secretos para ti. Tus ojos en nuestros territorios son muy raros, no hay nadie con ojos azules en el Reino Tierra-

Eso era una novedad, era casi como yo describir los ojos de Toph. Si bien no servían para ver eran muy expresivos, impresionantes. Antes de casarnos, antes de ella ser emperatriz, en las reuniones en las que todos debíamos frecuentar por razones políticas, los caballeros piropeaban los ojos de Toph (incluso cuando era niña). Los personajes importantes de la Nación del Fuego y de la Tribu Agua, incluso algunos del Reino Tierra, quedaban prendidos del verde tan particular de los iris de la maestra-tierra. A mi abuela le encantaban, decía que parecía que sus ojos podían predecir el destino. A Bato también le gustaban, cuando la conoció el día del eclipse me dijo que cualquiera que cayera ante Toph recordaría temeroso sus ojos vacíos y apasionados. Pero el mayor admirador de los ojos de Toph era Iroh, dioses de los mares, le encantaba hacerla reír para ver sus ojos alegres llenos de vida. Le compraba cuanto vestido viera que pudiese resaltaba su mirada, incluso Zuko le hizo la observación de que la consentía demasiado… pero el Señor del Fuego nunca busco por donde parar su costumbre puesto que ella era su gran amiga y, en el fondo, también lo hipnotizaban los ojos profundos de Toph. Era como su hija, cuando creció, y tenían la oportunidad de concurrir en alguna fiesta, "El Dragón del Oeste" era el encargado de ordenar como se maquillaría la chiquilla necia. Delineaban entonces sus ojos de negro, con un efecto que simulaba el humo, y al otro día nadie podía parar de hablar de los fantásticos ojos de la heredera de los Bei-Fong.

Ahora la escucho diciendo esas cosas de mi… es raro… pero creo que es halagador. Es una pena que mi señora nunca pueda ver sus ojos o los míos. Mi cara tomo el tono de las ropas del Señor del Fuego ante tales palabras, subiendo uno o dos grados la temperatura de mis mejillas. Nunca nadie me había dicho nada sobre mis ojos y ahora la emperatriz ciega del Reino Tierra me comentaba lo bellos que eran. ¿Quién puede presumir ser alagado por la regente del Reino Tierra?. Me daba vergüenza oír tan lindas palabras, no estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Qué pasa emperador?-

-Dijiste que sin preguntas-, ahogo una risa entre su boca y continuó… había descubierto mi sonrojo. Pasó luego sus dedos por mi frente por mis sienes, deteniéndose ahí para darme un suave masaje.

– Estas muy tenso. Tu piel me cuenta que no has dormido bien por muchas noches. Además está un poco reseca, has comido mal. Seguramente es por mi culpa, me has cuidado sin descanso… debes tomar más tiempo para ti. Debes descansar también. - siguió, ahora para posar grácil su manos sobre mis mejilla, encerando mi mandíbula con sus dedos, moviéndolos ligeramente para continuar dibujando mi retrato en su cabeza. - No obstante es tersa… pero tiene una textura diferente a la de los nativos del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego… incluso a los Nómadas Aire-

-¿También tocaste el rostro de Aang?-

-Sí, y el de Katara incluso, si te lo estás preguntando.- y sí, me lo estaba preguntando - Esta… esta sensación la he tenido antes- dijo refiriéndose a mi piel, - ¿pero dónde?...- trataba de recordar, frunciendo un poco los ojos y la boca -¡Ahora lo recuerdo!, arena, arena de mar. La que es refinada gracias al oleaje y queda con esa suavidad característica. Tal vez tengas esa textura en tu piel porque los de las Tribus Agua son criados por el mar. Ahora que lo pienso, todos los de tu tribu tienen este tipo de piel . Piel de arena. Piel tersa de mar. También he escuchado que tu piel es morena, ¿Es cierto?, no conozco de colores, pero dicen que es un hermoso tono, poco común… siempre hablan de él. Dicen que yo soy muy pálida, que soy más blanca que cualquiera de las 4 naciones, que parece que estoy muerta…debe ser algo malo… bueno no lo sé. Me gustaría ser morena como tú para que todos alaguen mi piel…-, dejó salir entonces un poco de melancolía de sí. Al parecer la emperatriz era un poco acomplejada por su apariencia. Al no saber cómo era ella misma, se guiaba siempre de los comentarios de otros. El problema yacía en que habían muchos envidiosos a su alrededor. ¿Quién criticaría el color puro de la piel de la emperatriz?. Ella era perfecta tal y como la naturaleza la había creado.

-Es gracioso, todo en ti grita "Tribu Agua"-, prosiguió, - tu mandíbula es como la de Bato, la de Pakku y la de tu Padre. Muy marcada, muy fuerte. Es más corta que la de los de la Nación del Fuego, pero ellos tienen quijadas muy amplias. Deberías tocar la mandíbula de Zuko o del "Tió", es tan "Nación del fuego". Incluso con toda esa barba que tiene "el Tío", aun puedo distinguir esa estructura ósea tan propia de su gente.-

-No creo que Zuko me deje tocar su mandíbula-

-Puedes golpearlo en la cara si quieres, es casi lo mismo- escuche de nuevo su malvada risa - … las mandíbulas de los Nómadas Aire son más suaves, más redondeadas en contraste con las otras, en cambio los hombres del Reino Tierra tienen una forma inconfundible para mi…como… como la de Xin-Fu, ¿Lo recuerdas?. ¿En el Estruendo Tierra?. No me contestes, son preguntas retoricas. –, cayó tras el último comentario, y después puso sus manos a la siguiente sección de mi faz, - Ahora tu nariz-, aterrizó sus dedos directamente a esa zona de mi cara, – Es… más ancha que la mía.-

-Yo soy más grande que tu-

- Es verdad… pero tu nariz aquí es un poco más ancha… pero no tiene la forma de la nariz de tu padre, se parece más a la de Katara. Seguro era la forma de la nariz de tu madre… debió ser una mujer muy hermosa…bueno, para mí lo hubiese sido.-

-Sí, lo era.- la cara de bosque de mi señora se ensombreció al escuchar mi comentario, pero no era su culpa la muerte de mi madre ni el sentimiento que me provocaba su recuerdo. Al contrario, era muy alentador escuchar de alguien que me parecía a mi mamá. Era como llevar un poco de ella en mí. –¿Que más ves?- solo faltaba una parte la cual ella no había inspeccionado, mi boca.

Encerró de nuevo con sus manos mis mandíbulas, colocando sus pulgares sobre mis labios. Dando suaves deslices en ellos, seguía las líneas naturales de mi cara, dandomé una expresión seria y a la vez dudosa. – tus labios son delgados… como los de todo hombre de tu tribu. Son suaves… debe ser porque los de la Tribu Agua dicen palabras amables todo el tiempo a su gente. Tus labios… son más suaves que los de los areneros…-

-¿Has tocado los labios de algún arenero?-

-Sí, sus labios son duros por la falta de agua, por la exposición al sol, a la arena y porque deben guardar muchos secretos…. En el desierto hay un reino escondido entre la arena. El dirigente de ese lugar es mi amigo, he ido ahí en algunas ocasiones. Son aliados. Son gente complicada pero cuando te ganas su confianza te adoptan como uno de ellos. Son personas muy heridas y desconfiadas, su vida no es fácil. Son astutos, hábiles… deberías conocerlos…-

-Los conocí con Apa-

-Pero no son así. Te lo aseguro. Hay que… tomarse el tiempo para hablar con ellos-

-¿Como los conociste?- no emitió palabra, sus ojos se agacharon tristes, pero era una tristeza diferente, una tristeza dolorosa, a tal punto que no la podía esconder, - ¿Tuviste algún pretendiente en el desierto?- Y dio un respingo, cesando el movimiento es sus dedos, pero nunca me soltó el rostro. Ahora sus manos se sentían tensas… había dado en un punto que ella no quería tratar. No obstante, también deseaba dejar salir un poco que eso que la oscurecía… creo que por eso respondió.

-…Tuve muchos pretendientes… todos eran unos idiotas… todos me hicieron mucho daño…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… porque yo no era lo que ellos esperaban.- continuo, relajando las manos, deslizando un poco el pulgar derecho por mi boca, - Aquí es así Sokka, si no das la talla, no sirves. Es todo… Es la ley silenciosa del bosque.- concluyo con una sonrisa, una nueva careta para su alma.

-Toph… es perfecta-

-¿Qué?- Respondió confusa ante mi comentario fuera de lugar.

-Tu piel es perfecta. Tu tono de piel resalta tus ojos y cuando vistes de verde el color en ellos se ve aún más brillante, y eso es gracias a tu piel. Tu cabello negro enmarca perfectamente tu rostro y potencia todavía más la tonalidad de tu cuerpo y de tus ojos. Si fueras morena no te verías así. Pareces una muñeca de porcelana… y sé que te han dicho lo que eso significa.-, Ahora era el turno de sonrojarse de mi señora, no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablara así, yo tampoco. Pero pensé que era el momento justo para disipar sus dudas sobre si misma, - No pareces un ser inerte, pareces un loto blanco. Estas llena de vida, lo demuestras todo el tiempo con tu bondad y tu entrega.-, sentí entonces como ella deseaba retirar sus manos de mi rostro, pero las detuve, poniendo mis propias manos sobre las de ella. Aprisioné entonces sus dedos entre los míos y suave, muy lentamente, bajé sus manos lejos de mi cara… para que no me obstruyeran la panorámica del suyo. Había algo en ella, maldita sea, que me obligaba a cometer estupideces cuando la tenía en frente, me obligaba a necesitarla, no sé cómo lo hacía pero lo hacía. ¿Avatar Kuruk porque ella?, ¿De todas las mujeres del mundo tenía que ser ella?.

Suavemente, comencé a acercar mi rostro al suyo tan puro e inocente, teñido con confusión y aturdimiento. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba… yo tampoco. Su aroma me guiaba a ella, me desconcertaba, me obligaba a odiarme y a no desear ser otra persona que no fuera yo. Ella no era humana, cada día me convencía más de eso.

La emperatriz poco a poco cerraba sus ojos al sentir mi aliento cercano, abriendo un poco la boca como reflejo involuntario. Intentó decir algo un par de veces, mas sus sonidos se detenían para nunca llegar a ser palabras. Solo podía ver sus labios con el color del atardecer, nada más, y en ese momento todo perdió sentido, mi tribu, su reino, nuestras diferencias… el olor a tierra mojada.

-…no quiero que le hagas caso a las tonterías que las personas envidiosas de este reino te dicen...-, le susurre, -Tu piel es perfecta.- casi rosando mis labios con los suyos, - …Es la ley silenciosa del bosque…-, solo el viento nos separaba en ese momento, -…Es todo...- y paso lo que debía pasar, gracias a los dioses.

-Ayer cuando entrenabas unos guardas se acercaron a la sombra donde yacía sentada y me invitaron a sembrar un árbol esta tarde. Les dije que iría contigo. Ya casi es la hora. No debemos hacerlos esperar- Interrumpió ella misma, sacándome de mi mundo, evitándome cometer otro error. Abrí entonces los ojos, posándolos en los de mi señora y al verla inevitablemente tuve que alejarme de ella. La noté asustada, aturdida, desconcertada, respirando profundamente, con el rostro enrojecido. Su voz apenas y era audible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo captara sus deseos. Solté sus manos e inmediatamente ella retiró las suyas, iniciando ese juego con sus dedos, ese que hace cuando esta intranquila. Agacho la cabeza para esconderla, mientras esperaba mi respuesta… ¡Por la luna!, ¡¿Qué fue eso?!. De no haber sido por su voz hubiese cometido una infamia.

-Oh… sí… se quiénes son… buenos hombres. Aman con el corazón a la emperatriz. El árbol es en celebración de su recuperación. Una ofrenda a los dioses.-, comente como si la cosa que acababa de pasar no hubiese ocurrido nunca. Ladeando la cabeza para no verla, frotaba mi nuca a la vez que hablaba pausado y alterado.

-Sí, ellos mismos me lo explicaron. Son buenos hombres, 2 de ellos trabajaban en la casa de mi familia.-, dijo aun sin poder disipar la confusión en su hablar o el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Algo así mi habían platicado también-

-No debemos hacerlos esperar…-. Excelente emperatriz. Cambiemos el tema.

-No… emmm… te espero afuera para que puedas… tu sabes…. Arreglarte-

-Sí. Claro. No voy a demorar mucho... Gracias-

Me levante de la cama y partí lo más rápido que pude. La esperaría en la sala de estar, sí… era lo mejor. Mientras caminaba deslizaba mis manos por el rostro, halándomelo como para sentir que estaba vivo, para saber si lo que casi ocurrió era un sueño o una realidad. Prensaba fuertemente mi cabello negro con mis dedos, levantando la cara al aire y soltando un suspiro, entonces la frase "¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!" cruzaba en mi mente. En el lugar donde me propuse esperarla caminaba de un lado al otro como un oso-león para bajar la inquietud que en mi ser crecía. Me peinaba con una mano alterado… eso no estaba bien. No lo estaba. Era prohibido acercarse en lo mínimo a ella… sin importar que. Era mi juramento.

-Necesito hablar con alguien- me recomendé a manera desesperada de parar lo que sea que había que parar y disipar las dudas contra mi señora que yacían encerradas en mí.

Ya estaba decidido. Sin importar la distancia, necesitaba ir por una larga conversación con Pian-Dao.

* * *

"Nos vemos la próxima semana."


	24. Con su Despedida

_"Hola amigos. Voy a empezar dando doscientas mil disculpas por el atraso, pero hay una razón... ya entre a clase. Debido a eso el tiempo se reduce pero aun así seguiré actualizando semanalmente, solo que ahora será todos los lunes. Ya saben, los lunes subiré un nuevo capitulo de ahora en adelante (probablemente en la noche) para que sepan y, de nuevo, perdón._

_Otra cosa es que les agradezco por seguir este fic que tiene como mil millones de capítulos. Es el fic mas largo que he hecho y ya hasta me da pena que no termine. Gracias por su paciencia, en serio._

_Además, les quiero agradecer por los lindos comentarios y MP's que me han enviado. Algunos no los he respondido, pero les juro que siempre los leo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman un rato para leer, ya saben que mi principal objetivo es que se entretengan y espero estarlo logrando. _

_También quiero mandar un saludo a **Mitzka** **Avatar**, a **Eikou-Chan**, a **Azrasel**, a **AryAs** y a **Nieve** **Taisho** (mil gracias por tu comentario y perdona por escribirlo aquí pero no pude mandarte un mensaje privado. Espero que sigas leyendo (: ) por sus lindas palabras, les mando un abrazo y el mejor de los deseos de prosperidad._

_Igual que siempre, si tienen cualquier cosa que decirme, sea un comentario, un saludo, una critica, cualquier cosa, solo escriban un mensaje privado o un review y con mucho gusto les contestaré... solo tengan paciencia._

_Bueno, ya no les quito mas tiempo. Espero que disfruten este pequeño cap."_

* * *

**Con Ella  
**Por: Chris McRaven

**Con su Despedida**

"_-¿Todavía estas enojada conmigo?- no dice nada, claro que está enojada, como si no la conociera. Se sienta a percibir la briza con cara de total indignación hacia mi… le sale maravillosa. Vuelve un poco el rostro hacia el lado contrario donde estoy, y yo intento rodearla con mi cuerpo para verla , pero ella más voltea el semblante._

_Fue una pelea tonta, no recuerdo bien porque inició. Son se esas peleas que ella hace porque necesita liberar estrés y no sabe de qué forma hacerlo. "No cambiaste el agua de las flores", "¿Por qué nunca recoges tus túnicas después de practicar?", cosas como esas son las que me reclama, cosa que nunca le molestan pero hoy lo hacen porque quiere pelear. Pero yo sé la verdadera razón de su enojo, es porque hoy no quise discutir, eso la molesta más… eso me divierte mucho, intenta provocarme pero me hago el desentendido, provocando su ira. _

_No me hace caso; por más que intento que me hable no dice nada. La rodeo con el brazo y mueve el hombro para que lo quite. Me acerco a ella y se corre un poco. Solo veo su largo cabello caer sobre su espalda, está totalmente ofendida. _

_Entonces decido irme, nada tengo que hacer ahí, de eso ya me di cuenta. Me levanto un poco para emprender mi partida, y es cuando ella sujeta fuertemente las faldas de mi túnica. "Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí", me objeta resentida; de nuevo me siento, pero esta vez aprisionándola entre mis brazos, ella recuesta su espalda en mi pecho sin decir una palabra... pero luego rompe el silencio, "No creas que esto ha terminado… aún estoy enojada contigo", concluyó, haciéndome ver que su benevolencia no implicaba bandera blanca entre nosotros, dándome una expresión soberbia definitiva. "Lo sé", le respondo. Ella siempre tiene la razón, incluso cuando no la tiene siempre termina por tenerla. Es increíble. Ese día él te supo a un hermoso desprecio."_

Estaba maravillada con aquel árbol. Dentro de muchos años sería gigantesco y se vería encantador en el espacio que ella escogió en el jardín. Todos los que entraran a palacio lo verían, trayéndoles fortuna. Los soldados estaban igual de fascinados con la actividad de sembrar aquella ofrenda a los dioses, ellos mismos buscaron el arbolito en el bosque y lo trajeron hasta la vivienda de su señora. Con un movimiento de tierra control de parte del guarda más joven, el agujero, la nueva casa del inquilino verde, estaba listo. Tanto la emperatriz, como los guardas y yo enterramos el arbusto con nuestras propias manos, para que así estuviéramos en contacto con los espíritus de la tierra y el nuevo inquilino se sintiera a gusto… costumbres de los nativos de esa nación esmeralda.

Inmediatamente nos vimos todos muy contentos, incluso los soldados hablaban con su señora con mucha soltura. Toph les agradeció por todo lo que habían hecho por ella (al igual que lo hizo con cada una de las personas que la auxiliaron cuando más los necesitaba), llenándolos de elogios y honores con sus palabras. También yo estaba muy feliz pero desdichadamente solo en parte. El agobio por el cual habíamos pasado la emperatriz y yo unas horas antes calaba en mi cabeza con necedad, aflorando en mi preguntas que no poseían ni pies ni cabeza.

Eran tantas las que pasaban por mi mente… el mundo no encajaba como antes; mucho menos al escuchar las risas o ver la cara de júbilo de Toph al hablar con sus guardas. ¿Será que para ella eso no fue la gran cosa?, porque para mí sí. Algo estaba pasando y era algo muy malo, mas como no podía discutir con nadie al respecto los puntos de vista siempre eran los mismos, los míos. ¿Cómo voy a encontrar una respuesta o una solución así?. A veces sentía que ella me comprendía, pero cuando recapacitaba con paciencia descubría que su comprensión se centraba en el bienestar de su gente, no en mí. Pero otros días era todo lo contrario, parecía que no me entendía para nada, la notaba intranquila, incluso iba al lago a escuchar el agua… como si buscara una respuesta a lo que me pasaba, como si el elemento que me vio jugar de niño le pudiese decir lo que ella necesitaba oír, pero no, el agua serena del estanque nunca fue su aliada. Y la veía frustrada, la oía haciéndome preguntas clave para averiguar el mal que aquejaba mi espíritu, la notaba clavando toda su energía, toda su atención solo en mí. Pero al final si ella no me decía lo que pensaba, si ella no me confesaba que todo lo que hacía era por su gente o que si todo lo que hacía era por mí, yo volvía al mismo punto: era ideas mías.

Entonces, al verla sentada en el césped contando relatos sobre cuando luchaba en el Estruendo Tierra, alzando las manos emocionada replicando sus gloriosas luchas, comencé a analizar que era en ese instante lo correcto para ella, para el Reino Tierra y para mí. Concluí que no era justo para mi estar confundido, para ella que mi mente estuviera dividida y para el Reino Tierra que mis problemas no me dejaran concentrarme solo en el pueblo. Debía emprender un viaje lo antes posible, entre más antes mejor… lo difícil de todo era decírselo a ella… pero ya idearía un plan sobre la marcha, siempre lo hago…

Hay 2 tipos de guerreros, los que solo pelean y los que deciden como o donde pelear, los segundos tienden a ser más inteligentes. Por esa razón yo elegí con alevosía el campo de batalla. Era necesario contarle sobre mi decisión a la emperatriz en un momento en el que ella no pudiese hacer nada, que su estado energético fuera tal que me permitiera cierta flexibilidad temática y (porqué eso es muy importante, muy importante, dije esencial) sobrevivir. Sumado a que no debía sentir mis mentiras, por si era estrictamente necesario decir alguna. El único sitio que le da desventaja a la emperatriz, irónicamente, es su propia cama; el objeto aquel que vela su sueño ayudándola a pensar por las noches. Su mullido colchón y sus suaves almohadas impiden que emplee su talento mágico para cualquier cosa, sea tierra-control, sea leer a la gente… algo que me es de provecho. Esa fue la razón por la que opté comunicarle mi decisión al terminar el día, cuando las sombras anunciaran que era hora de descansar… y dos días después de sembrar el árbol… cuando ella estaba recuperada por completo, según su médico.

Su salud volvió a ser la de siempre, se veía llena de energía, con ánimos de trabajar, pero hubo que convencerla de hacer tierra-control "suave"… por lo menos durante un mes, como recomendó el galeno. Era su último día de descanso, mañana entraría con todos los problemas que ella estaba acostumbrada a manejar. Definitivamente ya exhalaba un aire a tranquilidad que antes no lo hacía, lo cual era bueno para que no se repitiera lo que pasó la noche de su decaimiento.

Esa noche se cepillo el cabello como siempre lo hace antes de dormir, una costumbre que agradecía a Kyoshi. Me hablaba de esto y aquello mientras lo hacía, yo solamente me quedaba ahí, sentado en la cama, viendo como el cepillo parecía durar una eternidad recorriendo aquel camino de ébano que yo también conocía. Se veía aún más blanca cuando su cabello caía sobre su espalda y sobre sus hombros, como la luna, como la nieve, como mi hogar. Ese aroma a bosque llenaba todo relajándome… de una u otra forma el Reino Tierra tenía sus ventajas.

Le bromeaba con esto y aquello, contándole mi rutina, puesto que ya la dejaba por algunas horas sola. "Hable con el señor tal", "Ley la propuesta de Fulano", era lo que le platicaba. A ella todo le parecía importante, siempre daba su opinión: "Él es un buen hombre", "Esa propuesta es sospechosa", me decía.

Solo cuando ella estuvo lista fue que decidimos terminar las actividades de ese día. Ella se acostó junto a mí, como siempre, soltando ese aroma encantado que solo ella es poseedora, fue cuando aproveche para contarle mi deseo.

-Toph, mañana regresaras a tus labores, ¿Estas segura?-, inicie la conversación, volteándome hacia el centro de la cama, siendo recibido por la espalda de mi señora. Mas presta ella también se volteó hacia mí, regalándome el espectáculo de sus ojos profundos gracias a la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana.

-Totalmente. Estoy cansada de no hacer nada. Sabes que odio muchas cosas de mi trabajo, pero si es por mi gente lo hago encantada. Además tengo muchas ganas de ver a ciertas personas con las que estaba negociando. No todos los burócratas son unos patanes-

-…¿Y llevaras el ritmo que habías llevado hasta ahora?-, me preocupaba mucho eso, no fuese que su mal atacara de nuevo. Me daba terror la idea, puesto que se acababa de recuperar, otro ataque seguramente le extinguiría la vida inevitablemente. Coloqué mi mano sobre su cabeza para así jugar con su lacio cabello, a ella le gustaba, descubrí durante la semana que fingí ser su enfermero que la hacía dormir mejor.

-Probablemente, pero con más calma. Creo que esa fue la causa por la que me enfermé, no llevaba las cosas con la tranquilidad necesaria. Es cierto que hay mucho trabajo, pero no me tengo que preocupar tanto. Si llevo un ritmo suave pero constante todo saldrá bien-, terminó estrujándose contra la almohada, con sus ojos en un punto muerto del espacio.

-Qué bueno que pienses así… lo importante es que no se quebrante tu espíritu. Más aun debes tener cuidado.-

-Sí, lo tendré. Te lo prometo.-, dijo contenta, con esa sonrisa que tranquiliza a cualquiera, abriendo sus ojos de niña, trayendo a mí las añoranzas de la chiquilla aquella que conocimos en el jardín de la casa de sus padres. Como pasa el tiempo.

-Toph… quería contarte algo…-. Y aquí vamos, Yue dame fuerza.

-¿Qué será?-

-Mira… tu sabes que todo esto que he estado viviendo es un gran cambio para mí. Los tratados, las negociaciones, la cultura, las reuniones, todo. Son grandes conflictos que debo enfrentar. Imagínate, un campesino que pasó de ser el común de su tribu a ser representante de las Tribus Agua y cuando la cosa estaba más o menos estables, me voy a vivir al Reino Tierra para ser el emperador, a aprender costumbres ajenas, comportamientos que aun trato de asimilar, reglas nuevas, incluso personas "importantes" que ni sabía que existían… ha sido mucho a la vez. Como si me aplastara una bola de nieve.-

-Por eso eres admirable, sabes manejar esas cosas.-, alabó mi carácter, dirigiendo su cara hacia mi… como si pudiese verme. Siempre me gustó imaginar eso.

-Gracias Toph, realmente agradezco lo que dices sobre mi… pero… los problemas no dejan de ser problemas… desde que estoy aquí me han surgido muchas dudas sobre mí mismo, ¿Lo hago bien?, ¿Lo hago mal?, ¿Qué se espera de mí?, dudas que no me puedo contestar-

-No te castigues, yo se la respuesta a todas y es "Lo has hecho maravillosamente", has dado la talla, has hecho lo que se esperaba de ti. Has cumplido con la ley silenciosa del bosque. No dejes que tus dudas sin fundamento te quiten jamás el sueño.-

-… pero… pero… pero no es solo eso… Han surgido dudas más personales que ni yo mismo puedo darles forma, mucho menos palabras. Por ello quiero hacer un viaje donde Pian-Dao. Quiero hablar con él, necesito su consejo.-

Entonces ella se quedó pensativa, como escarbando en su cabeza la idea, cayó un momento para analizar mi propuesta. -…Es un largo viaje…¿Estás seguro?-, fue todo lo que dijo. Yo bien sabía que conocía el camino hacia la casa de mi maestro, ella estuvo ahí de niña y había frecuentado el lugar en varias otras ocasiones. Se llevaban muy bien, pero no tanto como lo hacía con Iroh. Como el "Dragón del Oeste" le había enseñado a "La Bandida Ciega" a jugar Pai-Sho, ella jamás desaprovechaba una oportunidad para retar a cualquiera de los del Loto Blanco… eso le gustaba a Pian-Dao, en su rostro marcado por el tiempo se notaba esa admiración por la niña ciega y su espíritu poderoso. La única diferencia entre jugar con cualquier persona y con la emperatriz es que ella nunca solicitaba un cojín para sentarse cómodamente durante la partida, si lo hacía no podía ver las piezas…

-Absolutamente.- afirmé - Es mi mayor deseo en este momento y mi más grande necesidad.-

-Pero… ir hasta haya…-, por alguna razón a mi señora la idea no terminaba de cuadrarle, mas esa razón solo Kyoshi la sabía. Los secretos de mi señora son tantos que conocerlos es, quizá, un acto de locura, pero las evidencias de esos secretos son claros para el que sabe dónde y cómo verlas. -¿Por qué no mejor le dices a Pian-Dao que venga?-, propuso, -recuerda que eres el emperador y tienes asuntos que tratar; no creo recomendable que dejes tus proyectos solos. Además será muy bueno para Pian-Dao el venir, ya sabes, cambiar el aire, olvidar sus problemas por unos meses. Él podría asumirlo como unas vacaciones, le daríamos todas las comodidades que él se merece. Desde el transporte de ida y vuelta hasta la comida y la cama, como un rey. No escatimaríamos en nada, él se sentiría muy feliz.-

-No sé Toph… a Pian-Dao le gusta mucho su hogar. Además el viaje es largo y los años han pasado, sin importar que continua siendo un hombre fuerte. No me parece justo decirle que el venga… más si es porque yo quiero hablar con él. Sería una descortesía creo.-

-¿Pero por qué?-, dijo un poco exaltada, quebrantando sus ojos con confusión, -Si el viaje es lo que te preocupa, enviaré no solo a los maestros tierra más rápidos y más experimentados junto que el más cómodo transporte para encaminarlo por tierra, sino además el barco más grande y confortable de este reino para que lo lleve por mar. Si lo que desea son espadas para entrenar se las proporcionaremos; o si bien lo que pide es una forja para hacer su trabajo, que tanto ama, le construiré la mejor que jamás se haya visto en el Reino Tierra o la Nación del Fuego. Por metales ni que digas, **y**o personalmente me encargaré de obtener los de mayor calidad solo para él, de los cuatro rincones de la nación.-

-¿Qué pasa Toph?, ¿Por qué tantas protestas?. ¿Acaso no quieres que vaya a ver a mi maestro?-

-No, claro que no. No es eso, solo digo que aquí le podemos dar todas las comodidades a Pian-Dao. No es necesario que viajes tanto. El camino es largo… y me preocupa. Ahora que eres el emperador temo que te hagan algo.-

-¡Vamos Toph!, se defenderme por mi mismo, no te preocupes por eso. Llevaré mi boomerang y mi espada, sin mencionar que los largos caminos no son desconocidos por mí. Además quiero hacer el viaje, quiero tener tiempo para pensar y también volver a la casa de mi maestro que me trae tan buenas añoranzas. Tu sabes, cambiar un poco el panorama-

-El Reino Tierra es perfecto. ¿Para qué cambiar de panorama?-, creo que mi último comentario la enfadó. Ella ama a su pueblo con un recelo que solo he visto en las madres cuando protegen a sus hijos. Inmediatamente después de mis palabras, cruzó los brazos enojada y volteó su cuerpo boca arriba. Era uno más de sus berrinches.

-Lo sé. Sé que es perfecto, nunca me atrevería a decir lo contrario, pero es algo que yo necesito. Solamente eso. Es como cuando uno limpia el armario… como eso solo que en mi espíritu…-

-Tengo mucho tiempo de no ver a Pian-Dao…-, su enojo se había ido, nuevamente giro su cuerpo blanco para regalarme esa mirada que tanto añoro, solo que esta vez con un rostro algo suplicante, -¿Puedo ir?-. Odio cuando hace eso, me es tan difícil decir "no" cuando hace era cara de perrito arrepentido. Por la luna, ella es tan mala a veces.

-Toph, no es que no te quiera a mi lado, es solo que este viaje en particular lo necesito hacer solo. Necesito responder algunas dudas que me persiguen, y para lograr eso ocupo dejar por un tiempo el Reino Tierra atrás, sin nada que me lo haga vivir, y te juro Toph, que tú eres la esencia del esta nación. Ir contigo es como no salir nunca del Reino Tierra-

-Entonces no quieres que vaya-… por el mar y sus mareas.

-no, no es eso… es…es complicado-

-Yo también quiero visitar a Pian-Dao… no lo veo desde la última vez que el Loto Blanco se reunió en el Reino Tierra… prometo que me voy a portar bien, que no voy a molestarte.-

-No me hagas esto-, le dije suplicante, -… sabes que estoy a tu servicio, pero solo en esta ocasión te he de negar tu deseo, te pido que me perdones. No puedes acompañarme, lo lamento, no es lo correcto ni lo más sano para mí. Sin mencionar que si vienes con migo el Reino Tierra quedará totalmente desamparado… ¿Quieres eso?-

-No… mi gente siempre está primero…-

-¡Ves!… Escúchame, te prometo que pronto iremos donde Pian-Dao juntos, pero en esta oportunidad no. Necesito tiempo para mí, para pensar las cosas y para organizar mi nueva vida. Necesito un recalibramiento, una guía… y estando tú se me haría imposible lograr eso.-

-… porque soy un estorbo…-

-¡No!… porque me distraes… como me distraía el sonido de las canciones que mi madre entonaba para yo dormir. ¿Entiendes?-. Era cierto, si ella estaba a mi lado cuestionaría todo lo que mi maestro dijera en favor o en contra de la emperatriz. No era recomendable que viniera, aunque los dioses saben que si quería su compañía. El viaje era largo y cansado, solitario, alguien con quien hablar siempre hace falta, y con ella… existía la posibilidad de revivir aquel viaje épico en que nos hicimos amigos; pero no, ya habría tiempo de viajar con mi señora… si el señor del Karma así lo quería.

-…Sí… creo que sí… Yo también he hecho mis viajes para estar sola e ir a hablar con mi guía. Sería egoísta obligarte a que me lleves y, aparte de todo, dejar a mi reino solo. Además, si dices que lo necesitas, es justo y necesario que te tomes ese tiempo… Aunque eso no me quita las ganas de ver a Pian-Dao ni la preocupación de que te lastimen en el camino, pero bueno… yo te doy mi bendición y aprobación.- … era una diosa… berrinchuda pero diosa al fin de cuentas, -A todo esto, ¿Cuándo partes?-

-Mañana mismo-

-¡¿Mañana?!. ¿No estas exagerando un poco?-, exclamó exaltada, hasta se elevó un poco de la cama con el codo. No podía creer que le avisara a la víspera. A ella le gusta planear todo.

-Al mal paso darle prisa. Entre más antes me vaya más pronto regresaré. Y… no pienso viajar como "El emperador", sino como Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur.-

-De todos modos deja que los maestros tierra te lleven hasta la costa, para que luego tomes uno de los barcos veloces hacia la Nación del Fuego. Duraras menos de esa forma y viajaras seguro. Ya que estas empeñado en realizar esa odisea tan repentinamente, compláceme con lo que te solicité. Solo eso te pido.-

-Bien, lo hare si me prometes que no trabajaras tanto y te terminaras la última medicina que queda-

-prometido-

-… gracias Toph… eres muy buena conmigo-, era la verdad. Sin importar que, siempre tenía la delicadeza de escucharme. Definitivamente nuestra relación había cambiado… pero no sé si para bien o para mal… y ella no me lo decía. Apenas terminé de elogiarla ella puso grácil sus dedos finos en mi boca, para evitar que siguiera. Con sus ojos clavados en mí dijo algo que solo aportaba más dudas a mi cabeza.

-…no digas eso… que los dioses te escuchan…-, susurro. Ofreciéndome su imagen hechizada antes de darme la espalda para dormir… soltando ese aroma a bosque.

Me levanté muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, y ella se levantó con migo. Después de darnos los "Buenos días" iniciamos con la rutina de aseo. Mientras ella se peinaba y se colocaba esos colgantes en el cabello, yo aprovechaba para echar todo lo que fuera necesario en la mochila que llevaría durante el viaje (puesto que ya estaba listo; vestido con mis ropajes de "campesino del Reino Tierra). Nada muy extravagante, solo lo básico: ropa verde y roja, medicinas, mapas, comida, dinero, cepillo de dientes, lo indispensable.

Hice un nudo de seguridad en la mochila, señal de que nada más faltaba emprender el viaje; y mientras estaba en el piso preparando todo, su aroma a bosque me advirtió de su presencia. Era la emperatriz vistiendo de verde de la manera más gloriosa que solo la naturaleza sabía imitar. Se colocó de cuclillas y me comentó que el carruaje estaba listo, solo faltaba la orden de mi partida… pero había que desayunar. Era el último desayuno con ella, por el momento, no podía perdérmelo. Con una sonrisa en la cara le platique que sus deseos no habían caído en oídos sordos, agradeciendo de paso.

Y ella, como siempre, me sorprendió, necesitaba un favor, algo raro en mi señora pero que no era del todo imposible, de eso ya me había dado cuenta. "Llévale esto a Pian-Dao. Dile que es de mi parte.", era un regalo, envuelto en un pañuelo de seda verde, amarrado con un hilo dorado. No sabía que era… pero la verdad hubiese sido una falta de educación preguntar, era algo entre ellos. Si el objeto estaba a mi cuidado debía dar la entrega por cumplida, mi señora tenía presente eso. Lo colocó entre mis dedos y yo presto lo guarde en la mochila, luego dirigió su cara hacia mí y sonrió… obligándome a hacer lo mismo. "Vamos a desayunar", con usted mi señora hasta el fin del Reino Tierra si es necesario.

-Cuídate mucho Sokka-, eran sus palabras de despedida, con un dejo de preocupación. Aunque le rogué que no lo hiciera fue inevitable para ella. Tenía razón, me gustara o no era el emperador y había mucha gente malvada en el mundo. Al mismo tiempo también me quitaba la tranquilidad dejarla sola, mas ya se las había arreglado sin mí por muchos años… que ironía.

Entonces me abrazó efusiva y fuertemente, en frente de todos; si los dioses me hubiesen dicho que algún día haría eso no les hubiese creído. Al principio me tomo por sorpresa, no sabía qué hacer. Las caras de los presentes en un instante se dirigieron a varios sectores del panorama, pero no a nosotros. Regresé entonces la muestra de afecto y preocupación de ella, "Tú también", le respondí al oído… la iba a extrañar mucho.

Se rompió la distancia entre nosotros, era la señal para introducirme en aquel carruaje que nunca dejaba de maravillarme. Cerré la puerta y me asome por la ventana al verla acercarse al transporte. Ella puso sus manos blancas en la ventana del carruaje, luego yo coloque sobre las suyas las mías de arena. Me sonrió nuevamente, pero de una manera distinta, algo melancólica, añorando, temiendo; por un segundo tuve la tonta idea de que no nos volveríamos a ver, pero eso era imposible. Aunque Agni bajara a buscarme iría por ella.

-Pase lo que pase… espero que sea por tu bien.-, ahora sus frases casi inaudibles me desconsuelan. Mi señora es así, como las sombras, misteriosa. Oculta cosas que quizá la lastiman y quizá la hacen feliz, pero guardar tantas en ella misma que su alma terminan por desgastarla. A veces no la entiendo, pero a veces no me importa, verla ahí me hace creer en los milagros y me hace pensar en lo corta que es la vida… en lo afortunado que soy.

Ella da la señal, no le preocupa el hecho de que aun mis manos contengan las de ella. Los maestros tierra inician su trabajo experto, eficaz. Siento como ella se me escapa literalmente de las manos. Veo como su imagen se hace pequeña y se desvanece estando ahí de pie en la lejanía, como el monumento de mujer que es.

* * *

"No se pierdan el prox. cap. Solo les voy a decir eso. Gracias por leer y nos vemos el lunes."


	25. Con sus Mentiras: Parte 1

"Hola a todos... me atrase... como siempre, pero aquí estoy. Es lunes y ya publiqué otro capitulo de Con Ella a pesar de los contratiempo. Bueno, paso lento pero seguro, como quien dice.

Un saludo a todos los que leen este fic, de tantos países hermosos que me gustaría conocer algún día. Los quiero muchísimo.

También un saludo muy especial a Nieve **Taisho**, **AryAs**, **Eikou**-**Chan** y **Azrasel **que siempre me mandan hermosos mp's y comentarios, que les juro que leo aunque a veces me cuesta contestarlos a tiempo.

Seguiré actualizando los lunes pero no se cuales XD, ¡que cosas!. Es porque estoy escribiendo 2 fics a la vez y, a veces, cuando actualizo uno no lo hago con el otro y viceversa.** Si quieren saber si voy a actualizar o no en la semana**, pueden ir a mi FaceBook (no es un anuncio, en serio, yo odio eso. Es solo para que tengan la info mas rápido, porque por aquí está muy difícil ya que actualizo cada semana) y pregunten. Ahí si les respondo rapidísimo... porque en el trabajo siempre lo tengo abierto XP. Mi FB esta en mi profile de FanFiction, solo den click a "Chris McRaven" y listo.

Bueno, ya no les quito su tiempo y espero que disfruten este cap."

* * *

**Con Ella  
**Por:** Chris McRaven**

**Con sus Mentiras: Parte 1**

"_-Esto es una caracola-_

_-Sé que es una caracola, ¿pero para que la traes?-_

_-Para que la coloques en tu oído en ella y así puedas escuchar mi voz cuando estoy lejos de casa-"_

El viaje me mostró los territorios que le pertenecían a mi señora y como los había administrado. En lo mínimo me desilusionó. Era más que evidente que la prosperidad reinaba en la nación esmeralda, lo cual era lo único que le quitaba el sueño a la dueña de los ojos profundos.

Las casitas se erguían amistosas entre el bosque frondoso de la nación, mostrándome a hombres y mujeres trabajadores, duros como rocas, que daban su corazón por sus familias.

Las marcas de la guerra poco a poco se iban borrando junto con las colonias de la Nación del Fuego que ya habían desaparecido. Era un trabajo monstruoso pero solo ella era capaz de cuidar a sus ciudadanos. Me alegraba pensar que yo, en parte, era de ayuda; a veces sentía que no lo suficiente, pero las palabras dulces como los cristales de azúcar de mi emperatriz me decían lo contrario. "Sí ella lo dice, yo le creo", ese era mi mantra más reciente.

Más rápido de lo esperado llegamos al puerto donde los barcos de minerales del Reino Tierra se dirigían a la Nación del Fuego. Eran barcos de comercio, muchos de los minerales de la verde nación no se encontraban en las tierras carmesí, levantando un nuevo tipo de negocio sobre ellos. De hecho, con la paz en el mundo, las naciones tenían más tiempo para pensar en sus productos, en la compra y venta de ellos, en relaciones comerciales, las cuales también eran reguladas por la emperatriz para no dañar los bosques.

Me bajé del carruaje y prestos mis guías me indicaron cuales eran los barcos rápidos a la Nación del Fuego, eran los barcos de especias, parecía que la comida del Reino Tierra había causado su impacto en el extranjero.

Era necesario esperar algunas horas para que el transporte zarpara, así que no vi ni justo ni necesario obligar a aquellos hombres a esperar tanto por una razón tan absurda. Evidentemente, los transportistas no querían dejarme, yo era el emperador y los peligros siempre asechan, mas mi deseo era viajar como antes lo hacía, como cuando era un joven insensato que no veía más allá de su nariz. No era posible cumplir mi objetivo si era escoltado por los transportistas de la señora del Reino Tierra, su uniforme los delataba. Entonces, me vi en la obligación de ser enfático en mi deseo, no sin agradecer y nunca dejar de lado la cortesía; y aunque los hombres seguían con sus dudas, me dejaron solo como se los pedí.

Me quedé en medio de la nada con mi mochila y con la idea de ver a Pian-Dao para lograr desvanecer los fantasmas que me perseguían. Tenía miedo de descubrir algo que no me gustara, algo que quizá hiciera cambiar mi opinión sobre ella, una razón para derrumbar los castillos que yo mismo me hice. Mas ya no había marcha atrás, era la hora para enfrentar al señor del Karma y escupirle en la cara o viceversa… espero que "viceversa" no.

El viaje en el barco de especies pasó sin percances. En cuestión de días estaba con los pies en la Nación del Fuego, con ropas carmesí para pasar por alto entre los nativos y con mi fiel boomerang en mi espalda, al igual que mi amada espada en la cintura. Por unos cuantas monedas del Reino Tierra puede conseguir un transporte decente a donde deseaba ir. No más que un viejo carruaje de carga, siendo mi sitio al lado de algunos animales de consumo. No era como los medios de transporte a los que me había acostumbrado mi señora, pero no me quejaba, por lo menos no caminaba y se pasaba un buen rato con los hombres que lo conducían.

Entre la conversación me atreví a preguntar si sabían algo del Reino Tierra, justificando que mi esposa había viajado ahí y pronto iría a reunirme con ella. "¿Vacaciones?" me preguntaron los hombres, "Negocios" respondí tranquilo. No deseaba que supieran de donde era… o más bien quien era mi señora, quería saber lo que pensaban de la nación esmeralda.

-… la dirige una mujer, la emperatriz Toph. Es la gran amiga del Señor del Fuego Zuko y del General Iroh, el Dragón del Oeste. Sabemos que se casó con el representante de las Tribus Agua Norte y Sur, Sokka es su nombre, pero todos dicen que fue algo político, algo obligatorio. El Reino Tierra ahora está muy estable, o por lo menos eso cuentan. Es un buen lugar para hacer negocios. Su economía es buena y los productos de esta nación roja se venden como exóticos allá. Al igual que ellos no tienen muchas cosas que nosotros tenemos, ellos no tienen cosas que aquí sí. Entonces, si tu plan es mover dinero, ¡en hora buena!.-

Al parecer todo el mundo sabía la verdadera causa de nuestra unión… y yo de tonto pensaba que era un secreto. Pero bueno, me consuela saber que ahora nos llevamos bien. Eso debe ser un plus.

Con cada persona que me llevaba, con cada persona que le preguntaba sobre el Reino Tierra, me contaba la misma historia donde las palabras "Toph", "matrimonio" y "político" sobresalían. Era raro oír a los demás hablar de mi o de ella, no tenía noción de que tan "famosos" éramos. Pero bueno, así como oigo hablar de Zuko todo el tiempo en el Reino Tierra, así debe el oír de nosotros.

Llegue a la casa de Pian-Dao después de una semana de viaje. Fue cansado, pero en fin. Subí aquella colina infernal que tanto odiaba y aun odio, con recuerdos a mis espaldas junto con el cansancio en mis piernas. Parecía como si el tiempo no pasara por ese lugar, todo, incluso el pueblo, estaba casi igual como cuando lo dejé, exceptuando por algunas casas que nuevas. La fortaleza de mi maestro, siempre imponente, fue la primera que me recibió, y luego de tocar la puerta de esa forma especial que solo yo sé, apareció la primera cara familiar.

-¿Sokka?-

-Me alegra mucho verte amigo.-, era el buen y fiel sirviente de Pian-Dao.

Un abrazo caluroso, eso era lo que necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Luego de las preguntas rutinarias de bienvenida, pasé a la casa de mi maestro, el noble Pian-Dao, y lo esperé en la sala de estar. La incertidumbre y la emoción corrían por mi cuerpo. Estaba tan ansioso por verlo, tenía tanto que hablar con él, tanto que contarle. Y por un momento me vi a mi mismo de joven entrenando con él, escribiendo con él, hablando con él, confesándole quien era yo realmente. Su sabiduría siempre me sorprendió, era un hombre admirable.

Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la silueta del gran caballero. Tenía la misma vitalidad, el ejercicio lo conservaba bien pero algunas arrugas en su rostro delataban que los años no perdonan. Inmediatamente me levante, ofreciéndole una reverencia como muestra de respeto.

-Sokka, benditos sean los ojos que te ven-, exclamo, con una sonrisa en los labios, tomándome de los hombros para verme mejor, -… has cambiado para bien. Veo en ti la sabiduría de alguien que conoce el dolor y la alegría de la vida. Espero que hayas estado entrenando joven emperador.-

-Cada día desde que lo conocí maestro-, Me dio un abrazo como solo un padre sabe, para luego continuar con nuestra conversación.

-Por Agni, debes estar totalmente agotado. Vamos a tomar algo de té para que te relajes.- presto se dirigió hacia uno de sus sirvientes, -Lleva las cosas del emperador a su habitación y luego llévanos a la sala frente a la plaza de entrenamiento un té verde, el mío con una rodaja de limón por favor.-

Entonces fuimos a aquella sala con vista al lugar de mis torturas y aprendizajes juveniles, el lugar donde aprendí a usar la espada y donde Pian-Dao casi me parte la cabeza como un melón. Era extraño estar en el mismo sitio, exactamente como lo había recordado por tantos años. Lo único que le faltaba eran mi hermana, Aang y Toph con cara de "que está haciendo este idiota", como cuando le dije a mi maestro mi verdadero nombre.

Pian-Dao me ofrecía asiento, evidentemente lo acepte. Después de charlar lo básico y ponernos al corriente de nuestras vidas, el té llego, delicioso como siempre pero sin el sabor "extra" que solo _ella_ le sabía dar. El aroma de la bebida hizo todo más ameno y la frescura de la tarde todo más fresco… que dicha, porque es esa nación hace un calor de los mil demonios. Yo no sé cómo hacen los nativos para verse radiantes… tal vez por estos calores tenían la costumbre de tomar las naciones de otros.

-… no puedo creerlo maestro.-

-Créelo. Le dijo a el Señor del Fuego Zuko exactamente en que estaba fallando en su fuego control. Iroh y él lo han entrenado muy duramente. Sabes cómo es Jeon-Jeon de directo, a veces hasta cruel, pero eso es necesario en ocasiones. Aunque el Señor del Fuego Zuko ha mejorado, no es tan virtuoso como su hermana. Desgraciadamente. Él tiene otros dones, como la comprensión y la paciencia, pero esa fiereza guerrera tan característica de su padre definitivamente se la empoderó la princesa Azula por completo-

-Hay que admitir que ella es muy buena. No sabe maestro los problemas que ella nos causó cuando viajamos con Aang-

-Claro que lo sé. El avatar Aang me los contó y Bummy también me relató cómo quedó la ciudad de Omashu después de la visita de la joven. Pero basta de hablar de esas cosas. Me excuso previamente si soy algo o bastante atrevido pero, ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?. Ha de ser algo bastante serio puesto que no avisaste. Hubiese mandado a alguien por ti. Sabes, no es conveniente que andes como un lobo estepario por las naciones, ahora eres el emperador. Las desgracias están a la orden del día.-

-Bueno, sí debí avisar pero fue una decisión un tanto acelerara. Y sí, no debería andar solo, pero no me gusta viajar con toda esa gente. Yo no nací como alguien "con poder", son un campesino. Esas cosas de carruajes y atuendos de gala no son lo mío. Prefiero la comodidad de un transporte de animales de consumo humano.-, confesé, de hecho era toda la verdad. De ser por Toph andaría con ocho carruajes llenos de guardas. No, no, que incomodo. Mejor así, como campesino, como siempre. -… y con respecto a lo otro… quería aprovechar para mortrarle algunas técnicas que he aprendido y perfeccionado, quiero saber que piensa usted de mis habilidades puesto que me hace falta un crítico hábil… -

-Nunca he creído ser el indicado, pero si honesto.-, contesto bajando la taza de té, para poner toda su atención en mí.

-Lo sé, por eso vine hasta aquí…- Por los dioses, aquí vamos.- … Le voy a decir la verdad, no solo vine a practicar y a que revisara mis técnicas con la espada… también vine a hablar con usted de asuntos personales, más específicamente de lo que pasa en el Reino Tierra y creo que usted es la persona indicada para darme la guía que necesito -

-Ya veo, mas debo decepcionarte entonces, no soy el más apto para hablar sobre los asuntos del Reino Tierra. Cada nación tiene sus pequeños detalles que solo los pobladores manejan, se necesita una vida como ciudadano para entender las distintas situaciones de cualquier índole en un reino. Si me preguntaras sobre la Nación del Fuego te sería de utilidad, pero en cuanto al Reino Tierra pienso que Bummy, por ejemplo, es el adecuado.-

-Sí, comprendo que cada nación es conocida por sus habitantes y que es un tanto ilógico ir donde un nativo de fuego a preguntar sobre los reinos del bosque, sin embargo hay un problema grave, cada uno de los pobladores del reino tierra, desde el mas viejo hasta el mas joven, desde el más leal hasta el más pagano esta con ella, son sus aliados y no dicen nada.-

-¿Con quién?-, pregunto mi maestro con un dejo de duda. No era su culpa, yo solo daba frases confusas y casi sin contexto. Que iba a deducir él de la que yo estaba hablando.

-Con la emperatriz. Con Toph. No tengo que contarle que me casé con ella, usted estaba ahí junto con el Loto Blanco.-, le recordé… por si acaso. - Ahora mi vida está en el Reino Tierra… es buena, no lo voy a negar, mas añoro la nieve que me vio crecer, que forjó mi carácter.-

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Una linda mujer tu esposa, con todo respeto- …por los dioses, en ese momento no necesita comentarios de ese tipo… -, pero creo que es normal lo que sientes, después de todo el Reino Tierra es totalmente diferente a la Tribu Agua. Debes darle tiempo al corazón y al cuerpo a adaptarse.-

-El proceso de adaptación no es lo que me quita el sueño, de hecho creo que lo he manejado muy bien. Se de su historia y de sus costumbres, pero más allá de lo que los libros me cuentan y de lo que la emperatriz me muestra no sé nada. He ahí el problema.-

-Yo no sé más que tu entonces-

-Puede ser, pero aun guardo la fe de que usted sepa algo de lo que yo sé.-

-Como te digo muchacho, no es mi tierra, no se mucho de ella-

-Al contrario. No quiero que me cuente sobre tradiciones familiares o características particulares de la gente del Reino Tierra, como ese miedo sobrehumano que tienen a la pérdida de un niño o su intolerancia al frío invernal, quiero que me cuente sobre ella, sobre la emperatriz-. Los ojos de mi maestro dejaron escapar una chispa de sorpresa oculta detrás de aquella infusión que llevaba a sus labios. Claro que era una osadía preguntarle tal cosa, Pian-Dao era tan caballeroso que hablar de buenas a primeras de una dama era impensable, mucho menos de la emperatriz. Además, ¿Qué era lo que yo quería saber?, ¿No era acaso yo el emperador?, eso era lo que a él le molestaba.

Con el semblante tranquilo bajó la taza; con los ojos cerrados disfrutó del olor del té. Respiro profundo e inmediatamente me contesto, -Soy un extraño, ¿Cómo yo voy a saber más sobre tu esposa que tú mismo?-… ese era un excelente punto…

-La vida con ella es muy rara.-, me explicaba, -No me quejo, tengo todas las comodidades que jamás he deseado, trabajo duro pero ella también lo hace. Me llena de satisfacción ayudar al Reino Tierra y a su gente, pero ella… siento que algo no anda bien. No sé hasta qué punto ella es Toph o hasta qué punto ella es la emperatriz. Siendo que a veces hace cosas solo por conveniencia de su reino y a veces siento que las cosas que hace las hace por mi… pero no puedo distinguir cuando hace que. No sé si todo lo que trabaja es por su gente o por mí, eso me confunde. Ella en esos temas no es accesible, conversa de todo lo que uno desea menos de sí misma…-

-Sokka, sabes que en estos temas a mí no me gusta inmiscuirme, pero creo que es necesario para tu espíritu conversar, así que voy a serte honesto y discúlpame si llego a herirte. Desde un inicio tu matrimonio no fue más que un convenio político, una necesidad de las naciones para traer estabilidad a su gente. Yo estuve en tu matrimonio, junto con el Loto Blanco, y todos notamos el rostro plano de Toph. La conocemos bien, ella es muy expresiva, siempre lo ha sido, pero ese día guardo todo para sí, ella se comportó de esa manera porque tenía muy en claro que estaba pasando, pero tu aún no has caído en cuenta del todo. Ella es la emperatriz, siempre será primero eso. Ama a su pueblo con locura, aún más que a sí misma, da todo por ellos… pero también es Toph y tú siempre fuiste su gran amigo. Igualmente dará todo por ti, pero de una manera distinta. Toph tiene 2 caras bien marcadas, eso hasta yo lo sé, pero no es malo, es solo la manera en la que ella ha aprendido a llevar las cosas.

Con respecto a lo otro, evidentemente tu vida con ella va a ser "rara", ustedes no se casaron porque quisieron, sino porque lo necesitaban, esa clase de matrimonios y de vidas son muy distintas a los convencionales. No puedes exigirle ahora cosas que nunca existieron, desgraciadamente esa es la verdad.-

-Yo no pido eso. Desde el inicio estoy consciente de todos mis límites… pero… hace poco vienen ocurriendo cosas que me perturban… y fue ahí donde inicio el problema, porque propasé los límites, construí ilusiones y ahora tengo miedo de enfrentar la realidad-

-No comprendo-, expreso confuso. Le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto… claro que lo estaba haciendo, tenía miedo de lo que podría descubrir. ¿Y si no me gustaba?, ¿Y si no descubría nada, eso no me convertiría en un traidor de mi señora por dudar?. De cualquier manera, no había hecho tan largo viaje solo para quedarme con más dudas, ya no podía vivir así, tenía que despertar de este sueño para enfrentar la realidad… fuese buena o mala… fuese con ella o no.

-¿Por qué se casó conmigo?,-, pregunté lastimero, dejando al descubierto mi alma, ya era la hora de hablar claro. Por primera vez desde que salí de mi hogar podía hablar de lo que me ocurría sin sentir temor, con plena honestidad, lo que me quitaba un peso de encima, -¿Por qué no se casó con alguien influyente de su nación?, ¿Acaso nunca tuvo pretendientes?, yo nunca le pedí unir nuestras vidas, fue ella la que lo quiso. ¿Por qué le ocurren las cosas que le ocurren sobre sus enfermedades, sobre su estado de ánimo, sobre sus salidas y llegadas y por qué no me dice nada?. Son esas cosas las que me agobian. Hace poco Toph sufrió una complicación en su estado de salud que casi la obliga a partir de este mundo y aun así no me es honesta. Ni con el susto de la muerte en su ventana me dice que le pasa. ¿A caso no confía en mí?; y si no lo hace, ¿Por qué desconfía?-

-¡Por Agni!, ¿Cómo que una complicación en su salud que casi la lleva al mundo de los espíritus?. No puede ser, ella es fuerte como la roca viva. ¿Está bien?- y el rostro tostado por el sol de Pian-Dao se quebró en mil trozos distintos. La sola mención de una enfermedad en Toph lo agobiaba. Él la quería mucho, al igual que lo hacían todos los del Loto Blanco. Ella tenía ese poder de robar el corazón de aquel que se le acercara y quedárselo con ella para siempre… si lo sabré yo…

-Sí. Está totalmente recuperada-

-¿Qué le pasó?... si no es una indiscreción preguntar-

-… eso es algo muy personal… pero… usted tiene toda mi confianza. Lo conozco bien y tengo conciencia de que con usted cualquier secreto seguirá siendo eso… solamente le pido discreción, más sé que usted también es experto en el tema.-

-Yo mismo me cortaré la lengua si palabra alguna se me escapa-. La expresión concentrada de mi maestro me corroboró su palabra, pero no era necesario. Cualquier amigo de Iroh era digno de confianza, por eso su círculo tan reducido de amistades. Sin mencionar que se había ganado ese privilegió, el de ser el guardián de mis más profundos misterios, desde hacía años con acciones, no con palabras; enseñándome el valor del honor y la caballerosidad desde perspectivas que no tenía idea que existieran.

-… Se desmayó a causa de una hemorragia.-, dije y después de una pausa continué, - Pensé que había sido una perdida… que estaba esperando un niño, pero no fue así gracias a la Luna. El médico lo confirmó y ella desesperada me aseguró el hecho…. Maestro, si hubiese visto el miedo en sus ojos con tan solo mencionar la posibilidad de que la vida de su hijo se le fuera de las manos, la agonía en su semblante, la forma en como lo dijo, el acogimiento en su alma… fue espantoso verla así… no tengo palabras para describirlo.-

- Te entiendo Sokka… pero si ella lo dice debes creerle. Si hubiese estado en espera ella habría sido la primera en enterarse.-, comentó calmado al enterarse que Toph ya estaba sana y salva. Aprovechando el momento en que yo conversaba para servir un poco más de té.

-Sí, me dijo eso mismo. Es más, me lo dijo en otra ocasión, antes de que ocurriera este percance con su salud, pero no sé por qué siempre asevera tal cosa. Lo dice con tal seguridad.-

-Ella tiene esa habilidad. Nunca ha fallado en una predicción de ese tipo.-

-¿En serio?-… ¿Otra cosa que no sabía de la emperatriz?... ¿porque me sigo sorprendiendo?, debería estar acostumbrado a ello… Al parecer el único que no la conoce soy yo… que ironía.

-Aparentemente emplea su habilidad única de ver por medio de vibraciones para sentir si, en efecto, hay un niño dentro del cuerpo de alguna mujer.-, continuó el noble caballero después de servir el té, -Al principio creíamos que era cosa de suerte. Pero luego nos demostró su talento en el mercado de aquí, del pueblo. Fuimos Toph, Iroh y yo, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. La hoy emperatriz caminó entre la multitud, para luego aproximarse a una que otra mujer, una por una les dijo que estaban en espera. Llego a diagnosticar embarazos de un mes.

-¿Nunca falló?-

-Jamás. Hasta le dio la buena nueva a mujeres que desconocían totalmente su estado. También puede decir el sexo del niño en embarazos avanzados, a los 3 meses más o menos, si mal no estoy. En esta misma casa se hacían filas de mujeres deseosas de que Toph les dijera que iba a ser su bebé, si niño o niña, cuando se corrió la voz de su talento. Fue de locos.-

-Impresionante-

-Pero continua. ¿Qué paso con la tu señora?-

-Pues no pasó nada dichosamente, pero si fue muy raro… por suerte su cuerpo resistió. El médico me dijo que eso era normal en ella y ella me contó que es una enfermedad hereditaria… pero luego llegó Sukki, se infiltro en el palacio y me dijo otra cosa.-

-¿Sukki?, ¿La guerrera Kyoshi?. Ya no habías terminado con ese asunto?-, agregó Pian-Dao dejando el té de lado, debía ser un comentario impactante para él. Nadie mejor que mi maestro sabía la historia entre la guerrera y yo… aparte de mi familia obviamente. Las casusas de nuestra separación eran inevitables; ya no podía seguir con esa relación. De la noche a la mañana se había vuelto un infierno.

-Sí, pero ella no quiere entender eso.-, expliqué, -Me ha intersectado dos veces en lo que llevo viviendo en el Reino Tierra, siempre con la misma historia. Que me ama y no sé qué… me tiene arto. Pero ese no es el punto, la segunda vez que se me apareció como un espíritu fue después de la complicación de Toph… y me dijo que… que lo que le pasa a la emperatriz no es un mal hereditario, que solo le ocurre a ella en su familia… y que no puede darle a su nación un sucesor.-

Los ojos de maestro espadachín se clavaron en los míos, encogiendo sus cejas y ojos. Al parecer había dicho algo sumamente serio. Pian-Dao solo se quedó en silencio, para luego ver un momento en dirección a la mesa de te. Seguía dándole vueltas a ese comentario, y aunque el tiempo no fue más que el de uno o dos parpadeos, para nosotros duro, quizás, un minuto o dos. Cuando hubo terminado su análisis silencioso, continuó con nuestra conversación, develando otro aspecto particular de la nación esmeralda, el cual yo, nuevamente, ignoraba… y ella, como siempre, no me había dicho.

-Eso es un problema bastante grave en el contexto cultural del Reino Tierra. Los nacimientos para estas personas son la bendición más grande de todas, puesto que la madre tierra o la madre naturaleza (como quieras llamarle), quien es su diosa, da la vida. Una persona que no pueda dar vida, sea hombre o sea mujer, es impensable. Pero no mal intérpretes, eso implica que los ciudadanos están obligados a tener hijos, sin embargo una cosa muy diferente es no querer niños y dedicar la existencia a lo que mejor le parezca a la persona, a no poder tenerlos. Si Toph no es capaz de dar a luz, eso implicaría que la madre tierra la ha abandonado, que no quiere que su estirpe ronde en el Reino Tierra, lo cual es algo bastante significativo y por demás serio. Sin mencionar que en el Reino Tierra la línea es matriarcal.-

-¿Matriarcal?-… bendito seas señor del Karma y tus inmisericordes sorpresas.

-Sí, la herencia, sea material, sea tradicional, es por parte de la madre. Los pobladores del Reino Tierra siempre llevan el apellido de su madre, y los hombres al casarse adoptan el de su esposa. La figura femenina para ellos es importante puesto que está directamente vinculada con la fertilidad de la madre tierra, la dadora de vida. La figura masculina se ve más como un guardián, un complemento importante e intrínseco para la formación completa de un nuevo ser, puesto que aunque la tierra sea fértil hay que trabajarla y los hijos son el fruto del trabajo duro. No se puede tener una cosa sin la otra, pero la tierra, sin duda alguna, es lo esencial. Por ello, los hombres del Reino Tierra tienen la particularidad de ser muy cariñosos con sus esposas. Ni siquiera te tengo que decir que ellos darían su vida por cualquier mujer, puesto que eso es algo que se espera de un hombre del Reino Tierra desde que nace. Pero debo aclarar, no es que en otras naciones los hombres no lo seamos amables y cariñosos con nuestras mujeres, pero el amor que proviene de los hombres del Reino Tierra es aún más profundo, es completamente distinto. En aquella verde nación, ellas son lo más cercano a un dios en la tierra, son un símbolo de su deidad más amada, la madre naturaleza.-

-¿Cómo, cómo, cómo, cómo?. Espere, más despacio. ¿Cómo que adoptar el apellido?. ¿Entonces ahora soy Sokka Bei-Fong?-. Lo último que me dijo mi buen y sabio maestro me desconcertó. Mucha información a la vez; ni siquiera pude procesarla a un ritmo adecuado. Esto se estaba poniendo color de hormiga. Desde que había llegado al palacio de piedra y jade todo documento que pasó por mis manos lo había firmado como habitualmente lo hacía en mi tribu, con mi "nombre-nombre", no con mi "nombre-Reino Tierra", no como "Sokka Bei-Fong", lo cual era un problema. ¿Quería decir que todo este tiempo había estado negando, ante toda la nación, ser el esposo de la emperatriz?. ¿La había estado ofendiendo y humillando sin darme cuenta?. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?. Tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando a como diera lugar.

-Correcto.- prosiguió tranquilo Pian-Dao, ignorando mi cara de "sorpresa-terror-asombro-ira-desconcierto", -¿Tanto tiempo viviendo ahí y no lo sabias?-

-Toph nunca me lo dijo… y nunca lo noté tampoco.-

-Pues sí. La línea hereditaria de los Bei-Fong viene del lado de la madre de Toph, la señora Popin Bei-Fong. Ella se casó con Lao y él adopto el apellido de su esposa, convirtiéndose en Lao Bei-Fong. Ahora tú, según las leyes del Reino Tierra, tomas el apellido de tu esposa, serías entonces Sokka Bei-Fong.-

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo así?. Usted sabe: "Emperador Bei-Fong". No sé… solo para percatarme de lo que estaba pasando y no verme como un idiota ante todos. Digo, no era mucho pedir, ¿o sí?- agregue sarcástico para proseguir quejumbroso, -….Esto es una injusticia-

-Al emperador se le dice emperador y listo, pasa lo mismo con el Señor del Fuego. A veces se usa el nombre para diferenciar de cual Señor del Fuego se está hablando, pero nunca el apellido porque sería hilarante. Piénsalo, ¿cómo podrías distinguirte de los emperadores venideros si te llamaran "Emperador Bei-Fong"?, todos van a tener el mismo apellido a fin de cuentas.-

-Por la Luna… cada vez esto se pone peor y/o más raro…-

-No te amedrentes por eso, son pequeñeces.-, ¡¿Pequeñeces?!, - Creo que es más importante que nos centremos en lo que te dijo Suki, lo cual seguramente es solo un rumor, posiblemente una mentira. No le des más vueltas al asunto.-

-Eso es lo que yo creo… pero si todo fuera una mentira ¿Por qué sabe tanto y por qué todo lo que dice parece encajar tan bien?. Sukki me contó, después que el médico de Toph me lo dijera, que _ese mal_ es frecuente en Toph. Sin mencionar que la emperatriz no me deja que la acompañe a ciertas reuniones con el consejo… no entiendo porque. ¿Será que no quiere que me entere de algo?. Yo también soy el emperador, debería ir a todas esas reuniones… supongo.-

-Si lo que la aqueja es un mal hereditario, no sería extraño que todos lo supieran e inventaran cosas para hacer la historia más dramática. Y en cuanto a las reuniones, sabes cómo es Toph … posiblemente sus razones tendrá.-

-¿Y cuáles son?-

-No lo sé… pero si sospechas de eso y de ella es porque tienes tus motivos. Eres un joven observador, no lo dudo, y con lo que me cuentas… y que Agni me disculpe si blasfemo en contra de tu señora, a mí también me parece que algo no anda bien. Pero quizás estas buscando en el sitio incorrecto, como te dije antes-

-Literalmente me estoy volviendo loco con el asunto. No entiendo nada. Un día estamos bien, otro mal; un día me dice una cosa y al otro descubro que no es cierto. En mi cabeza se han creado miles de confusiones que no me dejan vivir. Estoy agobiado y atormentado. Maestro, se lo suplico, se lo imploro, si usted sabe algo dígamelo; por pequeño que sea. Estoy tan desesperado que he estado pensando en ir a buscar a Iroh y darle lo que él me pida con tal de que me ofrezca una respuesta, por más mísera que sea. No me importa.-

-Iroh es el confidente de Toph. Todos lo saben. Si le preguntas al general _ella_ se daría cuenta inmediatamente y lo que quieres es discreción, ¿No es así?. Por algo has venido a buscarme. Además, no es un secreto que cuando ella tiene problemas va a buscar a Iroh. Primero va a Ba-Sing-Se, a la casa del té, y si no está viene para acá, a la Nación del Fuego. Ella odia los barcos, la marean y le producen nauseas, pero para ver a su gran amigo pasa por esa tortura como si nada. Él debe saberlo todo, pero no es opción para obtener respuestas muchacho.

-¿Y Jeon-Jeon?-

-No, él sabe tanto como yo. En cuanto a Pakku… no creo que esté enterado de nada, más ahora que vive en la Tribu Agua del Sur con Kana… no dudo que le lleguen noticias de los otros reinos; no obstante no creo que sea información tan específica y delicada como la que buscas. Bummy está loco, para hablar con él hay que tener paciencia y estar entrenado. Sin embargo, aunque aparente haber perdido el juicio o ser torpe, no es más que una fachada, un disfraz. Seguramente está del lado de la emperatriz, si es que algo sabe. Por ello, descarta al viejo rey de Omashu de tus interrogatorios, Toph se enteraría de inmediato sobre tus acciones Sokka.-

-Genial… no hay esperanza entonces-, dije al fin desanimado. Si Pian-Dao no me podía guiar hacia donde yo deseaba, nadie más lo podía hacer. Todos estaban de su lado… no sabía ni para que me esforzaba en esa campaña sin fin. Pero luego el señor del Karma jugó de mi lado, lo cual no es buena señal.

-Bueno, creo que lo único que te puedo contar es como Toph llegó a ser emperatriz.-

-Eso ya lo sé… -, comenté desanimado, jugando con la taza de té en mis manos,- el consejo de ancianos del Reino Tierra la eligió por ser héroe de guerra. Está en los libros historia moderna de la Biblioteca de Zhong Tu. Ya me los leí todos-

-Eso no es verdad. De hecho Toph nunca fue propuesta para ser emperatriz. Sus padres sí, pero ella no.- De repente todo se detuvo. Mis ojos quedaron prendidos ante las palabras de mi maestro. Ante tal cosa, mis comentarios interrogativos no se dejaron esperar. ¿Cómo que los libros estaban equivocados?. Le pedí por lo más sagrado al noble hombre que prosiguiera, ya había esperado mucho para conocer las verdades de la única dueña de los ojos profundos como para que me hicieran esperar más.

-En aquel tiempo, se mandaron a llamar a las familias más emblemáticas y prestigiosas del Reino Tierra, entre ellas los Bei-Fong. Toph no era más que una chica en miras a convertirse en una hermosa mujer, podía tener unos 17,18 años máximo. A esa edad ella postulaba únicamente por el título de "la hija de los emperadores", pero jamás por el de dirigente del reino más grande de las cuatro naciones. Y de una forma o la otra, las cosas se dieron, resultando ser ella la favorecida con el más prestigioso honor en esa verde nación. El de emperatriz.-

-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?. Según lo que se la elección para nombrar a un emperador era a puerta cerrada. Solo podían estar el consejo de ancianos. ¿Quién le contó eso maestro?-

-Nadie me lo contó… yo estuve ahí junto con El Loto Blanco-, ¡¿Qué?!... ay no… siento al señor del Karma ensañándose en mi de nuevo.

-O sea… ¿Pakku, Bummy, Iroh, Jeon-Jeon y usted?... Ahora resulta que hasta Pakku sabe más de Toph que yo…-

- A veces la historia es fraudulenta Sokka, se escribe por los ganadores. Y ante los hechos que cuentas, que los libros no narran la verdadera historia de la elección de la ahora emperatriz, me hace pensar, con todo respeto a ella y a ti, que Toph no quería que se supieran muchos detalles de esa elección. Pero no es una lástima del todo. Así puedo contarle como fue electa y serte de alguna ayuda. Presta atención pues no voy a repetir lo que te contaré.

Nos mandaron a llamar como consultores, después de todo somos El Loto Blanco y nuestro nombre es respetado en todas las naciones, como bien sabes. Querían que ayudáramos en la elección de un emperador o emperatriz para el Reino Tierra y como solo uno de nuestros miembros es nativo de esa nación, les pareció que nuestra palabra sería lo suficientemente neutral. Además, nosotros conocemos sobre las políticas del Reino Tierra, no más que Bummy obviamente, pero podíamos dar una perspectiva de ese reino en relación con otras naciones, lo cual un nativo fiel a la madre naturaleza no podía, e incluso del pueblo mismo, ya que muchos de nosotros vivimos de forma austera durante la guerra. Yo fui amenazado muchas veces por no participar en ella, Iroh fue desterrado con su sobrino, y ahora Señor del Fuego, Zuko. Pakku, aunque nunca salió de su pueblo más que para finalizarla, vivió la guerra como un espectador, algo que ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer. Bummy fue prisionero de guerra en su propio reino. Jeon-Jeon un desertor que se escondió durante años en el Reino Tierra y en la Nación del Fuego. Todas vidas muy distintas que generaban ideas diversas sobre la gente de todo el mundo.-

-…. Entonces… a ustedes los mandó a llamar el consejo de ancianos del Reino Tierra por eso… para que dieran su opinión de quien debía tomar tal responsabilidad de dirigir a la nación más grande… ¿Verdad?….-

- Sí y no. Verás, Iroh llegó con el rumor, dijo que no era conveniente que alguna familia ricachona y sin escrúpulos tomara al Reino Tierra como su banco personal. No lo sé, pero estoy casi seguro que la que le contó lo de la elección fue Toph, después de todo su familia estaba metida en eso. Luego, tampoco sé cómo, Iroh llego con la invitación para que fuéramos árbitros o jurado en el evento. Nuestro voto contaba tanto como el del consejo de ancianos. Como notarás fue todo muy extraño. Hasta la fecha no se lo que pasó exactamente para que nosotros estuviésemos metidos en semejante problema y tuviésemos tanto poder en un asunto tan delicado.-

- ¿Y entre todos se pusieron de acuerdo para elegir a Toph?-

-No, claro que no. Al inicio estábamos dispuestos a elegir a familia que más se adecuara a las necesidades del Reino Tierra… pero resultó que ninguna era buena para la dura labor de levantar al verde pueblo de la nación esmeralda. Estábamos entre la espada y la pared, debíamos elegir a una familia pero todas eran ineficientes para el trabajo, todas tenían intereses personales de por medio. Y luego Toph sumamente enojada se levantó y habló. Dijo todo lo que pensaba de cada una de las personas ahí presentes. Reveló los fraudes y los negocios sucios de quienes los tenían, y los que no, expresó muy bien porque no debían ser electos. Luego se fue, muy ofendida del sitio, enfureciendo a sus padres de paso. Sin embargo, ese acto nos obligó a pensar si era conveniente un regidor con experiencia pero que ya no tenía ideales rectos o una persona novata pero con ilusiones y esperanzas de prosperidad para los desprotegidos…-

-Y al final eligieron a Toph-

- Correcto, ella era perfecta para el trabajo… pero no quiso aceptarlo en un inicio. Lo cual nos desilusionó mucho. Era la última y única esperanza para el Reino Tierra. Y cuando estábamos por tirar la toalla, Iroh dijo que hablaría con ella. Fue él quien la convenció para que tomara el cargo. De no ser por él, los nativos del Reino Tierra estarían dirigidos o por un tirano o por un avaro.-

-Prácticamente… la obligaron a aceptar ser emperatriz-. Eso era una crueldad… pero hubiese sido hipócrita el solo hecho de mencionarlo a el maestro espadachín. Era una crueldad porque ellos la obligaron a renunciar a su libertar, pero era una hipocresía reprocharlo puesto que yo había hecho lo mismo… ¿Quién habrá sacrificado mas en todo esto, ella o yo?

-Sokka, a veces es necesario anteponer a los demás antes que a uno mismo. Nosotros sabíamos que si ella aceptaba sería lo mejor para su pueblo, sería una oportunidad para el cambio, la prosperidad y la paz. Su sacrificio era necesario, de no ser por ella el Reino Tierra no se abría levantado como lo hizo, tan rápido, tan milagrosamente. Ella era la indicada, ella conocía las penas que el pueblo pasaba porque las vivió en carne propia, los otros burócratas insensatos nunca han pasado esas penurias, entonces ¿Qué les va a importar los que sufren?. Eso lo sabía Iroh desde que descubrió lo de la postulación para regente del Reino Tierra, que no había hombre ni mujer "prestigiosa" para salvar a aquella nación. No obstante, aun guardaba la fe de que entre tanto pudiente hubiese uno que le gustara servir y no que le sirvieran. Por suerte no se equivocó porque ese pudiente era Toph. Ella conocía como se manejaban las altas esferas y conocía lo que ocurría afuera de su gran mansión, era perfecta en todo aspecto. Era decidida, era fuerte, era querida por los suyos, era prestigiosa, era poderosa y era una persona que superaba cualquier obstáculo por imposible que fuera, como su ceguera por ejemplo. Es cierto, ejercimos mucha presión en ella para que aceptara el cargo. Por ello lo meditamos fríamente, lo de si era justo para ella obligarla a hacer algo que ya, de por si no, quería hacer, antes de que Iroh hablara con ella, pero al final la decisión era de Toph. No estamos libres de toda culpa, no lo niego, pero tampoco toda la culpa es nuestra. Y honestamente Sokka, fue la mejor decisión, no me arrepiento.-

-… Supongo que tiene razón… Pero aún me queda una duda. ¿Qué hacia Toph antes de ser emperatriz?. Puesto que cuando nos reuníamos ella nunca contaba sobre ese aspecto de su vida… y me da curiosidad.-

-No sé mucho… creo que se dedicó a viajar por el Reino Tierra por algunos años. Luego regresó donde sus padres, sino no se hubiese estado en la reunión.-

-… Seguramente se dedicó a las luchas también…-

-¿A las luchas?-

- Ajam. Ella era luchadora en un torneo en el Reino Tierra que se llama Estruendo Tierra. Ahí la conocimos.-

-Oh sí…me parece haber hablado con ella al respecto. ¿Acaso no era ella "La Bandida Ciega" o algo similar?-

- ¡Exactamente maestro!. Ella era bastante buena. Amaba la lucha, le gustaba porque podía ser ella. Pero luego las dejó, no sé cuándo, pero las dejó-

-…ahora que hablas de eso… yo… hace años escuche un rumor. Algo tonto me pareció, no le di importancia, pero ahora que me hablas de ella se me vino a la mente. Las personas que viven por aquí son fanáticas a las luchas, con espadas, con control de los elementos, con lo que sea. Una vez llegó una historia tonta del Estruendo Tierra, yo personalmente no la creí, me parecía imposible, más la escuche como parte de una conversación amena que tuve con un amigo. Me dijo que "La Bandida Ciega", que luego me vine a enterar que era Toph Bei-Fong, se había desmayado en la arena mientras luchaba. No le di importancia, hayo muy difícil que a ella le ocurran esas cosas en el campo de batalla, pero bueno, era un tema de conversación y eso era lo importante. No sé qué tan apegada a la realidad esté la historia, pero por lo menos es algo.-

-¿Eso es todo?-, pregunté interesado, puesto que si la historia era verídica encajaba perfectamente con el patrón de achaques de la emperatriz. Quizá me podía llevar a alguna parte, a donde yo quería. La información de Pian-Dao sin duda me revelaba miles de cosas en cuanto a la vida de mi señora y en cuanto a lo ciego que al parecer estoy… no obstante no hay que precipitarse, no creeré nada hasta que la fuente sea segura. Los rumores solo son palabras en el viento, escrituras en la arena que se borran con facilidad. Ya no me podía dar el lujo de seguir edificando en falso, menos con un tema tan delicado como el de "La emperatriz".

-Sí, fue solo un comentario al aire, también como fue hace años que me lo contaron, no logro recordar si hubo más detalles.-

-¿Y eso fue antes o después de volverse emperatriz?-

-… creo que después, pero no puedo darte la certeza. Lo mejor sería que fueras al Estruendo y corroboraras la historia. Como te dije, era un rumor. Tal vez una mentira de las miles que se cuentan de boca en boca-

-Es una buena idea maestro, pero aún hay un problema. El dirigente del Estruendo Tierra es Xin-Fu, sigue a su señora como todo nativo del Reino Tierra lo hace. No creo que vaya a decir nada sobre la emperatriz-

-Pero tú eres el emperador. Él te debe el mismo respeto que le debe a su señora. Sumado, nada te cuesta intentar, pregúntale, hasta pueda que averigües un poco más de eso que te agobia.-

-Sí… como siempre tiene razón-. Dije, para luego disfrutar la presencia del uno y el otro en silencio. Las dudas solo llevaban a más dudas, y las preguntas a otras más. No sabía si en ese momento estaba siendo profano o justo, solo sabía que debía continuar.

Eché un vistazo por la ventana y vi los arboles moverse a ese ritmo hipnótico que me recordaba a ella, trayéndome la mente sus ojos aterciopelados y el último abrazo que me ofreció como obsequio de despedida. Estaba confundido, tenía miedo, no por mi… sino por nosotros.

Gracias a los espíritus ella no vino, de lo contrario no estaría dudando de ella, sino de Pian-Dao.

* * *

"Gracias por leer. Nos vemos el lunes."


	26. Con sus Mentiras: Parte 2

"Por fin es lunes y otro capítulo de con ella. Lamento que sean mega gigantes pero es necesario XD. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic y un saludo a todos los que leen.

Gracias a **Azrasel**, a** Eikou-chan**, a **Nieve Taisho** y a **AryA**s por sus lindos comentarios tan to en FanFiction como en Face. Son todos demasiado lindos.

Como siempre, dudas, comentarios o lo que sean escríbanme, estoy a su disposición total.

Bueno, ya no les quito su tiempo. Que tengan una linda semana."

* * *

**Con Ella  
**Por:** Chris McRaven**

**Con sus Mentiras: Parte 2**

"_-Cando estés sola, y si me echas de menos, entierra tus manos en la arena.-_

_-¿Enterarlas?, ¿Para qué?-_

_-Para que sientas como mis dedos se entrelazan en los tuyos, sin importar la distancia.-"_

Mi espíritu en ocasiones se sentía libre. Moviendo la espada, su voz en el aire, hacía que por momentos olvidara todo. Solo la técnica y la perfección existía, nada más. Mostré una a una las mis nuevas y viejas destrezas a mi maestro para que viese que el tiempo había sacado provecho en su alumno. En la plazoleta fui el espectáculo de Pian-Dao, el cual me daba algunos consejos ante los errores que iba notando con su ojo veterano.

Movimientos oriundos de la nación del Fuego, de los Nómadas Aire y del Reino Tierra se acuñaban en mi cuerpo, en la memoria de mis sentidos, los cuales se realizaba automáticamente ante la sola imaginación de hacerlos. Era preciso estar listo para lo que sea, que Kuruk lo evite siempre, pero era un hecho que el mal abunda en la tierra y somos los guerreros lo que debemos cuidar de los otros, como los otros cuidan siempre de nosotros.

El cielo se teñía con los colores clásicos de la Nación del Fuego por las mañanas y por las tardes, acompañado con el calor aquel inherente del lugar; solo superado por el corazón de su gente. Me gustaba el sitio, me encantaba pasar el tiempo con Pian-Dao, me fascinaba entrenar sin preocuparme de nada, y ni que decir de la comida. Mas lo único que no me gustaba era la falta de su aroma selvático y el peso de su cuerpo a mi lado. Extrañaba chocar mis ojos azules con los suyos profundos, contemplarla acurrucándose entre las sabanas y verla regresar furtiva por las noches. La echaba mucho de menos, lo admito, era mi mejor amiga.

Desde que las cosas se arreglaron en nuestra relación, los días con ella ya yo eran tortuosos; pero nunca lo noté hasta que no la tuve. Quizás lo mejor sería comprarle un recuerdo de este lugar para entregárselo cuando la volviera a ver, a ella le encantan esas cosas… si me pongo a remembrar, la emperatriz es fácil de complacer en ese aspecto.

Admito además que tenía unas grandes ganas de visitar a Zuko y a Iroh, pero a como estaban la situación mejor sería que el noble general pasara por alto mi presencia. Él era astuto como un zorro-mapache. Seguramente uniría cabos entre "lo que solo los dioses saben que él conoce de Toph" y mi estancia en la casa de mi maestro. Descubriría sagaz que mi viaje era para hallar los secretos de su gran amiga, la emperatriz, lo cual sería una desgracia para mí, debido a que era más que seguro que él contaría sus teorías conspiranoides a Toph… no quiero ni pensar el desenlace de esa hipotética historia.

Mejor esperar. De todos modos le había prometido a la dama del Reino Tierra que vendríamos a visitar a Pian-Dao; en ese futuro viaje aprovecharíamos para ver a los viejos amigos. Sería muy bueno, hasta podríamos avisar a Aang y a Katara para reunirnos como en las épocas de antaño… sí, sería sumamente bueno.

Aquel día la práctica terminó acompañada por esa tonalidad rubí del sol cayendo, coloreando el pueblo de un carmesí asombroso. Estaba cansado y sudoroso. Tome una toalla para secarme un poco, quitándome el equipo de entrenamiento que me ordenó mi maestro colocarme. Cuando hube terminado, Pian-Dao, el noble hombre, me invitó a tomar una taza de té. Y mientras disfrutábamos nuevamente de esa bebida sabrosa, me hacía acotaciones de mis movimientos. "El brazo más arriba", "la cabeza a la derecha ligeramente", detalles que hacían la diferencia entre convertirse en un hábil guerrero y un maestro respetado.

Con su rostro tranquilo, me comentaba su rutina y otras cosas. "No se siente solo en este lugar maestro?" pregunté indiscreto. Deseaba saberlo, si la respuesta era afirmativa, me lo llevaría a vivir con nosotros al Reino Tierra… si él así lo deseaba. Por la emperatriz no habría problema… a cómo eran esos dos, el que corría peligro con esa idea de unir el fuego y la tierra era yo.

Más la respuesta de mi maestro fue negativa. "Tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz", dijo con un aire de armonía insuperable. Su tranquilidad llenó mi espíritu del mismo sentir también. Quizá, si tenía suerte, algún día llegaría a ser como mi padre y como Pian-Dao.

Pero entre la taza "n" de té (y mi cuarta vez de regresar del baño), principió a desenvolver una conversación que poco tenía de casual. E igual que las miradas de mi señora, sus palabras me guiaban a una trampa que no tenía ni principio ni fin.

Alagando mis habilidades como guerrero, reconoció su fe de que quizá, algún día, formara yo parte del Loto Blanco. Llegó entonces a mi cabeza el recuerdo de cuando recibí esa pieza de pai-sho en una bolsita, sintiéndome algo tonto a la vez que lo hacía, puesto que en esos años no entendía el gran honor que se me estaban otorgando. Ahora siento esos tiempos lejanos, pero mi maestro los vive como si fueran ayer. Él siempre ha plantado sus esperanzas en las futuras generaciones, eso es bueno. He ahí su exigencia para con sus alumnos.

No obstante, también confesó que existía una característica entre todos los miembros de la horda aquella; ninguno de ellos había tenido hijos, se había casado o habían perdido a sus esposas o a sus herederos. "Es una pena", confesó, "…pero puede ser una coincidencia solamente".

Nunca entendí porque un gran y buen hombre como Pian-Dao no había tenido hijos, no obstante la vida es así. A modo de broma le comenté que probablemente una hermosa dama andaba merodeando por el pueblo, que solo sería cuestión de emplear sus habilidades de galanteo para confeccionar una historia feliz. Ante mi sugerencia, el espadachín rió complacido, con felicidad pura, propia de un espíritu libre y bondadoso. Movió un poco la cabeza para luego servir más te en su taza.

-No lo creo Sokka. Yo solo una vez amé en mi vida y fue todo lo que necesité para ser una persona completa.- La confesión de mi mentor me sacó de mis casillas. ¿Amado?, al parecer todos los guerreros conocen ese sentimiento. Mi curiosidad es grande, y ya que estábamos tocando el tema, atrevido pregunte quien fue esa hermosa joven digna del corazón del más grande soldado de la Nación del Fuego. Nostálgico siguió su relato… mostrando en su rostro facetas felices y lúgubres.

–Era la más bella mujer de la Nación del Fuego, – inicio, - eclipsaba al mismo sol, haciendo que los maestros fuego perdieran sus poderes con solo verla. Tenía una voz cálida como estas tierra y unos ojos amarillos como ámbar. Era hermosa Sokka, la más hermosa de todas. No podrías imaginarla ni aunque lo intentaras con todo tu ahínco.

Nunca he temido a nadie… pero si ella se acercaba y me hablaba, era todo. Sucumbía ante sus encantos y no valía nada, ni como guerrero ni como persona. Ella era la única con la capacidad de vencerme y jamás se dio cuenta.-. Ante sus palabras, la sorpresa junto con las ansias de saber más se apoderaron de mí. Siendo ahora yo el que servía él te para no cortar el relato de Pian-Dao. –Pensé miles de cosas… todas con ella… y me forjé castillos en el aire con las palabras amables que decía. Yo escuchaba salir de su boca frases de amor eterno para mí, más lo que emitía realmente eran simples "holas" cordiales, pero tú entiendes cómo es uno cuando está enamorado, ve lo que quiere ver y oye lo que quiere oír. Tuve miedo entonces de caer en su lindeza, de lastimar mi corazón y ser vencido sin siquiera dar pelea. La amaba tanto Sokka, no hay palabras en este mundo para describirlo.

Entonces, un día, me armé de valor. ¿Cómo era posible que luchara contra cualquier enemigo sin sentir siquiera remordimiento y ella, solo con una sonrisa, me obligada a ejercer retirada como un vil cobarde?. Eso no podía ser. Por eso la busqué. Ahora cuando lo rememoro me lleno de vergüenza ante la poca experiencia y lo inmaduro que era, pero bueno… era un proceso, como todo. Me arreglé lo mejor que pude, como si a la guerra fuese, y me dirigí a su casa, toque la puerta y ella salió. Con la cara enrojecida le confesé mi amor, lo que sentía por ella, lo inútil que era a su lado y lo mucho que la necesitaba…- y silenció, viendo hacia la taza de té, mientras yo estaba al filo de la mesa aguantando la respiración con los ojos clavados en él… ¡y a él se le ocurre callarse!.

-¡¿Y luego que y luego qué?!- suplicaba como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Quería saber el final de la historia de Pian-Dao…. Aunque… si lo pensaba mejor… el desenlace era evidente. Por algo aún vivía solo…

-¿Sabes qué me dijo Sokka?-, con los ojos abiertos como platos agite la cabeza en negación, deteniendo el tiempo suficiente ese paro cardiaco que estaba a punto de darme por la intriga, solo para escuchar la conclusión de la historia, - … Me dijo algo que me cambio totalmente… me dijo que me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Nos casamos y fuimos muy felices por muchos años, años maravillosos y divinos que solo hayo explicación en la benevolencia de Agni por otorgármelos… hasta que ella enfermo… y Agní me la arrebato.

Ese día me sentí inútil, perdí a la mujer que adoraba con mi espíritu entero, perdí la luz de mi vida y perdí tantos hermosos recuerdos que pudimos haber construido. No tienes idea de cómo la extraño. Esto no me lo vas a creer, suena loco y hasta obsesivo, pero de alguna manera extraña, me había entrenado a mí mismo para despertar antes que ella, para verla abrir sus bellos ojos ámbar todos los días. Para verla salir de su sueño pacifico, hacer una careta tan dulce como la miel y ser el primero en oírla decir "buenos días" al despertar. Por eso, el peor día de mi vida no fue cuando partió… fue el día después… cuando al regresar a la casa, al recostarme en mi lecho, caí en cuenta que ella nunca volvería a estar ahí, como siempre lo hacía, y yo nunca volvería a verla abrir sus ojos ámbar o a oírla decir "buenos días".

Con ella me sentía feliz, con ella a veces me sentía miserable, pero sobre todo con ella me sentía vivo. La ame como no tienes idea Sokka y aun la amo. Después de ella ninguna mujer toco mi alma. La extraño, extraño su peso en la almohada, su silueta entre los pasillos, su risa obstruida por sus manos. Pero… no me arrepiento de nada. Si no hubiese confesado mi amor, todos esos castillos en el aire que confeccione se hubiesen caído uno a uno poco a poco. Pasé tantos momentos felices que los tristes eran insignificantes. Ahora la recuerdo con alegría y vivo con total plenitud puesto que los dioses me dieron el milagro de conocerla… al igual que me darán el milagro de reunirme con ella en el más allá… pero aún no.-

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no llorar… porque los hombres también lloran. Aclaré mi garganta y tomé rápidamente un poco de té. Espíritus del cielo, era la historia de amor más trágica que había oído junto con la de Iroh, Jeon-Jeon, Bummy y Pakku (aunque Pakku no cuenta tanto porque al final se reunió con su gran amor). ¿Qué clase de destino les toca a los de esa prestigiosa orden?. Y cuando pude hablar, con dejos quebradizos de mi voz, di mi pésame al noble caballero, diciéndole que era un hombre admirable y de los más fuertes que había conocido… no obstante, tuve que ser honesto con él en otro aspecto.

-De repente maestro… como que ya no tengo tantas ganas de entrar en el Loto Blanco-. Pian-Dao no hizo más que soltar una carcajada ante mi comentario. Era bueno verlo reír después de ese momento agridulce. Luego pregunto el porqué de mi comentario. Yo no lo hice esperar con mi respuesta. –No sé… es un gran honor pertenecer a la orden, de eso no hay duda, pero ¿A cambio de que le destruyan a uno el alma, el corazón y la vida?... No lo sé. Creo que es por esos momentos terribles que ustedes pasaron por lo cual son tan sabios… no obstante, si solo de esa forma puedo llegar a ser tan erudito, prefiero vivir en la ignorancia.-

-Pero para ti sería fácil,- continuo el espadachín con un aire "azulesco" de maldad, - Todo es cuestión de que la emperatriz fallezca, como no la amas no tendrás nada que perder. Se contaría una historia de amor dramática e increíble. La historia de dos dirigentes unidos por situaciones políticas que llegaron a enamorarse para luego ser separados por la mano de la muerte. Tu serías su eterno enamorado, su viudo sufrido, un muerto en vida. Dirán por siglos que tu corazón era de la única dueña de los ojos profundos, pero sabrás que esa parte es mentira. Dirás que ese golpe fue el que originó tu sabiduría y paciencia. Quedarías como un mártir, admirado por todos a causa de tu trágica vivencia, aunque sea una fachada. ¿No te parece conveniente?-

-¡Maestro Pian-Dao!, ¡Calle que los dioses lo escuchan!. ¡Que la diosa muerte no lo quiera!. ¡Ni en broma llegaría a decir tal cosa!. Si ese es el requisito para ser parte del Loto Blanco creo que pasaría sin ver. ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo sería al desearle ese destino a la emperatriz solo por mi prestigio?!-. Nuevamente la risa de el moreno intentaba escapar por la casa. Le parecía de lo más cómico verme sudar frio, poniendo una cara de espanto y rezando para que los dioses hicieran caso omiso de sus palabras.

A mí el estómago casi se me sale por la boca cuando ese comentario fúnebre de Pian-Dao apareció. Ni en mis más locas pesadillas querría eso para Toph. Es cierto que en ocasiones deseo como estrangularla, pero es en sentido figurado, nunca literal. Ella… es así, es de esas personas que lo sacan de quicio a uno… pero eso puede llegar a ser divertido… cuando uno lo cuenta años después en esas fiestas de amigos, porque de momento no da gracia.

-Pero si no la amas, entonces ¿Qué importa?-, justifico mi mentor la razón de su broma cruel, puesto, según lo que el entendía, la ausencia de cariño entre nosotros era razón suficiente para que se ejecutara su macabro plan… evidentemente estaba muy equivocado.

-¡Sí pero no!-, le dije muy seguro de mí mismo, con cara de total indignación, volteando el rostro y tomando un poco de té.

-…aunque, con respecto a eso último… yo tengo mis dudas-

-¿Con respecto a qué?-

-A lo que sientes por la emperatriz. No se Sokka, llámame loco, pero hay algo que no termina de encajarme. Mis años tengo y me han costado, por ello, en base a mi experiencia, creo que hay algo que ocultas. Aun no termino de asimilar el repentino interés por la vida secreta de tu señora, de la emperatriz, porque si ustedes se casaron por razones políticas ¿eso no implicaría una ausencia total de relaciones más allá de las profesionales?. ¿Porque tanto atractivo ahora por la condición y estado de la dirigente del Reino Tierra?. Eso que importa si tu objetivo único es mantener la estabilidad de sus naciones, no conocer los misterios que _ella_ encierra.-

-Maestro Pian-Dao, le está preguntando a la persona menos indicada. Ni yo mismo entiendo lo que está pasando. A veces siento que la necesito desesperadamente y a veces no soporto ni verla, pero no sé si es porque ella es complicada, si es porque con su ayuda puedo hacer grandes cosas para el Reino Tierra o para la Tribu Agua, o bien por otros motivos. No entiendo nada y con estos silencios, estos secretos, me encuentro aún más confundido… Estoy seguro que no la amo… pero cuando casi la perdí… tuve miedo, un miedo que nunca había experimentado en mi vida y no sé porque … y eso me atormenta…. Además, persivo que ella oculta algo tan grave que no me va a ser posible perdonarla. Estoy consciente que si nos casamos fue por nuestros reinos, pero eso no implica que ella pueda hacer conmigo lo que quiera, que pueda jugar con lo que es sagrado para mí. Espero, maestro, equivocarme y ser el que le tenga que pedir perdón de rodillas a la emperatriz. Porque si la corazonada que tengo es veraz (aunque no sé a ciencia cierta que sea), tenga presente que hay cosas que no podré pasar por alto.-

Nuevamente el silencio tomo el espacio como suyo. Mis palabras directas y sinceras habían calado en las ideas de Pian-Dao. El sabio maestro ya había expuesto su punto de vista, no le quedaba más que aceptar el mío. Sin embargo eso no lo iba a forzar jamás a renunciar a sus hipótesis locas. Asintió la cabeza, expresando la tolerancia que sentía ante mi decisión. Luego me pidió que lo excusará por unos segundos. Se levantó, alegando que traería algo especial.

Lo vi acercarse a uno de los muebles del sitio, para luego abrir las puertecillas de madera de ese armario. Tomó con sus manos una botella, la contemplo como si fuese el regalo más maravilloso de Agni para los mortales, luego regresó a su sitio. Acomodando sus ropas, sentándose elegantemente, puso, solo cuando él estuvo listo, la botella en la mesita del té. Y aunque era un acto sacrílego el mezclar el té con el alcohol tan repentinamente, ese día (seguramente) mi maestro se sentía rebelde, con ganas de romper algunas reglar.

Inmediatamente reconocí la botella. Los colores de la Nación del Fuego reclamaron mi rostro una vez más. No era posible que aquella botella estuviese ahí. ¿Acaso era otra broma del señor del Karma?. ¿Algún día podría escaparme de la amenaza de del bosque y el recuerdo de su señora?.

Mis ojos tomaron el tamaño del mar, y de repente percibí helado el ambiente. Sí bien era un honor que Pian-Dao tuviese una botella del vino de cuya producción yo mismo me encargaba de dirigir, no cabía duda que los recuerdos de la emperatriz proponiéndome la empresa aquella o ilustrando el nombre del vino en el aire me azotaban.

-Compré hace algún tiempo uno de esos vinos "La Doncella de Hierro"…- inicio su conversación. Alegando que los comentarios sobre su buen sabor y cuerpo le llamaron la atención. Opinando que, en efecto, era muy bueno. Sin embargo, aunque él no era un amante de las bebidas alcohólicas, puesto que su desvelo era el té, muy de vez en cuando tomaba una copa, solo para cambiar la rutina.

Examinando la botella ahora entre sus manos, expresaba que otra cosa lo atrapó fue el nombre de la casa productora del vino, que evidentemente yo conocía también. Y mientras contaba otras pequeñeces sobre aquella botella, yo me limité a poner los brazos sobre la mesa y esconder la cara en entre ellos.

Él continuaba prendido de la imagen de la etiqueta, moviendo el recipiente un poco, solo para apreciar mejor la estampa, ignorando mi vergüenza por completo. Internamente me retorcía entre la pena y mi fallida misión de olvidarla, mas Pian-Dao continuó con su monologo.

-Bueno, entiendo perfectamente tu situación. Mas debes tener presente que será difícil y muy duro mantener la postura junto a una mujer tan hermosa, con ojos tan bellos y profundos, con todo respeto. Y ya que estamos hablando de ella, se me permites, ¿sabes lo que me parece más lindo que posee la emperatriz a parte de sus ojos esmeralda?. Su pálida piel de marmol. Es perfecta, resalta el color de sus iris y su cabello negro enmarca su rostro de una forma que solo los dioses hubiesen imaginado. He escuchado personas envidiosas que le dicen que tiene la tonalidad de un muerto, Iroh enfurece al oír tales cosas, pero… si he de compararla… creo que ella es como… como un loto blanco… llena de vida y de esa bondad extraña que solo el que la conoce la aprecia. Quien iba a decir que esa niñita tan poco preocupada por su apariencia sería el orgullo del Reino Tierra y la envidia de las otras naciones.- Y en lugar de hablar del clima, del blandir de mi espada o de su obsesión con el pai-sho, hablaba de ella sin soltar jamás esa dichosa botella… bendito el tiempo y la distancia.

-Maestro…-, comenté, con mi cara oculta, lo que obligaba a mi voz sonar encerrada y obstruida, -le suplico que me diga que es la mujer más horrible y espantosa que jamás haya visto… porque con cada segundo que pasa la veo más linda… y eso es un problema.-

Murió entonces el tema por ese día… entre el rostro enternecido de mi comprensivo mentor y la imagen de la emperatriz, que yo mismo había pintado, estampada en la etiqueta de la botella.

Los días de mi estancia en la casa de Pian-Dao habían llegado a su fin. Entre cavilaciones, conversaciones y análisis el espíritu había recobrado fuerzas, y las decisiones se habían tomado. Iría directamente al Reino Tierra, pero no a la casa de la emperatriz, la dueña de todo y nada, sino al Estruendo Tierra para conversar seriamente con Xin-Fu.

En mi pecho el acogimiento y la duda reinaba, ¿Estará bien?, ¿Estará mal mi acción?, más que mal puede estar la búsqueda de la verdad, ¿No es al final lo que todos buscamos?.

No podría describir la nostalgia que me atacaba inmisericorde cuando recogía mis cosas de la habitación roja, pero sabía que la causa de ese sentimiento yacía en la seguridad que me daba el espacio. En ese sitio "nada" ocurría, no existía ella, no existían los problemas del Reino Tierra, no existían los burócratas y tampoco el emperador, solo yo, Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Pero debía enfrentar mis espectros, quisiera o no… y el mar sabía que no quería.

El mismísimo Pian-Dao me dejó hasta la puerta de su casa, ¡qué gran honor!. El sol apenas se alzaba, anunciando la hora de mi partida. Con un abrazo cálido y lleno de emociones me despidió el espadachín, aconsejándome que cuidara de mí mismo, confesándome que estaba orgulloso de mi y advirtiéndome que el velar por otros era una gran responsabilidad. Finalmente mandó miles de saludos y bendiciones a su amiga de ojos pardos, lo cual activo un recuerdo en mí cabeza.

Inmediatamente rebusqué entre mi mochila el objeto que me encargaron entregar y que casi olvido (que la emperatriz jamás se entere de eso último). Presto saqué el regalo verde que ella había enviado, entregárselo en las manos al maestro espadachín.

Arrugando un poco el semblante por la sorpresa Pian-Dao tomó el objeto, y al escuchar que era parte de mi señora lo abrió de inmediato. Soltó los hilos, quitó la envoltura, emergiendo de ella una moneda dorada con el escudo de la familia Bei-Fong (¿Mi familia?).

Evidentemente yo no entendía el porqué del objeto. Lo último que necesitaba Pian-Dao era dinero de otros, además, con una moneda no se compran muchas cosas, menos si tiene el símbolo de los Bei-Fong… porque ese no es el diseño de las monedas del Reino Tierra. Mas el noble hombre aplano el rostro, era lógico que el pequeño objeto tenía otro significado, y aunque por unos segundos el sabio señor dudo en hablar al respecto, seguro pensó que era imperativo que yo supiese lo que aquella moneda trataba de comunicar.

Explicóseme primero lo lógico a manera de introducción; que aquello era una moneda con el escudo de la familia de mi emperatriz, para luego seguir con lo que realmente me incumbía y lo que a él le incomodaba.

- Los oriundos del Reino Tierra-, dijo, - tienen la costumbre de enviar el emblema de su familia a sus aliados cuando presienten una traición. Es el mensaje que recuerda el pacto que existe y lo que implicaría un fallo a el. Por ende, sea lo que sea que ocurra con la emperatriz, lo prevé como una deslealtad… no sospecha de ti, si no de mí… pero ignoro la causa o el motivo de los delirios de la dama del Reino Tierra. Esta moneda me alude sobre nuestra comunidad silenciosa, refrescándome el acto de nuestra mutua lealtad, de la cual tú no eres parte Sokka. Mas es un acto ilógico su aviso, tan fiel soy a _ella_ como lo soy a ti. Pero no me detendré en el análisis del discurso, dale esto de mi parte a la emperatriz, así sus dudas sobre mi devoción hacia ella se disiparán.-, habló, para luego entregarme una ficha de pai-sho que guardaba en su manga, envolviéndola en el pañuelo verde, amarrándola con el dorado hilo. Y luego prosiguió, - Creo que lo que estás haciendo incomoda a la emperatriz, la hace dudar. La irrita el hecho de no saber con exactitud tus intenciones…. Tu decisión te puede traer desgracias… deberías pensar mejor si tus objetivos valen el precio…-

Pero no me daría por vencido, y si bien acaté el consejo de mi maestro ya era tarde para retroceder. Gracias a Agni que mi mentor era juicioso, puesto que comprendió y respetó mi decisión.

Y así deje la nación del fuego, con una luz en mi búsqueda y la preocupación de las acciones meticulosamente silenciosa de mi emperatriz.

De la misma forma en que arribé a la Nación del Fuego la abandoné, como un común, como yo mismo. Esa era la única y verdadera forma de viajar. En todos esos días que habían transcurrido no me atrevía a escribirle a Toph. No deseaba recibir una respuesta en donde sus palabras suaves con dejos de manipulación se metieran en mi cabeza. Solo cuando Pian-Dao me explicó el significado de la moneda, entendí porque su insistencia en que se la entregara apenas lo viese. Era prácticamente una intimidación no verbal, ella no quería que el noble maestro hablara de más… ¿De más?, ¿Sobre qué?... ¡Maldita sea!.

Ya no sabía ni que era cierto ni que no. ¿Cómo era posible que ella me ocultara tantas cosas sobre su cultura?, ¿Por qué no me dijo que mi nombre en el Reino Tierra sería Sokka Bei-Fong?, ¿Por qué darse la titánica labor de alterar los escritos de historia para ocultar los detalles de su elección como emperatriz?.

Igual miente el que formula la intriga como el que calla la vedad, mas no deseaba usar esa palabra para caracterizar al orgullo del imperio del bosque. No obstante la pregunta de "¿Por qué lo hizo?" no silenciaba en mi cabeza… y honestamente, no sabía si quería encontrar la respuesta.

Y entre más le hacía mente a las circunstancias previas y a las palabras de mi maestro, más pequeños detalles salían a la luz. Seguramente a ella le importaba un bledo ver a Pian-Dao, lo más probable era que quería controlar cualquier posible conversación que pudiese afectarla. He ahí la insistencia de traer al viejo sabio desde la Nación del Fuego hasta el Reino Tierra o de viajar conmigo hasta la casa del experto espadachín. No le interesaba el bienestar de mi maestro, le importaba salvaguardar sus secretos. Y con certeza si ella hubiese estado ahí, en la casa de mi mentor, hubiese controlado las conversaciones a su voluntad, reteniendo detalles de la historia, maquillando los hechos ocurridos con discretos comentarios o desviando el tema para callar al caballero aquel. ¿Con que clase de ser me había casado?, está no era la Toph que conocía. Mi Toph era dulce, intrépida, decidida, honesta, sincera, bondadosa, comprensiva, vivaz y amable… la emperatriz era calculadora, fría, mentirosa, analítica, cautelosa, sínica, falsa, astuta, manipuladora, cruel.

No… Toph no era una persona distinta a la emperatriz… está Toph y la emperatriz eran la misma persona… desgraciadamente.

De repente los recuerdos de las discusiones donde me decían que yo no entendería nada de lo que le pasaba en su vida venían a mí. En efecto, no entendería porque para poder lograr eso debía saber lo que ella, con tanto afán, escondía. Capté entonces que su amabilidad, que sus disculpas y su entrega no eran otra cosa que la táctica de un guerrero experto para mantener su feudo y sus sirvientes. Lo que hacía en mi era nutrir un estado de perpetua felicidad enfermiza para que yo ignorase todo, para que ella pudiese hacer lo que solo Kioshy sabe que quiere lograr… para poder concluir su juego de pai-sho.

Era yo eso, una pieza más en el juego de la emperatriz… ¿Pero cuál pieza era?. Si tan solo tuviese esa información podría revertir las circunstancias. Si era una simple chivo expiatorio estaría en total desventaja ante sus maquinaciones, pero, si yo resultaba ser el loto blanco, la pieza fundamental, aquella que si es eliminada termina el juego, la que caería en desgracia sería _ella_.

Lo que más me entristecía era que al final parecía que Suki tenía razón… pero no había que cantar victoria. Cabía la posibilidad de que todo fueran delirios míos a causa de la ira que sentía por la intimidación tan vil que ella hizo a Pian-Dao… debía esperar… debía ser paciente… como la madre naturaleza.

Te lo imploro señor del Karma, has que me equivoque y permíteme arrastrarme a pedirle absolución a la emperatriz por dudar de ella.

Vistiendo ropajes verdes, crecido un poco mi cabello, era imposible que cualquiera me reconociese como el emperador. El emperador anda en excelsos carruajes, con pomposas ropas y finas joyas, no con vestimentas baratas, casi sin dinero en las bolsas y viajando en una carreta repleta de jarrones. Ese era el objetivo, no ser el emperador, esa figura de autoridad con el cual nunca me sentí identificado, y aunque me presentaba con un nombre falso de Wang Fuego para poder transitar con tranquilidad, en el fondo siempre sería Sokka, el campesino de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Varias revoluciones solares saludaron antes de llegar a mi destino, y fue necesario esperar el manto de la noche para ser partícipe del evento que, admito, amaba: El Estruendo Tierra.

Pagué el boleto con monedas del Reino Tierra y algunas de la Nación del Fuego, seguí el paso designado hacía las graderías, esperando ver la lucha aquella que tanto nos hacía estremecer. Nuevamente los luchadores se presentaron, se designaron los combates y se dio espacio a las peleas; siendo, como era de costumbre últimamente, El Arenero y La Piedra los favoritos. Mas yo no hice acto de presencia ese día a ver los encuentros. Iba a hablar con Xin-Fu.

Luego de las peleas me dirigí a los camerinos, que si bien eran restringidos para el público yo no era del tipo "publico común". Algunos luchadores me detuvieron, más les alegué que era amigo de su maestro de ceremonias y pronto llamaron al noble guerrero para corroborar mi historia. Xin-Fu apareció de la pared, con cara de pocos amigos por interrumpir su rutina posterior al espectáculo, maldiciendo por lo bajo al infame que pretendía ser tan importante como para molestarlo.

Pobre hombre, su rostro palideció al chocar sus ojos verdes con los míos azules, pidiendo mil disculpas por el acto inicuo que acababa de hacer, excusando que siempre venían a buscarlo farsantes o pobres diablos sin dinero.

Fue necesario tranquilizarlo un poco antes de preguntar algo de lo que me interesaba. Comprendía perfectamente al luchador, él era un hombre de negocios, seguramente la primera opción para pedir un préstamo rápido y sin preguntas. Por ello yo estaba consciente de que los improperios no eran para mí o para alguien específico, eran mecanismo para expulsar el estrés por la ira de aquella acción recurrente e incómoda.

Con un Xin-Fu más calmado, le dije que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él y a solas, evidentemente en la más estricta confidencialidad. Y como a buen entendedor pocas palabras, el luchador de ojos de bosque amenazo a todo aquel presente que si habría la boca para contar sobre mi visita, pues que se preparara para perder la cabeza… y todo aquel presente respiró grueso, asegurando que el secreto moriría con ellos.

Abriendo un hoyo en la pared me guió hasta una oficina en alguna parte de la estructura del Estruendo Tierra. Simple pero sencilla, la habitación poseía algunos muebles para archivar papeles, un gabinete para el licor, un escritorio con su silla y dos sillas más para las visitas.

Me ofreció entonces asiento, el cual yo acepté, y un trago, el cual tuve que rechazar. Me era imperativo estar en mis cinco sentidos para formular las preguntas adecuadas, para guiar la conversación por donde yo quería. En cambio Xin-Fu sí se sirvió un poco de ese licor, un líquido de color miel, fuerte como él, tradicional como su gente.

Sentándose en el escritorio frente a mi inicio la conversación, contándome que por las tierras verdes se sabía que yo no estaba presente, sin embargo las cosas iban muy bien. La emperatriz guiaba todo con maestría suprema, como debía ser. Grandes proyectos se estaban llevando a cabo y otros habían concluido beneficiando a muchos.

Su comentario me alegró… pero me preocupaba que la emperatriz se estuviese esforzando de más. Con lo necia que era seguro había pasado por alto las indicaciones del médico, empleando hasta el mínimo de tiempo en trabajar.

No obstante, las palabras del maestro de ceremonias, por el momento, no me eran de completo interés, había llegado ahí con un propósito, el cual estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Entonces, cuando vi que el momento era el apropiado, hice mi jugada. Le pregunté al guerrero de roca si era fiel a mi como lo era a sus sueños, a su tierra y a su señora. Sorprendido respondió positivamente a mi interrogación, sumando que si algún día traicionaba a los suyos o a sus emperadores él mismo se exiliaría en la Nación del Fuego (que le parecía el peor lugar del planeta entero). Pregunté a continuación si sus expresiones eran veraces, y hasta el cansancio el luchador dijo que sí. Posteriormente, cuando sentí en el corazón de Xin-Fu la verdad absoluta de sus palabras… comencé con mi elaborada treta.

-Noble Xin-Fu, -, di principio, - me has demostrado tu nobleza en más de una ocasión, por ello te considero como uno de los hombres más magnánimos que he tenido la dicha de conocer en mi mandato. Acudo a ti puesto que confío plenamente en tu discreción, en tu palabra, en tu sentido de responsabilidad y en tu habilidad de entender las repercusiones de actos indiscretos. Por ello, te digo antes que nada el contexto general de mi búsqueda, y entenderé si quieres negarte o no a responder, mas debes tener en cuenta que tu silencio afectará a la nación entera y a tus emperadores también-. Los ojos verdes de Xin-Fu destellaron como jemas, interrumpió el consumo de su bebida con solo escuchar lo que había dicho. No lo culpo, impuse una esencia dramática en mi hablar, ese era el plan. La atención de maestro de ceremonias fue mi presa inmediatamente. Solo cuando noté que él había caído en mi red, proseguí tan dramático como antes.

-He de preguntarte sobre la vida de la emperatriz,- dije, - más ella ni nadie debe enterarse de nuestra conversación, como te comenté, necesito esos detalles, me es imperativo, pero igualmente me es vital tu silencio. Lo que deseo saber de la señora más noble del Reino Tierra no me lo puede decir ella misma, puesto que, como todo protagonista, no es capaz de darme los testimonios que busco. Sé que tu honradez está con ella, pero te recuerdo también que me debes el mismo respeto y la misma lealtad a mí que soy tu emperador. ¿Me ayudarás o piensas faltar a mis órdenes?-

-No, jamás emperador.-, afirmó con el rostro plano, completamente serio, tomando lo último de su bebida para que nada lo distrajera. Luego prosiguió, -Como su humilde sirviente no creo serle de ayuda, pero si usted dice que es importante la información que le puedo dar, no solo por el bien del imperio sino por el bien de la familia imperial, puede jurar que a usted le diré todo, a usted y solamente a usted. Y ni a la emperatriz misma se enterará de nuestra platica. ¡Que Kyoshi tenga la gracia de perdonarme!. Aunque me arranquen la vida o me sometan a mil torturas para ello-

-Sabía qué hacía bien al apostar a tu favor como uno de mis leales hombres. Iniciaré pues con lo que me trajo a ti. Hace poco la emperatriz sufrió un percance en su salud. Casi la perdemos, fue un evento terrible que no deseo que se repita, pero para que eso no suceda necesito encontrar una cura a sus males, y para encontrar una cura a sus males necesito encontrar la raíz de estos. A nuestra señora la atacó un terrible desmayo que casi le cuesta la vida, pero, en los últimos años, e incluso meses, también ha padecido de desvanecimientos, leves, pero le ocurren.

Ella no sabe o no recuerda cuando estos percances iniciaron, más estoy seguro que caya porque no quiere preocuparme. Por ello me he dado a la labor de encontrar la fecha en la cual iniciaron estas dolencias, y la más lejana me llegó en forma de un rumor.

Dicen las malas lenguas que ella sufrió un atroz desmayo en la arena del Estruendo Tierra, mientras luchaba. No sé si es cierto, no sé si es mentira, es solo una hablilla que quiero confirmar… por ello vine aquí, porque el que me puede dar la respuesta eres tú, él que todo lo controla aquí, él que conoce a la emperatriz desde niña.

Si me dieras esa información, podría darla a los médicos que trabajan en el caso de nuestra señora del Reino Tierra y así curarían su mal. Tu sabes cómo son esas cosas de la salud y las medicinas. Diagnósticos, predicciones, sanaciones… parece más bien cosa de magia-

Mi explicación fue suficiente para hacer soltar la lengua de Xin-Fu, que si bien es un hombre brillante aun es un ser humano y los sentimientos lo mueven. Solo el bienestar de la emperatriz pasaba por la cabeza del maestro de ceremonias, por ese motivo no cuestionó jamás mis palabras, diciendo todo lo que yo quería oír.

-¡Por la Madre Tierra!. Había escuchado que la emperatriz sufrió un grave desvanecimiento hace poco pero no tenía idea que venía sufriendo de otros previos. Es necesario encontrar una cura, no vaya a ser que algo malo pase…

Bueno mi señor, lamento decirle que los murmullos que le contó el viento son mentiras, burdas mentiras. La emperatriz nunca se ha desmayado en la arena, mucho menos durante la lucha… pero si se ha desmayado en este lugar.

No sé qué ocurrió exactamente, pero… cuando ella luchaba aquí, y antes de que se desvaneciera en el Estruendo, ella no se veía bien. No sé cómo explicarlo. Yo la conozco, con forme han pasado los años dejé de verla como una fuente de dinero, pasó a ser una luchadora, luego a una compañera y luego comencé a tomarle cariño. Cariño que podría compararse con aquel que tiene un guardián para su protegido. Ella era el orgullo de todos aquí, y a como fueron pasando las conversaciones, la confianza entre nosotros crecía. Sin darme cuenta las bromas y las confesiones se hicieron presentes, y ella robó mi corazón como lo hace con todos los que la conocen. Por eso sé cuándo está mal, física o emocionalmente. No importa que tan duro intente ocultarlo, yo lo sé.

Y como le dije, en esos años algo la estaba agobiando. Comprenda, eran muchas cosas en su vida las que estaban cambiando. Estaba en edad casadera, la habían elegido emperatriz, había una gran presión de parte de sus padres para que escogiera un pretendiente, sin mencionar los caballeros de insistentemente la buscaban para exhibirse a sí mismos como la mejor opción de marido. Todo eso me lo contaba como para dejar salir un poco el estrés del momento. Venía aquí y peleaba como nunca lo había hecho para olvidarlo todo. Los gritos aclamando a la "Bandida Ciega" eran tan fuertes que necesitabas cubrirte los oídos para no quedar sordo.

…Creo que en parte eso fue lo que provocó su desmayo, y creo que eso era el "algo" que le provocaba el malestar. Estaba bajo mucha presión, sin mencionar que con forme su fama subía los mejores maestros tierra de todo el reino venían a retarla. Hombres del doble de su tamaño y el triple de su masa muscular. Guerreros experimentados, con más edad que ella, eran brutales e inmisericordes en sus ataques. Toph apenas se estaba convirtiendo en mujer, estaba en ese límite entre la adolescencia y la adultez, su cuerpo aún no estaba desarrollado por completo, no tenía la fuerza que ahora posee, y sin embargo peleaba como el más bravo soldado.

Un día de tantos, después de terminar el espectáculo, me quedé aquí arreglando algunas cosas. Todos los luchadores se habían ido, solo ella y yo estábamos. Toph, con los años, se hizo a la costumbre de ayudarme a recoger o arreglar algunas cosas antes de ir a su casa a descansar, por ello siempre la última en irse era ella.

Como ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a esa rutina, no era normal que ella se fuera a hacer sus cosas por ahí y yo las mías por acá. Este lugar es grande, si no se sabe quién se encuentra en el edificio no hay manera de saber lo contrario.

Esa noche, cuando hube terminado todos mis asuntos pendientes, fui a buscar a Toph. Sabía que no se había ido aun, puesto que siempre se despedía de mi antes de marchar. Ella era rápida en sus labores y ya había pasado mucho tiempo, así que pensé que el desastre en el lugar era tal que se requerían manos extra para terminar ese mismo día. Por ello la fui a buscarla, para ayudarla a concluir lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo.

Salí de mi oficina, la llamé pero no me contestó. Ella siempre contesta, tiene un oído privilegiado, y fue por eso que me confundí mucho. Toph tampoco suele hacer bromas de ese tipo, de quedarse en silencio o similar. He ahí la causa por la cual la extrañeza me atacó levemente al en un inicio. Seguí buscando y llamando pero nada, fue cuando de extrañeza pasé a confusión. Vi en la arena, y en los camerinos y no, incluso en algunos pasillos, pero igual, nada. Y de confusión pasé a miedo.

Emperador, revisé todo de pies a cabeza, incluso en los pasadizos secretos que solo ella conoce por su excelsa habilidad, pero nada. Finalmente solo quedaban las bodegas, ella nunca va ahí, no le gusta, pero cuando hay que acomodar algo… pues… no le queda de otra.

Fui al lugar, baje las escaleras de roca, que son bastantes si me permite decir, y no vi nada más que lo que iluminaban los cristales de luz. Ese espacio está lleno de cajas acumuladas, una encima de la otra. También guardamos pesas y cosas para entrenar, por eso se desordena, porque subimos equipo y luego lo dejamos ahí… así pues hay que acomodarlo de vez en cuando. Pero una corazonada me indicaba hiciera un escrutinio profundo en la zona, y lo hice.

Fue espantoso mi señor, cuando menos lo pensé vi salir por detrás de unas cajas un pie. "¿un pie?", me dije, y asomé la cabeza un poco más… entonces las ropas verdes de Toph se hicieron claras, era ella totalmente inconsciente.

No sé qué hacía entre de las cajas, pero fue lo último que me importó. Rápidamente me dejé caer al lado de Toph y la tomé entre los brazos. Estaba pálida y respiraba levemente. Mas no era tiempo para entrar en pánico, eso no la salvaría en la emergencia y ya tendría otros momentos para enloquecer de la presión. Conservé la calma, me percaté de lo inútil que resultaba ser en ese justo instante, concluyendo entonces que la opción más lógica era llevarla donde sus padres.

Prácticamente rompiendo montaña la llevé a su casa… yo no le agradó mucho a sus padres… y como podrá imaginarse me echaron la culpa de todo, pero eso es otra historia que no compete a este asunto.

Destruí toda la entrada principal de la casa de Toph, de pasó desperté a todos en ella. Los primeros en salir fueron los señores Bei-Fong… y su guarda… a como pude les explique lo que había pasado, alegando que no sabía cómo proceder ante la desgracia. Ellos de inmediato llamaron a un médico, uno que supuestamente la había visto desde niña. Luego de unas horas recuperó la conciencia, dándole a Toph un regaño que creo es digno ser cantado por los bardos… pero ya estaba bien. Eso era lo importante.

Ese día vine a trabajar totalmente desvelado… tenía una cara de muerto…. Pero bueno, volviendo, cuando ella se recuperó totalmente regresó a las luchas, más tiempo después dijo que se retiraría del Estruendo Tierra y no la volví a ver a la "Bandida Ciega" peleando en la arena. Fue una lástima… era la mejor. Después de ella solo amateurs se han unido a este negocio…-

Las palabras de Xin-Fu eran reales, lo podía ver en su cara. Él amaba su trabajo, pero más amaba ver nuevos talentos en su arena… mas… creo que lo que le dolía era el recuerdo de Toph. Tan rápido como algún dejo de sentimiento apareció en su rostro pronto lo borró, colocando de nuevo ese semblante duro como roca tan propio en él, marcado por los años y por las luchas.

Al finalizar su historia pregunté si había vuelto a ver a la señora del Reino Tierra por el Estruendo, a lo que respondió que ocasionalmente lo visitaba, lo saludaba, conversaban y se iba. Seguían siendo amigos después de todo. No había razón para no serlo más. Ella había dejado de ser La Bandida Ciega, pero no Toph. No obstante dijo que en los últimos años sus visitas eran raras, no obstante se lo atribuyó a las responsabilidades que ella debía tener como emperatriz.

Agradecí entonces la información que me había dado, recordándole el pacto que habíamos armonizado, ordenándole que si por algún motivo alguien se enteraba de mi estadía ahí dijera que el emperador estaba planeando una sorpresa para la emperatriz, por lo cual necesitaba ayuda de algunos amigos cercanos a la dueña de los ojos profundos.

Agregué además que gracias a su testimonió seguramente los doctores harían un gran avance en cuanto a la salud de nuestra señora, y que de inmediato contactaría con el médico de cabecera de los Bei-Fong el cual, según el inocente Xin-Fu, yo ignoraba que había estado envuelto en todo el embrollo.

Ese último comentario fue para despistar. La historia que había obtenido fue gracias a mis mentiras, era la única forma de que el no sospechara lo contrario… por ello era mi deber mantener la farsa.

Era hora de partir y así pretendía hacerlo, más el maestro de ceremonias agrego algo a nuestra platica, algo que sin duda me ayudaría en mi búsqueda.

-Señor, creo que si su deseo es saber sobre la emperatriz es mejor que le pregunte a los señores Bei-Fong, Lao y Poppin. Ellos están más empapados que yo de esta situación y debe apostar que son los que conocen todo, después de la emperatriz claro. Son buenas personas, algo sobreprotectores, pero buenas personas al fin de cuentas. Seguramente si usted les explica el motivo por el cual no quiere que la emperatriz se entere de su investigación, ellos lo comprenderán como yo lo he hecho. Es solo el consejo de un humilde servidor… nada que tomar en serio-

Pero lo tomaría en serio, si Xin-Fu me aseguraba que ellos sabían del tema, allá iría sin chistar. Agradecí nuevamente todas sus atenciones y con una reverencia se despidió el hombre de mí, abriendo la pared de roca de su oficina y llevándome hasta el pasillo donde nos habíamos encontrado.

Indicome entonces la salía trasera del edificio, para que nadie me viese salir por la entrada principal y así mantener el perfil más bajo posible. Como él tenía cosa que hacer no le fue posible acompañarme hasta la salida, pero no había problema. Yo no era un inútil o "un niño de papi y mami" que necesitaba que lo asistieran por todo y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Entonces nos separamos, y de la presencia de Xin-Fu solo quedó el polvo suelto en el aire al levantar la pared de piedra. Emprendí la partida, era tarde y debía viajar al estado Gaoling. Aun no sabía la mentira que formularía para sacarle la verdad a los papás de Toph… pero bueno, ya era experto en crear planes con forme a la situación. Como siempre digo "algo se me ocurrirá".

Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos silenciosos del Estruendo, noté que alguien se aproximaba. A lo mejor se trataba de algún luchador que buscaba a Xin-Fu o solo Kuruk sabe qué otra cosa. Pero no estaba intranquilo si me veían o no. El maestro de ceremonias del Estruendo Tierra probablemente hablaría con los luchadores por la mañana, salvaguardando mi identidad y mi visita. Era bueno tener un hombre de confianza de vez en cuando… ya que ella los tenía a todos, incluyendo al bosque mismo.

En efecto, la silueta aquella era un luchador, era el Arenero para ser exactos, conozco bien ese traje que llegue a odiar una vez en el desierto. Sin más, me hice a un lado para no molestarlo, no era mi casa después de todo, debía tener conciencia de mi lugar en el Estruendo Tierra. Y como era natural, pasamos uno al lado del otro, sin detenernos, sin mirarnos, sin saludarnos. Su turbante, sus anteojos y sus otros accesorios bien puestos se disiparon con forme la distancia se fue obligándonos a darnos la espalda. A él no le afectó en lo mínimo nuestro encuentro, pero a mí sí.

Después de unos pasos, no pude evitar detenerme instintivamente para voltear a verlo. Al notar como se alejaba, percatándome de que el jamás se iba a dignar a darme una mirada (lo cual era señal de que no notó quien era yo realmente), continúe con mi caminata. Más un sentimiento de molestia e ira me llenó en el pecho, trayéndome inmisericorde el recuerdo de la dueña de los ojos profundo a la mente después de sus llegadas furtivas.

Maldita sea mi suerte. Ese hombre, ese sujeto insolente que no le temía ni a dioses ni a espíritus, tenía el privilegio de tocar el cielo con las manos cuando él quisiera. Tal vez él no estaba consciente de ello, pero él era el ser más afortunado en el Reino Tierra… y probablemente el más odiado también.

Cuando pasó a mi lado lo sentí, sentí como salía de él ese aroma asqueroso que tanto odio y me repugna. Ese aroma que conozco bien y que solo hasta ese preciso instante comprendí cómo llegaba a impregnarse en la piel de mármol de la emperatriz, matando su perfume selvático, ese olor a bosque que solo ella despide y que amo.

Ese tipo arrogante, profano e impío, ese que se hace llamar el Arenero, era el único dueño del olor a tierra mojada.

Maldita sea la suerte del aquel que nació en bajo el arrullo del desierto.

* * *

"Nos vemos el próximo lunes. Gracias por leer."


	27. Con sus Mentiras: Parte 3

"Hola... yo se que ya canso pero les pido millones de disculpas. Hasta ahora he tenido tiempo de escribir. Deje algunas responsabilidades de lado puesto que hoy decidí que me daría el lujo de subir un capítulo. Pero no hay cuidado, de que termino el fic lo termino, al igual que el otro es estoy escribiendo.

Igual que siempre muchas gracias a todos por leer, a todos por sus comentarios en mi facebook, a todos por sus comentarios en algunos de mis dibujos en deviant, a todos por sus mensajes privados y correos, en fin a todos por todo.

Para finalizar, pero no menos importante, un gran abrazo a mis amigos:**Azrasel, hagithara, SAVV1999, AryAs, Nieve Taisho y Eikou-chan, **por sus lindísimos comentarios en fanfiction. Mil gracias en verdad.

Reitero, cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia tienen mil millones de maneras de contactarme. Me encanta leer de ustedes y la retroalimentación es lo mejor para ir avanzando día a dia.

Bueno, no les quito mas el tiempo, que lo disfruten y nuevamente gracias.

**N/A: **Es un mega capítulo... XD

* * *

**Con Ella  
**Por:** Chris McRaven**

**Con sus Mentiras: Parte 3**

"_-Aunque yo no esté aquí la luna siempre te protegerá- _

_-¿En serio?-_

_-Sí, ella es mi amiga. Nunca te dejaría en manos de un extraño-"_

Que los dioses me amparen… y que quiten de mi todas esas sucias ideas de mi cabeza porque yo no lo estoy logrando.

Al igual que un maestro fuego, me levanté con el sol y me dirigí al estado Gaoling a hablar con los señores Bei-Fong. Tuve que pedir un "aventón" a un extraño anciano vendedor de coles, puesto que el dinero que me quedaba en los bolsillos apenas y me alcanzaba para ir de vuelta al palacio de la emperatriz. Pero no fue del todo malo, el hombre negociante era simpático y sumamente decidido, debo decir. Me relató como una y otra y otra vez han sido destruidos sus productos, pero él no se rinde. Tiene la fe de algún día fundar un gran negocio con sus productos y así pasar más tiempo con su familia en lugar de estar viajando.

¡Qué ironía!, mientras unos buscan parar sus viajes, yo me aliento a realizar uno… bueno… al fin y al cabo, cada viaje es diferente para cada quien.

Estoy seguro de que este amable hombre llegará lejos… o por lo menos tendrá muchas historias que contar. Pero mientras el hombre habla de un infortunio que tuvo al querer ir a Ba-Sing-Se hace algunos años, yo nuevamente me pierdo en mis cavilaciones. Lo último que me dijo Xin-Fu ahora me hace confiar en ella. Si desde que peleaba en el Estruendo Tierra sufría de esos desmayos… ¿Es muy posible que las palabras de la emperatriz sean verdad?.

Está bien, mintió sobre su nombramiento como dirigente del Reino Tierra… y sobre darme su apellido… pero eso no es la gran cosa… creo. Seguramente me protege de algo, es lo que quiero pensar. Quiero pensar que todo el resto del tiempo ha sido honesta y que la falsedad nace solo en el corazón de Suki. Digo, ella es la emperatriz, su deber principal es proteger a su gente... y sería su obligación mentir de vez en vez para cuidarlos… ¿verdad?. Si me pongo a analizar mejor la situación, lo que me ha ocultado no es tan grave… ¿O sí?.

Me aferro como un náufrago a la prueba de la sinceridad de la emperatriz que se dio en forma de la confesión de Xin-Fu. Solo faltaba que los padres de Toph lo confirmaran y volvería donde mi señora arrastrándome para pedirle que me perdonara por dudar. Ella me dijo que nada malo le ocurría, que era una mujer físicamente como las demás y yo le creo. Por los dioses que le creo.

Seguramente las incongruencias entre lo que decía Toph y lo que decía todo el resto del mundo tenían una explicación lógica y racional. "Un malentendido" pensaba, eso debía ser. Un dejo de esperanza se reflejaba en mis ojos, y entre detalles que se me escapaban y otros que tenía claro de los testimonios de mis interrogados, continué el viaje, sonriéndole al hombre de las coles, animándolo a seguir con su sueño.

Puse el primer pie en Gaoling, en el mercado para ser exactos. Me despedí del buen hombre y le agradecí por todos sus cuidados. Le di lo único que podía darle en forma de agradecimiento, un paquete con comida de la Nación del Fuego. Creo que mi extraño regalo cayó en gracia, puesto que el vendedor dijo nunca haber probado las "exóticas comidas del pueblo carmesí".

Seguí entonces el camino a la casa de Toph que me conocía de memoria… que me traía imágenes de ella cuando era apenas una niña, luciendo ese vestido de seda verde que ella tanto detestaba. Pero también me obligaba a recordar el día cuando llegué a su casa a finiquitar los detalles del matrimonio, junto con mi padre y con Pakku, y como ella mantenía su semblante serio… con un esbozo de ira y tristeza… siempre al lado de sus padres. Pero bueno… eso ya eran cosas del pasado. Ahora ella sonríe y parece ser muy feliz… eso me hace feliz a mí también.

Choqué con las puertas gigantes de la casa de los Fei-Fong y toqué a la puerta como me había dicho Aang: "Suave y elegantemente. No vayan a pensar que sigues siendo el mismo de hace tantos años"… aun no sé si _eso _ era un insulto o un alago.

La cara de uno de los guardas se asomó por la puerta para interrogarme, como era lo normal, sobre mí y mis intenciones en el lugar. Debí lucir totalmente diferente de cuando me fui de la casa de la emperatriz, puesto que el guardia de los propios Bei-Fong no me reconocía, a mí su soberano, al esposo de la hija de sus señores.

Con una sonrisa en los labios le dije que era el emperador y que estaba en busca de los señores de la casa… que eran mis suegros al fin de cuentas. Pensé entonces, bastante errado, que el permiso se daría rápido y sin contratiempos… pero no.

Él hombre dudoso me miraba de pies a cabeza, acercando sus orbes verdes para no perder ningún detalle del extraño frente de sí, fijándose en mis ojos azules para corroborar que era nativo de la Tribu Agua. Como no estaba conforme con mis palabras, se excusó un segundo cerrando la puerta en mi cara, lo más probable era que localizaría a alguien que pudiese reconocerme… ¡qué cosas!….

Después de unos minutos de espera, otra vez se abrió la puerta, esta vez eran tres los guardas que me atendieron. Volví a explicar quién era y mis intenciones, las cuales fueron escuchadas con atención nuevamente. Gracias a la Luna el guardián veterano me reconoció. Seguro había estado durante los días que llegamos a discutir los acuerdos nupciales… en fin.

El hombre aquel pidió mil perdones por la imprudencia de sus compañeros, y ambos me dieron una reverencia. Como a mi esas cosas no me afectan les dije que su imprudencia no había sido cosa tal, que mi apariencia confundiría a todos menos a la emperatriz, pesto que ella no ve con los ojos. De inmediato pasé a la casa de los Bei-Fong, notando que el muchacho que al principio no me reconoció, salió corriendo a dar aviso a mis suegros sobre mi arribo. ¡Que el mar nos de fuerzas para lo que viene!

Al entrar a la caza lo primero que vi fue a los señores Bei-Fong del brazo, como siempre. Lao amaba demasiado a su esposa y, por parte de ella, el sentimiento era mutuo. Siempre que los veía estaban juntos, y si no era así, seguramente sería porque fue completamente necesario pasar unas horas lejos uno del otro, por negocios u otras cosas.

Tan elegantes como siempre, los padres de Toph se mostraron ante mí. La señora con un exuberante vestido verde y el señor con un excelso traje del mismo color… parecía que les gustaba que ambos combinaran… que enfermizo…

La alegría en el rostro de Poppy era inevitable. Soltó a su esposo y se dirigió inmediatamente donde yo la esperaba, tomándome el rostro y volteándolo a la izquierda y a la derecha para no perder detalle de mi semblante moreno.

-Mi vida, estas hecho un desastre-, comentó la señora, sacando un pañuelo de su manga para luego pasármelo por la cara, tratando de quitar la tierra de mi piel tostada. Era una mujer sobreprotectora, eso ni qué dudar, incluso lo era con el esposo de su hija.

-A mí también me alegra verla señora-, dije cerrando un poco los ojos pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Me gustaba pensar que si mi madre viviera me trataría igual, la extrañaba mucho… y bueno… era una manera loca de pensar que nunca se había ido.

-Déjalo Poppy. Le vas a dar el mismo tono de piel que tiene nuestra hija si lo sigues tallando tan fuerte-, comento Lao acercándose a nosotros y al contemplar aquel espectáculo tan peculiar. Una pequeña broma bien recibida por su esposa, aclaro. Con solo eso, la señora dejó su labor, para dirigirse donde su esposo y abrazarlo. Lao le plantó un cariñoso beso en la frente… Poppy parecía encantada con el hecho de ser consentida por el hombre que tanto amaba. Entonces, al presenciar ese desborde de "miel", de repente recordé algo que me dijo Toph un día de tantos durante la cena:

"…mis padres están locos… tienen muchos problemas en su cabeza.", se quejaba, a la vez que untaba un poco más de mantequilla en su panecillo, "Andan por ahí abrazándose y demostrando su afecto siempre… que desagradable y que cansado", agregó, rodando los ojos por el asco al final de su comentario, "…Cuando los veas no les hagas mucho caso, son demasiado empalagosos…"

…¿De dónde habrá salido entonces Toph tan fría?, ¿O será acaso otra de sus millones de caretas para protegerse a sí misma?.

Los padres de Toph siempre supieron lo de nuestro matrimonio, de que era un acuerdo para proteger a las naciones; no obstante aun guardaban esa esperanza de que su hija, por alguna razón que solo Kyoshi sabe, sentara cabeza y dejara de ser tan cascarrabias y testaruda. En los días que estuvimos hablando sobre el matrimonio, sobre los pequeños detalles del mismo, Me hice muy amigo de la señora Poppy.

Al verme tan pensativo por la oleada de eventos que se venían, se acercaba a mi ofreciéndome un té para calmar los nervios. Relatándome que cuando ella se casó también estaba muy nerviosa durante los meses anteriores. Evidentemente su boda tuvo motivos muy diferentes a la mía, y, con forme los días pasaban, me relataba ciertos detalles de cómo conoció a su amado esposo.

A pesar de haber pasado los años, aun se sonrojaba al recordar las palabras cariñosas que Lao le decía, de cómo tomaba su mano y la llevaba a pasear por el estado Gaoling. Poppy era una señora muy tradicionalista, por ello la manera en como fluyo su relación con Lao era suave e igual de elegante que ella, no podía ser de otra forma. Contaba como por las tardes la buscaba para obsequiarle una flor de loto, o un poema o llevarla a un lugar especial que él mismo había descubierto. También me contó, con un dejo de rebeldía, que a sus padres no les agradaba mucho Lao como pretendiente, no porque fuera mala persona, sino porque ellos tenían el ojo puesto en otro muchacho que a ella jamás le cayó en gracia.

-Lao…- decía, ofreciéndome otra taza de té, -… sabía cómo llevar las cosas, sabía que yo no quería obsequios costosos porque todo lo poseía. Sin importar lo que fuese, de seguro tení más de eso. Suena un poco engreído, pero en cuanto a obsequios nunca nadie llenó mis expectativas hasta que él apareció. Él era un joven muy gallardo, muy osado, con un aire… como exótico… con facciones poco comunes para los de este lado del Reino Tierra. Muy educado, muy respetuoso, muy listo, como ha sido siempre, y todas se morían por él menos yo. A mí me parecía un engreído, un patán que se pavoneaba de su reputación y de los halagos que constantemente recibía de jovencitas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que buscarse algún partido. Porque, aunque no nos creas, nosotros también fuimos jóvenes una vez…- interrumpió para dejar salir su risa discreta… muy diferente a la de su hija… -… y lo pasé por alto, simplemente dije que él no me interesaba, pero por dicha las cosas no terminaron ahí.

Un día alguien llegó a buscarme, era Lao. Apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con él en reuniones o fiestas de sociedad. Yo no entendía que su apatía era en realidad timidez, por eso hablaba poco y lo justo… un mal entendido, a los jóvenes siempre les pasa.-, termino ese comentario mirándome con unos ojos que jamás puede averiguar que escondían; y luego de darme una sonrisa, continuo cortando un suspiro, "En fin… me sorprendí mucho al verlo, pero eso no quitó que lo invitara a pasar a mi casa. Lo recibí como cualquier otra persona, y fue cuando me dijo que quería hablar de algo. Yo estaba muy sorprendida y sumamente confundida, pero me moría por la curiosidad. Te lo juro, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que quería.

No me dejó siquiera entrar a mi casa. Ahí mismo me dijo que tenía algo para mí, yo pensé que era otro de esos regalos caros que siempre me daban. No me gustaban, sentía como si fueran sacados de una lista de "obsequios de última hora" o algo así. Cosas que ni siquiera se pensaban. Porque, te digo una cosa Sokka, un regalo debe ser pensado para la persona que se lo vas a dar, no puede ser cualquier cosa; no tienen que ser costoso, solo tiene que ser el correcto. Eso es lo que vale, no el oro que pagues por él.

Pero volviendo… yo y mi imaginación seguíamos ahí pensando en un presente sin sentido que pronto iría al sótano junto con los demás… ¿y sabes que me dio?. ¡Fue increíble!, de detrás de su espalda sacó una flor de loto blanco. Yo me quedé impactada, nunca nadie me había regalado una flor. Las flores de loto blanco son comunes por aquí, crecen con gran facilidad, no cuestan más que la molestia de agacharse a recogerlas. Pero, ¡¿Te imaginas?!, Lao se tomó la molestia de buscar algo para mí, incluso la flor se veía fresca, recién cortada. Creo que mi rostro de asombro lo confundió con uno de espanto, puesto que inmediatamente me dijo:

-Sé que no es la clase de cosas que estas acostumbrada a recibir. Pensé en comprarte una tiara o algo así, pero luego me di cuenta que no importaba cuanto me esforzara… lo poseías todo y más. Yo no puedo darte un obsequio que ya no tengas… es realmente frustrante. Pensé por muchos meses que podía ser perfecto para traerte y no encontré nada que compaginara contigo. Las joyas son frías, los vestidos también… y sería un pecado ocultar tu aroma natural a vainilla con algún perfume… Fue cuando pensé en esto. Quizá no es mucho, sé que no es mucho, pero no podía dejar de imaginar cómo luciría tu cabello carbón adornado con flores de loto blanco. Como ves por mis manos sucias, las corté yo mismo, quería que fueran lo más frescas posible… discúlpame por presentarme así ante ti, hecho una desgracia, pero tampoco son muy bueno cortando flores… honestamente… es la primera vez que lo hago. Espero que no te sientas ofendida por mi regalo… pero te juro que esta flor me recuerda tanto a ti que tenía que obsequiártela. Aunque… ahora que te tengo al frente… me doy cuenta que igual palidece frente a ti… Soy un tonto.-

¡Ay Sokka!, aun siento mariposas en el estómago al recordarlo. Se tomó tantas molestias por mí. Antes de ese día a nadie le había dicho que amaba las flores y no sé cómo él se dio cuenta. Cuando Lao dijo lo que dijo yo no hice más que reí y confesarle lo maravilloso que me parecía su obsequio. Me incliné un poco para que el colocara el loto sobre mi cabeza. Un poco temeroso, él intuyo mi deseo y puso la flor en mi peinado. Le temblaban las manos, lo podía sentir. Cuando terminó, me levanté y le sonreí. Le dije que diéramos un paseo por los jardines y ahí comenzó todo.

Cada regalo de Lao era impresionante, era como si leyera mi mente. Él me hace tan feliz. Desde ese día uso flores en el cabello y los lotos no faltan en la casa. Incluso en el lago tenemos…. Por eso siempre le ponía flores en la cabeza a Toph… ella fue el mayor regalo que Lao y la madre naturaleza me pudieron haber dado. Estoy tan agradecida. Lo amo tanto…-

Ella era una buena mujer. Lao debía de darse con una piedra en el pecho por su suerte.

Después de hacerme amigo de la Señora Bei-Fong, hacerme amigo de Lao fue pan comido. Mientras Paku, mi padre, Toph y Lao discutían sobre el matrimonio, yo me iba compras con Poppy. Y luego venía la charla de mi papá y las responsabilidades… y al otro día la señora Bei-Fong me contaba que su esposo le recomendó no llevarme más de compras, puesto que también era importante que yo y ella misma estuviésemos en las reuniones.

Toph sin embargo seguía con esa cara de sería que nunca le conocí. Apenas y me dirigía la palabra y cuando hablaba lo hacía a papá o a Paku.

Pero ya no era momento de pensar en el pasado… sino en la semejante mentira que le iba a decir a los Bei-Fong para excusar mi estancia sin su hija. Lao notó entonces mis ropas humildes y mi rostros aceitoso aún más tostado por el sol. Sugirió que antes de cualquier cosas debía asearme para estar presentable para la cena. "Cena"… una de mis palabras favoritas. Por suerte, ellos tenían un sin número de rituales que se debían cumplir antes de hacer otras cosas, y yo no estaba absuelto a ellos. Eso me daría algo de tiempo para inventar una historia decente para abordar el tema de mi emperatriz.

El señor Bei-Fong… o sea, el papá de Toph, ordenó a una de las sirvientas que preparará el baño y algunas ropas para mí. Y ya me veía yo como una réplica morena de Lao….

Durante la cena los padres de Toph me ofrecieron quedarme en su casa por unos días, argumentando que me haría bien descansar. Astutamente me hice del rogar, hubiese sido muy sospechoso solo decirles que sí ante su propuesta. Excusé preocupado por todo trabajo que seguramente su hija estaba manejando en mi ausencia, pero tan obstinado como su hija, Lao aseguró que ella podía manejarlo y que luego él se encargaría de escribir una hermosa carta, asumiendo la culpa de mi cautiverio y, obviamente, Toph no diría ni una palabra… después de todo era su padre, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Arrancarle la lengua?. Con una sonrisa agradecí el plan del señor Lao y su esposa no pudo hacer otra cosa que llevar la manga de su vestido a la boca para soltar una risita apenas audible. Se estaba imaginando la cara de Toph al leer la carta.

El primer día pasó sin contratiempo alguno hasta la llegada de la mañana siguiente. Los temas azarosos que habíamos tocado los padres de Toph y yo el día anterior, junto con el tiempo y las actividades que compartimos, me hicieron recordar que la vida en familia era lo mío. Extrañaba muchísimo a Katara, a Gran-Gran y a papá, pero bueno, tampoco me podía quejar del todo. La vida con _ella_ era bastante cómoda… no obstante le hacía falta algo, un poco de "eventos inesperados". Eso era: _eventos inesperados. _

De acuerdo, la rutina con ella no lo era rutina del todo, más el silencio en la casa sí que lo era. Encerrarse durante el día cada quien en su oficina no formaba parte de "la normal" de ser familia, claro a mi punto de vista. Estaba acostumbrado al ruido que hacia mi hermana al quejarse de mis costumbres alimenticias, a la voz de Gran-Gran cuando entonaba canciones para nosotros y a los pasos de papá escabullirse después de un arduo día de pesca o caza. Esos eran "eventos inesperados"… ¿Pero cómo traer eso al palacio de la emperatriz que todo lo planeaba y todo lo quería controlar?. Fue cuando una idea loca me cruzo por la cabeza, y mientras me colocaba mis ropas para ir a saludar a la familia Bei-Fong con un cordial "buenos días", no dejaba de imaginar a Toph totalmente enloquecida por las travesuras de un pequeño en su casa.

"Eso le quitaría un poco lo amargada", me dije a mi mismo mientras me miraba en el espejo del mueble tocador y acomodaba mis cabellos. "Aunque… también se pondría un poco más irritable", concluí de la misma forma, puesto que ella enloquece cuando las cosas no le salen como planea, como cuando no encuentra algún papel o llega tarde a una reunión. "… pero eso es una constante en ella", pensé, a la vez que sujetaba mi cabello con una cinta verde. "Si fuese niño, ¡que la luna lo proteja!", seguramente lo trataría como a un soldado. La emperatriz era sumamente estricta y no permitiría el mínimo desliz en cuanto a comportamiento y disciplina se refiere. "…si fuesen una parejita… que encuentren consuelo en ellos mismos", ya me imaginaba a la dueña de los ojos profundos exigiéndoles hasta que su aliento se extinguiera y sus cuerpos no respondieran más. Pobres. "Pero si es una niña solamente… ¡que la madre tierra se apiade de nosotros!", con lo orgullosa que era Toph, y sumado a las malas experiencias que seguro debió enfrentar no solo por ser ciega, sino también por ser "una indefensa mujer", no descansaría hasta convertir a su hija en toda una fortaleza. Prácticamente una máquina que supiera trabajar sin comer ni dormir. Las naciones estarían en peligro entonces, puesto que si Toph lo ordenaba, su hija conquistaría el mundo entero solo por su madre. Así la criaría la emperatriz, como el guerrero perfecto.

Un escalofrío de miedo en su estado puro subió por mi espalda, erizando los cabellos de mi nuca con solo pensar en la posibilidad de la existencia de susodicho "guerrero perfecto". Pero también cabía que sus hijos la cambiasen y se hiciera algo dulce, ¡no como mi hermana!... pero sí un poco más accesible. Eso sería bueno, verla jugar por ahí como una niña en el jardín, riendo, disfrutando… hace tiempo que no la veo sonreír de pura alegría y sin preocuparse de nada.

"¿Pero cómo serían?", nuevamente monologueaba en mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo que me agachaba a buscar el otro zapato que me hacía falta. Se lo había tragado la tierra… y no estaba debajo de la cama… ¡por todos los mares!. Y me senté en el piso con las piernas cruzadas a filosofar donde rayos se había metido ese endemoniado zapato. Rascándome la barbilla como Wang Fuego, con pensamientos saltarines que iban desde mi extraviado calzado hasta la emperatriz, proseguí con aquella discusión irracional interna. "Seguramente serían tan blancos como ella. Con el cabello negro como la noche y obstinados como la roca y el metal", no podían ser de otra manera, la fruta no cae lejos del árbol. "Tienen que ser maestros tierra, porque lo tienen que ser…", su madre se volvería loca si era de otro modo. Ella es la más grande maestra tierra del mundo, ¿cómo no transmitir sus conocimientos a sus herederos?. "Aunque si no lo fueran… igual los querría… igual sería estricta… igual buscaría un maestro que les enseñe otro arte como el de la espada o el tiro con arco… o buscaría una manera de hacerlos maestros tierra.", no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa ante esa última idea, estaba totalmente convencido de que buscaría una forma de hacer lo imposible, aunque nunca lo lograra, eso no le impediría intentarlo.

Finalmente encontré mi zapato oculto entre el armario y la pared, solo los dioses sabían cómo había llegado ahí… pero mejor no preguntaba mucho; no vaya a ser obra de un mal espíritu bromista que me castigue por mi insolencia de cuestionarlo. Coloqué mi zapato con algo de esfuerzo, saltando por toda la habitación para obligarlo a entrar en su sitio. Por fin, con el zapato en su lugar, miré mis pies, levantando las faldas de mi barroco traje verde, para contemplar mi obra… y seguir hablando conmigo mismo. "Podrían ser ciegos", cabía la posibilidad también, "… pero eso no importaría en lo mínimo. Aunque fueran no-maestros. Ese problema lo resolvería ella de camino". Claro que lo resolvería, siempre lo hacía.

Finalmente, me senté en el mueble tocador una vez más, los Bei-Fong parecían obsesionados con esos muebles, hasta Toph tenía uno; e igual que el de la emperatriz, este también poseía un enorme espejo. Tomé unos segundos para corroborar que estaba presentable, notando mi piel cobriza en el reflejo del cristal. "…tendrían los ojos verdes…". Sí, tendrían los ojos verdes, pero no serían tan hermosos como los de su madre, pues ese era el regalo que la naturaleza le había dado a su más grande guerrera: Los ojos de un tejón-topo. Previsiblemente, los ojos de esto hipotéticos niños serían como los de la señora Poppy, pero no como los de _ella_. Además, la belleza de su mirada no estaba plasmada en el color de su iris translucido, estaba en su alma… que se dejaba ver a través de sus ojos aterciopelados. Entonces, un pensamiento aún más loco cruzó por mi mente, una idiotez disfrazada de esperanza, cubierta por acogimiento y zozobra. "… o azules", permití salir de mi boca al contemplar como bailaban mis propios ojos en el espejo. ¿Y porque no azules?, es un bonito color que además resalta con el verde.

Bueno, a esta altura de la vida no sabía si era una posibilidad real ¿pero acaso no sería bueno formar una familia aunque nuestro matrimonio fuera un fraude?. Si bien ella no me ama… y yo tampoco… serían mis hijos, los amaría con todo el corazón. Además, Toph ha sido mi más grande amiga por muchos años, sería como compartir algún gusto en común… como la lluvia… pero en lugar de lluvia serían niños. Ellos no tendrían que enterarse de nada, si me preguntaran si quiero a su madre, les respondería "no te imaginas cuanto", pero nunca le diría cuanto es "cuanto". Ella diría lo mismo y todos seríamos felices. Seríamos "la feliz familia imperial", una bonita y feliz familia imperial… y por fin algo bueno resultaría de todo esto. Saldríamos a pasear, les enseñaría a usar la espada, serían maestros tierra blancos de cabello negro y ojos azules o morenos de ojos verdes… papá, Gran-Gran y Katara se volverían locos de la alegría. Iroh no cabría de la emoción, al igual que el resto del loto blanco, y a Zuko y a Aang les daría un ataqué cardiaco cuando se enteraran… pero luego se alegrarían también. Seríamos la "feliz familia imperial"…

¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?!. Con el panorama como estaba, si Toph tuviese hijos saldrían solo y únicamente de ojos verdes…puesto que para "el milagro de la vida" se necesita la cooperación de 2 personas… y yo no estaba postulado para esa lista de cooperadores. Por ello, a no ser que ocurriera un milagro, ellos jamás tendrían el mar implantado en su mirada. Sin olvidar un pequeño detalle, ese tal "arenero" merodeando. No me extrañaría en lo absoluto que por él tuviesen los ojos color de bosque y los labios duros _por la falta de agua, por la exposición al sol, a la arena y porque deben guardar muchos secretos…_

…genial….

Pero esas últimas ideas me hicieron caer en cuenta que estaba en problemas, y solo lo había pensado hasta ese momento… y _el problema_ era que yo también necesitaba cumplir con obligaciones en mi tribu. Si al jefe Arnook lo habían destituido de su cargo por no poder brindar a su pueblo un heredero… yo correría la misma suerte si no daba uno. No me importaba el puesto ni el dinero, lo que me importaba era mi gente. Esa era de las pocas cosas que compartía con Toph, esa preocupación por los nuestros más que por los "dominantes" o nosotros mismos.

Muchos en las Tribus Agua solo buscaban de su propio benéfico, y como siempre, esas malas personas eran las familias prestigiosas de toda la tribu. Nosotros corrimos con la suerte de ser electos para representar a nuestra gente por ser "héroes de guerra", amigos del Avatar Aang, libertadores, leyendas vivientes, pero no dejábamos de lado nuestro pasado de campesinos humildes y trabajadores. Conocíamos las penurias de la gente porque las habíamos vivido en carne propia… pero estos burgueses que se iban a enterar de ello.

Rezaba porque el rumor que trajo Suki a mí fuera falso. No me importaba si al fin de cuentas el hijo que la emperatriz traería al mundo no era mío… pero tenía que existir en este matrimonio por el bien de las naciones. ¡Que importaba si yo no era su padre real!, sería su padre legal a ojos de todos. Él sería como yo, amaría la nieve como yo, amaría la carne y odiaría al señor del Karma como yo… y eso la bruja de la emperatriz no podría arrebatármelo nunca, no lo permitiría. Que tome lo que quiera, que se lleve lo que quiera, que viva por las noches su vida donde quiera y por el día a mi lado si ese es su deseo, no soy nadie para juzgarla… pero que no se atreva a quitarme mi derecho a ser padre, mucho menos a mi hijo… porque conocerá la ira del mar en mí y no tendré piedad de ella.

Así me lo había jurado.

No obstante, ya era hora de abandonar la habitación y de dejar las ideas locas de lado. Como decía siempre, ya habría tiempo para eso y andar levantando falsos tampoco era apropiado… aunque los levantara en mi cabeza. Porque a pesar de todo, ella era buena con los suyos y eso nadie se lo podía quitar… nadie.

Vestido como una réplica morena de Lao, me deje ver entre la casa de los Bei-Fong, saludando cordialmente a la servidumbre que me encontraba a mi paso. Aun no sabía los nombres de todos, pero sí de algunos puesto que los había escuchado por accidente el día anterior, ya sea en conversaciones entre ellos o por boca de los señores de la casa.

Francamente no era un lindo día, habían unos nubarrones en el cielo que no pintaban nada bien, no obstante era un buen día… porque no tenía nada que hacer. Nada de reuniones, de peleas, de nada, solo yo, yo y mi otro yo.

-Buen día joven Sokka- … yyyyyy la señora Bei-Fong.

Contento saludé a la madre de Toph que lucía tan radiante como siempre, luego pregunté por su esposo, pero ella dijo que había salido desde muy temprano por cuestiones de trabajo y seguramente regresaría en la tarde. Lao trabajaba mucho, eso decía Toph, pero eso a él le gustaba, eso decía Poppy. Era admirable como él era capaz de dar tiempo de calidad a su familia sin descuidar sus deberes como trabajador… debía aprender algo de eso, digo, por si acaso.

Entre el elegante pasillo verde, Poppy continuaba relatándome esto y aquello, y yo continuaba asintiendo con la cabeza… aunque a veces no supiese de que rayos estaba hablando. Continuamos con nuestra conversación mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor, era hora de desayunar, mi momento favorito del día… junto con el almuerzo y la cena.

La más deliciosa comida que un humano se pudiese imaginar estaba frente a mí. Dioses, amaba visitar a los padres de Toph. Nuevamente, conteniéndome a mí mismo y mostrando mi "elegancia" para no avergonzar a nadie, inicie la ingesta de alimentos, a la vez que charlaba con la madre de la emperatriz. Ella soltó repentinamente que era un hermoso día y que sería una pena desperdiciarlo estando en casa. ¿Hermoso día?, bieeen… ella tenía una idea muy extraña de lo que era un "hermoso día"…. Pero en fin, era la mamá de Toph, podía decir lo que ella quisiera que yo le diría que era cierto. Mientras me llevaba un bocado al estómago, Poppy propuso ir de día de compras.

-Hace mucho que no salgo de compras, sería maravilloso. Le compraré algo a Toph para que se lo lleves. Mi niña se pondrá tan contenta.- Se imaginaba la noble dama, llevándose la mano a la mejilla. Increíble que Toph fuera hija de Poppy. -¿quieres acompañarme?-

-Claro señora Bei-Fong. Usted sabe que yo amo las compras-, ella si sabía cómo aprovechar el día. Me encantaba ir a husmear en el mercado, regatear y charlar. El mercado de Gaoling había cambiado, eso lo noté cuando llegué aquí, pero al fin de cuentas, básicamente, todos los mercados son iguales. Cosas que ver y cosas que comprar, es todo. Ningún problema para este lobo de nieve.

-¡Maravilloso!, ¡Simplemente Maravilloso!. Le diré a los sirvientes que preparen el carruaje y que nos acompañen … 4, no, mejor 5 de ellos por si necesitamos brazos extra. ¿Te parece?, ¿O crees que necesitaremos más ayuda?-

-Señora Bei-Fong, con todo el respeto que usted se merece, ¿no le parece muy exageradas las prevenciones que está tomando para el paseo?. El mercado queda muy cerca de aquí, podemos ir caminando. También, no es que tenga algo contra las personas que trabajan para usted, pero no sería mejor que fuésemos sin ellos. Quiero decir, todo el tiempo usted pasa rodeada de sirvientes, personas que la atienden, aseguro que resultaría relajante para usted vivir la experiencia de comprar por usted misma. Ciertamente será un poco cansado, pero ahí estaré yo para auxiliarla. Lo tomaríamos como una aventura, un "salirse de la rutina"- Trataba de convencer a Poppy de ir nosotros por nuestra cuenta. Verdaderamente odiaba ir de compras con sirvientes, primero porque sentía que los obligábamos a hacer algo que no querían (cosa que era cierto), segundo porque era demasiado incómodo comprar con tanta gente. Se limitaban los movimientos, se intimidaba a los mercaderes y la posibilidad de accesar a ciertos sitios… sin mencionar que terminaba uno comprando de más. Por eso no me gustaba ir de compras con Iroh, porque llevaba tanta gente que apenas podíamos pasar por los caminos de los mercados. A Toph le fascinaba, pero era porque ella no compraba nada, lo que le gustaba era salir con su gran amigo y confidente… yo por otro lado, tenía que escabullirme entre el general, los soldados que llevaban, sus millones de paquetes, la gente que transitaba por ahí y los puestos solo para llegar a un lugar específico a ver que ofrecían. No, no quería ir de compras así, era demasiado cansado.

Con mi labia habitual logré convencerla de mi idea. Al principio no se vio muy entusiasmada, más al proponerle que yo llevaría todo lo que ella comprara, cambió de opinión. –Nunca he salido de compras de ese modo.-

-No se preocupe por nada Señora Bei-Fong. Verá que es mucho más divertido así-

-¡Por Kyoshi!, ¿qué pasó con ustedes?- fueron las primeras palabras de Lao al vernos entrar corriendo a la casa, riéndonos a mas no poder. Durante nuestro viaje la lluvia se había hecho presente y ninguno de los dos había previsto llevar un paraguas o algo para cubrirnos. En lo único que pensamos fue en proteger las bolsas llenas de objetos que habíamos comprado. Quitándome parte de mi traje, ese que parecía una gabardina larga, cubrí las bolsas y logré salvar los preciados objetos. Pero nosotros no corrimos la misma suerte. Estábamos empapados y hechos una desgracia. El excelso peinado de la Señora Bei-Fong era un recuerdo de su gloria. Apena flores se mantenían en pie, mechones salvajes se adueñaban de su rostro, su ropa estaba salpicada de barro y sus zapatos, a juzgar por el camino de tierra que dejamos por todo el piso, corrieron la misma suerte. Por los dioses, como se parecía a Toph fisicamente.

Escurríamos agua por todo el lugar. Nuestra ropa pesaba mucho más que antes y yo habían perdido la cinta verde que emplee para sujetar mi cabello. Mi pelo se adhería a mi cara al igual de la capa larga con mangas (que no sé cómo se llama) de la señora Bei-Fong a su espalda, sin mencionar que yo no estaba más limpio de Poppy. Fue una mala idea, pero fue divertida. Sin embargo mi iniciativa y el azar se unían nuevamente para jugarme una broma, esta vez enmarcada en la espalda de la Señora Bei-Fong. Fue así como el destino me mostraba pequeñas pistas que no se si eran coincidencia o solo otra pieza del juego del señor del Karma. A veces creo que yo soy la entretención de los espíritus

Las telas del vestido de la señora Bei-Fong, al parecer, sufrían del mismo efecto que las telas del algunos vestidos de su hija. Cuando se mojaban, se volvían translucidas, por ello, para mi sorpresa, reapareció ante mis ojos el diseño del escudo de los Bei-Fong mientras escapábamos de la lluvia. Era el mismo que poseía Toph y que se esforzaba por ocultarme, no cabía duda. Era cerdo dorado alado. Mi estupefacción no tenía igual cuando, al correr detrás de la madre de Toph, vi aquel diseño imperceptible al inexperto. ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Por qué Poppy también lo tenía?... esto no andaba nada bien. ¡Pero no!, no hay que precipitarse, no hay que hacerse de juicios sin pensar dos veces las cosas. Lo último que quería era culpar a la emperatriz cuando en realidad era inocente.

Y al verme correr detrás de la señora Poppy, al verla reír tan contenta como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuese el acto más osado jamás hecho en las cuatro naciones, postergué mis ideas conspiranóicas, mas luego las retomaría. De alguna manera, al final, todo encajaría, ella resultaría inocente y habría un final feliz, más feliz que los papás de Toph… o por lo menos igual de estable.

Apenas solté las bolsas que cargaba para recobrar la compostura, vi a la señora Bei-Fong buscar a su marido, para contarle de su aventura tan arriesgada.

-¡Ay querido!- fue ella la primera en poder articular palabra, separando sus brazos de su cuerpo ligeramente para escurrirse o para no sentir las telas húmedas tocar su cuerpo, no lo sé. Yo mientras tanto continuaba apoyando las manos en mis rodillas para tomar aire, con una sonrisa en la cara. –Nos atrapó la lluvia, fue demasiado divertido. Veníamos refugiándonos de techo en techo, pero hubo un punto en que no habían más espacios para refugiarse y corrimos a todo lo que nos dieron las piernas para llegar hasta acá. Por suerte las cosas que compramos están intactas. Gracias a los dioses que fue Sokka quien las cargó, porque si yo lo hubiese hecho, no hubiésemos podido correr al ritmo que lo hicimos-

-¿Pero es que acaso no andaban en el carruaje?-

-No señor Lao.- interrumpí -Es toda mi culpa, le propuse a su esposa salir a comprar por nosotros mismos, como lo hacen en mi pueblo natal. Una vieja costumbre. Pero no contábamos con este final. Lo lamento mucho-

-Bueno… lo importante es que se divirtieron. Pero si mi esposa se enferma es tu responsabilidad jovencito- Finalizó el padre de Toph con un enfado fingido. Estaba bromeando, se notaba demasiado.

-¡Lao!. Fui yo la que acepto.-, refutó dándole un ligero golpecito en el hombro a su esposo… como lo hacía la emperatriz conmigo bajo circunstancias similares… solo que… mi señora lo hacía con más fuerza e intensidad, muchísima más – Además, ya estoy grande. Puedo tomar mis decisiones.-, finalizo sonriente.

-Sí eso ya lo sé.-, aceptó Lao, tomando ligeramente la barbilla de su esposa, para luego agregar: -Te ves hermosa así-. Y fue cuando sentí que yo era el mal tercio…

-No digas esas cosas en frente de las visitas que me avergüenzas-. Lao no hizo más que soltar una carcajada al ver las mejillas rojizas de su esposa. Claro, al ser ella tan blanca era fácil notar la vergüenza asomarse en su cara infantil... igual que mi señora… maldita sea.

-Disponía a ir a bañarme. ¿Quieres venir querida?-

-Ay no cielo. Primero iré a quitarme todos estas prensas y artilugios que me coloco en el cabello para peinarme. Deben estar todos enredados en mi cabeza. No puedo bañarme con todo eso puesto, no podría ni deslizar los dedos entre mi pelo para lavarlo. Será mejor que me los quite primero, hasta pienso que necesitare ayuda de algunas de las chicas para lograrlo. Después de eso tomaré un baño, no vayan a ser tus palabras ciertas y me resfrié por no asearme después de mojarme con agua de lluvia.-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices es porque es verdad.- terminó, tomando la mano de su esposa con las suyas, como intentando calentarlas, pero luego se dirigió a mí de la única forma en que él lo hacía, con propiedad. -Si gustas Sokka me puedes acompañar-

Confieso que lo dude por un instante… puesto apenas y conozco al señor Bei-Fong. Tampoco había olvidado la reprimenda que nos dio por poner en peligro a su hija cuando era una niña. Temía que ese "viejo Lao" volviera y yo ser víctima de sus castigos. Aunque, también rechazar su invitación sería un error fatal. Debía crear empatía con los señores, y como ya, evidentemente, lo había logrado con Poppy, necesitaba caerle aun más en gracia a Lao. Por ello, a pesar de mis dudas acepté -Claro señor. Con todo gusto.-

-Muy bien, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar ustedes dos.- agrego Poppy un tanto coqueta, soltando una risita al final. Mas luego prosiguió -Yo haré lo mismo después de quitarme todo esto de la cabeza… ¿Le dices a las chicas que me preparen otro baño para mi Lao?-

-Lo que quieras querida-

¡Ah!. Eso era lo que necesitaba, un baño de agua caliente para relajar el cuerpo y el espíritu. Después de un día tan ajetreado, de correr de acá para allá, de conversar y comprar, esto, _esto_, era capaz de devolverme el alma. De paso, quizá el agua se llevaría algunas de mis penas y mis preocupaciones… pero eso no lo sé. Como es agua del Reino Tierra tampoco confío mucho en ella.

Sentado entre el cristalino liquido soltaba un suspiro de alivio, calmándome al escuchar el agua caliente que emanaba de aquella fuente con forma de pez dorado. El baño era todo un lujo color verde y dorado, era más grande que la casa en que crecí, tenía tantos adornos qué parecía más un museo que un baño, pero lo más sorprendente fue el comentario de Lao, en el cual aseguraba que habían otros así en la casa. Toph definitivamente se había criado con comodidades inimaginables, lo que hace que me asombre su carácter tan obstinado y su comportamiento que no empata para nada con la etiqueta que se debe mostrar en estas altas esferas. Pero la prefiero así; no podría soportar vivir con una mujer que llorase si se le quebrara una uña. Me gusta vivir con una mujer que le encante romper algunos huesos de vez en vez.

El agua me relajaba totalmente al igual que lo hacía con el señor Bei-Fong, pero en mi caso, al ser mi elemento natural, el líquido me hacía recordar a mi hogar, a mi familia, sobre todo a Katara. Cuanto los extrañaba.

Una atmosfera calma se formó en el ambiente junto con el vapor que nublaba la vista. Y al arrojarse Lao un tanto de agua en la cara, dándome luego la espalda para poder tomar un pañito cercano a la orilla de la tina (que para mí era casi un lago pequeño) y ponérselo en la frente, me fue imposible notar un detalle en su piel. Para variar… él también tenía el tatuaje del escudo de la familia Bei-Fong en la espalda.

¿Qué es esta adoración con los tatuajes?. ¿Acaso todos aquí tienen uno?.

Presto vi al padre de Toph bajar la guardia, cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor del momento de relajación. Entonces fue cuando mi señal se hizo presente, era hora de tomar la delantera; y lo haría golpeando a Lao con mis preguntas viles que se disfrazaban como simples comentarios inocentes. Ya venía siento tiempo de armar el plan y ejecutarlo al mismo tiempo. Ahí voy. Yue dame fuerzas.

-Veo…-, dije como si la cosa no fuera conmigo, mientras pasaba un tanto de agua por mis brazos, simulando que los estaba tallando o algo por el estilo, -... que usted y su esposa tienen un tatuaje en el mismo sitio-. Pronto Lao abrió los ojos, pero jamás cambio esa posición relajada que tenía: sentado, con la cabeza para arriba, con el trapito mojado en la frente y con el agua hasta el pecho.

-Ah sí… ¿Pero cómo viste el tatuaje de Poppy?. Ella rara vez se descubre la espalda- ¡Santa Dama Pintada!. Debí haber sonado sospechoso.

-Señor, no piense mal de mí se lo suplico. Cuando su señora y yo fuimos de compras, a causa de la lluvia que nos tomó desapercibidos, la tela de esa prenda rara que la señora Bei-Fong usa sobre su espalda y hombros, esa que parece como una capa con mangas y no sé cómo se llama, se hizo lo suficientemente translucida para poder notar el tatuaje. Y como su vestido no le cubría esa parte de la espalda. Se hizo evidente el diseño al chocar la tela mojada con su piel.-

Al oír mis palabras llenas de nerviosismo, Lao no hizo otra cosa que soltar una carcajada. No quería que el padre de Toph pensara mal de mí. Yo sería incapaz de faltarle al respeto a su esposa. Primero se congela el desierto de Si Wong antes que eso. No obstante, Lao tomo mi alteración como un acto de inmadurez e inocencia… lo cual que era la pura verdad y me daba puntos de empatía para con él. Qué ironía, a sus ojos aún seguía siendo un niño.

-Nunca pensaría mal de ti muchacho,- asevero cuando la risa le dio permiso de tal cosa, quitándose el paño de la frente para verme mejor. Luego continuó, -… solo que no ideaba como habías visto el tatuaje. Pero ahora todo tiene sentido. ¿Y qué te diré sobre eso Sokka?, sobre el tatuaje, solo puedo decirte que sí. Eres testigo ahora del acto.

Para no cansarte mucho con el relato, decidí hacerme el tatuaje en el mismo sitio en el que Poppy lo luce. Me pareció lo correcto, después de todo, éramos esposos, creí sería un lindo detalle el portar el escudo de los Bei-Fong igual como lo hace ella…. Pero, a todo esto …¿Y tú tatuaje?. No veo que lo lleves en la espalda. ¿O es acaso que decidiste dibujarlo en tu piel de un tamaño discreto?. ¡Ya sé!, te lo has hecho en alguna otra parte. ¿En el brazo acaso?. Anda, déjame verlo.-

-¿Mi tatuaje?...- ¿Cómo que "mi tatuaje"?. Yo no tengo ningún "mi tatuaje" en ninguna parte de mí. Esto está yendo muy rápido para la poca capacidad de procesamiento cerebral que me dieron los espíritus. ¿Cómo que era lo correcto ponerse el tatuaje en el mismo lugar que su esposa lo tenía?. ¿Qué, rayos significa eso?, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?. Ahora Toph no solo guarda secretos dentro de sí misma sino también sobre su piel. Esto es genial, simplemente genial. Maldito seas señor del Karma que no te cansas de escupirme en la cara mi candor y mi estupidez.

Pero por mucho que me gustara la idea de preguntar de forma directa al señor frente a mí de qué demonios estaba hablando, no podía. Debía ser sutil, más ahora que estaba tan cerca. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y que los señores Bei-Fong soltaran la lengua lo suficiente para alcanzar el objetivo de mi viaje. Y aunque cada vez esto se ponía más raro, ya no había marcha atrás, puesto que no crucé el Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego para simplemente detenerme.

- Ah!, sí!... bueno…- continúe la plática con el noble caballero, el cual solo me regalaba miradas confusas ante mi poca elocuencia al articular. Después de unos segundos, y gracias al espíritu de la invención, logre recuperar la compostura e idear una nueva mentira para hilar con las otras anteriores y, porque no, las venideras. -…hemos… estado muy atareados, tanto que no nos ha sido posible finiquitar eso, por ello no lo tengo aun. Pero me lo haré pronto y en el mismo sitio donde lo luce su hija: en parte del brazo y la espalda-

-Entonces… ¿sí te lo harás?- interrogo Lao… pero su desasosiego en cuanto al tema era cuasi divino. ¿Por qué tan preocupado del asunto mi lord?... ¡ay no!... ¿Será esta otra marca del señor del Karma que prevé a una desgracia próxima?... Cuanto daría por ver a Gran-Gran y que me consolara entre sus brazos ahora.

-¡Por supuesto!. Debe estar seguro de ello.-, conteste para calmar al señor Lao, creando otro tema de conversación para desviar al pobre hombre, puesto que parecía sospechar algo, - Aunque… aunque en mi caso me achaca un a duda. Sabe… soy muy moreno como ya se habrá dado cuenta. No sé qué tanto se vea la tinta dorada en mi piel… En Toph se ve claramente, pero en mi…- … bien Sokka… no puedes inventar otra preocupación más tonta que esa…

-No creo que sea un problema. Yo, por ejemplo, soy más moreno que Poppy y aun así se ve perfectamente. En lugar de preocuparte por esa menudencia, deberías estar preparándote psicológicamente para el dolor que vas a sentir-… nota mental, Lao Bei-Fong es daltónico. Poppy es casi tan blanca como Toph y Lao no anda muy lejos… pero él jura que es tan moreno como lo soy yo… ¡Un momento!. ¡Alto nota mental!…¡¿Cómo que doler?!. ¿Qué especie de dolor exige al receptor prepararse antes?. ¡Kuruk!

-¿Duele mucho?-

-Sí, no te voy a mentir.- contesto con una sonrisa en los labios, - Los Bei-Fong son personas muy tradicionalistas, se hacen los tatuajes de la misma manera: tradicionalmente. Apuntalan un instrumento lleno de agujas con una especie martillo sobre la piel, dando pequeños golpecitos… el proceso puede durar días.-

-¡Por Kuruk!,!Por Kyoshi!...- ¡Por mi vida entera!. Eso YO no me lo iba a hacer. Lo siento mucho por Toph y las cuatro naciones, pero a mí nadie me dijo nada de un tatuaje ni de que iba a doler, ni de agujas ni de apuntalamientos ni nada. He sufrido mucho en esta vida como para sufrir más, lo siento pero no.

Por ello, ya venía siendo momento nuevamente de cambiar el tema. No quería entrar en detalles sobre la fecha de realización del dibujo ese sobre mi… y que ella o cualquiera me lancen todas las rocas que quieran porque no me lo iba a hacer y punto. -¿A qué edad se hizo Toph el de ella?-

- A los 14 años- ¡¿Qué?!. ¡Acaso estaba loca!

-Increíble…¿y su esposa?-

-A la misma edad. Son mujeres sumamente fuertes- … ya vi de dónde sacó la locura la emperatriz… y la fuerza… eran idénticas.

-Ni que lo diga… y… usted… ¿no tenía miedo?, ¿no se asustó por el tatuaje?-

-Sinceramente sí. No es como que yo sea uno de esos sujetos que gozan de hacerse tatuajes para lucir fieros. Nunca me había hecho uno, no sabía que esperar ni que sentir. Evidentemente tenía una idea de cómo los hacían y había escuchado que el proceso era muy doloroso. Pero las palabras de otros no te preparan para vivir la experiencia, debes sentirla para saber de qué se trata todo. No obstante… a pesar del dolor… era algo que venía intrínseco, es una tradición. Digo, uno no es parte de la familia Bei-Fong si no tiene el tatuaje de los Bei-Fong. Es el último trazo en la obra maestra.-

…una…¿Tradición?... ¿Intrínseco?. ¡¿Qué está pasando?!. Tuve que emplear todas mis habilidades de actor para no abrir la boca y gritar a todo pulmón. Estaba cansado de que me timaran constantemente, de que emanaran estas sorpresas de la nada. O sea, ¡¿Qué era eso?!, ¿Más secretos, más detalles, más omisiones que convenientemente ella olvido decir?. A nadie se le olvida una tradición que consiste en tatuarse un cerdo alado, ¡oh no!. Y lo peor, siendo que el padre de Toph fue el que adoptó la tradición… y siendo que se lo hizo después de casarse… ¿eso quiere decir que viene siendo mi obligación tatuarme también?. ¿Por qué Toph no me dijo nada?, ni siquiera me lo ha insinuado.

Tenía la delirante idea que ese tatuaje en ella era o un acto de rebeldía de la muchacha o una marca que le hicieron sus padres para evitar… no sé… un secuestro. Si, sé que un secuestro suena inverosímil pero era lo único que me parecía lógico hasta ahora: una marca de reconocimiento en caso de que la heredera de los ojos pardos desapareciera.

No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. Y el problema que me surgía ahora no residía en el afán de Toph por excluirme del ritual. El tatuaje era lo último que me importaba. La preocupación que me generaba la oclusión conveniente de la tradición Bei-Fong era: ¿Por qué no quería que me tatuara? ¿Cuál era la finalidad de dicha acción?. Ella simplemente me pudo haber comentado "mira mi tatuaje, ¿no es bonito?" y yo le hubiese dicho "¡qué lindo!, yo en toda mi desdichada existencia, en la cual todo el tiempo me ven la cara de estúpido, me haría algo así, ¿Sabes?", ¡y ya!. ¿Pero porque no dijo nada?.

Ay no… siento que ella algo se trae entre manos … siento la venida del Señor del Karma.

-Yo aún no tengo el tatuaje…- proseguí, dominando todo el conflicto interno que se encontraba en mi pecho, -…Eso… eso quiere decir que… ¿aún… no soy parte de la familia?- Sí, eso quería decir. No había que tapar el sol con un dedo.

-Pero lo tendrás muchacho, lo tendrás. ¡Y claro que eres parte de la familia!. Este diseño es solo un pequeño detalle que falta, es todo. Un árbol no es menos árbol si no florece en primavera, simplemente no ha florecido y solo resta esperar. Por eso no comas ansias joven árbol. El primer paso para este ritual es la paciencia. Además, tú mismo lo dijiste, apenas sus labores lo permitan recibirás el escudo de los Bei-Fong en tu cuerpo. Ya tienes el apellido, solo falta el escudo en la piel.-

-Sí… legalmente soy Sokka Bei-Fong ahora-

-Igual que Toph, Poppy y yo. Todos somos una familia y tú eres parte de ella también. No importa de dónde vengas o si aún no tienes el tatuaje. Eres todo un Bei-Fong.-, pero las amenas palabras del padre de la emperatriz no me animaban en lo mínimo, a pesar que estas fueran honestas. Sus confirmaciones aclarando los pasos para la pertenencia a su clan familiar solo me llenaban de acogimiento. De ser por ella, nunca me hubiese enterado de mi nuevo nombre, de ser por ella seguiría ignorando el significado tan profundo del tatuaje… bueno, no hay de que sorprenderse, de ser por ella… no estaría a mi lado.

Pero esa era la vida del emperador del Reino Tierra: Una apoteosis de miseria.

- Mil gracias señor Lao-

* * *

"Rezo por que nos veamos el próximo lunes."


	28. Con sus Mentiras: Parte 4

"Hola amigos. Por fin puedo respirar y ya solo me faltan 2 megatrabajos y hello vacaciones. Igualmente, millones de disculpas por el atraso y millones de millones de gracias por sus comentarios en FB, por MP's, correo, por FanFic, etc.

Como siempre, mil gracias a: **AryAs**, **Javier de Jesus Segura Salas**,** Nieve Taisho**, **Azrasel** y **hagithara** por sus comentarios en fanfiction.

Ya no les quito mas su tiempo, espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. "

* * *

**Con Ella  
**Por**: Chris McRaven**

**Con sus Mentiras: Parte 4**

"_-Si algún día te lastimo, si algún día te dejo, te suplico que vayas al mar y te sientes en la playa-_

_-… ¿Para qué?-_

_-Para que escuches mis lágrimas de arrepentimiento y seas la primera en verme regresar a tu lado.-"_

_-:o:-_

Estaba sumamente hambriento, pero el miedo esta vez era más grande que eso, no tan grande como para dejar de pensar en la comida, pero si lo suficiente como para no ser lo único en mi cabeza. Mientras caminaba con ropas verdes y barrocas con diseños que bien podía distinguir ahora como parte de la cultura del Reino Tierra, intentaba imaginar cómo guiaría la conversación para que lo que quería saber aflorara de manera natural. Esa era la clave, la espontaneidad, no era conveniente decir "y bueno señores Bei-Fong, ¿cómo es eso de que su hija me ha estado mintiendo e aspectos?" entre el postre y el plato fuerte… no… eso no era una buena idea. Porque… uno simplemente no se sienta en frente de los padres de la emperatriz a pedirles información personal de la mismísima emperatriz. ¡Eso es _estúpido_!.

Otra vez me vi obligado a formular un plan con forme iba saliendo todo, tirando a la basura el tiempo extra que me habían dado los rituales de aseo y otros que me exigía la familia… gracias señor del Karma.

De camino me encontré con los señores Bei-Fong, que al parecer venían de solo los dioses saben dónde. Ellos andaban juntos por todas partes… en cierto punto eran un poco "peculiares"… pero tiernos al fin y al cabo.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa y cada quien estuvo en su sitio (Poppy al lado de su esposo y yo al frente de ambos), toda clase de platillos comenzaron a salir de la nada. Cerdo, pescado, pollo…mmmm…. Bendito el Reino Tierra y sus bosques llenos de deliciosos animales hechos de carne.

El humo suculento se colaba por mi nariz, tuve que contenerme a mí mismo para no devorar como un animal todo aquello que mis pupilas azules encerraban. Con cara despreocupada seguía con la conversación sin importancia que tenía con los dueños de la casa, agradeciendo de vez en vez a los sirvientes por las atenciones, apretando las manos por debajo de la mesa para mantener la cordura del nerviosismo por informarme de algo que no debía y del voraz apetito que intentaba dominar mi mente.

Siendo que todo estuvo listo y los señores me dieron su autorización, elegantemente probé la entrada, degustándola como todo un hombre nacido en sociedad, recordándole a mi estómago que no debíamos pasar vergüenzas en ese momento. Quizá mañana compraríamos una chincha gigante de bosque y nos la comeríamos con las manos hasta llenarnos todos de salsa como si fuéramos unos infantes; pero hoy seriamos muy elegantes y levantaríamos el dedo meñique para tomar el té, hablaríamos de negocios y de finanzas, y descubriríamos el secreto de la señora sin dueño: la emperatriz.

Y en efecto, de finanzas pasamos a otras cuestiones económicas y negocios. De proyectos y reuniones. De chismes a informar que se debelaron en reuniones de sociedad, como ellos les llaman. Eso me cansa mucho, yo no nací inmerso en esta clase de vida. Yo era un hombre tranquilo, un hombre simple con placeres simples. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por estar en el jardín de la casa de mi señora recostado en el pasto, mientras ella me contaba sobre cuanto odiaba a _esta_ o a _aquella_ persona y como le fue en su práctica de tierra control… pero bueno… a veces hay que hacer sacrificios.

Entre más profunda la conversación más impresionados parecían estar los padres de Toph conmigo. Seguramente porque yo era un nativo de la Tribu Agua. ¿Cómo era posible que supiese tanto del Reino Tierra en tan poco tiempo?... respuesta: mucho estudio y mucho esfuerzo… mucho pero mucho té.

Y entonces, surgió la pregunta que no quería responder, -¿Y porque no vino Toph?-… esa misma. Valiéndome de mi indomable imaginación, rogué a los cielos que me dieran destreza en la lengua y coherencia en las ideas… para salir de esta.

-Ella ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.-, inicie, -De hecho es una casualidad que los venga a visitar. Fui a ver a un amigo a la Nación del Fuego, luego a otro por aquí cerca y de paso vine a saludarlos a ustedes. Toph no pudo venir porque hay mucho trabajo en el reino y alguien lo tiene que hacer. Además, ella había visitado a unos amigos la última vez, y fui yo quien se quedó a solventar cualquier situación anómala que surgiera. Puede decirse que nos turnamos por el momento… hasta que ya no haya tanto que hacer. Cuando ambos nos desocupemos, planeamos hacer un gran viaje juntos y ustedes serán los primeros en la lista de "personas a visitar"-… ni yo me creí eso… pero bueno, ahora solo la fortuna mediaba entre la credulidad de los Bei-Fong y yo.

Mirándose el uno a la otra, los padres de Toph sonrieron comprensivos, a la vez que Poppy bebía un poco de té y Lao agregaba, clavándome sus ojos verdosos llenos de afecto paternal, su opinión en cuanto al caso:

-Ya veo… sí, es mucho trabajo por ahora, sobre todo en tiempos de restructuración. No obstante es muy buena idea eso de turnarse. No es sano que se saturen con tantas eventualidades, ustedes son seres humanos después de todo y necesitan descansar. Pero ya todo nos quedó claro. Con razón Toph estuvo la otra vez aquí sin ti.-

-Cierto- acató a decir la madre de mi señora, con la cara llena de paz -…a mí me extraño mucho verla sin ti, pero bueno, eso no es nuestro asunto. Pensamos que habían tenido un problema o que ella estaba muy estresada y se había ido. ¡Ay!, tu sabes cómo es esa niña. Hace cada berrinche. Cuando me contó que venía de Ba-Sing-Se, de visitar al noble General Iroh, me lo confirmo, algo la molestaba… aunque… cuando estuvo aquí no la vi para nada enfadada… pero creo que si estaba un poco alterada… más bien meditabunda. Eso me lo decía su carita-

-Eso fue hace bastante tiempo. ¿No querida?-

-Sí, hace ya varios meses. Me trajo este hermoso juego de té. ¿No es hermoso?- Recalcó la linda mujer, levantando la taza de té a la altura de los ojos de Lao, para que esa manera su esposo la pudiese apreciar sin mayor esfuerzo los detalles del objeto aquel.

-Me encanta. Ese es el que envió el general, ¿verdad?-

-Ese mismo querido-

Yo silencié mientras ellos hablaban un montón de cosas que a mí me tenían sin cuidado. Que la taza, que el té, que el color. Sin embargo, era más que seguro que durante la época en la cual Toph visitó a sus papás, fue cuando ella desapareció después de que estuvimos juntos… el día en que desperté y ella no estaba para regalarme su aroma a bosque junto con su mirada parda.

Por mucho tiempo el misterio de "A donde había ido la emperatriz" me carcomía, pero al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas: había ido a visitar a su guía espiritual, al General Iroh, al igual que yo lo hice con Pian-Dao. Podría apostar que le pidió consejo al sabio veterano. ¿Qué le habrá dicho?…. Definitivamente Iroh era su aliado… debía cuidarme de él.

-¿Pero sabes por qué estaba así?-, pregunto de repente la madre de Toph, sacándome de mis ideas danzantes. Agité un poco la cabeza para remontarme en el espacio-tiempo en el que me encontraba… haciendo un sonido que evidenciaba la cantidad de atención que estaba prestando a la charla.

-¿eh?-

Y la cara de los señores Bei-Fong no tenía precio. Pronto recobré la compostura, pidiendo disculpas por mi insolencia. Solicité luego que por favor me repitieran la pregunta, lo cual prestos hicieron. Esa era mi señal para inventar la más grande mentira que jamás se haya dicho; pero no debía ser cualquier mentira, debía ser una que dijera mucho y a la vez nada, para así tener lapsus creativos para fabricar más mentiras.

Respirando profundo, ladee un poco la cabeza, pedí a la luna que me diera un poco de suerte. Cerré los ojos, subiendo plegarias piadosas por el perdón de quien se viese afectado por esto… y por mí. Giré de nuevo la cabeza hacia los expectantes esposos, que me veían como si no hubiese nada mejor en el mundo. Dejé los cubiertos de lado y posé las manos sobre mi regazo. Lo que venía era serio… no debía ser interrumpido. Apreté las telas de mi traje con fuerza por debajo de la mesa, con tanta que provocaba un ligero dolor en mis manos, pero era bueno… era la forma en que me mantenía plenamente consciente de la situación, monitoreando cada uno de mis movimiento, de mis avances y retrocesos.

-… Sí señora, si sé.- confesé… y aunque si sabía que le ocurrió a la hija de ambos en aquel tiempo, no le iba a decir la razón real del estado de animo de Toph… ¿Qué quería que le explicara? ¿Qué nuestro matrimonio continuaba siendo una cosa ficticia? ¿Qué antes de _**ese día**_ no se había consumado nada? ¿Qué la noche que estuvimos juntos fue un error? ¿Qué a veces la odiaba con tal fuerza que deseaba ser ciego también para no verla? ¿Qué por un aroma que se impregnaba en ella sospechaba que me engañaba con otro?. ¡Un momento!, ¿Engañarme?, ¡Si ni siquiera sé que somos!.

_Jamás_, esas cosas no se podía decir… eso lo guardaba para dejarlo salir en el momento indicado, el cual no era este. Pero eso lo resolvería después, ahora la principal labor era responder la pregunta de la señora Bei-Fong. Por ello, luego de un rato, continúe:

-Tuvimos… una pelea… muy fuerte. Los ánimos se elevaron, se salieron de control… y ella decidió irse antes de que la pelea se hiciera incontrolable. No sé qué nos pasó… pero creo que… no, _sé_ que gran parte de la culpa fue mía. No es por excusarme, pero todo esto, dejar mi hogar, aprender nuevas costumbres, nuevos roles, ha sido muy agobiante para mí. Además, desde la Tribu Agua ya venía con otros problemas personales, cosas que debía hacer y debía resolver. Y de repente todo se juntó, los problemas de ella, los míos, fue un caos. No obstante su hija es muy sabia, el que ella saliera de viaje fue lo más sano para ambos.-

Mientras escuchaban mi relato, tanto Lao como Poppy se mostraban nerviosos. Hicieron a un lado los alimentos para poner suma atención a mis palabras. Sutilmente la mano de la señora Bei-Fong buscó la de su esposo, y él no hacía más que apretarla con delicadeza… era un gesto amable para darle soporte a su señora. El rostro de porcelana de Poppy se turbó de preocupación y el de Lao de seriedad. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero si sabía que estaba tocando fibras sensibles en ellos… eso era exactamente lo que deseaba.

-… y… ¿Cuál fue la razón de la disputa?. Claro…si no es muy osado de nuestra parte preguntar- nuevamente la voz de Poppy era la única que se escuchaba, dejando notar un interés sobrehumano en el tema.

-No, para nada.- guarde silenció un instante y dirigí la vista hacia un lado de la habitación. Debía medir muy bien mis palabras. Era todo o nada. Estaba decidido, de una u otra forma averiguaría la verdad de boca de los padres de la emperatriz… después de eso… bueno, no tenía un plan, pero sí sabía que hablaría con Toph. Volteé una vez más la mirada hacia la pareja, para proseguir luego con mi relato, - Se dieron… una serie de "situaciones particulares" junto con comentarios inadecuados de terceros. Yo no los creía al principio, nunca los he creído. Confío plenamente en la mujer con la cual me casé, después de todo era mi mejor amiga antes de ser mi esposa. Pero era mucha la insistencia de las habladurías y, aparte, encajaban perfectamente con esas "situaciones particulares" que estaban pasando. Sabía que ella me ocultaba algo, no sabía exactamente qué pero si tenía presente que estaba ligado a su salud física… y cuando le pregunté sobre su "estado peculiar de salud", sobre el "incidente", ella me lo negó, más yo tenía las pruebas necesarias para refutar sus palabras.

Me molestó la mentira, me molestó mucho. Yo… tengo obligaciones _específicas_ con mi tribu, después de todo, soy el sucesor, el heredero al trono digámoslo así, y el estado de Toph afectaba directamente a mi gente.

Entonces ella hablo del tema. No les miento, estaba sumamente enojado. Nos recriminamos cosas terribles… por eso ella optó por marcharse un tiempo. Pero fue bueno… nos dio tiempo para pensar. Ahora estamos bien-

-Ese "incidente"- interrumpio la señora Bei-Fong. Pareciá que la historia le afeectaba mucho… bastante, en su rostro se veía la angustia y la triztesa que solo una madre puede sentir… ese "incidente" no era como decía Toph al parecer -…ha sido una maldición para Toph. Pobre de mi niña.-

-Muchas personas no entienden que eso no fue su culpa. Fue un accidente.-, retomó el señor Lao, -Ella realmente ha sido muy fuerte por soportarlo. No tienes idea de todos los problemas que ha tenido que acarrear a causa de eso.-

-Sokka discúlpala y compréndela. Desde un inicio no fue su intención ocultarte la verdad, pero tenía miedo de tu reacción si te dabas cuenta de que no podía darte un heredero.-

Y fue todo…mi mundo se hizo mil pedazos…

-En ese entonces todos vivíamos con el fantasma de la guerra. Temíamos que la Nación del Fuego atacara otra vez y, para acabar, las inseguridades en el reino estaban latentes. Ocultarte el "incidente" no fue lo correcto, nosotros se lo dijimos, pero ya sabes cómo es ella, es terca, obstinada, necia, quería hacer las cosas a su manera-

-Sabíamos que nuestro deber era decirte la verdad… no obstante, nuestros sentimientos de padres también mediaron en ello. Toph es nuestra única hija, es un milagro de la madre tierra, el solo hecho de que naciera fue un evento sin precedentes para nosotros.

…Te voy a hablar con toda honestidad puesto que te lo mereces por ser tan bueno con nuestra pequeña. A nosotros también nos dijeron que no podíamos tener hijos… yo… mi cuerpo no es capaz de tolerar un embarazo hasta su término… nos hicimos a la idea de que jamás veríamos a una criaturita crecer a nuestro lado… más por el hecho de haber sufrido varias perdidas antes de que Toph naciera. Estábamos muy heridos, ya no podíamos tolerar otra desgracia, así que decidimos no volver a intentarlo. Luego, por capricho de las deidades, volví a quedar en estado. La noticia fue terrible, estábamos aterrados de perder nuevamente a un bebé, ya que era lo más probable. Todo el embarazo lo pasamos con miedo y rezándole a los espíritus por la salud de nuestro futuro bebé. No hay palabras para describir el acogimiento que sentíamos.

Pero gracias a la vida nació Toph. Fue prematura, casi muere después del parto. Pasamos semanas en vela rogando por la vida de nuestra pequeña, y gracias a los espíritus, la madre tierra tuvo piedad de nosotros. Toph sobrevivió… y luego nos dimos cuenta de que era ciega. Siempre creímos que su vista fue el precio que debimos pagar para que ella viviera.

Toph es lo más preciado para nosotros, siempre temimos que nunca pudiese valerse por sí misma, gracias a los dioses nos equivocamos. Pero luego temimos que quedará sola, que no formara una familia que velara por ella cuando nosotros no estuviésemos más en este mundo. Con la noticia de su condición de salud, de su desgracia, de ese maldito "incidente", nuestro peores miedos se hicieron realidad. ¿Quién se casaría con ella bajo esas condiciones?. Por eso, cuando nos contó de su plan de ocultarte la verdad… sí, le dijimos que no era lo correcto… pero no insistimos gran cosa en que no lo hiciera, mucho menos cuando aceptaste. Después de ese día, nuestra única misión era que no te enteraras de nada. Compréndenos y perdónanos si por eso te causamos problemas.-

-Toph por fin hizo lo correcto… haciendo lo incorrecto… Qué ironía- Mencionó el señor Bei-Fong cuando terminó su esposa. Al parecer las "ironías" en la vida de la familia de la emperatriz eran infinitas. Que gracioso señor del Karma…

-Entonces… ella tiene ese mal desde que nació…- pregunté de la manera menos sospechosa que pude. Ya que el tema salía a flote era mejor aprovechar el momento al máximo.

-Oh no, ella no era perfectamente normal… ¿Qué acaso no te contó eso?-

-La verdad… no exactamente… algo ha mencionado… pero es un tema delicado para ella. No habla mucho al respecto. Solo me dijo que sufría desmayos en el Estruendo Tierra… pero no me quedo del todo claro si este "incidente" fue a raíz de las luchas o no. Siempre que le pregunto cambia el eje de la conversación.-

-Claro… a ella le desagrada totalmente hablar de eso. Le trae malos recuerdos supongo. Nosotros tampoco sabemos gran cosa, pero si sabemos que ella no nació así. Todo fue a causa de ese maldito Estruendo Tierra y su terquedad con el entrenamiento. Según lo que nos confirmó el médico, ella desde muy joven recibió golpes terribles en su cuerpo. Su organismo se estaba desarrollando y el cuerpo de una mujer es delicado y complejo. Tanta presión hizo que su cuerpo colapsara.-

-Hasta ese día, todo había transcurrido en ella con normalidad… hasta que un llego ese tal Xin-Fu destruyéndolo todo y con Toph en brazos. Él dijo que se había desmayado y al no recuperar rápido el conocimiento decidió traerla a casa. Después de eso, el médico la chequeo, pero no pudo determinar la causa de su desvanecimiento…. Luego….- El señor Lao se detuvo un instante, su esposa no hizo más que acariciar su espalda cariñosamente. Luego el sujetó su mano y continuó:

-Perdón Sokka, para nosotros es muy doloroso recordar todo los incidentes previos al mal de nuestra hija…, continuo, ya había pasado el tiempo después de lo de Xin-Fu, pensamos que su desvanecimiento era por cansancio o algo así… pero…, una tarde que veníamos de dar un paseo… la encontramos tirada en el pasillo toda ensangrentada. Sus piernas estaban totalmente teñidas de rojo, su vestido estaba manchado y su piel… parecía un papel. No sé cómo nadie la había visto. Mi esposa corrió a auxiliarla mientras yo buscaba al médico. Era una hemorragia. ¡una hemorragia!. Parecía que había sufrido una perdida, pensamos en esa posibilidad ya que Poppy sufría de eso también, no hubiese sido raro que ella heredara la condición de mi esposa, pero por suerte no fue así.

Una vez más estuvimos a punto de perderla, teníamos el alma en un hilo mientras esperábamos el diagnóstico del médico. Cuando él por fin salió dijo que era necesario hacer algunos exámenes a Toph para determinar el porqué del desmayo y el porqué de esa hemorragia. Obviamente hicimos caso a cada palabra del médico. Durante el largo periodo de análisis Toph sufrió otra hemorragia más. Por Kyoshi, de haber seguido así no lo hubiese resistido… pero por suerte su cuerpo era fuerte y pudieron contenerla. Cuando al fin salieron los resultados de las miles de pruebas, el diagnóstico fue algo así como traumas internos severos con otros miles de nombres de enfermedades que no puedo recordar y mucho menos pronunciar. En otras palabras, había sufrido tal cantidad de golpes, todos tan fuerte y durante tanto tiempo que su cuerpo no lo resistió… y se llevó consigo la opción de ser madre.

Lloramos mucho Sokka… mucho. Mas por ella que por nosotros. Eso era una condena de soledad. Toph, por otro lado, se mostraba más optimista. Nos dijo que ser madre nunca fue una de sus prioridades, que podría vivir sin ello… y que tampoco creía que existiera alguien para ella. Dijo que el estar sola era lo mejor para su espíritu indomable, que estaría bien y que lo único que le preocupaba éramos nosotros. Yo en el fondo pienso que sus palabras despreocupadas eran tratados de resignación… no lo sé.

Decidimos buscar otras opiniones medicas… pero no hubo resultados alentadores. Y ante la confirma de lo que ya sabíamos… de la infertilidad de nuestra hija, tomamos la decisión de mantenerlo todo en secreto. Por eso le llamamos "el incidente"… porque por ese incidente del Estruendo ella obtuvo ese estado…. Por eso… que sigas a su lado a pesar de su condición nos hace muy felices, muy dichosos. Te agradecemos desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones por tu noble acción. Nadie en el Reino Tierra hubiese aceptado su mano a causa de su mal. Los nativos de las tierras del hielo son realmente nobles-

-¡Lao pero mira lo que has provocado!. Pobre muchacho. Lo estás haciendo sentir incómodo. Bueno, las cosas malas del pasado deben quedarse ahí, en el pasado. Es hora de mirar hacia adelante con mucha esperanza y fe. Y también es hora de servir el postre.-

-Me gusta el postre-

-A mí también señora Bei-Fong-

-Entonces que no se diga más. Hoy hay unas deliciosas tartaletas estilo…- pero la voz de la madre de Toph se perdía en la distancia, junto con su amabilidad su casa y su esposo. Suki tenía razón, ella había dicho la verdad. Yo solo era una pieza en el juego cruel de Pai-sho de mi señora…

...esa maldita…

* * *

" Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos."


End file.
